


Stay clean.

by AkiraCassidy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Assassination, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Belly Kink, Birthday Party, Bite, Breeding, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cannibalism, Car Sex, Character Death, Child Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Damian Wayne is Robin, Eating, F/M, Fast smut, Food Kink, Good Parent Selina Kyle, Good Person Lex Luthor, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Knot, Knotting, Kon-El | Conner Kent is Superboy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lex Luthor, Omega Selina Kyle, Omega Tim Drake, Omega Verse, Past Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Pheromones, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, References to Drugs, Sex in a Car, Slow Romance, Smut, Underage Sex, Vomiting, batburger, belly bulge, raid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 91,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Dick is an alpha and Damian possibly is, too. But recently he heard a strange rumor in Gotham's slums."If an alpha fucked enough someone who had not presented himself with his race yet, he could make it an omega. " Dick thinks it's just a stupid rumor, but he's just in time to check it out on Damian. Could the boy really present himself as an Omega?||I only combined two chapters that together were very small. That's why the word count remains the same.||
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Isabel Ardila/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 78
Kudos: 256





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Mantente limpio.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126587) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



> Why has nobody written about this?  
> Well, my senpai always told me: If you want to read something and nobody has written it yet. Then write it yourself.  
> So, here we are.  
> My Twitter account: https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira  
> I recommend using the preference: chapter by chapter. Some parts will be very dense and you may want to read them again.

Damian's not a normal kid. To tell the truth, the word normal could not be applied in any realm of Dick Grayson's life. But even if everything to do with him and his family was weird. The last of his brothers was the strangest of them all. A boy born of two alphas. Raised in an artificial uterus. The mere fact that the new Robin was sitting there in front of the already was an extra normal feat.

His mother Talia Al Ghul, the current leader of the demon's head. She made it out of a mixture of his own genes and those of the best detective in the world. He kept it in the months of gestation in a "rehearsal tube" as Tim used to say. The teenager was supposed to be clearly an alpha, his mother controlled every meticulous aspect of his creation. She wouldn't let something as important as his race happen. Besides, he had the attitude of one, despot, overbearing, confident, and arrogant.

It was just over a month before the boy's thirteenth birthday, taking advantage of Damian's summer vacation, his father decided to take the time to finally have his honeymoon with Selina. So, there was Damian, sitting on the couch. With his arms folded over his chest. He didn't want to be left alone in the mansion, not knowing that Dick would take Batman's mantle to take care of Gotham while Bruce took a well-deserved vacation. Alfred the cat, wandered around the apartment smelling and curious the furniture.

The small suitcase where he wears his uniform and a large briefcase where he keeps the Batman costume he has brought; they are perfectly lined up near the door. Dick lets out a long sigh, he loves Damian. When he shouldn't, he's also an alpha and the teenager might present himself as one. He knows the young man loves him, more than any other member of his "family."

There is an open secret in Gotham's slums, there would be those who could corroborate it with those typical anecdotes of _a friend of a friend,_ _who says_ _it's_ _true._ There would be those who would deny it resoundingly. Just a few turns and over-thinking about it a lot could make a little sense.

It was said that, if an alpha fucked enough someone who had not presented himself with his race yet, he could make it an omega. It was stupid, the mere fact of even thinking about it was silly. But he didn't lose anything to take a chance. Even if Damian turned out to be an alpha, his love of the kid wouldn't change at all. He left his place at the kitchen bar and walked up to the couch. He holds his little guest a glass of juice, taking a seat next to him.

“Baby bat...” he started talking, Damian was a smart kid. He'd understand what he had to tell him. He was confident he would. The teen drinks from the glass and leaves it on the coffee table that crowns the room.

“What's going on?”

“You know I love you...” the teenager looks at him

“I love you too Grayson, what's all the sentimentality about?”

“Next month you turn 13...” the acrobat only says loose phrases, he doesn't know how to say that to Damian. _Do I want you to be my partner? Did you expect us to get even? Have you no idea how much I wish you were an omega?_ “I think you'll present yourself as an alpha.”

“I believe that too.”

“Damian...”

“There's nothing we can do.” The former assassin says, Richard watches with his voracious green eyes. Somehow, he's right, it's wrong for me to tell him that. He would be abusing him; the zeal presents itself as a sign that the body is ready to have sex. Not before, never before. But if there was at least one meaner possibility, He had to exhaust them all to think of giving up. “I heard about some guys... that if we have sex before your race presents there's a better chance that you're an omega.”

The young hero looks at him with a mixture of confusion and astonishment. Richard couldn't be talking seriously.

“You must be kidding me? That's impossible.” Dick looks at him, he runs his hands through his hair in despair and let’s go of a long sigh. throwing his head against the back of the furniture

“You're the son of two alphas. You can't use the word impossible.” The boy closes his lips in a straight line

“I mean, my mother expects me to be an alpha, so does my father, even if he doesn't say it.”

“But what do you want, Damian? Your mother's already chosen her life, Bruce, too. What do you want to do? How do you expect to continue?”

“My mother expects me to continue with the Al Ghul lineage, I am her only son... she ...” Damian can't finish his sentence, Dick takes him by the cheeks pressing the teenager until he is lying on the sofa.

“If it's children, it shouldn't be a problem. I have good ancestors; I don't think Talia is upset to have the only living descendant of the Gray Sons of Gotham.” Richard kisses the teenager's cheek, Damian stirs looking for a comfortable position, Dick gets between the boy's legs, leaning on his arms so as not to crush him. “I can give you beautiful children. Those of you who want, enough to create a mini-league of trained assassins or to make your own Heroes franchise. We can try this, but I need you to tell me that you want to do it too, for you. Because you really want it.”

“Of course I do, if I knew it really could be done I would do anything. But this is stupid.” The new Robin frowns

“Think of it, Damian, you're smart. If I fill you with my sperm there could be a possibility...”

“And if not. If it doesn't happen, what? You're going to leave me; you won't be interested anymore.” Damian yells at him trying to get him off his back. “Two alphas are IMPOSSIBLE, you can't. We'd fight all the time for whoever would be on top of it. It wouldn't last even a month.”

“I could…”

“No, you couldn't. Your consenting choices are useless. This is pure instinct, at the very least you smell an omega, you'll leave me and end up killing you. Don't be childish Grayson. Those are fairy tales.”

“Damian, I...”

“No, no! Shut up! Stop giving me false hope and shut up.”

“Damian, please.”

“No, no! Grayson, no!”

“Keep your voice down and let me finish talking.” Damian hasn't presented his race yet, but he can smell the man. He's angry, the boy's hurting. Richard's never smelled like that. “Leaving that stupid rumor aside, I won't stop loving you. Never, you were dead for a while and at that moment I started a silent celibacy vow. Do you know how many opportunities I've had to bite an omega?”

“No, I don't know.”

“Many, more than I can remember. At first, it was because I didn't want compromises, but when we met, I thought: yes, it's him. I love you, and that has nothing to do with your race or mine. I love you for who you are, not for who you could be or what you were. You've changed, I know. And you will continue to do so, but my love will remain unchanged. Tell me how I can prove it to you.” The adolescent reflects on it, something that can unite them, about anything.

“There are two things you can do.” The teen finally answers. “First, when my heat comes, bite me. It doesn't matter if I'm an alpha or omega, and then let me bite you, just in case I'm an alpha.”

“I agree with that it's what I was going to propose to you.” Dick looks at him, even keeping the kid trapped between his body and the furniture.

“The second is... that we get married. Before the laws of God and man.”

“I don't have a problem with marriage... But no priest will marry two alphas.”

“Not here, but my grandfather is the emissary of God...”

“The God of Darkness”

“I didn't specify what God”

“Why do you want your grandfather to marry us?”

“My father will oppose this if I turn out to be an alpha... if I'm an omega it will, but I think it might get even more violent in the first case.”

“You plan on us becoming a part of the demon's head. Damian, I think you have a very bad idea about Bruce, he loves me. I'm like his first son, he...”

“He won't be happy that you've set your sight on a boy you're twice your age and your brother. Batman's the best detective in the world, how do you plan on cheating him? The cheesy line you told me won't convince him.”

“But we don't have to go to the legion of assassins”

“Do you have a problem with that?”

“No, but... Damian, he's your father. This doesn't have to break up our family. If we explain it, he'll understand. He's not a monster, and since he's been with Selina, he seems much more human. If you leave, no, if we leave, we'll break his heart.”

“I'm not going to become Batman.” He says and Richard is not ready to have that conversation yet. “He told me, I'll be a Batman who sells his soul to the devil and burns Gotham until the ashes, and I honestly don't want to be. At some point, I'll have to take my place as leader of the legion of assassins. And I will, regardless of whether you or my father oppose it. You know my stay here is temporary, so you'll come with me if you love me as much as you say.”

“We'll wait at least for Bruce to die.”

“You'll be too old by then; you have to be determined to do it at any time. Ra's Ghul could die tomorrow and I'll have to leave or he could live another three thousand years.”

“Your mother's the leader now, isn't she?”

“Temporary leader, until I take over. Look me in the eyes, Richard John Grayson, and tell me you're willing to leave all this to go with me.” It was Damian, things would never be easy with him, but still, you don't expect the youth to put so much pressure on him.

“Of course, I will, it's something I always knew would happen.” Damian looks at him, satisfied. He wraps his legs around the man's, his little hands caressing Richard's face, then his hair and attracting him closer to his own face. The kid's beautiful emerald eyes twinkle with hesitance.

“Then come on. Don't wait any longer. Take me, make me whatever you want.” He was a tough kid, but he was his boy. He joins his lips suddenly, almost 3 longs years, so he could kiss Damian as he needed, the way he craved it. The youngest opens his mouth and pulls with a force of Richard's dark hair, bringing them as close as he can. The eldest gropes the body, looking for the hole to remove those long green boots. Putting them under pressure and Damian shakes his feet by throwing the shoes anywhere but his legs.

Damian wears winter clothes, although they're in the middle of summer in Gotham, Dick understands. He grew up in the desert, temperatures below 40 degrees are cold for him. But it makes the task of stripping him tedious. Underneath his sweatpants bear Robin's black stockings, a thick dark red sweatshirt, a black turtleneck sweater. Dick closes his eyes looking in disbelief at the teenager wearing socks under his stockings. Richard wasn't dressed and he’d never think about putting on so many clothes.

Socks don't get in the way so he decides there's no need to remove them. His white cotton shirt is the first thing to leave his body allowing Damian to squeeze the firm muscles between his fingers. The youngest stirs, trying to wrap Nightwing with his legs. Dick won't allow it; he turns Robin upside down on the couch. The young man climbs at the blow and is about to protest when Grayson slowly bites his shoulder, his whole skin shudders at the sensation of the man's teeth bruising his tender flesh.

He continues to bite on the other shoulder and lick the scar that extends along Dami’s spine. From his neck to the curve of his ass where a pair of dimples receive him almost innocently, he presses them with his thumbs. Wrapping his hands around his narrow waist he lifts Damian's hip forcing him to hold on to his knees. Kissing both cheeks, it's too hot. His limb throbs against his shorts. His rut was supposed to come next week by then Damian should be ready to keep up with him. He'd use all the sanity he had left to prepare him properly.

He separates the buttocks to lick the tender hole, Damian is not an omega so he doesn’t lubricate on his own. His body isn't even ready to receive this kind of treatment, but he's always been a precocious kid and was trained by killers. He could take the pain, but that didn't mean he was going to hurt him or want to. He presses his tongue against the entrance by tucking it into Robin's inside. He gasps, the feeling is strange, they have never touched it that way before, he covers his mouth with the palm of his hand separating his legs further.

Grayson moves his tongue into him sucks it, rubbing it barely with his teeth. The Hero is eating it with such ambition, the damp sound that makes his mouth when sucking it fills the whole room, it sounds so obscene. This coupled with the boy's drowned voice has Richard on the verge, he tries to calm down. The young man is already very wet and has loosened considerably. Dick is lavender leaving his attention on Damian's ass. He takes him in his arms, taking him down a long corridor to the room he used.

He opens the door with a kick, without taking the trouble to close it. They are in a private pent-house, the downstairs is an office, and being Friday afternoon it's empty. Damian can scream as much as he wants, no one can hear him. Leaving the Dami on the bed while checking the drawers on his bedside table. The young man is dizzy, the smell of Dick is surprising, him being the one unpresented and can smell it, he cannot imagine how an omega would feel before such an overwhelming aroma. His holes contracts just think about it.

The image of Dami is undoubtedly suggestive his slender body on the bed. Stirring in the white sheets that contrast with his splendid toasted skin. The way his gaze darkens and his legs separate in advance from what follows. He leaves his new instruments on the mattress; he has bought them especially for Damian. A special lubricant for betas, a black plastic plug, and 3 vibrators of different sizes. Omegas don't need them because their body is designed for copulation with alphas.

The smaller of them, it is just longer than a finger, maybe 7 or 8 centimeters. Climb into bed and settle between the little hero's legs, push the vibrator without further preparation into it. Damian gasps as long as his eyelids open by surprise. It's not awkward or hurting. But it's strange, he sees Nightwing touch the device a few times. The boy screams when the artifact starts to vibrate. Slowly, making intervals to stop. And starting over.

“Grayson, What the fuck?” The little Wayne asks, Dick takes his phone from the table and places it closer to his hand.

“Relax, we'll start with the little one. I'm not going to hurt you; I'm never going to do it. Besides, you have to take this.” Richard takes his hand by putting it on his hardened organ. Damian gasps even on the clothes, you may notice the size. It won't be easy, honey, and I want you to enjoy it.

“I can, Grayson, I can.” Damian clears his throat. “You want me to suck you?”

“Only if you want to make it a little bird, don't feel pressured.” The kid nods, changing his positions, it is Richard who is now on the bed. Reloading his back in the backrest. Damian seeks to settle between the man's legs, but the acrobat takes his wrist by stopping him. “It's better this way.”

It helps him to stand across the huge bed. So, Dick's hand can touch the boy without having to stretch. Caresses the hair and then the back until you finish in the midst of the innocent cheeks. Damian lowers his pants next to his underwear barely enough to free his senior. It's much bigger than he'd imagined, now he understood why Grayson was taking his time. Wrap his hands at the base and approach his mouth slowly, Richard has taken the vibrator, taking it out and slowly putting it inside the little hero.

Damian put it in his mouth, sucking the tip is inexperienced, but he knows how it's done. So, he keeps going ahead trying to remember. Richard picks up his phone and seems to be playing with him, paying no attention to the teenager who is licking him with impetus. The youngest pulls his cock out of his mouth with a perverse damp sound and looks bad at the man.

Dick drops his phone aside, takes the lubricant bottle, and after opening it drops a long squirt on Damian's butt. The boy protests, but he goes back to what he was doing. The larger separates the cheeks pour more from the liquid, removes the small artifact, and takes the next one in size. This one is larger, 12 or 13 centimeters slightly thicker. Soak it with the substance and then push it into the kid.

Damian moans, but the sound is trapped by the cock that is in his mouth. Dick caresses his hair. The device starts to vibrate slowly, but now the magnitude increases. And he stays at the highest point. The youngest moans and squeezes his knees together. That one feels uncomfortable because it's thicker. The teenager tries to relax, the toy is nothing compared to the size of his brother.

“You're doing very well, Damian.” He praises him, incentivizing to his lover to swallow more

Take back control over the vibrator, penetrating the young man with this. Damian just stirs around screaming. Pour more lubricant into the kid's ass, it's never too much. The wet sound the artifact makes as it enters becomes louder as Grayson moves it more intensely. He pulls it out to stick two of his fingers in and see how stretched the teenager is.

Lubricate the last, thicker. It is still not equal size, but Damian had to feel it the first time, as the greatest took his virginity. This was necessary because of the young man's condition. In another context, he wouldn't have taken so much trouble. More liquid falls on the kid's butt, preparing him to be penetrated by the toy.

There is a little resistance at first, but after passing the first ring of meat pushes it completely into Robin. He programmed it for a middle level, Damian complains, but he doesn't give up on his task. The vibration becomes stronger until the kid pulls Richard out of his mouth and looks at him with watery eyes.

“Grayson, get it out. Please. I can't.” The teenager begs

“I know you can, honey, you've done more amazing things.” He tries to reassure him, but if he can't stand that, he can't fuck him. Take the kid's arm to help him sit on his lap. He kisses him deeply, but the boy still complains, he feels the youth's sides. Touch his nipples while still kissing him and this seems to calm him down more. He continues for a long time until his legs have fallen asleep to bear Damian's weight. It's very hard, he can see the size of his limb compared to the younger one still wonders how you'll get it. “How are you?”

“It's better.” The young hero nods, his lips are very red, for the time he has been kissed. Dick takes the vibrator from inside the youth. Damian gasps at the loss of the toy wrap his hand in his own cock and Richard takes his wrist by stopping it.

“I'll touch him soon, let me guide you,” Richard asks. The youngest gives up and lets the master teach it. “Lie down in bed.”

Damian nods leave his place on the eldest's lap and sit between the pillows. Go to the tallest sitting on the edge of the bed, rummaging through the drawers. He turns around regaining his place between the young man's legs. He's put on a condom, takes the lubricant, and puts an amount that could be called excessive on his limb and even more on the boy.

Richard lifts the kid's legs even together, separates them, and places the plants of Damian's small feet against his chest. That position should be the most comfortable for the new Robin. Press the tip of his limb against the teenager's already stretched hole and push slowly. The body dilates trying to contain it, Damian's hands cling against the pillows and squeezes his eyes. Continue slowly as far as you can get in without much resistance. The teenager’s eyelids suddenly open, scaring the man.

“What's going on?”

“Did it all come in?” He asks almost casually the young man

“Not all yet.” The acrobat confesses, there are still a couple more centimeters to go

“Wait, don't force me more.” The youngest speaks between gasps. “I'll take it all, just let me get used to it.”

Dick bites his lips, so strongly that the metallic taste of blood is already persistent on his palate, Damian is so small, his interior feels wonderful. He wants to move tightly, even if he's totally aware, his body yells at him to fuck the kid like a beast.

“Come on, honey, omegas can take one of these all at once the first time.” The boy likes compliments, I've corroded it first. If this was all I had to calm him down, he had to do it. “I've seen you fight men three times your size and win. You kicked Jason and Tim's ass, god, let alone when you hit Joker with a crowbar. I saw you be with a broken back without letting go of a single tear. You're Damian Wayne Al Ghul, the rightful heir to the demon's head. This is nothing, you can and you've supported more.”

Damian nods, relaxing his body. His hands close on Dick's arms and allow him to bury himself to the bottom in the kid. Richard sighs, letting out the air he's been holding. It counts down from 100 to 0 to move. Leaving the minor completely, to enter slowly again. And repeat the process. He'll go crazy, his lips shake and his vision is blurry. He leaves the teenager to see how stretched he is, wondering if it will be wise to do so more forcefully.

Damian stretches his legs so that his ankles are on the man's shoulders, Dick returns to Robin's interior. The warm embrace wrapping it is too much. He has been maintaining his composure for hours. He moves mercilessly against the boy; he screams at the sudden blow. Squeeze the man's arms looking for some stability. The sound that the bed makes to the rhythm of the blows and the splash of their bodies when they join. Damian's voice is very high, the minor could hurt his throat due to the intensity with which he speaks.

Richard presses him against the mattress with hard blows, Robin's fingernails bang his arms, and the way he burns he's sure Damian is taking some of his skin in his hands. The young hero still screams, Dick takes his little cock to masturbate him to the rhythm of his penetrations. The sound of his voice changes, he may feel that the young man loses tension. As his hand works faster on the younger Wayne's penis.

The boy's cock shakes his body convulses; he should not produce sperm yet. It's not entirely developed. He doesn't, he falls flaccid on the savannahs, his little fingers are full of blood, Richard's. The most experienced leaves the inside of the minor.

“Grayson?” The youngest asks. Dick takes off his condom and taking more of the lotion returns to the narrow interior that swallowed it so deliciously moments ago. This time without restraining, he pushes the teenager hard by holding him by the arms to guide him. Damian stirs and begs; the youth feels good now. He can tell by the way the tone of his voice changes, as his body shudders and his legs are impossible to open to take more of the man. His eyes roll to the back of his head while his hands try to touch his penis.

Richard pushes them over the kid's head, pushing him harder. The boy's back and hips are no longer touching the mattress. The teenager screams stir and begs. For Dick to touch his penis.

“Touch me, please. Please.” The young hero whines. Richard growls, pulling with his hand from one of the nipples.

“With your ass or nothing.” Richard's judgment, Damian squeals. He wrings, looking for more of the man's touch on his chest. He closes his eyes trying to concentrate on his brother's penis by opening it. Robin sobs, and screams. The biggest pull without looking at his nipples.

Turn the kid around, leaving his face against the pillow. He takes it from the back of his neck and sticks deep into the young man. Damian screams as he feels the hot liquid filling it, draining down his thighs. Richard growls, angry. He couldn't knot the boy. It's still going hard. Get his composure back a little bit. Press his palm against the teenager's back, returning to the brutal rhythm he scored earlier.

Why? Why? Why couldn't he knot it? It was because Damian's body was like that of a beta, if so, he could still get a knot. The sound of his flesh crashing into the kid's ass is wonderful. Dick can see him ripping his pillows for pleasure. Drown his screams against the cloth and lift his ass looking for the penetrations of the major. He takes Damian's arm, squeezing it fiercely, uses it as support to attract him. Causing Wayne's back to flex, to a point he would call painful. He's trying to stabilize himself with his palm, but Grayson's onslaughts won't let him.

The Damian's mouth opens, saliva goes down through the corner of his lips, and stutters unintelligible words. He's fucking the little one almost wickedly, his insides narrowed in a sign that Damian is close to reaching his orgasm again.

“Dami, my beloved.” He calls him the elder. “Why can't I knot you?”

“No-no...I... know...more.” The kid's not even hearing it.

“I want to knot you. Fill you up very deep. You want it too, don't you?”

“Yes…Yes. Richard. Please.”

“I'll fuck you, even if I don't knot you,” he says, his hand closes on the boy's throat. Squeezing him hard, Damian chokes. He tries desperately to get some air. If his vision goes dark, he's losing all the air in his lungs. Dick's arm goes around him, putting his back against the man's chest. His legs are shaking, his thighs are burning as the larger one is forcing them to hold him open. Richard bites his own arm hard. It won't do any good to mark Damian at that moment. Filling the young man with burning sperm.

Damian hiccups, the man's hand squeezes it out by damaging it. He feels his belly contracting and his body releasing all the tension it has built up. Dick lets go, dropping him on his knees to the bed. He coughs up the air, he's drowning. Richard smothered him; he couldn't believe how exciting it was to be deprived of oxygen. The little Wayne opened his eyes as he felt the base of the man's limb swell, opening it wider than it already was.

“Dick. This... this.” Stammering in amazement, the little boy. He shouldn't be knotting it, he couldn't, he wasn't an Omega. He was nothing, technically that shouldn't be happening. There were alphas who managed to knot betas, if a few, but they were extraordinary cases. Damian cries trying to crawl away from Grayson. “It's impossible, not this.”

Richard takes a fist of hair in his hand and lures the young man away. Damian sobs, it was too much. He could handle the sex, but he couldn't handle a knot. He squeals as Nightwing pushes himself deeper and catches him in his arms. The heavy tears run down his cheeks, staining the pillow. Grayson lies down on his side carrying the little boy with him. He is so deep inside the teenager; he touches the teen's belly and can feel the bump on it.

He licks his lips, Damian sobs. He can feel his old mentor so hard inside him, how he squirms, and continues to fill him with semen. It's overflowing, if it wasn't for the knot it would be spilling out like Richard's first run. The youngest one shakes when the new batman presses his belly again.

“I'm giving you so much. Even if you're an Alpha, I think I could get you pregnant.” At that point, Damian thinks so too, he's so loaded with sperm. He feels the essence of the elder stuffing himself tightly into his belly, swelling it up, makes the possibility of being pregnant by that alpha not seem so remote anymore. The younger one fluctuates just by imagining it. “Do you want to carry my kids? Do you want me to knock you up?”

“Yes.” The boy turns his face to look at his brig brother directly. Pressing his lips into a kiss.

“Of course, you do, you're a good boy. I'll make it up to you, I could knot you and I'll do it again. Until you become an Omega and have my children”

“Yes, Richard. I will, it'll be yours, I'll have your children. Our children.” the man's arms bleed, from the cuts the child made and from his own bite.

“I want to bite you, mark you. You're mine, no matter what race you are. And I want everyone to know that.” the minor comes closer, touching the alpha's neck with his nose, he can't wait to get his first heat to find out what Grayson's real scent is. Now he just feels dizzy, but he's seen how Tim gets when he smells it. It must be amazing; the Major's cock still beats cruelly stiff in its center.

…

“Damian, my love, darling” Dick calls him, the boy lies glassy-eyed on the bed. He breathes with his mouth open; he's forced it too much. His chest goes up and down fast. He comes out of his lover and he sighs with relief. He rolls over on his stomach. His breathing becomes calm and his body relaxes completely, Richard lights the lamp and looks at Damian. He looks at the time on his mobile, Saturday, 04:35. It's not like he has anything to do, but it's already too late or too early. It depends on how he looks at it. He's overdone it, he got too excited and time flew by. “Hey! Honey, are you OK?”

Shake the boy a little, now breathe easy, Dick wonders if he's asleep or passed out. He gets out of bed and looks around the room for the plastic plug, he doesn't want any of his sperm to come out of the kid. He finally sees it near the bathroom door. He moves forward and flushes it. He goes back to the guy and with special care, he puts it inside the teenager.

He runs his hands through his hair, with a hint. He opens the bedroom windows and goes back to the bathroom to let the shower run. The room is full of his smell. So are the windows in the hall, the kitchen, and even the terrace door. Damian must have been dizzying from the overwhelming smell. It was true that he wasn't yet a breed, but with his pheromones, he could influence betas and even weak alphas. He breathes heavily through his mouth.

Gotham is strangely quiet. Still splendidly naked, he comes out onto the balcony, leaving the sliding doors open. The cool morning breeze eases her heat a little. Damian has reacted very well; he wants so much to be an Omega. He even begins to believe that this is not an urban legend, but rather an open secret. One that only the strongest dare to approve and get favorable results. It's been wonderful how that still immature body received it. Perhaps his body would try to create a womb to store all the cum he gave it.

Nightwing returns to the house. He goes to the bathroom and showers. The cuts Damian gave him are deeper than they thought. He finds the first aid kit and simply sells it. He's been through worse. A few badly healed bruises aren't going to kill him. Go back to bed, cover the boy with the sheets, and put him under them too. Press the plug on the boy to make sure he's comfortable. He puts his arm around him and pulls him closer to his chest. He will rest, tomorrow he can continue to fuck the boy until he is satisfied. He kisses the forehead and then closes his eyes.

...

Richard wakes up with Damian's warm body at his side breathing slowly. His long dark eyelashes pressed against the top of his cheeks, he was indeed beautiful. He strokes his hair and gives a short kiss on his lover's forehead to get out of bed. He goes back to the bathroom, opening the valve to fill the tub. Nightwing looks at him from the bathroom door. The suns coming through the window keeping him warm at his bedside. Richard prepares the tub. He must clean the boy well to give him more fresh sperm.

"Sweetheart, Damian, honey." He calls to him by slowly touching his shoulder. Robin blinks heavily, trying to focus on the person in front of him.

"Grayson?" He asks, rubs his eyes with his little closed fists, and tries to sit up on the bed. As he straightens his body, he can feel the toy settling inside him. It's smaller than Richard's knot, but it feels uncomfortable. His cheeks turn an innocent pink color. He looks at the king-size bed full of scrambled sheets. Some feathers from the pillow he tore the night before.

He touches her belly, remembering what Dick's penis felt like pushing it. Robin swallows thickly knowing that he still has all of his brother's cum in him.

"How do you feel, little bird?" Nightwing kneels beside the bed, to look at Damian from below. He touches his partner's knee to the top of the sheet and rubs it with his thumb, tracing circles. He is genuinely concerned. Dick had 3 days to get used to it or at least to give it a precedent of what was to come, Wayne endured it like a champion. For his first time, he had outperformed some of Richard's previous lovers.

"I'm fine."

"I know you're fine, you're breathing and that's enough for you. I mean how do you feel emotionally about this?" Richard looks at him, the student has very intense emotions he better than anyone else knew. He didn't want to keep anything to himself. Whether he liked it or not, if something made him uncomfortable, he had to know everything.

"I don't know..." The young man lets out his breath. He squeezes the cloth in his hands, looking at his partner. "At first, I thought you would break me in half, but then it started to feel real fantastic."

"It's okay, honey. Be honest with me, I won't bother or scold you." He says, touching Damian's cheek to reassure him. "I want to know what made you feel good and what you didn't like."

"I like it when you kiss me, past the initial pain everything has felt wonderful. I couldn't even think while you were fucking me."

Damian bites his lips, looks at his brother's arms. His right forearm is bandaged and on his left limb he can see the long red lines that extend from his shoulder to his wrist. The bandage is stained with blood. "I know I can't smell you yet, but all I could feel from your pheromones was very pleasant. Did I do this to you?"

"Only the scratches." Dick gets up and sits on the bed, his little fingers slowly touching his arm. Under his youngest hero's nails there are still traces of dried blood. "What is bandaged was because I bit myself."

"Why? You could have bitten me, why didn't you?" Damian asks incredulously.

"Because there was no point in my doing it now, it would only give you a horrible wound, I don't want to hurt you, honey." Dick kisses him slowly on the forehead. Comb the soft hair back gently and place a second kiss on the lips. "Nothing has bothered you?"

Damian thinks he doesn't like it much when he drowns him, but it still excites him. He is terrified that the older boy will choke him like that. He almost got lost more than 3 times during the night. Robin trusts Richard, plus he always stopped at the right time before it was too late. The young hero squeezes his lips and denies.

"If you have something else to say, do it. It's always a good time, you'll never be a bother." Damian nods in response, lifts his face to kiss the older man. He felt comfortable whenever he was with Dick. Robin appreciated him more than any other member of his family. He knew he couldn't be happy with anyone else but Grayson. He was happy now that he could be with him no matter what happened in the future. "The bathtub is waiting for us. Can you get up or would you rather be carried?"

The minor moves trying to get out of bed. The pain is constant at the junction of his hip and spine, but not uncomfortable. He puts his feet on the carpet, his knees tremble. It is similar to the first time he climbed the Himalayas. Dick takes his hand, to give him a short kiss. He wraps his arm around his narrow waist, helping him walk to the bathroom. Once in front of the bathtub, he carefully places his partner inside the furniture. The water is warm making Damian relax. He dives up to his shoulders, watching Grayson settle in behind him. The water level rises as the older one sits in the tub.

He strokes his thin shoulders until he reaches his hands where he intertwines his fingers. The bubbles move over the water as Damian sways his feet. Richard takes a cloth, moistening it to rub the young man's back, his arms, then his legs. Cleaning him properly. Robin stays relaxed, all that warmth feels strangely familiar. It is as if it should always be like this, Dick's hands touching him gently, taking care of him.

"I haven't been able to apologize for this before." Speak the elder, put the cloth aside. His index finger traces the long scar on Damian's back. He presses it slowly, taking the time to look at it. It's not as visible as the first few years, but you can still see the color and a little of the texture. Damian would continue to grow and in time the mark would be almost invisible. "I am very sorry that I did not avoid this."

"It wasn't your fault." The boy rolls his head, looking directly at his old mentor. "If there is any blame to be laid, it would be on me. For underestimating my enemy."

"Still, you were my responsibility at the time. I shouldn't have left you." Richard wraps his arms around him and places his chin on the shoulder of the younger Wayne. Giving him little kisses on his neck and cheeks.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Damian takes Nightwing's arms in his hands. The moment feels so intimate, when they were Batman and Robin nothing could be so private. First for Pennyworth, he wouldn't leave them alone. It was understandable by the nature of the situation. Then Red Robin joined the caravan, continuing to follow Grayson whenever he could. His father returned, they went back to the mansion, were a little closer during the time of Batman Inc. Then he died. When Richard returned, he was presumed dead. Too much happened, but finally there they were. Both of them, alone. No butlers, no gossiping brothers, no parents. "Are you worried about becoming Batman again?"

"Not about being Batman, about you my love. Horrible things happened when we worked together." He can hear the pain in Dick's voice. "Promise me that you won't walk away from me and that you'll abide by everything I say."

"I am not a kid anymore; you don't need to..."

"Swear to me." Dick interrupts him, his grip getting stronger on Robin's belly. "I know you're not the same, I know, for real. You have matured not only as a martial artist but also as a person. But it will leave me more relaxed to at least have you in my field of vision. That's all I'm asking Damian, please."

"Okay," Accept the minor. Dick had to see him die, carry his body in his arms. He understands his brother's terror, but it hurts him that he didn't trust him. "I will, you don't have to worry."

"Thank you." He whispers almost benevolently. 2We have to finish cleaning you up, then we'll have breakfast."

Damian opens his legs by lifting his knees. Dick's hand searches between his cheeks for the plug to pull it out. He yanks it forward slowly until it is gone. He washes it gently with soap and water to leave it on one side of the tub. The old assassin still sighs at the loss, turns around. He places his palms on Grayson's shoulders, separating his knees on either side of the older man's hip. His butt barely escapes the bubbles.

The watchman caresses his waist, then his hip. He separates his buttocks to put two of his fingers inside the teenager. Damian complains about the intrusion. Bringing his lips closer to his brother's in search of a kiss. He kisses him slowly and deeply. As he continues to dig into the young man's ass, he throws out his old semen. Going deeper and deeper, he lets the water seep into his apprentice, making it easier for him to clean it.

The young man's voice is muffled in his brother's mouth, he hears him whimpering as he goes deeper. He must take it all out in order to give him new semen. His other hand wraps around the small limb that is already hard. Tugging on it, Damian kisses it with more passion, putting his tiny hands into Dick's long hair. Luring him in, trying to eat his mouth with kisses. Richard allows it, his teeth collide as his tongues caress each other. With overflowing longing, he adds a third finger causing the little boy to sob. He lowers the kid's hip, rinsing him in the bathwater. He is now clean enough. Wayne settles into Grayson's lap, pressing his cocks together.

"My beloved, beloved baby." He says against the young man's lips. Richard takes his lover's buttocks in his hands, helping him to rub against his penis. The boy moans as he opens his lips, curving his back. "Do you want me to give you more of my sperm?"

"Yeah." Damian nods, wrapping his arms behind Dick's neck, letting the older man guide him. Richard takes him above the knees, spreads his legs. He presses the tip of his penis over his little brother's already battered entrance and penetrates him. It is much easier than the night before, he slowly lowers the young man, until his butt touches the acrobat's hip. He stands there, kissing him, hoping that he will be able to move. The teenager screams at the intrusion, his little feet sticking out of the water.

Dick presses the young hero's back against one of the sides of the tub. He stabilizes on his knees pulling them both a bit out of the water. He begins to rock, attempting slow, deep thrusts. Grayson hears Robin quietly protesting the use. Their tongues brush against each other. Damian pulls Nightwing's hair, one of his hands reaches behind Richard's back to dig in his nails. It seems that the boy enjoys scratching his lover. He barely manages to wrap his little legs around him, but he helps the older boy to hold on to the edge of the tub.

Leaning on the furniture, he pushes the younger one harder. Damian breaks the kiss and screams, yelling curses in languages Dick doesn't know. His sweet voice ascends until his screams resound in the room. Due to the lack of furniture the echo returns the sound of Robin's voice. Along with the splashing of the water before Nightwing's onslaught to the small body. The boy's hips clamber in protest at how rough Grayson is being. But the alpha doesn't give up. He penetrates his partner with brutality until he can't scream anymore.

His mute, but only his loud gasps and the grunts of the older boy. The young man whistles, to give a long scream. His whole body undulates. The tiny hands lose their strength to remain alone against the alpha. Dick continues to fuck his brother through his orgasm, chasing his own. He wraps his hands around his thin waist to move his lover with the speed he needs.

Damian howls, his sensitive body is pushing him higher again. He still can't recover, his hands have no strength. Nightwing is using him as if he were a plastic doll, and he doesn't object. It is incredible, the intensity with which he is being penetrated. How his body has molded itself to the cock that pierces it brutally. Eating it with desperation, waiting to be caught deeper, stronger. That this man whom he calls a brother fucks him as he would an omega.

The alpha grunts and his teeth clench, pushing himself as deep as possible into the student. Damian groans, with long roars as the knot swells in his intimacy. His body vibrates shaking violently. He follows his lover into another orgasm as jets of hot sperm hit his intestines. Filling him up, stuffing him and flooding his guts.

He wants to scream and tell his mentor that he loves the way he fucks him. Ask why they didn't do it before, ask him to do it again, to take him to the top again. To impregnate him until his body can't take any more and overflows, only to fill him up again. But he can't, his voice doesn't come out, his throat hurts. They stay there, hugging. Damian breathes heavily, feeling the bump inside.

It's simple unusual how Dick has managed to knot it in almost all his orgasms. The boy's face resting against his brother's chest. Robin meditates on it deeply, perhaps there was a possibility. The day before it had been tormentingly difficult to endure Grayson's swollen penis. Now it was uncomfortable, of course. But no longer painful, the more they did it, the less discomfort there would be. If his body got used to taking an alpha's cock, that would make him an omega, right?

Only some betas risk such a feat. Many prefer not to repeat the fact others do not even manage to reach the end and few are those who endure a knot. Richard's hand caresses his back, comforting him. The swelling has already started to go down when Richard stands up. Holds the young man by his lower back and gets out of the tub.

"Grayson, what are you doing?" The youngster complains, as his brother walks he feels it penetrate him. Forcing him to open up more through the knot. Damian clings to Dick, with arms and legs trying to reduce friction.

"I'm taking us into the kitchen. We haven't eaten since yesterday morning and I think I might starve to death." The boy shakes, squeezing the hero between his thighs. Richard opens the bedroom door and walks down the long hallway.

"Wait, damn it, wait for the knot to come down," Robin claims. Dick lifts him up with his arms, relieving the boy's tension a little.

"I'm hungry, and so are you." Richard arranges his partner so that he now holds Damian's entire weight on his forearm. He hears him sighing and his hands relax. "I will carry you, sweetheart, you don't have to get so tense, you will only hurt yourself if you move too much."

"Grayson, Grayson. Alfred." Speaks the boy. "I have to feed him, his food is in my bag."

Dick walks to the student's backpack, with his free hand he takes it and returns to the kitchen. He places the bag on the bar, turns around and looks on the top shelves of the cupboard. He gets 2 soup plates for himself and Damian plus a smaller bowl for the cat food.

Robin holds on to the hero as he moves smoothly through his kitchen. Richard takes two cereal boxes from the top of the refrigerator. They are placed on the bar just like the other objects. He opens the door of the appliance and the cold air hits the naked body of his young lover. He makes a muffled sound as the temperature changes. Dick takes a box of milk and ends up next to the dishes.

"What a fool I am." The man scolds himself. "You don't drink milk, I think there was still some of that almond formula left in the box." He turns and opens the refrigerator again. Takes his time checking it out, and finally grabs a bottle from the bottom.

"No, but I don't want to interrupt your vegetarianism just because I'm an idiot."

"You're always an idiot, that hasn't interrupted me." Dick fills his bowl with cereal and milk, looks in his backpack, and fills the cat's plate too.

"Do you prefer Cheerio's or froot loops?" Ask the young man.

"Don't you have anything less childish?" Damian mocks with a sideways smile, looking at his brother with funny eyes. Dick sits him on the cold, hard bar, opening his thin legs to move inside the young man. The knot has dropped just low enough that he can penetrate his apprentice without hurting him. "Stop Richard I won't mock, stop, it fucking hurts."

"My beloved you were smiling. I thought it didn't hurt anymore," he presses his palm on the chest of the former murderer. Forcing him to lie down on the tile. He takes the ankles, to continue swinging. Damian gasps, leaning on his elbows he can see how the acrobat enters and leaves his interior. What cereal do you prefer?

"Froot loops, I want the Froot Loops.” The young Wayne answers. Richard nods, stops completely in the narrow interior and prepares his lover's breakfast. Dick puts down the cat food bowl. He takes a couple of spoons and hands his plate to Damian. Without leaving the minor, he surrounds him with his free arm to walk to the living room couch. "Put me down, I can walk, god-damn it, I'm telling you to put me down."

Richard ignores his partner's demands, leaves his plate on the table near the couch and sits down. He looks for the control of the television to turn it on, Damian shakes even with the bowl in his hands. As soon as his knees touch the sofa fabric, the watchman grabs him by the waist to start bouncing him. The minor closes his fingers tightly on the fret.

"Stop, it's going to spill. Stop Grayson! It'll stain everything." The liquid on the plate moves before the onslaught, it is not rough, it keeps a constant rhythm. Slow but deep, the sound of the TV in the background only muffles Damian's voice.

"If you don't want it to spill, hurry up and eat it." Damian takes the spoon with his trembling pulse. Dips it into the dish by taking a portion of the colored rings and putting it in his mouth. Chew, slowly trying not to choke. The sweet taste takes him by surprise, he doesn't usually eat that kind of junk cereal. He swallows hard, receiving the precise thrusts that are stamped against his butt. He takes another spoonful and another one trying to decrease the volume of the dish's content as much as possible. It's a big bowl, and it was almost overflowing with food.

He tries to chew quickly, breathing heavily through his nose and swallowing. The older one doesn't decrease the force. It seems to start increasing it, Damian bites his lips after stuffing his mouth as much as his cheeks allow. He repeats the chewing and swallowing process.

Grayson takes one of his ankles by lifting it up. The liquid from the plate ripples, spilling a few drops that are contained by the teen's hands. In a hurry, he puts more and more food in his mouth, barely managing to reduce the content by half. His brother's limb hitting his stomach makes him feel very full, he is not sure if he will be able to eat all his breakfast.

He opens his lips, letting out a long moan, a little of the drink spills out of his corners, he can feel it. He swallows with difficulty because the food was not totally chewed. Damian coughs, clears his throat and continues to devour the cereal. Takes more of the rings omitting the milk. Concentrating on the most difficult thing at that moment which is chewing. After another couple of spoonfuls. He manages to see only a few scattered pieces floating on the fluid. Richard rolls his hips making the young man howl. Dick settles down on the couch, takes the minor's thighs and separates them abruptly. He lifts Damian's legs, placing them over his broad shoulders.

Damian's grip on the plate weakens a little, almost slipping from his hands. He reacts and squeezes his fingers into the plastic. Dick's open palm supports his back, stabilizing him. Totally inside the young hero he stops. He removes the bowl from the kid's hands and pushes one of the edges to the kid's open mouth.

"Come on, honey, you're about to drink it all." He empties the bowl more, forcing the student to drink, Damian swallows, chokes, he cannot gulp it down so fast. He makes an effort to breathe and the milk takes a different route going through his nose. The boy breathes hard, coughing. Dick places the empty plate on the coffee table. Without giving the future assassin leader time to recover. He begins to push him with real strength.

Damian screams with his voice still broken. Sobs and puts his hands into the black hair of the ex-cop looking for a place to stand. His back curves, the dense saliva on his lips is still stained by the white milk, a few drops run down his nose. Dick puts his fingers on Robin's tongue, pressing it.

Moving them inside, the kid grunts. The crushing sensation in his stomach becomes bigger with exorbitant speed. He squeals when the older one presses him against the couch, he feels too full. Richard's pushes hit the bottom of his stomach hard also to everything he has eaten, he is so full that he could vomit. He feels the liquid moving in his belly to the rhythm of his brother's penetrations.

Damian pulls on Dick's hair, arching in a lunge that goes deeper. His stomach pressed against the watchman's abdomen. The taste of almonds at the back of his throat warns him that food is starting to return. He screams as his body fluctuates, reaching for his release. The tears wet his cheeks, dripping thickly all over his face. Mixing with his saliva and the milk that has remained in his nose and mouth.

With such force that his throat burns and later become silent. Richard takes it by the hips, stopping. The way the minor has squeezed it is implausible. The older one moans, letting out the thick threads of sperm in the boy's bowels. The boy shakes, he can get Grayson's knot more easily, he stretches as the organ of the alpha expands inside him.

Dick embraces him, sitting him back in his lap. Damian oscillates between reality and the inebriation of sensation. Now he is more than convinced, he wants to become Grayson's omega to fuck him with that intensity every day. He rests his face on his muscular chest, Richard caresses it slowly. He grabs his own bowl of cereal and eats quietly watching the news. The new Robin breathes easy, keeping the knot of his alpha deep in his gut.

…

Damian shrugs his legs in the huge tub. Runs his hand across the surface of the water and looks sideways at Dick across the shower. As soon as the sun has fallen, the sound of cars begins to diminish as people return to their homes. The boy dives completely under the liquid to emerge later, the water drips through his hair. 

"Are you ready, sweetie?" The new Batman asks, watches his partner play in the bathtub. The older one turns off the sink, he's wearing only underwear. Damian nods and gets out of the water. Slowly stepping out of the tub, to grab one of the robes that are carefully folded up on the shelf. The watchman comes out first, through the door to cross over to the room he has shared with his young lover.

"I am always ready." the boy answers arrogantly. On the bed, the huge shiny metal briefcase, which contains the Batman costume. Next to Damian's backpack where he carries his Robin uniform. Richard swallows thickly opening the suitcase. The last time he wore that suit the Joker had caressed him very intimately thinking he was Bruce.

A chill ran through his body just remembering him. It was disgusting to feel another alpha and not just any alpha, the Joker touching him as he would a lover. He begins to take out the pieces of the outfit. One by one he meticulously lines them up on the mattress, on the other side his brother finishes drying his body.

They dress in silence; they have nothing to say to each other. Robin falls back to bed as soon as he finishes dressing. Dick still contemplates the cape, meditating. He hates it, it's heavy, cumbersome, and it's made him stumble on previous occasions. The texture of the fabric brings back bad memories, of dark times, but at least this time it was not like the others. Now there was no darkness, her father was alive. It was only temporary so that Vicki Vale would stop asking questions and sticking her nose where it wasn't wanted. Because Bruce Wayne was going on his honeymoon with his wife Selina Kyle and it would be very suspicious if Batman and Catwoman disappeared from Gotham at the same time.

He takes a long sigh, gets up to put on his cape, Damian follows him, they both walk to the balcony.

“Do you think we should go out the window or use the elevator to go out the door?” asks Richard, Damian makes a disturbing sound behind him.

“You're forgetting to put your hood up.” Reprimands Robin, taking the mask off the bed and handing it over to her old mentor.

“I wasn't forgetting her; I was meditating on the direction to take.” Batman defends himself. Looking out of the window at the familiar light from the lamp above the police station.

“Don't think too long, the old man needs us.”

“Damian.”

“No names on the battlefield.” Robin opens the sliding doors to try and get out. Richard's hand wraps around his wrist and pulls him gently, drawing him to his chest. He takes Damian's face in his hands, the touch of the gloves against the tender skin is uncomfortable. Dick bends to reach the height of the youngest and kisses him, inch meal, savoring the young man on his tongue. He unhurriedly moves his lips slowly over those of his assistant.

“Little bird, remember what you promised me.” Dick kneels, squeezes the young man's shoulders, and looks at him with his bright, worried eyes. Damian squeezes the Batman mask into his little hands and carefully places it over the head of his love.

“I'm not forgetting Batman, trust me.” Robin's moving forward and Batman's going after him. “Why didn't you take the Batmobile?”

“Because I wanted to see the city from above with you, just like in the old days,” replies Dick. “Besides, Bruce revoked my license to drive flying cars.”

Dick appears at the top of the door leading to the roof of the police station. The dark attire helps to blend in with the night, he giggles, he is behind Gordon and the man has not yet noticed. Robin grunts annoyingly behind him. It may sound like a silly or childish dream, but he had always wanted to appear stealthy and scare the commissioner like Bruce did.

“Jim.” Calls him using the voice modulator to sound like his father. The old cop jumps up and drops the cigarette he was smoking. Dick wants to laugh, but he bites his tongue holding back. He gets off his post and walks to get closer to the leader of the Gotham police.

“God, Batman, one of these days you're going to kill me.” Jim sounds startled, he's holding a manila folder in his hand. Dick can see out of the corner of his eye Robin standing next to him. He puts his hand on his assistant's shoulder, he does it almost by inertia, it's like he can't keep his hands off the boy. Damian allows him to get closer, Batman continues to caress the shoulder and then the neck of the young hero. “We have a drug trafficking case. Some people have been identified. But we honestly don't know what kind of substances they're trafficking. Those arrested have no product on them, just a lot of cash and these business cards in piles on their clothes.”

Richard takes the evidence with his free hand and checks it. The card is off-white, like a watermark on a red skull in the background. On one side a series of numbers that look like coordinates, and on the other the phrase: "YOU ARE A SPECIAL GUEST". The invitation is stored in a sealed evidence bag. Dick raises his hand and strokes Damian's hair, then passes him the folder. Robin takes it and checks it carefully. Batman opens the plastic bag. A strong pheromone smell hits him so intensely that he has to put the envelope away.

“Jim, no one's smelled this?” The commissioner's a beta, he's not that sensitive to odors.

“Why?”

“It's full of pheromones,” Dick closes the bag and returns it to the officer, he hasn't stopped touching Robin.

“I thought they were just scented or something.” Jim brings his nose up to sniff it and then returns it to Batman

“Smells say things, this smell is not from a single person, it smells like...” Batman thinks so, it smells like having a lot of omegas in heat in a closed place, no, it's more like. “The smell of many individuals mating at the same time. Those men weren't on drugs.”

“They were excited.” Robin interrupts. “You can tell by their pupils; no drug can do that to you.”

“This isn't drugs, Jim, it's something bigger.” Damian returns the folder to his mentor, who in turn pats Robin's head in congratulation. “We'll be looking into it; I'll take the card.”

“Batman waits.” Says the officer before Dick can disappear as Bruce taught him, Gordon points to Damian. “Is he a new boy?”

“No, it's the same as the last few years.” the new Batman answers with surprise.

“He seems different, I mean, he's always like an annoying puppy ready to bite you, but, today he's quiet.” Jim looks at Robin with curiosity. Examining him, Dick instinctively circles the boy, luring him under the cape. “I was surprised he didn't snatch the files from my hands or yours.”

Batman laughs and pats Damian on the back. He knows Robin can be violent or desperate. But doing that to the commissioner and his father is another level.

“Oh, I see, you're not him, you're the first of the wonder boys, Nightwing.” Gordon's eyes open in surprise and flash with excitement. Like a child discovering a secret. Dick sighs, there's no point in lying to Jim. He's known him since he was very young and has been an ally of Batman for years. It would be obvious that he would notice the difference. “Where has he gone?”

“He's taking a vacation and will be back in a month if all goes well. Now Robin and I will be taking care of Gotham.” Damian elbows him in the side, even though the suit material can feel it. He hugs his apprentice. Covering him with the cape, he doesn't refuse the touch and settles under his brother's arm.

“Well, **Batman** , it's a pleasure to work with you. I hope your mentor has a good vacation; he deserves it.” Dick wants to laugh again, but he's already screwed up too much.

“Thank you, Jim. I hope things work out.” Batman throws a hook-on top of one of the buildings, to shoot out with Robin behind him.

…

“What the fuck were you thinking, Batman's not laughing?” Damian screams annoyed.

“I didn't put on this stupid suit just so for could hear some smug little brat screaming, yelling like the annoying brat he is.” A familiar voice sounds behind the heroes. They both turn to look at a man wearing the Nightwing costume “I'm too fat for this thing, how the hell do you get into it? Butter? Oil? I think I'm going to drown.”

“Jason?” Asks Batman.

“Nightwing,” corrects the most robust. "Tim told me that B. was taking a vacation and that they needed someone to use this because apparently people would notice Nightwing's disappearance, but not Red Hood's.”

“You don't even operate here, stop crying.” Red Robin gets up, rubbing his eyes, apparently, he was there the whole time. “Red Hood only shows up once in a while, you're leaving is not uncommon.”

“You'll wear this damn suit tomorrow. I don't know how the fuck I'm going to get out of this.” Jason nags, pointing his finger at the detective.

“I would, but it's too big for me.” Accepts Tim, with some embarrassment. “I'm here because I want to talk with you, Batman about a case. I was investigating before your predecessor left. I managed to get some more information; I want to talk to you in private. A few days ago, a guy gave me this.”

They both move forward a bit away from Jason and Damian on the other side of the roof. They are barely far enough away Tim gives them a little bag, inside it the same card Gordon gave moments ago.

“The guy came up to me and said: You're a pretty boy, come here if you want to have a good time.” Drake starts talking.

“Did you go?” Dick asks.

“The numbers on the back are coordinates, of a ship in the harbor. On the boat another man met me, they didn't ask me any questions or anything like that. I assume the first guy gave my physical description or said I would come.”

“What was on the boat?”

“Nothing special. They gave me another invitation, dated tomorrow night.” Tim pulls out another piece of paper, this one looks more elegant, the material looks fancy. It's got an address written on it and a serial number and Tim's name on the top. “They didn't pick me by chance, they knew my name and asked me to bring someone else to the party.”

“Guest?”

“These people are trafficking with persons.”

“Huh? How do you assume that with so little information?”

“I'm Bruce Wayne's adopted son, I led Wayne Enterprises at the time and B. was also given one of these, but he didn't show up. Why are you sending this to only powerful people?”

“Not just people of influence. The police arrested some guys giving them to students and homeless people.

“They're the merchandises, Batman.”

“I know you don't want me on this case, but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation.” Jason stands in the middle of the other heroes; Damian comes up behind him. “But I have one of those cards, too.”

“Why?” Tim asks with annoyance.

“Jason Todd, the prince of Gotham, owner of the Ice lounge. I'm only 20 and a celebrity.” The businessman fills his mouth.

“Careful, you're hurting your back. You're patting yourself too much.” Robin sneers.

“Did you go to the boat?” asks Dick.

“They gave it to me this morning, I honestly wasn't planning on going, but now I'm interested.”

“Well, Jason takes Tim and Tim takes Jason.” Dick puts his palms up in the air with a smirk on his face. “Our first undercover mission as a team all together without Bruce. Robin and I will watch them from the outside.”

“Dick, I was hoping you'd be my plus one, not Jason,” Tim speaks up.

“I'd love to, but being Batman is a very heavy task. I can't take on a mission like that now, but don't worry, we'll have them covered.”

“We have two invitations, we can all four go together.” Drake insists. “You with me and Damian with Jason.”

“Damian is 13 years old. He can't go into a place like this.” Jason comments with annoyance.

“I'm not 13 yet.” Corrects Damian.

“Well, Jason Todd doesn't have a very good reputation, no one would be surprised if you had such a young partner”. Red Robin argues, Jason looks at him with a mixture of surprise and disgust.

“Jesus Christ no! What's wrong with you, brother? Have you gone mad?” Todd says.

“Well, then Red Robin and Red Hood will go to the party. Robin and I will follow them. Remember to keep your comms on.” Dick turns around and goes to the edge of the roof, Damian moves with him. “Mm-hmm. Send me what you've got, I want to know what you've researched, I'll send you the information Gordon gave me. Jason, don't forget to get your invitation. Robin, we're leaving.”

“Hey, Dick wait...” Tim tries, but Batman and his partner are already gone. He drops his shoulders and kicks annoying debris. “Fuck!”

“Leave your crush whit Dick aside Babybird. It won't get you anywhere I'm telling you from experience.” comment Jason.

“What do you know; you're an Alpha.”

“I was in love with Dick, too. Before I knew he was an Alpha.”

“And?”

“How that and? I'm not getting anywhere, you're after him. What? About three or four years. You've in heat in front of him, and he's never touched you.”

“Because he wouldn't touch me without my consent.”

“Don't fool yourself, Tim, even if you give your written consent, it's never going to touch you. _We're his precious brothers_ , you don't do that sort of thing to _family_.”

“He rejected you because you're an Alpha”

“It was because I'm his _brother_.”

“No, it was because of your race.”

“You were already an Omega when you met him. Why didn't he make you his partner?”

“Because I was so young, Dick would never touch a child as he was then.”

“What makes you think he'll do it now?”

“I'm older and clearly his best option.”

“Look, you know what, let's leave it at that. Think about what I said and if you're still going on about it, talk it over directly with Dick. We'll see what he says.” Jason raises his arms and drops them as a sign of surrender.

“Where are you going?” Tim says angrily.

“To swing around and then home, I'm tired and the city is quiet. Let a few people see Nightwing, so they don't think he's missing.” Jason finishes and drops the side of the building.  
“Shit!” Drake yells, Jason's only playing with him, he always does. He doesn’t have to believe what Jason’s tell.


	2. Two

Tim frowned deeply, rolled his eyes in discomfort, and pursed his lips. His plan had been to take Dick as his partner, not Jason, now he's there in the lobby of that fancy hotel smiling like an asshole at a bunch of powerful guys. Jason's hand is tightening around his waist and attracting him more, the businessman is also smiling, waving effusively to all the people who approach them, he has not stopped touching him. The detective wraps his fingers around his brother's arm and pinches it, tiptoeing into his ear.

“Don't take so many liberties, for every time you get out of hand, I'll give you a hit later.” Warns the omega, Jason laughs.

“Batman to Red Robin, do you copy Red Robin?” The sound of the communicator in his ear brings him back to reality.

“Yes.” He says without leaving Jason.

“Are they in yet?”

“Yeah, it wasn't hard. It's just that we've been asked if we're a couple and Tim said yes, now I have to touch him and he's upset.” Jason talks.

“Stop accusing me, Dick. Tell him something's been groping me. Just because we're a couple doesn't mean he can touch my ass so freely.” Dick chuckles on the other side of the line.

“Robin and I are on top of the building, the safety word is _peach_. Remember that. Keep your mikes on.” Order Batman, Tim takes Jason's arm and advance to the elevator. Robin wraps his legs around his mentor's waist, digging his fingers into the back of the hood, slowly kisses Dick, and they're sitting on the edge of a ledge near the building where the party is being held. The sound of Damian's stomach makes them both stop.

“Are you hungry?” asks the watchman.

“We skipped lunch, of course, I'm hungry.” Dick looks around, not far from there he manages to spot a Batburger.

“Let's go get a burger.”

“Are you crazy? We'll go dressed like that.”

“Look around you, honey, you must learn to take care of your environment.” Damian does look at the streets, there aren't many people, but some dressed as heroes in cheap, low-quality suits, just enough to go unnoticed or to look like determined fans. “Sunday is Hero Day at the Gotham Fair.”

Richard throws a hook and swings to the ground, Damian follows.

“Take off your mask.” Says Batman as he takes off his hood. Damian is about to question it when a couple of kids dressed as Robin cross in front of him. One of them, wearing a good quality costume that looks almost like Damian's, decides to stop questioning and take off his domino mask. Dick takes his hand to cross the street, they open the door of the restaurant, and both walk to the counter. Richard looks at the menu, a not very enthusiastic young man welcomes them.

“I want four $1 Batburgers with double cheese, a large soda, a strawberry matte, and make it a combo with joker potatoes.” Order Dick. Damian looks at him with a scowl.

“I don't eat meat; I don't want cheeseburgers.” The kid is complaining.

“That's what I'm going to eat, order what you want.” Batman checks his belt compartments by pulling out a card.

“I want a veggie jumbo and a small soda.” Robin's order

“Give him a little surprise box, too. Can we choose the toy? No, give me two surprise boxes.” Speak fast, Grayson. The clerk touches the screen.

“The toy is random, that'll be 15.95 to go?”

“No, we'll eat here.” Answer Dick. “Go get a table, Damian.”

He orders, the youngest one does it, walks around the restaurant until he finds a table far from everything, at the bottom near the ball pool, there are no children playing at that time. Damian sits down and presses his ear opening the line of communication.

“Robin to Red Hood. Can you see the merchandise catalog yet?” The kid's kidding. “Did Tim stop be a crybaby?”

“Damian...” Red Hood sounds worried. “It's not a catalog, we're in a dungeon full of cages with people inside and a guy is trying to convince us to buy before the auction.”

Robin opens his eyes in amazement, Tim is hugging Red Hood, with his arms around the major's neck. Jason hugs him possessively as he watches the other alpha move across the room.

“My love, we could add an omega to our relationship.” Damian hears Tim speak in a disgustingly sweet tone. “Only if you let me buy another alpha. I mean”

“We've invited your father as well.” A third voice joins in. “But he hasn't come to your invitation.”

“You know how the old man is,” Jason says, Red Robin drops his grip to look at the host. “He's very old-fashioned, plus as you know he just got married.”

“I heard that. The new Mrs. Wayne is hot, her father has exquisite taste. She's an Omega?” Ask the man.

“It is.” Answer Drake.

“Don't feel badly about it, you look wonderful too.” The man tries to touch Tim's chin before the gloved fingers reach out and touch him Jason grabs him by the wrist and stops him.

“You only see, you don't touch Simon. Keep those hands away if you don't want to lose a finger.” Threaten the alpha.

“Of course, Mr. Todd, I was just playing.” Simon steps back, raising his hands. “Can I ask how your father took this?”

“Fine,” Answer Tim.

“Well, incest is common in big families. You have two other brothers, right?” He keeps questioning, the heroes look at each other. Anyone would talk about their family at that point, they'd look very suspicious if they didn't start showing off.

“There are three of them and quite possibly another one will be added now that my father is on his honeymoon.” Explain Jason. Tim gives a chuckle. Damian frowns deeply. Dick looks at him in surprise as soon as the table arrives.

“What's going on?” Ask Batman.

“Turn on your communicator.” Order Robin. Batman does it.

“We're five, Dick the oldest, then me, followed by Tim, Duke, and the youngest Damian.” Explains Jason.

“It must have been a pitched battle when this precious one has his heat.” Comments the host looking at Tim

“No, not in the least.” Tim's gloating. “Only Damian and Duke live at the mansion. Damian hasn't presented his race yet and Duke is an Omega. Besides, my father is already matching Selina.”

“We never lived together, the five of us. When Tim arrived, I was in the Middle East with what was then Bruce's partner. You know the story.” Start to talk Jason.

“When Bruce adopted me, Dick had already left, but he still came to the mansion often. Then Damian came along, we never had a good relationship.”

“Damian's the little green-eyed one, isn't he?” Simon insists. They leave the room and cross over to a larger room, the man offers them a table and takes a seat next to them.

“The same. Since he was Bruce's biological son, we had our problems. But he's a good kid, my dad went off to explore the Amazon so Dick came and practically finished raising Damian, I lived with them until my dad came back.” Continues Tim. Sitting as close to Jason as humanly possible. A waiter brings glasses and a bottle. Sounds like Simon's very interested in them.

“Then I went back and bought the Ice Lounge and here we are. So, we're not brothers, I didn't know about this guy until I got back.” Jason lifts his shoulders and takes the cup that's already full. “That's why my dad took it pretty well.”

“His family sounds very interesting.” The man also drinks.

Damian looks at Dick, turns off the comms.

“Jason says he's got people in cages and they're gonna have an auction.” Explains the young man. Dick stops about to bite into a burger.

“Jason! Don't do anything stupid, behave like buyers. I'll get Gordon to make a raid at the end of this.”

Jason gets out of his chair and excuses himself to go to the bathroom. He must answer Dick before he makes a decision. As soon as he leaves the room, he rushes to one of the unused rooms to close the door behind him.

“You can't raid with us here, asshole.” He answers. “We'll leave when the auction starts, I'll let you know so you can get in.”

“How many people did you see?” Batman insists.

“In the cages maybe 50 or 60. But apparently there's more, that man said the top-quality merchandise would only be displayed at the auction.”

“What about the buyers?”

“Fat fish, some politicians, businessmen, and I even saw several of my and Bruce's partners.”

“Do we know who's behind this?”

“I'm sure it's Black Mask.”

“Jason...” Batman scolds.

“Not exactly but this guy talks about a _leader_ ”

“Like a cult or something?”

“No, more like an organization, he also said, it's the first event they do in Gotham.”

“Continues to get more information out of him. I'll call Gordon to coordinate the logistics of this.”

“I'll let you know when we're out.”

“Be careful and don't leave Tim alone too long.” Dick bites his food and turns off the communication channel. “Open the box. I want to see which toy came out.”

“All this...” Damian starts

“It's under control, honey. We'll stop it before it starts.” Richard wraps his arm around him under the cape, rubs his nose together, and kisses the boy slowly. Damian puts his hand on his chest, the place is half empty, they're too far from the door or the bar.

Damian looks at the annoying dolls, Red Robin and Joker.

“Grayson, I want Batman.”

“You heard the cashier, they're random. There's nothing we can do.”

“I want Batman or Nightwing.”

“Damian please.” The teenager throws the Red Robin doll to the ground, breaking it.

“I want”

“Batman, I heard you. Let me see what I can do.” Dick takes one last shot at his milkshake to get back to the counter. He takes his trash and the kid's trash and puts it in the bins.

“Separate the paper from the plastic.” Order Damian, Richard obeys.

“Look, dude” Start talking Dick to the cashier. “I know you have the toys in individual bags under there and you can see which one you put in the box. I'll buy three more combos and give you 20 if you give me Batman, Robin, and Nightwing.”

He puts the gold card on the counter and a crumpled $20. The young man gives him a crooked smile and hands over the 3 little boxes next to the toys.

“You have to eat all three burgers.” Sentence Richard, Damian takes the toys by looking at them with emotion. Damian could buy an exact replica of them or any toy on the market, but he certainly seemed happy with those cheap plastic pieces. “We have to go, Jason and Tim said they'll let us know when the event starts.”

Damian puts all the burgers in one box, takes out a cloth bag, puts his toys in there. They put their masks on and walk out.

“Hey, can I get a picture with you?” A girl in a Catwoman costume intercepts Dick as soon as they leave the restaurant. Damian looks at her with his eyes closed and sticks closer to Richard by taking his hand. “You're so cute.”

She takes Damian's cheek and presses it into her fingers, pulling on the skin. The black latex costume is pressed hard on her body, she has an incredible figure, he can notice her legs and arms worked under the costume. Robin looks at her, his face slightly flushed. His gaze stops at her chest which is almost at the height of his face.

“Yeah, I don't think there's gonna be a problem.” Answer Richard.

“Can Robin come too?” she asks.

“I don't know. You want to take a picture, Robin?” Damian squeezes his lips and walks over to get close to the woman. She picks up her cell phone and smiles at the camera, making it ring.

“Are you professional cosplayers?” she asks.

“We're amateurs, we take advantage of the Sunday fair.”

“Really? Your suits look amazing.” She looks at Damian up and down and then Dick.

“Our butler made them. He's very good with the sewing machine.” Answer Richard.

“Your son looks very nice too.” She says.

“He's not my son.” Dick's laughing. The bitter taste rises to Robin's palate. “He's my little brother.”

“Oh, I was saying you look so young,” the way her voice changes sounding higher, it's flirting with Batman.

“Dick, I'm sleepy.” Comments the young man as he approaches the older man, rubs his eyes and yawns. He raises his arms in a sign that he hopes Batman will pick him up, the bag moves in his hands. “Let's go home, I want to sleep.”

Dick looks at him with compassionate eyes.

“Red Hood to Batman, we've been invited to a conference room. It's about 150 or 200 guests, it should take us about 20 minutes to get situated and get this started.” Richard picks up the youngest one, Damian grabs his brother with his legs and hugs him, dropping his head on his shoulder.

“We have to go. Batman says goodbye. “It was a pleasure.”

Grayson advances even as he carries the boy in his arms, dodging alleys away from the crowd. Once they're far enough away, they swing back into the building. Patrols advance quietly until they surround the hotel. Batman and his young apprentice watch the officers take their training.

“Batman to Red Hood. Did they leave the place? Because the police are already here.”

“Yeah, we're about to get to my apartment. We'll get changed and go to support them, give us 5 minutes.” Answer Jason, they've taken a taxi at the right time.

…

Damian drops onto the mattress struggling to get his socks off, Richard rushes out of the top of the armor, takes off his tool belt, and starts struggling with his boots. Robin finally manages to free his legs so he proceeds to get rid of the vest and the long-sleeved shirt more easily. It is early morning and the raid was successfully executed. Now all those criminals and shoppers should be held accountable for their actions.

Batman joins his beloved as he tries to pull out his underpants, takes the cloth them down. The room is dark, none of them took the time to turn on the lights and possibly they don't. Damian gropes on the bed for the bottle of lube that should still be there, finally passing it to his mentor who has been sucking his legs. Grayson moistens his hand by unhesitatingly pushing two fingers into the teen.

Damian shakes, Dick makes his way through his body without a hitch. He rubs his fingertips inside the boy, finding a place that has a different texture than the rest of the entrails. Just above that point, another narrower passage should open.

“Do you feel it, Damian?” Ask the major, pressing on top of the prostate. Robin nods in the dark, the movement is almost imperceptible, but Dick can see it. “This is where the entrance to your _uterus_ will be.”

He says in a hoarse voice, pressing both fingers on the young man, he brings his palm to the still childish belly by pressing there as well.

“And here you will take my children.” He explains as if Damian doesn't know the way the Omegas body works, Dick moves his hand in small circles that get bigger. “Your womb will form here, so I can get you pregnant. You want to have my children?”

The youngest one gasps heavily, his tender voice breaks when he tries to speak. He's still immature body is adapting wonderfully to being fucked like an omega would. Damian shudders as his partner's hand leaves him, only to be replaced by something more forceful. The hard cock pressed against his hole making its way through the warm walls, reaching as deep as it did the day before, as it would for the rest of the week and until his beloved presents his first heat.

He takes the boy by the thighs, pushing them against his thin chest, sways without contemplation. Damian's tough, he's proven that. On top of that, his own heat should come tomorrow so the next two days would be the acid test for his young lover. The teenager sobs, covering his mouth with his little palm. The mattress complains about the rudeness of the attacks.

Richard is no longer holding back at all, he penetrates the teen without fear, savoring how the tiny hole expands to its limit to hold him in its entrails. The kid pulls at the sheets, turning, shivering at the blows, his bones creaking from excessive use, use that should not be given, not yet ready, not mature enough, but yet he is accepting it with a perverse naturalness.

The teenager cries when Richard squeezes his legs and lifts him even higher so that only part of his back and neck are on the bed. It's so strong that Dick thinks he could break it, but he doesn't. Damian screams with his pink lips open; the saliva comes down thickly from his corners, the tears accumulate in his beautiful emerald eyes, being pushed down by rapid blinking. They join the other fluids that stain his tender face in an early pleasure that he should not be enjoying.

The new Batman nails it, sinking impossibly deep into the virgin flesh, the voice of the minor resounds on the walls, and if he had any neighbors, they would surely already be complaining about the noise. The majestic sounds that the boy emits are so loud that it would not be surprising if even in the other building they could hear them and it does not matter, because the young man feels wonderful. His beautiful eyes flutter and his insides shrink at every onslaught, he can't even say a word, that mouth that always has scathing comments stays open just trying to articulate a few loose phrases to beg for more.

He gives it to him, whatever the young man asks for. He strikes the warm entrails, sneaking malice into the little one, whipping the battered hole. Damian cries out in ecstasy as he feels the bottom of his stomach being rammed, his mind wanders as to how it will feel to be pregnant, how his swollen belly will feel as he is beaten by Richard's cock, and he sobs louder than he can imagine.

His youthful body tightens, the pressure is unbearable, he screams to be silent immediately afterward, losing all his tension. Dick stops deep in his body, being compressed by the walls of the boy, stuffing it with burning sperm, emptying into the young man, filling him with liquid to the brim. Damian sobs as he is filled by the spurts of semen, the tears descend more quickly when he notices the knot expanding in his hole.

_Unlike last time, it's now pleasant to be knotted._

…

Dick sits on the couch, bites into one of last night's cold burgers. His heat should have come that day, but everything was relatively normal. Damian was resting quietly against his chest, after a well-deserved morning mating session. The cat is lying on another couch after gorging itself on food.

“Damian, the cat's getting fat."Richard makes the observation.

“He's not obese, he's muscular.” Try to explain the minor.

“No, he's obese. Look at him, he has trouble preening himself.” Richard points to the animal making the effort to clean his leg.

“Just a little, a little overweight, it's almost imperceptible.”

“He's obese. You have to take him to the vet.”

“It's Selina's fault, she leaves food for her cats everywhere and Pennyworth doesn't know when to stop. Just keep eating, even if it's full.”

“Tell her to buy a feeder or something.”

“The food is in feeders.”

“Walk the cat.”

“Explain to me how you walk a cat?”

“As you do with a dog, put it on a leash and go for a walk in the park.”

“I'll put you on a leash, I won't take him out tied up, I'm trying to play with him but it's not enough exercise.” Richard strokes the kid's back pats him on the head then kisses him.

“The knot's gone down. Can you get up?”

“I think I can do it.” Damian moves, leaning on his knees, slowly pulling the limb out. He gets off the couch a little wobbly.

“Go take a shower, we'll go shopping and bring the cat.” Grayson, the fridge is half-empty and the pantry's only got a few cans left. Damian would live with him and had only been feeding him cereal, hamburgers, and love.

As much as he wanted it only for love, he couldn't live with it. The boy goes into the bathroom, Dick checks the closet for clean clothes and heads for the shower in the other room. It's about noon, if I took a shower with the young man there was a good chance, they'd lose another couple of hours.

“You see how it's possible to walk a cat.” The older one opens the apartment, carries the bag of groceries and Damian takes his pet along with a bag of low-calorie food recommended by the veterinarian.

“I was wondering when you'd be back?” Jason says as soon as he sees his brothers come in, he's lying on the couch reading a magazine.

“Wait. What are you doing here? How did you get into my apartment?” Ask the owner of the flat.

“You left the window open.” Answer Red Hood.

“No, I didn't leave it open.”

“Well, I thought I saw her open.” Dick leaves the bags on the bar and rushes to the terrace; the lock is broken. Damian goes down to the cat, takes off his leash, looks at Jason with a scowl, and walks to the kitchen to get a plate.

“You broke the damn lock on my terrace.”

“I only forced her a little bit, I'll pay for the damages, I promise.” Says Jason to reassure the new Batman. Damian tries uselessly to reach the top shelves of the cupboard. Richard returns to the kitchen in search of water, watching as the younger man struggles to grab a plate. Dick should buy him a stool.

“What are you doing here, anyway?” Ask Grayson to take a soup plate off the shelf and give it to the kid.

“Tim said to meet him here, he says he already knows who _the leader_ is.”

“Since when is my apartment the new Batcave?”

“Since you're the new Batman, aren't you gonna offer me something? Water, juice, a beer? You're a lousy host.” The man with the white hair complains.

“You're not even my guest, you broke into my house like a thief, I'm worried that the alarm didn't go off.”

“Oh, don't worry. It did turn on, but I turned it off.” Dick looks at him in disbelief. Then he hears the sound of small solid objects hitting something. He turns to watch Damian fill his plate with food.

“Are you gonna feed the cat now?” Ask Grayson.

“Yes, he's hungry.”

“Hey, this cat's obese.” Comments Red Hood taking Pennyworth into his hands. “I love it, it's so soft.”

He says to sit the cat on the couch and start rubbing its belly.

“Look at the way he's sitting.” Says Jason funny. “Look at him, he's so fat.”

“Don't call him Fat Todd.” Damian's annoyed spit going to the cat's rescue.

“You say Tim already knows who _the Lead_ er is”

“That's what he told me, I gave him the benefit of the doubt and here I am.” Jason raises his palms, Dick fills a glass with juice and takes it to Red Hood. “Thanks a lot, that's what you should have done from.”

Jason abruptly shuts up and looks out the window, through the glass he sees the slim silhouette of Red Robin.

“Do you always leave the terrace open, Dick?” The young man asks as he enters the apartment.

“Don't any of you know how to use a damn door?” Answer a little bit annoyingly, Grayson.

“I talked to the doorman and he wouldn't let me in.” Drake's justified. “But that doesn't matter, I called them here because I talked to one of the organizers and he invited me to have breakfast with him this morning.”

“You did what?” Jason sounds surprised. “Now that guy must think you're cheating on me with him. They'll call me a cuckold, even though we're not even a couple.”

“Shut up, Jason.” Scold Batman. “Please continue, Tim.”

“Just like yesterday, I kept calling him a leader, and well.” Tim clears his throat and takes a seat on another of the chairs. “He said he liked me so he would invite me to meet the leader next week, he said he had many names, but I could call him Eduardo Flamingo. I have investigated him and he is a criminal who was known as.”

“Flamingo.” The other three speak in unison.

“Did they know?” Ask Tim.

“You weren't in Gotham when this happened.” Start talking Dick. “We confronted this guy a few years ago, though he was dead, I mean a ton of debris fell on him. There was no way he was alive.”

“Wait, the same Flamingo? A guy with a stupid mustache,” Follow Tim.

“Feminine who dresses in pink. It's the same one, he shot me in the face, plus you never wondered how I lost that ear fragment. It was him, that bastard, he ate people's faces. “Jason explains.

“He shot Damian five times at close range in the back, practically paralyzed him.” Dick sounds alarmed. That was his biggest flaw as Batman, a fact that left him sleeping for nights on end, the weight I've been carrying for years. Now that Damian had atoned for his sin the Flamingo was coming back. He could not show it to his brothers, he was the head of that organization, he was Batman, he should not show fear even if he had it.

“Wait, not by that time Jason had come back as an avenging vigilante,” Drake asks.

“I didn't say I was working with these guys.” Red Hood points to Damian and Dick. “We had a common enemy but we didn't work together.”

“Yes, and after that Jason was at Arkham until someone helped him escape.” Recriminates the youngest of all, turning his green eyes on Tim.

“The point here is that this guy is dangerous, he almost killed Damian and me.” Explains Jason. “As much as I hate to admit it if it wasn't for Dick, we'd both be dead a second time. If he's the one behind all this, it's best to take things slowly and not to rush.”

“Red Chaperone is right, we underestimated him the first time, now that we know what we're up against it will be better to make a more effective plan of action than to throw ourselves at him like a bunch of idiots.” Damian sits down at the other end of the couch that Jason occupied first, Richard returns delivering a can of soda to Tim and a glass of water to Robin.

“Now they have an advantage over the one they didn't have last time,” says Tim.

“What do we know about his M.O.? That we're already dealing with him?” Jason's asking.

“No, a more important one.” Red Robin pulls out a bunch of files. “Now you have me.”

Jason breaks into laughter and Damian looks at Tim with a deep frown.

“Boy, you don't know what you're up against.” Says Todd and sounds like an old man.

“Jason.” Richard seems a little disappointed. “He's not. Tim's right, not only that. You're with us too, it won't be a three-front battle anymore. It'll be the four of us against him. We can do this.”

“You're a pretty optimistic Batman. “Red Hood scoffs “Of course, we're going to confront him and we have to send him to hell where he belongs.”

“Batman doesn't kill.” Grayson scolds.

“But I'm not the fucking Batman and that guy owes me a shot in the face.” Bothering Jason Bark. “What do you have on the Tim?”

“He started this two years ago, first by moving a few people around South Africa and has created an empire that continues to expand.” Says the detective to spread out a pile of papers on the table. “He hadn't aroused suspicion because unlike other traffickers he doesn't just use omegas, he has betas and alphas among his victims as well.”

“We already knew that.” Says Damian.

“But not only that, but he also runs some bathhouses that are brothels, he has also been linked with religious sects and drug trafficking. Which makes a lot of sense if we consider what his commodity is.” Tim picks up one of the sheets. "There are two bathrooms he owns in Gotham."

“At what point?” Ask Dick. “How can this go unnoticed by Bruce?”

“Because they are established businesses, keep good accounts, pay their taxes, and are even in the luxury area of the city, you have to wait up to 4 months to get an appointment,” Drake explains. “But the profile you give me doesn't fit a guy that meticulous. That Flamingo sounds more like someone who comes in with guns blazing left and right, an impulsive killer, not an evil planner.”

“Maybe someone's usurping his identity," says Jason. “Boy, thousands of pounds of debris fell on him, he can't be alive. Now I think it's some stupid guy pretending to be him.”

“Don't talk about people who shouldn't be alive,” complaining Tim.

“Well, assuming that somehow he survived." Start Grayson. "What is he looking for in Gotham? He knows this is where Batman operates. He fought with us and we beat him. Are he looking for some kind of revenge?”

“I could ask him; I'll meet him next week.” Dick moves forward, taking Tim by the shoulders. “You can't go, if it's Flamingo himself he's a very careful fellow, nothing guarantees that he won't kill his own men and you in the process.”

“I can defend myself, it's just one man. I've been tied up in a car alone with the joker, I can deal with that.” The room is bathed in heavy silence, Damian strokes the cat on his lap without looking at any of his brothers, Dick still holds Tim in awe. Jason leaves the couch, pushes Richard a little to look at Red Robin.

“Stop being an asshole and listen to what we're saying!” Shout Hood “You can see how the brat isn't too keen on this either, none of us are, Dick won't tell you, but I will. Open those ears wide and listen to him because I'm only going to say this once. _We're scared_.”

“He can't be that terrible a guy.” He's trying to excuse himself. “The joker.”

“The joker could only kill me and deep down we know that he was waiting for Batman to come and save the day at the last minute, as usual, the joker even got beaten up by Damian, that's because the joker doesn't want to kill us. But this type if, it is not a joker or two faces.” Jason tapped his finger on Tim's chest when he spoke. “And this time, again. We're a bunch of traumatized kids facing real danger. Use that _big brain_ and think how bad it has to be for Damian to sit and be quiet in the back of the fucking room.”

“Tim.” Dick intervenes again. “Let's not be too hasty, we'll get more information, call the rest of the family to bring them up to speed and keep a low profile. He can't know we're chasing him because he'll just jump on us, we have the element of surprise on our side, let's use it.”

“Well, we'll do it your way.” Finally Tim, Dick visibly relaxes by dropping his shoulders. “When this is over Dick, I need to talk to you is something very important.”

“We will when this is over, I'll listen to you. Okay? It's not our way, the four of us will plan it together.” Says Grayson.

“If you want to go for the Flamingo by yourself, do it, we don't need you.” Say, Damian.

“Damian!” Grayson scream “You guys can go home now, get some rest while we still can, we'll see you tonight. Tim gets in touch with Cassie and Step, Jason get Batwoman and Signal, Damian, and I will get Batgirl and Huntress. We'll work on this as a team, as a family. Let's let Bruce and Selina enjoy some time out and try not to destroy Gotham.”

“You imagine that B comes back and there's no more Gotham.” Jason laughs. “How would we explain to him that he left us alone for a month and ended up with the city? Hell, that's why he didn't leave us the keys to the cave or the Batmobile.”

“Jason, this is serious.” Dick insists.

“I'm being serious, too. I should get a Batmobile.”

“Hurry up and meet me at the usual place tonight,” Grayson says to open the exit door. “Jason, don't forget to send a locksmith, you'll pay for my window.”

“I will don't be a crybaby.” Answer Todd to walk to the door.

…

Friday morning Richard wakes up warm in his bed, which shouldn't happen because he had taken care of closing the blinds the night before. Damian turns his little body over the sheets and gasps heavily. Dick moves too, feeling the cloth rubbing too precisely against his skin. Robin has no smell but can smell himself on the young man. Batman inhales through his mouth savoring the aroma of sex that floods the bedroom, his ears buzzing can perfectly hear Damian's heart beating slowly. He's in heat.

It took a couple of days longer than expected, but it's finally there. That month he left the inhibitors completely so his smell should be stronger, even if Damian doesn't have a race yet he can still feel it, the boy rolls over on the bed, breathing hard, sweat runs down his forehead. Richard wishes he could heat up the kid too.

Pulling at the sheets, discovering the youthful body, Damian reacts instantly, opening his eyes and sitting on the bed. His face relaxes considerably when he notices that it is his lover. Dick grabs the teenager by the wrists holding them tightly against the mattress.

“Grayson?” Ask astonished.

“You can smell it, right?” Batman whispers. The youngest one looks at him with his huge green eyes full of panic.

“Yes.”

“If you're afraid and want to leave, do it now.” Damian trembles, the grip on his wrists hurt him. The bones in his hands crackle under the force.

“I'm not leaving. You promised you'd turn me into an Omega.” Says trying to relax. A situation he finds difficult, as he was trained never to let his guard down. Now, this alpha is girding himself malevolently over him, overshadowing him with his enormous presence. “So, do it.”

“You're a wonderful boy.” Says Richard to settle between the teenager's legs, pulling out the plug that stops the sperm. He presses his hardened limb into the boy's stretched out hole, pushing himself into the warm bowels. Damian gasps squeeze his eyes and bite his lips.

“Grayson, wait.” Try to fight, Robin. “It's bigger, wait.”

“You had your chance to leave,” Dick swings, completely out of the boy. Pushing himself back into Damian's depths. “You can't run away now.”

He warns, Damian opens his legs struggling to free his hands, Richard penetrates him and it is harder than the previous days. The smell of alpha makes him dizzy; he can't distinguish which is the specific aroma, but an excessively sweet taste settles on his palate as he begins to breathe through his mouth. It is still open and lubricated by the use of the previous night which allows the alpha to stick it in without difficulty.

The kid complains, his lover keeps him well attached to the bed. Richard bends over, bringing his mouth close to the boy's chest and sucking a purple mark on it. He moves in going as deep as the innocent body will allow him, further pursuing his own release almost ignoring his partner. The teen's belly swells under the onslaught, tears streaming down from his eyes.

Dick even in his diffuse reality manages to distinguish that the boy is not enjoying it, he wraps the small penis that remains half-hard masturbating it to the unrestrained rhythm of his penetrations. Damian gasps trying to bring the older boy closer to kiss him, Richard releases the other small hand, taking the teen by the waist without stopping fucking him and puts his face on the pillows. He returns his grip on the little cock and closes his lips over the young man's neck.

He sucks it in, brushing the area with his teeth. The kid's voice is raised, even without race, that area is sensitive for everyone. He drags his teeth over the thin neck, following with quick masturbation. He attacks the other hero's hole mercilessly, pushing his hips against the little butt, the sound of tapping even sounds like he is slapping the teen.

His tender voice sways, rising and breaking. Until he is completely mute, breathing hard through his mouth, his little tongue pokes out through his open lips, leaving the threads of dense saliva running down his corners. The big cock stretches it and penetrates it so deeply; it feels even bigger than other days and he could say that it lasts longer.

If he had eaten breakfast he would definitely be vomiting because the whips in the bottom of his stomach already make him taste the bile in his mouth, yet as the rhythm becomes more erratic, his legs lose strength and his throat burns from so much screaming, once the initial pain melts into that blurred line between pleasure and something else. His body is now more than ready to take what Richard gives it.

The voice in the back of your head shouts that you want to be knotted, the sensation in his skin is triggered making even the rubbing of the sheets against his face feel pleasant. He carries his little palm to his belly, noticing how it expands, as if on top of his hip bone his cock hits it with perversity, adapting his immature body to be fucked like an omega.

On the lump that forms the alpha's penis that passes through it the sensation of heat spreads, warning that all that roller coaster of emotions reaches its longed-for end, Damian pulls scratching his own belly biting the sheets. Richard's teeth wander around his neck, the youngest one screams with his youthful broken voice, shaking in his orgasm. Dick holds him up, burrowing his way into the even narrower bowels, sinking impossibly deep and bending the childish body that climbs in ecstasy.

Damian doesn't complain when the knot expands in his hole, even bigger than before, the hot sperm hits his intestines causing them to burn in their center. Reaching places that in previous copulations it didn't reach. The youngest takes a big breath of air as if it had just come out of the water. It is said that if tomorrow will be like that, he will understand why the betas avoid the heat of the alphas.

Richard goes around his waist leaving them lying on their side in bed, with Damian's thin back on his mentor's muscular chest, he feels his partner's breath hitting his crown, the big hand touching Robin and it's amazing how his open palm covers almost the entire stomach. He caresses him, slowly pressing the spot where his cock is housed. Where his semen is stored.

They must stay excessively still so as not to hurt themselves; he doesn't know how much time goes by, it could be hours or just minutes until the bonding has gone down, Richard is behind him, stroking his back, trying to relax him. The alpha hasn't moved either. Because the minor is fucking tight around him. Dick takes the boy's chin, kissing it, hoping that will help a little. As soon as he gets half of his extension, he pushes himself back in, checking the resistance.

Damian's complaining a little bit, shrinking his legs. Dick takes one of the knees opening the extremities, trying again to swing inside the boy. Another sigh comes from the lips, puts his big hands on the thighs, opening the boy beyond his limits, leaving him sitting on it. The thin legs are forced to stay open on either side of the larger man.

Still holding the teen by his thighs, pushing him out of bed a bit, Damian screams, putting his little hands on the alpha's hands that keep him morbidly open. The teen opens his lips, his tiny body is being pushed to the limit, the joint of his legs are burning, the pain is sharp and annoying. From that angle he himself can see his stomach bulge again, feel his cock throbbing hard in his intestines.

The doorbell rings.

The older one grunts annoyingly close his little legs right in front of Damian's face, and stands up, holding the younger one at the back of his knees, bending him so angled that his thighs are against his chest. The same boy is surprised by the way he is being carried, the cock penetrating him with every step Richard takes on the floor. He walks down the aisle, the youngest one bites his fingers to shut up.

Arriving at the entrance Richard presses the innocent face of the kid against the wooden door and pushes the button on the communicator to see who is calling, the thin chest, and the small palms also squeeze against the surface. Damian cries on the cold wood.

“What?” Let the older one rest his hand over the teenager's mouth, preventing his voice from being heard. He continues to penetrate the boy with force, his little feet barely touching the ground, he is held only by the force with which he is pressed on the surface.

“Why haven't they come down?” Jason asks on the other side of the line. “We agreed to go to lunch today, we came because you weren't answering your phone.”

“Jason, Tim. Go away.” Richard's voice is hoarse, heavy, takes a breath between every word. His body presses against the younger one, at an angle he hadn't been penetrated. Damian complains, his eyelids fluttering, muffling his voice in his brother's hand.

“What's wrong, Dick? Are you okay?” Jason insists. The big cock squeezes his prostate, hitting on this one, too, that sensitive spot, the one where his uterus should be,

“No, my heat came today. Go away.” The alpha replies, Damian sobs, squeezes his hands over the door tightening completely and shouts in trepidation at his release. Dick is still moving inside, with the immature body now relaxed he can penetrate it with magnificent ease.

“Is anyone with you?” Ask Jason. “Where's Damian?”

“Call someone, give the kid 10 bucks, and send him on his way” Lies the new Batman. “I told him to come back Sunday morning, now beat it. Both of you.”

“Dick if you need help.” It's Tim talking this time.

“I don't need it, go away. I'll call you when my rutting is over.” Conclude to close the line. Hold the boy by the waist, leaving him on his knees on the living room carpet. Damian still in his reverie complains a little about the blow, spreads his legs letting his partner get into his deepest corners. Dick grunts holding the teenager, stopping in his gut. Letting his sperm out on his young lover, swelling up at the bottom of the boy, tying him up.

“Grayson,” Damian calls him with the saliva coming down from his lips. “If you keep this up, you're gonna get me pregnant.”

“That's what I want, honey, I'm gonna get you pregnant. How many do you want? Five, seven, nine, ten?” Answer the alpha, bringing his body closer to his lover's.

…

Dick gets out of bed from his balcony and leaves the boy under the covers to take a well-deserved rest. He wraps himself in the underwear he finds on the floor and opens the door to get out. Resting on the handrail is Jason in his Nightwing suit, in the other corner with his arms on his chest is Red Robin.

“What the hell are they doing here? I clearly told them not to come.” Grayson barks in annoyance, it wasn't a very bright idea to annoy an alpha in heat, take Jason by the throat and push him against the window glass. “Talk fast, and this better be important.”

“Dick, we went out to look for the brat, he's nowhere to be found.” Jason sounds worried. “He's not in Metropolis, and he didn't come back to the mansion.”

“Damian can take care of himself,” Dick talks annoyingly, runs his hand through his hair, letting go of his second brother, and looks at both men badly. “They shouldn't be looking for him, if he finds out they're doing it he'll be angry and that will hinder our work. Now get out, I'm busy.”

“I can stay with you if I have to.” Offers Tim, approaching Richard, his hand reaches out to touch the white skin that glistens in the moonlight, the alpha takes the wrist before the fingers can even touch it, pushing the thin hand away.

“I already have an escort.” Grayson answers the other two heroes’ peek inside the room- “Come back on Sunday, Damian will be here by then.”

The greatest of all concludes, opening the door to return inside the house. Jason takes his hand to his face when the pheromones inside hit him, a couple of seconds later Tim feels them too.

“What the fuck, Dick?” Ask the new Nightwing. “Are you trying to get a beta in heat? It smells too much, open the fucking windows, whoever you got in there must be fucking dizzy.”

“Maybe, but that's my problem. So, beat it.” Says Batman closing the sliding door and lowering the blinds to prevent his brothers from seeing inside, returning to the bed he previously abandoned.

“Babybird, we should go. It seems the city...” Jason interrupts himself by looking at the boy. “Tim?”

The young man takes his hand to his chest, trying to breathe with difficulty, his face is even redder than his suit. He staggers to his knees, putting his hand in the middle of his legs. The almost imperceptible midnight breeze ruffles his skin, he can feel the fluids accumulating on his bottom, wetting his underwear and starting to go down his thighs.

“It can't be, man. Don't do this to me.” Says alarmed Nightwing. “Do you have your inhibitors with you?”

Red Robin denies.

“Why not? Are you in heat?” Jason moves around in desperation. “How can you think of going out without your inhibitors when your heat is near?”

“I, no. It was Dick.” The omega is shaking; its legs and arms are shaking violently. “I'm sorry. My jealousy is over, it was the smell of Dick.”

“Tim, what do I do? Do I take you home? Do you want me to take you home?” Can hear the fear in Todd's voice, he approaches the teenager with the intention of helping him to stand up, he steps back immediately as soon as the smell of the omega itself reaches him.

“Yes, help me.” Accept the boy, crawling up to the ankle of the man who wears the Nightwing suit. “I'm sure. I want a baby; my uterus needs to be filled. Jason, please, just breed me.”

“I don't think it's a good idea, Tim, it's the worst idea you've ever had.” The older one goes even further back, moving around to the other corner of the balcony. Think about it, you said you were saving yourself for Dick, you don't want your first time to be me.

“Jason, I need you, now.” Red Robin shakes, pouts, and starts to cry. “It hurts, please, please, fuck me.”

“Tim, I don't...”

**_Days until Bruce returns: 22_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, I enjoy to much read that.


	3. Three

Jason sits on the edge of the bed, sweat dripping down his face and sticking his hair to the nape of his neck and forehead. The walls are stained with moisture, a faded carpet stretches under his feet, not exactly a dirty place, but it's certainly as old as Gotham itself. They're in a cheap hotel, the only one they could pay with the ten dollars Tim had on his belt. The youngest hero lies, face down on the bed with his face sunk between the pillows, the boy's almond scent filling the room.

Red Robin still trembles, the lower half of his thin body is barely covered by a yellowish sheet that must once have been white. The wallpaper in one of the corners is peeling away. Jason looks at the suits on the carpet as he wonders what a bad idea that was, he doesn't dare look at his so-called brother who keeps panting on the padded surface. The older one runs his hands through his hair, pulling the strands from his forehead. He doesn't remember how he got out of Nightwing's tight suit and doesn't want to know how he'll get back into it.

Timothy sighs, Jason with the guilt sitting in the pit of his stomach turns to check that the boy is okay. Red Robin is thin, thinner than he should be. He can clearly feel the bones in his spine and shoulders. Jason looks at him with a little fear, the pale skin of the detective is bruised, there are bite marks on his little shoulders. None on the back of his neck at least. On his forearms, the outline of Red Hood's fingers is too sharp.

There are bruises under the sheets, from the thighs to the ankles. Even more pronounced marks on the narrow waist. Jason presses his nose, the young man still smells too much, his smell is somewhat nostalgic. If he had to compare it to anything, it would be Alfred's almond and vanilla cookies. He can also taste it on his palate, the same taste that that dessert had.

There is no space for regret, he can excuse himself by saying he was not in his right mind and neither was Drake. There was no turning back, he took away from Tim that treasure he had cared for years, it was not gentle, it was not romantic and there was no love in that act either. He was already dating an Omega, plus the detective was deeply in love with Dick. The best thing would be to ignore that dark passage to continue both with his life. He couldn't give the boy back what he had already lost, but at least it would give him a better memory than being abused the night before.

“Tim,” Jason called.

“I can't move.” Respond even against the pillows.

“I know, excuse me.” Jason gets out of bed to get his phone, he'll ask Cassandra for help, she's efficient and discreet. A change of clothes and money.

“You're not going anywhere, I'm still in heat and you're not running away after doing this to me.” Tim sounds angry, I seem to have his conscience back. “When this is over you have to take me home, you won't tell anyone because if you do.”

“I was about to tell you the same thing, it's best to keep it a secret.”

…

The sound of the washing machine going off makes Richard return inside the house, Damian is lying on the carpet with the cat next to him, the whole house has that smell of bleach and sanitizer. The windows and doors are open, ventilating the home. Robin hugs her pet by rolling over on her stomach to watch Dick lay out his clean clothes in the sun.

“Grayson, I'm hungry.” Damian insists.

“I heard you the first 6 times.” Respond the new Batman. “My phone is on the table, check where our food is.”

“Does the guy come in on his knees?” Damian takes the device, unlocks it, checks the delivery man's route. _Four minutes from your location._

“Be supportive, honey. On Sunday mornings, no one wants to cook, much less go outside.” The older finishes hanging up the clothes and goes back to the house. “I find it rather odd that Jason and Tim aren't here.”

“Maybe they're afraid.” Says Damian.

“I was rude to them; I'll apologize properly when they come.” Richard takes Damian under his shoulders to lift him. “Can you walk yet?”

“I can do it.” The youngest one answers slightly annoyed, the intercom rings.

“There's a guy who delivers food here.” He can hear the janitor's voice. “He says he has an order for you, Mr. Grayson.”

“Well, you go get the food while I set the table.” Order the older, touching the panel button to talk back. “Yes, it's mine. Damian's already coming down for it.”

No sign of Jason or Tim until Wednesday night, Dick has finished coordinating the raids on the bathhouses that are planned for that Friday when the Flamingo arrives. Jason shows up this time wearing the Red Hood suit.

“They disappeared for a few days, I got worried.” Says Batman, his young assistant is standing next to him.

“I had some business to attend to at the Ice Lounge, plus I filled Artemis and Bizarro in on the situation, only if I needed their help,” Jason explains.

“Why don't you bring Nightwing's suit?” Interrogate the original Nightwing.

“Because in one ill-considered move I tore it up, I'm too fat for that thing, be thankful I wore it for almost two weeks.”

“Did you break my suit?”

“It wasn't your suit; it was one of the many suits you have and it's not broken just a little bit from the back.”

“Well, what about you, Tim? Where were you?” Ask Batman.

“I went back to San Francisco to do the same thing Jason did. I called Young Justice. You're not calling the Titans?”

“I've already warned them, Damian also contacted his team. Our priority is to safeguard the civilians, we need as much help as possible.” Dick crosses his arms over his chest closing the cape.

“Wait, does Damian's team really obey him?” Tim's making fun.

“Shut up, Drake. My team will kick your ass in a heartbeat.” Answer Damian in anger.

“I doubt it very much, but that's not the point. I spoke to Simon this morning.” Explain Red Robin. “I did. He says the leader had some business to attend to and will be here until next Saturday.”

“We have to tell Gordon and the others, but we still have to keep an eye on any movement he might make.” Dick starts talking.

“Hey, brats! Warn us what?” Batwoman lands on the roof.

“The Flamingo won't be here this weekend,” Jason reports to the heroine.

“I was coming to talk about that, too.” Kate's closer to where the other heroes congregate. “My father talked to some old friends who are apparently bathroom customers and got an appointment for this Tuesday.”

“That's impossible.” It's Tim who's intervening this time. “I tried, even using the last name Wayne they couldn't give me a date less than 3 weeks.”

“These ex-veterans are very frequent clients.” Batwoman looks at Batman. “You said Gordon was reluctant to go in, this is the proof we need.”

“Katie, we don't know what we'll find in there, so let me go.” Dick's offering.

“No, if anyone should be going, it's me.” Jason's on. “There's nothing that can surprise me.”

“None of you will go, I will.” Finish Kane. “Red Hood's not old enough to walk into a brothel, Batman is, but I need you outside in case something happens. My appointment is in the afternoon. I'll need a driver and one of those top-secret cameras.”

“Katie, just be very careful, and don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it.”

“You're a bit of a scary Batman,” Batwoman comments by trying to relax the mood. “It'll be okay, Dick. It's not my first undercover assignment.”

…

Dick walks around the house, looks at the clock on his wrist. He walks to the kitchen and pours himself a glass of water, checks his cell phone. Tim is in the living room with the computer on his lap typing. Jason watches TV stuffing himself with fried foods and Damian is sitting at the opposite end of the room from Red Hood reading a book. It's been two hours since Alfred left Kate at the brothel. There's been no sign of help.

“Why do only I look worried?” Says Grayson.

“She's still in that place, I still have her phone signal. I'm looking at the security cameras in the vicinity and he hasn't come out either.” Tim's trying to calm him down.

“Damian, cover your ears.” Warns Todd, the boy ignores him. “It's a brothel Dick, if she's going to pay for a service, she should at least use it, give her a couple more hours not everyone is a premature ejaculator like you.”

“Jason, you're a son of…”

“Inbound call from Kate, just left the premises.” Announce Tim, Dick picks up his phone.

“Yes?”

“Can one of you come and get me?” The limousine's coming up to the parking lot.

“Alfred's coming. What's up?”

“I need one of you to come to take me, now.” Kate's voice is shaking.

“Jason's riding his bike out there.” Says Batman, Red Hood is still chewing.

“I'll be there in ten minutes, not five, wait for me.” The second brother's on the phone and he's rushing to the balcony.

“Jason the door, use the door.” He asks for Richard, but the youngest one has already thrown himself off the building. “Katie?”

Ask to find out that Batwoman is no longer on the line. As Jason warned earlier in less than 10 minutes he is in front of the shop, Todd gives him a helmet so he can get on the bike.

“Wait... you weren't inside. When did you come out?” The doorman wakes up in amazement to see Jason come in carrying a red-haired woman.

“I'm a ninja, now open up. I'm going back to Grayson.” The janitor attends by opening the electric doors and letting both heroes in. As soon as Kate walks through the doors of the apartment, she asks.

“Give me a bucket or take me to the bathroom.” Tim and Damian look at each other. Damian runs to the second door in the hallway where the guest bathroom is. Batwoman follows closely. He rushes over the toilet to start emptying his stomach.

“What happened? Are you poisoned?" asks Tim. The woman raises her hand in denial, again holding on to the ceramic toilet, vomiting heavily.

“Damian's getting water for Katie. Please.” Ask Dick. Once there is nothing left to expel, the woman with the face full of sweat and tears looks at the four heroes. Jason passes her a towel and the water that Damian brought. Helping the girl up. “We should talk on the deck; you need some air.”

“What happened there?” Tim insists. “Are you sure you're okay? We could call a doctor.”

“I'm fine, kid. I just needed to throw up.” Try to calm them down, Batwoman. Jason's holding the redhead, leaving her in a chair. The sun has already started to go down so much cooler air can be felt at the top of the building. The others take their seats in the remaining places. “All these people are sick.”

Kane wipes the sweat off his face and looks straight at Batman.

“Katie, what did you see?” Grayson looks at her, with a seriousness he rarely shows.

“Let the boy go inside, he mustn't hear this.” Warns the redhead.

“I'm not a child, I was raised.”

“Go inside, Damian.” Order Batman.

“Richard I can.” Try to argue, Robin.

“I said get in the damn house now.” The minor leaves the table walking back inside. Batwoman rubs her eyes again.

“When I arrived, they asked me what I was looking for. I already had an idea that they could have a lot of people, but not that many.” Start narrating Kate. “After I gave a description of the type of couple I was looking for, they asked me to wait a few minutes. I was taken to a room where seven guys who fit the profile, I gave were waiting for me. It's not just adults or teenagers. They have old people and even babies.”

“Katie, you don't have to go on if you don't want to,” Dick speaks noticing that Batwoman's voice is breaking, she covers her mouth with her palm silencing a sob, Jason surrounds her with his arm trying to give some support.

“Since I was received at the invitation of my father's friend, I was given a tour of the rooms.” the woman stops again. “It's not a normal brothel, the prices are so exorbitant and the waiting list so long because you buy your companion and you can do whatever you want with him. The branch takes care of disposing of the body in case there's anything left.”

The three ex-Robins look at each other and at the woman again.

“There were babies, I saw a couple of alphas.” She shuts up, thinking about how she's going to go on. “They were, they. They were abusing the baby, I can still hear them crying, if I close my eyes the horrible image of their bloody body haunts me. Then one of them tore off one of her little arms and ate her. They were eating a baby that was still alive!”

Batwoman covers her face with her palms and breaks into tears.

“I couldn't do anything, there was no way to save him.” She speaks between sobs

“Katie, it's okay. It's all right.” Dick's trying to calm her down.

“I'm so sick of being an Alpha right now.” the redhead wipes her cheeks and sips through her nose. “Some of the rooms were being cleaned, a guy with a container came by to pick up the leftovers from the customers. These people had a name, a home, a family waiting for them. They were treated worse than animals and once dead only two were thrown away as garbage.”

“What happened to your date?” Jason's asking.

“I wanted to talk to him, but I was too stoned to even know what was going on. Once I was done, I was pretty surprised he was alive. They told me I could keep him, because they're single-use products.” She puts her hand to her forehead and denies.” I'm sorry. They put him in a suitcase and handed him to me, I asked Alfred to take him home, I called Rene to call a doctor and have him assessed. Tomorrow when he's conscious we can talk to him.”

“Katie, this was too much, you shouldn't have done it.” Dick sounds very worried.

“If any of you were going, I would have killed one of those guys. It was the best option.” Kane takes the glass by drinking a long drink. “It's all recorded with the camera they put on my button. We have to take it to Gordon for evidence.”

“There's no way to thank you for this.” Says Tim.

“The best way for them to be grateful is to end this traffic network and send those sick people to jail.” The redhead claims.

“We will rest assured.” Starts Tim. “Did you see if he kept any records of the customers?”

“They identify us with a number, which is a mixture of the day, month, and time of the appointment. I was 28071745.” Explain Kane.

“July 28th at 5:45 pm.” Repeat, Tim. “You said you had an invitation. They gave you some papers.”

“No, if you enter with an invitation whoever invited you must be there. It's like being sponsored.” The woman wipes away her tears. “I've got to go, guys. Rene must be worried sick, and he needs me.”

“You want a ride?” Ask Grayson.

“You don't have to; I'll call a cab.”

“Katie, I swear, we'll pay for whatever you need, if you want to take therapy from us.”

“It takes more than this to break me, I saw atrocities in the war.” Kane gets up. “It'll take a couple of days, but I'll be better, keep your eyes open, guys.”

She walks towards the door entering the house, Damian is sitting on the couch and from the expression on his face, it is obvious that he was eavesdropping.

“I'm leaving too,” Jason excuses himself.

“I should go, too.” Tim's joining us. “Can I share a cab with you, Kate?”

“Of course, you do, Tim.” Dick opens the door and lets the rest of the family out.

“You were listening, right?” Richard watches Damian keep quiet.

“Just a little.” Accept the minor, Batman moves to sit next to his partner. Then he wraps his arm around him.

“Do you want to see a movie? “Ask Dick, Damian feels. “Have you seen the Aristocats?”

Damian denies it again.

“We'll see that one, I think you'll like it.” The older checks the film catalog and gives it a play. “Do you want popcorn?”

Damian denies it.

“Cookies? There's still the kind you like.”

The younger one nods.

“A glass of juice?” Insists Grayson, the kid claims again. The older one gets up and heads to the room come back with a couple of pillows and a blanket and leaves them by the boy's side. He gets the gallon of juice from the kitchen, some glasses as well as the box of cookies, which he places on the table. He sits back on the couch, opening his arms to invite Damian to take space between them.

“What Batwoman said.” Damian starts talking. Dick settles down on the pillows, the boy's face rests on his brother's chest. Batman lays his palm on the small back, gently caressing him.

“I'd rather you didn't hear it,” Richard replies. “Try to think about it as little as possible, we can't jump in now. We have to get rid of the head so it's easier to pull off the legs.”

“How come my father didn't notice it before? If he had.”

“Because his system was designed to be undetectable, Bruce is not perfect. We can't blame him for not noticing that a supposed steam room and spa for super-rich people was really a brothel of perversions.” Dick still pampers him, kisses the teenager's forehead, and pats his head. “He doesn't check every business he puts into Gotham; it would be overwhelming if he tried. Today we're just going to cuddle and watch TV, then we'll go out on patrol later. Okay?”

Robin's answer is a nod.

…

Damian rolls over in bed grunting annoyingly, pulling the sheets to cover his face, but the light is still mowing. He places the pillow over his face, now it is dark and it is hard for him to breathe. The body next to him moves too, Robin turns upside down, now the sun burns his back.

“Grayson closes the blinds.” The younger one pushes his partner a little bit, inviting him to get out of bed.

“It was your duty to close them last night.2 Dick covers his face with the blankets.

“Sure, when should I have closed them? When were you sticking your tongue down my throat or when I was against the bed?” Damian's starting to get angry.

“When we left the house.” Says the Older leaving his bed, closing the curtains. “Since you're awake and inviting me to press you on the bed. I think you could use some fresh sperm. What do you think?”

Richard gets under the covers, to hug his beloved from behind. Damian blinks a little asleep. Dick kisses the thin neck, lowering his shoulders, his back, the young man sighs.

“You've become very sensitive,” Batman says, sticking one hand under the boy, touching his chest, pushing the other one to the middle of his tender cheeks, and then pulling the plug out.

“Grayson, how will we look when my father gets back?” Ask Robin, taking his partner's arm.

“My first choice was to rent a house in Metropolis and steal you away from school for a couple of hours.”

“I don't think so.”

“You could ask your father's permission to come here.”

“It would raise a lot of suspicions if I came every day.”

“We could escape from the patrol.”

“Very risky.”

“Well, what do you propose?”

“Move to the mansion.” Dick's laughing.

“You say it's too risky to escape from the patrol, but you propose I go live at the mansion. Now I'm the one who doesn't understand how that could work.”

“There's plenty of room, we don't have to do it inside, there are at least five miles of forest around and...” Grayson laughs again.

“Are you an exhibitionist or something?”

“No, but we could.”

“Damian, you don't smell.”

“What does that mean?”

“That my smell sticks to you more easily, means that if I impregnate you outside the mansion or anywhere else if someone else smells you, they will know what is going on.” The minor doesn't respond. “Your senses are not fully developed. You can't smell my pheromones either, you can feel them, the fear, the excitement, the joy, you even know what alpha or omega is. Haven't you wondered why I insist that you always shower before you go out?”

“So, I can learn to stay clean.”

“No, so you don't smell me. The same reason the blankets are changed every day, why your clothes are washed with neutral soap. Not just to keep you clean, but more importantly to keep you odorless.”

“I don't smell anything now.”

“Of course, you don't, but if someone smelled you right now, they'd know right away what happened last night. I can smell myself on you, not just in the middle of your legs. In your hair, your skin has my smell too. Do you understand that now?”

“But I could feel your zeal, and I should...”

“No, you said it. You felt it, you must have smelled me like Tim does whenever I'm around. You've seen it, haven't you? He shakes and always looks at me with puppy-dog eyes. What Selina does with your father, you've noticed how the air feels thicker when they cuddle, how you even feel strangely happy when they're happy.”

“Because of the pheromones.”

“That's why you're afraid of your mother, why Jason's afraid of Joker even if he's over the trauma. It's the influence that the smell of alphas has on others, it's the reason that when I yell at you, something in your chest squeezes, makes you lower your head and obey.”

“My mother wouldn't let me near other alphas and I didn't get to see her or my grandfather in heat. When we were Batman and Robin, you'd go away for a couple of days without saying anything.”

“What about the titans?”

“You must know, Kori's an alien, Rachel's half-demon, Wallace is an Omega and I don't exactly know how Garfield's physiognomy works. With my new team, Crush is an alpha just like Emiko, but I don't live with them, Djinn is 4 thousand years old and is something like an ancient goddess and Roundhouse is a beta.”

“Damian didn't stop to ask you this before and I think it was pretty stupid of me. Before me, you hadn't lived so closely with any other alpha that wasn't your inbred? None? Think about it, maybe a servant. What about Ubo?”

“No.” Dick Grayson hits his forehead. He was so in love with the little boy that he didn't realize the obviousness of it. Damian was primed.

“After coming out of your mother's yoke, well your father's an Alpha, Jason, Cassie, and Katie. You've never felt any of them?” The youngest one thinks about it.

“Now that I remember, I met Jason before I came to Gotham. But we didn't live together very long. I think I felt a little Cassandra once.” Dick covers his mouth with his hand, the supposed love that Damian had for her too was nothing more than his own feelings being copied by the boy. Years of being hit by pheromones that carried love and desire made Robin think those were his emotions.

“You kept quiet. What's wrong?” If Damian presents himself as an alpha, his influence on the boy would end and with his that alleged love, if he was an omega and happened to smell another alpha the result would be the same.

“I was thinking how lucky I am to have you with me, honey, you're doing all this just so we can be together. When you could have just waited and chosen any couple.” Lies the eldest, he wasn't willing to give up his beloved, no matter what, or how Damian was going to be his.

Squeeze the narrow waist between his arms, bringing the kid closer. Rubbing his cock between his cheeks, Damian sighs, placing one hand on his brother's arms and the other on the pillows. Dick takes the place he previously abandoned, the one that should only belong to him. In the warm and welcoming interior of the boy.

“I really wish I could smell you.” Comments the youngest.

“You'll be able to do it, I hope it's soon.” Damian lifts his leg; Dick holds it below his knee. “You like it this way, honey?”

“Yes.” The least bit of panting as the penis leaves its insides to move. His brother's hips whip his butt hard, causing even a shudder in his spine. Hitting the bottom of his stomach, pressing the tender flesh of his legs with malice. Grayson no longer restrains himself, taking Damian hard as he would an omega, with the clear intention of being able to knot him up, to impregnate him even if it is not yet possible.

Never before had he wanted so much to join another human, only Damian, Damian who screams with his beautiful open lips, who pushes his little hips against Dick Who sobs with his heavy childish voice, demanding more, doing the impossible. Letting himself be knotted up by Richard even 3 times in one day. The boy was always a box of surprises, but that was certainly the best of all. If he couldn't be an Omega, he would at least settle for being a beta. That immature body had already agreed to be taken that way.

He would continue even after his birthday, until his heat came. If not, after being used by Dick for two years, at least he would be a resistant beta. But he was very resistant, he had already checked. Right now, he was being fucked by an alpha, his tender bowels forced beyond their limit. Stretched to the limit and far from complaining, he buried his fingernails in the pillow, letting his youthful voice rise, mute, and scream curses in languages Dick didn't know.

As its narrow walls became impossibly tight as Dick whispered in his ear when he wanted to get pregnant, filling his still non-existent uterus with sperm. Because Richard never spoke to her that way, he was always kind and gentle and understanding.

“I want to breed you so badly.” Says Grayson as he presses the teen against the mattress, with his tearful face between the pillows the boy nods effusively, opening his legs.

“Please, impregnate me.” That's not at all what the teenager wants, he's copying the alpha's feelings. What the pheromones make him feel, but honestly it doesn't matter anymore. If he turns out to be an alpha, he'll hate Dick for using him like that and if he's an omega Richard will mark him as soon as his first heat comes, to impregnate him as soon as possible.

Dick silently apologizes to Bruce, because even if Damian does not have a fully developed body to conceive, he will give birth to his children. Not just one, maybe four or six or seven.

“Of course, I do, darling.” Dick grabs the back of the bed, using it to push the boy, Damian bites the pillow between his teeth, his eyelids flutter. The thin backbends from the blows, lifting his little ass even higher. Sticking his dick so deep it should be illegal. It certainly is. “And as soon as you give birth, I'll get you pregnant again.”

“Yes, yes. Breed me, please.” He may have chosen Tim, but this wouldn't be half as beautiful as Damian is now, with his innocent figure being used in such an unimaginably perverse way. It could only be Damian whose body must have been designed for Dick because they fit perfectly because they would have beautiful children, seven maybe ten.

Better yet, twelve, he would have him give birth until he was 25, although twelve still seemed a small number. Fifteen would be much better, he always wished for a big family, to make his own heroes’ franchise, assassin league, or circus. Whatever Damian wanted, as long as they were together, they could leave the earth if Damian asked.

“You're shaking so much.” Dick passes his hand over his belly, noticing how bulging it is, he hasn't taken out the semen from the night before and has given it too much, but he doesn't complain, he moans with his lips open, sticking out his pink tongue.

“I love it,” He admits, of course, he does, he's under the influence of pheromones. Dick looks at him in wonder. What will be his reaction when he finally smells it? Better yet, what will Damian smell like? He can almost see him having that obscene behavior that omegas in heat have. Opening his little legs showing his lubricated hole, inviting Richard to stick him deep in it. “Knot me, Grayson. I want your knot.”

Is that how you expected Dick to take it in the mansion? It was so fucking loud; they'd be discovered on the first day. The youngest one is screaming, taking the bars off the bed to push Richard into his hole, squeezing him, almost as if he wants to milk him. Grayson presses the little one against the mattress, holding it deep, filling the already crammed body even more. The knot closes at the entrance to Damian's hole, preventing his sperm from spilling out.

“I want to fuck you all day, Damian. Can I?” Ask the alpha, knowing he'll get a positive response.

“Yeah, please, and all night long, too.” He shouldn't be using his influence that way, but if it took him that long to realize he was manipulating the boy. No one else would notice, and if they did, it would be too late.

“For you, my beloved, as much as you want.”

…

Batwoman yawns as she sits on the edge of the balcony, running her hand through the short red hair as she watches the four men whispering to each other. Watching Tim meticulously, walking away trying to find the microphone he's hiding. Since no one finds it, they look at each other with satisfaction. Kate arranges her dress and enters Red Robin's apartment.

“If you birdies have stopped grooming, it's getting late.” She talks to the other kids.

“Let's just go over the plan one more time, to avoid any problems.” Dick insists. “Damian and I will go change, then we'll take the Batmobile, Tim and Katie will meet the Flamingo for dinner at the airport restaurant, Jason, Cassandra, and the Titans will go with the police to the raid, Barbara and Stephanie will coordinate the Young Justice and the Teen Titans.”

“Got it, boss.” Says Jason, holding his hand to his forehead in a military salute.

“Katie and Tim have their cell phones on all the time.” Batman insists. “Damian and I are leaving first. We take Bruce's Lamborghini, please take care of it. He'll kill us if anything happens to him.”

Dick opens the door of the apartment saying goodbye. They go into the elevator.

“You keep after me all the time.” Start repeating Grayson for the thousandth time that day.

“Always where I can see you, don't go off plan, put on your bulletproof suit, watch your head, always keep your eyes on the enemy and if things get out of control I should ask for help, not try to solve it by myself.” Says Damian as proof that he remembers his partner's directions. “We'll be fine.”

“I hope so.” Dick sighs as he gets on the bike. “Your father would have a heart attack if he saw you riding a motorcycle in the middle of Gotham without a helmet.”

“Robin drives a motorcycle without a helmet.” Answers Damian.

“Robin wears armor, which cushions the blows, he rides a bike that is designed not to crash, you wear shorts and honestly it makes me nervous to have you hugging behind my back,” Grayson confesses. “It's a good thing you're almost anonymous in the media.”

“Why?”

“Because if you were very well known right now, you'd have a sea of paparazzi on your back asking why we're alone walking around the city in the middle of the night when your father's halfway around the world.” Dick gets in the vehicle to start it up. “You can get in or you need a hand.”

“I can do it, in a few more days I'll be a grown-up.” The child is showing off, getting on the bike, and closing his little arms around Dick.

“August started today but just because you turn thirteen does not mean that your heat will come on your birthday, it can be between 13 and 15, if not you are a beta.”

“I already knew that.”

“Your father explained it to you.”

“He was there, but it was Selina who explained it to me.” Dick laughs.

“Have you noticed how your father has become more docile since he joined Selina?”

“He's changed a bit.”

“He's changed a lot, now imagine what will happen when you have another little brother.”

“I'm not having another baby brother.” Says Damian in annoyance, squeezing his arms over Dick.

“Maybe not this year, but it will come and you must be prepared.”

“Selina said they wouldn't have another child.”

“That was before they matching.”

“Are you trying to make me angry?”

“No.” Richard's laughing again yes, he is bothering him. “Anyway, hold on, we're leaving.”

End the conversation by driving through the city, out to the ocean so as not to enter the mansion. Despite being in August the sea breeze by the air of the road refreshes their bodies, Damian wears shorts, a bad choice. His legs feel cold, even if Dick's body buffers most of the wind he can still feel it hitting his face.

“Welcome.” Welcome to the butler. Alfred and Signal will take over that night, with a little help from Bizarro.

“Long time no see, Alfie.” Wave, Dick. Damian moves to the lockers to change his clothes. As the new Batman goes over the plan with the two men, Robin returns dressed.

“We'll take **our** Batmobile.” Says Damian.

“Do they have their own batmobile?” Ask Duke something unbelievable.

“Master Dick and Master Damian were already Batman and Robin a few years ago,” Pennyworth says as Dick returns to put his hood up. “They made an unusual invention, a flying batmobile. But Master Bruce wouldn't let them use it because it doesn't comply with air traffic laws, nor does it comply with land traffic laws.”

“It'll only be today, Alfie, we'll get him back early without a scratch,” Dick asks the butler. “Please, Bruce won't know.”

Alfred sighs.

“I'll just say I didn't see it being taken out.” Finally, accept the old man.

“What do you say Damian we give Signal a ride?” Ask Dick.

“Yeah, but I'm not sitting on his lap.” Answers Damian a little angry.

“It's okay, Duke can sit on my lap if he wants to.” Answer Dick.

“I'd rather not sit on anyone's lap.” Duke answers. “I'll follow from behind.”

“Batwoman to the rest of the team.” Katie's voice sounds in the ears of all the heroes. “Red Robin and I are leaving the department. Confirm your positions.”

“Batman and Robin are coming out of the cave.” Says Dick.

“Signal, I'm with them. We'll be right out.” Damian jumps into the car getting into the driver's seat. Dick sighs, letting him drive that night. Duke closes his mask and gets up to leave the cave flying behind the Batmobile.

“Agent A, on the monitors.” Says Pennyworth.

“Bizarro, I got a signal from all the security cameras.”

“Artemis, I'm at the airport. No one matching the target's description has arrived yet.”

“Batgirl, I'm at the checkpoint. The Teen Titans are already in position.”

“Spoiler, the Young Justice is around the airport. Ready to begin an evacuation if necessary.”

“Red Hood, I'm with Bullock ready to enter the pink zone location.”

“Orphan, I'm joined by Commissioner Gordon and the Titans, we're going into the Gold Zone.”

“Everybody ready?” Ask Batman, his hand touches Damian's leg. The boy looks at him, Dick smiles at him.

“Ready.” Begin confirming one by one.

“Everything will be fine this time, honey.” Dick rubs the teenage boy's knee. “We're perfectly coordinated, nothing can go wrong, I promise.”

The sound of three consecutive explosions makes the earth vibrate, from the air Batman and Robin manage to distinguish that two of them are in the city. The other is near the exit to Blüdheaven.

“Agent A, What's going on?” Interrogate Batman.

“The pink zone place just blew up right in front of us.” Red Hood speaks out of alarm. “They're calling the fire department; all the customers were inside. We'll try to get in to save the people.”

“The second explosion was me.” Orphan speaking. “It happened the same way, we're getting the wounded out.”

“Artemis? How are things at the airport?” Questions Bizarro. “I can't access their cameras, I'm sending drones.”

“A plane exploded as soon as it landed.” Says Artemis.

“I and the Young Justice are evacuating the place.” Report on Stephanie.

“The Teen Titans and I are going with Jason.” Explain, Barbara.

“Red Robin, Batwoman. Return immediately.” Ask Batman, Robin steps on the gas, taking them on the route Tim and Kate were taking. “Red Robin, come in. Batwoman.”

“The car is overturned on Route 45.” Bizarro report. “No one has left the vehicle, wait for someone to approach. It's a motorcycle, a man on a motorcycle.”

Dick can feel his heart beating violently in his chest, Damian looks at him with his eyes wide open, they are coming to the place. Even under the domino mask, he can see the anguish on Robin's face. Both get out of the car while still moving, Batman steps forward, they are on the darkest part of the road, he turns on the night vision of his mask. Damian comes up behind him as he asked.

A motorcycle is parked next to the overturned car, due to the green filter on the glasses it cannot distinguish the color of the vehicle. Someone is pulling the injured out of the car.

“Help is appreciated.” Says Batman waiting for the person to get out from behind the car. “We'll take it from here.”

The silhouette moves, rising from the ground, Dick manages to make out a metallic adornment on one of the shoulders that shows up first. His stomach tightens, his hands tremble. His cape is pulled by Damian who stands behind him. The characteristic sound of the air being cut is heard followed by a scourge. Robin opens his eyes wide as he watches the whip wave.

“Hee, hee, hee.” The sound is like a laugh, clenching your teeth and making them grind. “I heard you were looking for me, Batman.”

Dick covers Damian with his cape.

“Flamingo.”

**Days until Bruce returns 7.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment.


	4. Four

Damian touches the communicator in his ear. Dick is pushing it, the man in red is less than 6 feet away. Red? Yeah, this time it's red. Robin doesn't need to turn on the night vision, he can see almost perfectly in the dark, the clouds are moving to let in some rays of moonlight. Dressed as a bullfighter, Damian manages to see the guns in his boots, takes the whip in his left hand, he's Left-handed. Any information is useful in battle.

“We need two sprinters to get Batwoman and Red Robin off the battlefield.” Asks Robin, Dick watches the man. He looks exactly like he did last time, so he's not an imposter.

“I don't remember you being so talkative.” Says Grayson, they can barely make out Kid Flash and Flash arriving with Tim and Kate.

“I don't remember you being so scared.” The bullfighter whips his whip again, breaking one of the tires of the overturned car.

“You're not the real Flamingo, you're usurping his identity.” It's Damian talking, peeking out from behind the cape.

“Is it the same boy at that time?” Eduardo moves around looking at Robin.” You can walk, who would imagine, but you've hardly grown a bit.”

“Why uses the Flamingo? Who are you?” Damian insists.

“Since you seem so interested, I'll tell you.” Flamingo puts his hand on his waist. “That near-death experience undid the brainwashing. But I have nothing left, I killed my family and I'm a wanted criminal. Why not get on with this life? Once I killed all the members of the penitent cartel, I took control. I'm here to thank Red Hood, no wait. What was his name again?”

Eduardo brings his finger to his lips by moving his foot.

“The cops looked for you, it was impossible to move all the debris. You shouldn't be alive.” Batman says angry, moving towards the man. It can't really be him.

“Jason Todd. Yeah, I remembered, I'm bad with names.” Dick stops, takes two steps back.

“How?” Ask Batman.

“If he's Jason, you must be Richard, the little one is Damian and the pretty boy in the car is Timothy.” It's Eduardo who's moving forward now, Dick's retracing his steps. “I'm sorry. I wanted to remember the old days, so I came as soon as I heard Bruce was going on vacation.”

“No, no.” Dick collides with Damian's little body. Flamingo's closer than before. He can smell it, it's a horrible smell, it reeks of death.

“You're not my target.” Says the man turning around. “I came here for Red Hood, stay away and nothing will happen to you.”

“What about the bathrooms?” Damian yells at the villain, covered by the cloak he can't feel the other alpha's pheromones.

“I'll take them from Gotham, there are more cities in the world, kid. A little lost merchandise won't affect business.”

“Merchandise? They're human, don't talk about these people like they're objects.” Damian rushes in, trying to surround Batman, who's standing still. The whip is thrown, Dick takes Robin by the wrist by pulling it. The tip of the rope barely grazes the teenager's nose, leaving a scratch.

“Robin, get back!” Grayson grunts angrily. “Well, you know who we are, that doesn't give you an advantage. We've got the city cordoned off, we know how you operate, give up now.”

“You kids, you got nothing.” The man walks to his motorcycle. “I don't care about your town, maybe your Dick… Your friends call you Dick, right? You don't have anything to lose, but Red Hood does and my business is with him. Now go play hero somewhere else.”

Batman throws himself on the Flamingo, the villain pulls out one of the guns and shoots the bat. The bullets are stopped by the cape.

“This ends here, Flamingo.” Grayson slams his fist into the man's face, Eduardo falls on the bike, using it as a boost to kick Batman in the chest. The villain climbs into the vehicle, lighting it up. “Damian the car, we won't let him get to the city.”

The wheels of the motorcycle sound when they skid on the asphalt. Robin runs to the vehicle and starts it up, Dick holds on to the door as he enters.

“Tell Jason no boys with powers if he doesn't want precious Isabel to become merchandise in my stores.” The man enters the traffic, driving in the opposite direction on the sidewalk.

“Batman to Red Hood. The Flamingo showed up, you're his target.” Batman sits down, waving his hands around the control panel, Eduardo walks through the alleys of the city as if he'd known it for years. The Batmobile follows him from the air, if they go any lower, they could harm the civilians still roaming the streets. “He talked about someone named Isabel, do you know who that is?”

Jason stops, barely hears the name. He leaves the wounded man with the rest.

“Where is she?” Ask the line.

“Who?” Answer Batman.

“Where's Isabel?”

“We don't know, we're chasing him.” Red Hood is checking the positions of Batman and Robin.

“I'm on the other side of the damn city.” Shout Jason annoyingly.

“He's still moving, Jason. We'll take care of it. Do not heed his provocations.” Try to calm him down, Batman, Flamingo stops. He skids the vehicle and changes his course.

“How did he find Isabel?” Ask Jason.

“Who is she?” Damian asks.

“She's my partner.” Answers Todd. “That information is secret, it's something I haven't told anyone.”

“He knows who we are.” Dick sighs. “He's waited for the real Batman to leave to attack us, Jason, but if she's your partner you can't get involved, he's looking for you. You can't come here. I forbid it.”

“No, I'm not leaving Isabel in the hands of that bastard.”

“Let Damian and I handle it.” Batman insists.

“He wants me, so I'll go get him,” Jason says in anger, approaching his bike. “Batgirl, I'll get you the rest. I've got an old score to settle.”

“Batgirl, don't let Jason go, he's the target. Hold him.” Order Batman, Crush goes ahead. Picking up Todd's vehicle, smashing it to pieces.

“Girl, you're paying for that bike.” Jason's boiling in anger. “You know what, Batman, fuck you. Fuck you all, if that asshole's gonna kill me it's okay, but I'm taking him to hell with me.”

“Red Hood, stop.” Gordon grabs Jason's arm, the hero pushes it off his limb.

“Boy.” Todd points out to Wallace that he's still pulling people out of the building. “You're gonna take me to the Flamingo, now.”

“Why should I?” Kid flash responds, standing in front of Jason. The alpha is angry, everyone can smell it. Jason steps forward with his feet hitting the ground, grabs Wallace by the neck of the suit, and looks him in the eye. The young man trembles, even Red Arrow or Crush are not that scary.

“Because I'm telling you to.” The boy puts his head down, takes the alpha by the shoulders, and runs to the center of Gotham, standing in an alleyway is Damian. “What are you doing here? Where's Batman?”

“He went up the fire escape following Flamingo,” Robin answers, Kid Flash has already left. “What are you doing here? We clearly told you not to come.”

“My girl's in danger, because of me. Why aren't you with Dick?”

“He said to wait for him here.”

“Since when do you follow the orders you're given?” Jason comments by going into the alley. Red Hood pulls out his guns, trading in the rubber bullets for live ammo. Damian's still standing there thinking about what Todd said. He can move, he checks it out by moving on to the other guard, but he just doesn't want to. It's a strange feeling.

“How did you get Kid Flash to bring you here? We said you couldn't come.” Jason keeps checking his pockets, breathing through his nose, calming himself down. One of the bullets falls to the ground, due to the shaking of his hands.

“I just asked him nicely, he was understanding.” Lies the older, returning both guns to his thighs and taking the ones under his jacket. “Come with me or are you going to wait here?”

“Richard said to wait for him here.” Jason looks at him curiously. He gets down on his knees to catch up with the boy.

“Damian, if you're scared, it's okay.” Todd takes Robin's little shoulder. “That guy shot you point-blank, paralyzed you, and you had to go through God knows how many months of rehab. I still have nightmares about Joker. It's been over seven years since that. We all have our problems, but dealing with it is part of getting through it. What do you say we go and punch that guy's stupid face in?”

Jason stands up, pats his head which is covered with the cape hat. Damian looks at him, he's different. With Dick, all he feels is fear, Dick's fear of failure, fear of losing Robin again. Todd's afraid too, but there's something else. His fear isn't paranoid like Grayson's, his fear is like his father's. Jason at that moment feels just like Bruce.

“Dick said I shouldn't leave.” The minor insists.

“Fuck Dick. I'm gonna break his asshole face as soon as I see him.” Jason's laughing. Walking into the alley. “Now he's trying to do it all by himself after giving us that speech about teamwork. What do you expect? Let's go.”

Somehow it feels right, Damian moves in behind hood.

“Hey, wait.” Jason rubs his arm with his open palm and then brings it up to his nose. “Damian, did you feel anything?”

“Something like what?” The boy asks to prepare his shooter.

“Like the need to follow me when I told you to _Let’s go.”_ Damian turns to look at Jason in visible surprise.

“Yes, why?” Jason's frowning annoyingly under his hood.

“No reason, it must be normal.” Todd smells himself again, he's still scared. He must be calmer before he gets to the Flamingo. He doesn't have Bruce's years of training to control his smell. “Where did he go?”

“Third window on the right side.” Explain the minor. “I'll take the outside, you go in.”

“Red Robin to Robin. I'm calling Batman and he's not answering. Where are they?” Tim's on the line.

“Between 24th Avenue and Franklin Boulevard. I thought you were dead.”

“Who is it?” Ask Jason.

“Drake.”

“On which channel?”

“Three.” Jason hits his comms.

“Tim, are you okay? How's Kate?”

“We're fine. The car had sleep gas. I just woke up; I'll change and be there in a minute. Where's Dick?”

“He went up to get the Flamingo, but it was just, we're going with them. I'll keep my tracker on. Hurry up.” Finish up, Todd. Damian's upstairs checking the inside of the floors from the outside. It's an office building, Red Hood from the inside walks the halls, he can see the mess of things lying around that left the fight. Broken furniture and a few drops of blood.

Jason finds the door to the roof open, the lock forced by an explosive Batarang. That's not a good sign, he pulls the gun from his jacket, stopping at the exit. He can hear the sounds of a fight in the background. Dick is on the floor, one of his hands is wrapped with the whip, Jason sighs as he realizes that it is the Flamingo who has taken the brunt of it. He points his gun, one shot, and it's over.

“Jason, stop!” Shout Batman, pushed the man on the opposite side of Todd near the edge. Dick gets up and runs to Red Hood who's aiming again. “That was real ammunition, what the fuck are you thinking?”

Batman's hands close on the gun, Jason pulls the gun and begins to struggle for it.

“I'm going to kill him, he's got, Isabel.” Jason pulls the gun on him.

“He doesn't have Isabel; he was just looking to provoke you. Artemis says it's okay.” Dick takes the gun from Jason. “She was at the airport; she's being guarded by the Young Justice.”

Flamingo looks into the void, noticing Damian on the stairs, the boy is paralyzed. He's so close to Eduardo that he notices the hitman even more clearly. He lifts his face to meet the man looking down at him from the ledge. Smelling of gunpowder and blood, Damian shouldn't be able to smell it unless the villain was actually bleeding. He is, from his forehead comes the reddish liquid staining his face and suit. He takes Robin by the cape, lifting him up.

Before the child can protest, the big hand closes in his mouth, covering his nose as well. Flamingo touches his waist by pulling out his belt. Dick and Jason continue to fight, Damian sees clearly how Batman keeps the gun he took from Todd under his cape.

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“Because you didn't give me time, we're working as a team; trust me a little.”

“Look at the little bird I just caught.” Speaking of the villain, Jason and Dick who had been engaged in their fight turn to look at him. Eduardo's hand still holds Robin's silence.

“Robin? What are you doing here? I told you to wait downstairs.” Grayson's screaming in anger, trying to throw himself at the Flamingo. Jason takes it for the cape. Eduardo presses the tip of a pink gun against Damian's head, one of the villain's shoulders is hanging the young hero's tool belt.

“If I came all this way, Jason, it was to thank you.” The gunman starts walking to the other side of the ledge, taking Damian with him. “For throwing me into the wreckage, if it wasn't for you, I'd probably still be a pawn of the penitent.”

“My mistake, I wanted to kill you.” Todd's groping for the gun on his thigh.

“Think through your movements. We don't want to check how many more bullets the little guy can take. Right?” Flamingo hits the kid's head with the cannon. “Now that I know you'll listen to me, I've come to offer you to be my second in command, Red Hood.”

“I'm not interested, thank you. Now go.” Answer Todd.

Think about it.” The man insists on pouting. “If you don't agree to be my ally, you'll be my enemy again.”

“I thought about it on the way here, offer rejected. Let the boy go so we can settle this like men.” Jason opens his leg locks by dropping his weapons, takes off his jacket and hood. “Just you and me. We'll fight to the death.”

“It's not a fair deal.” Says Eduardo. “I heard you came back from the dead, so that's not an option.”

“Jason, stop. You can't kill him.” Batman insists. “We have to take him alive; he still has to reveal his buyers.”

“Stop trying to be the voice of reason all the time. It's because of you that this guy is alive…” Jason turns around to pound on Batman's chest with his finger. Flamingo leans over Damian, sniffing his clothes, pulling the hood down, smelling the hair, and then the skin on his neck.

“Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?” Dick's asking the villain.

“Get out of there.” Call for the gunman. “I don't know who you are, but I can smell you, and you're scared.”

“Tim?” Jason turns around, behind one of the air conditioning ducts, Red Robin appears, raising his hands in a sign that he is unarmed.

“Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves yet.” The man speaks taking a deep breath. “Eduardo Flamingo, one of my boys was insisting that there was a wonderful omega in Gotham. The best in the world, which had an incredible smell. But now that I see you, I think he exaggerated too much. You were used, you lost all your VALUE.”

“What? My value? Are you measuring my fucking value whether I'm a virgin or not?” Red Robin takes his fencing rod and opens it, throwing himself at the man. Eduardo doesn't warn, moves the gun a little bit, shooting Tim, he's sloppy, aimless. Jason pushes him around with his hand, getting shot in his left arm.

“You're an asshole.” He yells angrily at Tim by pressing the wound onto his forearm. “It was my fucking arm, but it could have been you or Damian's head.”

“At least he didn't lie when he said you had a crushing personality.” The man purrs, Damian feels the vomit coming up his throat, puts his hand to his mouth trying to hold it in. The gun goes off right in front of his eyes. The smell of gunpowder settles in his nose. “You know, as I was smelling this kid to find out whose smell that was, I noticed something interesting.”

Robin's eyes fill with tears, it's overwhelming. The three alphas are having a duel to see who dominates, Tim is angry. Damian can feel his brothers' fear, Dick's possessive fear, Jason's fear mixed with hatred, and Drake's fear mixed with self-loathing. Coupled with that, Flamingo, he's winning the battle of smells. The other two alphas and the omega are no longer moving.

The vomit rises hot in his throat, the pressure the villain exerts is unbearable, his legs tremble and he has the imminent need to run away. He feels like his mother, he feels like Talia angry, slapping him a couple of times for not doing a task properly. She was the only person Damian was afraid of, his mother, it's not Flamingo behind him anymore, it's Talia. He can feel the brown hair brushing against his shoulder, the smell of incense from the house where he grew up. Robin opens his lips and falls to his knees; Flamingo wasn't holding him.

“Damian!” Grayson's on the move. Stopping halfway through, the boy shakes, emptying his stomach on the roof, Jason curses underneath. He shakes, pressing his little hands on his thighs. He can hear Talia's voice telling him to stop puking and get up.

“How old are you, Damian?” asks Eduardo bending over, to put the cape back so it doesn't get stained with vomit. “Maybe 10 or 11.”

Damian denies, stopping. He's breathing hard, wiping his mouth. It's not Flamingo calling him, it's his mother.

“Thirteen.” Articles the minor. Flamingo slowly strokes his hair.

“You're still a non-race, you know that's strange.” The man looks up at the three great heroes. “That I can't smell any of your brothers on you and those two alphas have very strong smells, that boy even though his smell is mixed is also a heavyweight.”

Dick's eyes open in amazement under the mask, Eduardo pulls a little bit of the red vest's neck, observing the marks that are hidden underneath.

“Keeping yourself clean, so much so that it doesn't smell, only makes me suspect that you're hiding something.” Flamingo pulls Robin's hair up again, the gun goes back into his head. “Well, since you turned down my offer, Red Hood. Now I'll have to kill you all.”

The villain takes Damian by the shoulders to push him out of the building, in a free fall of at least 40 floors. Dick rushes to the edge to catch the child, the hook is stuck in one of the walls catching the child in the air. Robin clings to it shaking, Batman enters through one of the windows of the adjacent building breaking it. He falls to his knees on the broken glass, hugging Damian as well.

“Are you okay?” The youngest one's still shivering. Clinging to the cloak with his little hands, the bitter taste remains in his mouth, Robin denies, breathing violently. He's about to have a panic attack and it's Dick's fault. Batman looks at him, Damian is feeling his fear, the same terror Richard felt seeing the boy fall.

They're in someone's house, in the middle of a kitchen, Richard is hugging the kid, reassuring himself. Sinking his head into the teenager's neck smells of gunpowder, Damian still shakes, takes the little face off the domino mask. He kisses the forehead, both cheeks, the eyelids that remain closed.

“Everything's fine.” He tries to comfort him, Grayson, pulling down his hood to bring Robin closer to his naked skin, Dick comforts himself, feeling the warm body in his hands. “He's not a good man. There is nothing outside, focus on me, hear only my voice. Okay? Soon we will return home, buy pancakes, and sit on the couch to give us kisses. Just the two of us, no one else.”

“Grayson.” Damian clings to Batman, pressing his cheeks together. The kid doesn't know why, but it's managing to calm him down. Dick looks over the kitchen for a piece of cloth, near the sink he finds an apron. He stretches out his hand to take it while holding the smaller one he tears the cloth into a smaller piece.

“I'm here, Damian. You need to calm down.” Dick wraps the cloth around his neck. He passes his open hand over the teenager's back. “We have to go back...”

Damian's holding on to it tighter.

“Jason and Tim need us.” The child presses his face against Dick's visible skin, Batman grabs him by the shoulders, turns the mask over his eyes, and turns the cloth over the child's nose and mouth. “When we're up there, concentrate on this. You can't smell it, but you feel it.”

Damian relaxes considerably when the warmth of the pheromones covers his face.

“Just feel this.” Says Grayson touching the cloth, pulling the hat up over the child's head to get up, Robin's legs still shaking. Dick searches the kitchen, taking a knife and putting it in the child's hands. “We don't kill, use it to defend yourself.”

Flamingo still has Damian's belt; Dick takes the shooter back around the kid's small waist. They both stop at the window; Richard tries to stay calm. He throws the hook that wraps around the stairs leading them back to the top of the other building. Using the momentum to get to the roof, Robin can no longer feel the pheromones hitting him with the same intensity as before, since almost all of his skin is covered.

Tim tries to stand up using his stick, his right eye is closed, blood is running down his cheek. The domino mask is lying on the floor broken; a pane of glass went into his eye. Jason has made a makeshift sling out of his jacket, put his hood back on, and runs across the roof exchanging shots with the villain.

“Dick!” Tim screams, Batman advances with his young assistant behind him. Eduardo gets up, shooting at the Dark Knight, bullets bounce off the armor and hit the ground. Flamingo laughs, putting his gun away, take up the whip, running towards Grayson. The man's clenched fist slams into his face, shattering the inside of the wicked man's cheeks.

Jason moves with difficulty trying to reach Tim, they are on opposite sides of the building, Hood has shot again in the shoulder and two more in each leg. The bullets Flamingo used made it through his armor, but they wouldn't make it through Batman's. Dick takes Eduardo's hand by clenching his wrist, the man's fist crashes into Batman's jaw. Damian pounces on the villain, turning his neck with his legs, he plunges the knife he brought into the Flamingo's back.

“This end here Flamingo, you're going to Arkham.” Eduardo takes Robin by the cape, throwing him into one of the air conditioning ducts. Dick moves more by inertia than by logic running towards Damian, the whip wraps itself around his hand, pulling him. Flamingo jumps up, hitting Richard's head with the pointed heel of his boots with enough force to make the whip slightly disorientated.

Jason falls to his knees halfway through, he can feel the warm blood coming down on his feet. Tim is on the floor, with the stick between his legs is the only thing that keeps him from falling to the ground. Flamingo moves to the metal tube, grabbing Damian by the hair and tearing off the cloth covering his face.

“Now you really smell.” The man says, closing his hands around the boy's neck, talking quietly to him, so that only Robin can hear him. “Don't you like it? Your big brother didn't choke you.”

The youngest hero fights, taking the villain's wrists. He shakes, banging his legs on the ground, Grayson touches his head, it's hot under the hood must be bleeding. As soon as his eyes focus on what's happening to the boy, he runs. Flamingo watches him approach, gives him a smile full of yellow teeth stained red.

“Damian!” Grayson's screaming as the youngest one stops fighting. The bullfighter's huge hands open, starting to stand up. Dick can feel the heat rising up his spine, burning him like hot metal, spreading through his bones.

“It seems that the little bird...” The villain is not yet up when he is taken by the neck. Richard advances until he's pressed against the wall. The pink pistol hits Batman's side, the trigger moves, firing the gun at least three times. Dick can barely feel the blows to his stomach, the two gloved hands catch the Flamingo.

“Dick!” Jason screams, even if they're more than 100 feet away he can feel Grayson's anger, Red Hood tries to get up. Falling just a couple of steps. Richard squeezes his neck, without measuring his strength, hears the sound of bones breaking. Todd gets to where Damian is, pulls out the kid's glove, and checks his pulse. He's weak, but he's still alive.

Grayson steps back, looking at his hands. The corpse falls to the ground inert, turns to face Tim who is closer, the boy finally manages to get up, using his stick as a cane he advances to Dick to hug him. After the initial adrenaline rush, he falls to the ground, sitting on his cape, hunched over, looking at his hands. Damian coughs, trying to get up. Still disoriented, he searches for Richard with his eyes.

The Flamingo lies dead near the staircase that leads into the building, Red Robin stands behind Batman and Jason kneels near Damian who stands staggeringly, even with his blurred vision he advances towards the larger black lump. Dick lifts his face as he hears the footsteps approach, Robin throws himself at him, falling to his knees, pressing Batman's face against his thin chest. _Dick Grayson has just killed a man._

The eldest wraps his arms around the narrow waist, Damian takes the edge of the hood and reveals Grayson's face, he is crying. Robin takes off the only glove he has left, sticking his little hands into his brother's hair and holding it against his chest. Dick can hear the teenager's heart perfectly, Batman sobs, clinging tightly to the little boy.

“It's okay, Grayson. We're all fine.” Damian strokes the hair; Dick's never killed his reaction before. It's being perfectly normal. The boy runs his tiny hands across Batman's face, noticing that they've been stained with blood, Richard has a head wound.

“Tim,” Jason gets up. “We have to move the body, throw it on the ground, say it was cornered and jumped.”

Red Robin nods, comes over to take the body by the ankles. Damian tries to get up, but Dick squeezes him into his arms.

“Is this what it feels like when you kill someone?” Ask Batman, Damian glues himself to the older man, kissing him on the forehead like he usually does.

“Just the first time, then you don't feel anything.” The youngest one answers Tim finishes moving the villain, letting him fall into the void. Only three seconds later he can hear the sound of his body crashing to the ground, his skull is split and his arms are broken. Dick puts his hood back on, trying to get up.

“I'll call Gordon, you all go and get your wounds treated,” Richard commands.

“Dick us.” Jason starts.

-Please, Jason, don't contradict me now.” Asks Grayson, touching his ear. “Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin are badly hurt. The Flamingo committed suicide by jumping off the ledge. I need someone to come and get the wounded.”

“Orphan, the commissioner's being taken away by the Flash.” One second later Wally appears, leading Gordon, behind him, Kid Flash, last but not least Superboy.

“Are you okay, Robin?” Wallace is grabbing Damian off the floor, helping him up.

“It's just a few scratches.” Answer Robin.

“Can you take Red Hood?” Tim asked Conner who was coming to take Red Robin. “I don't think it's a good idea for me to travel with Flash having open wounds.”

“Of course, buddy.” Superboy comes up to Jason on his back. Drake is helped up by Wally.

“Did you say he threw himself off the roof?” Gordon asks Batman.

“Yes, I was surrounded. He'd rather die than reveal how big his net was.” Dick, is still shaking. He keeps his arms under the cape, Jim sighs, scratching the back of his neck.

“You did very well, son. He'd be very proud of you.” Gordon puts his hand on Grayson's shoulder. “There have been no civilian casualties, the victims were recovered alive and are being moved for attention, none of my men were injured. Don't beat yourself up.”

Jim lights a cigar.

“Forensics is on its way to take the body.” Gordon takes a puff on the cigarette. “Maybe the Flamingo killed himself, but we still have several of his collaborators alive, now comes the Batman's favorite part. The interrogation.”

“Thank you, Jim.” Answer Batman.

…

Damian sits on the huge bed with the lights off, his head bandaged, his chest and stomach. Djinn is sitting on the other side of the mattress, looking at her leader, Red Arrow and Crush are at the entrance of the building. Roundhouse and Kid Flash sit on the terrace, all waiting for Batman to return.

“Damian.” Djinn insists for the thousandth time that night. “You have to sleep.!

“I'll wait for Richard.”

“I'll wake you up when he comes, I promise.” The sun begins to rise, the yellowish light appears on the horizon. “How many hours have you been awake?”

“I don't know.”

“Damian.”

“You can go.”

“Not until he returns, if we leave you alone, you'll go out looking for him.”

“I won't.”

-You're lying. I know you're thinking of a way to escape. You need to sleep, look at you.”

“All I need is to know that Grayson's okay.”

“Damian.” She screams again. “We're all worried about you, we answered your call and hope we were at least helpful.”

“Thank you.” Robin finally looks at the girl, his eyes are red from tears and sleep, a huge purple mark extends over his right cheek, the outline of the dead villain's hands can be seen on his neck.

“Damian please, he's fine. He'll be back, I promise.” Try to convince the girl, kid flash, and knock on the window, then open it behind him is Roundhouse helping Dick to stand up. Robin gets out of bed, taking Grayson by the hand of his collaborator and leaving him on the mattress.

“We'll wait downstairs.” Says Wallace, coming out again. Damian pulls the hood down by himself, opens up the layer that's the heaviest, assessing Dick's injuries. Grayson squirms over the sheets. He removes the armor piece by piece, leaving it with the socks he wears under his pants. He has a head wound, on his side where Flamingo shot him at close range there is a large bleeding hole, the young man feels his chest, a broken rib but he has not touched any vital organs.

“Djinn,” Robin calls the genie, she sighs, taking the ring out of her clothes to give it to Damian. “I'll give it back to you.”

“I know you will.” She approaches the badly wounded Batman with her little hands on her body.

“Heal Dick Grayson's wounds.” Request the leader of the Teen Titans, tiny strands of purple light surround the genius and the hero. Damian can see the bruises and blows disappear from Richard's body. Djinn raises his hands just as she's finished. Robin takes off her ring to give it back.

“Damian.” The little woman approaches her leader, hugging him. The threads wrap around Robin too, making the shooting pain in his head go away. “You asked me to heal him, but not you.”

“It wasn't necessary.” The young man answers.

“Damian, I know you love this man, I could say more than yourself and I also know that your union will be blessed.” The genius put his hand on the boy's shoulder. “The two of you will be great together.”

She walks away, moving towards the door, Robin follows. Dick is lying on the bed, eyes closed.

“Thank you, Djinn. Can you call the others?” Damian asks, the woman nods. Clapping their palms together, the rest of the team appears on the terrace. “You've been a big help today.”

Start talking, Damian.

“Due to his early intervention, the casualties were zero.” Damian stops to address the young heroes. “Thank you.”

The titans look at each other, with an incredible surprise.

“Thanks to you for trusting us.” Kid Flash has the courage to speak out. “Leader.”

“You can go home for the day; we'll soon be working together again.” Robin ends by letting his team disperse. Damian turns to go back inside the house. Dick is sitting on the floor, holding his face in his hands. “Grayson?”

“Honey, are you okay?” Dick lifts his face to look at the young man, Robin pulls the bandages off his head, puts his hands under the big shirt he's wearing, the shirt that belongs to Richard. Thus, removing the last bandages. He gets down on his knees with his partner, looking for a place in the hero's lap. “I thought you were dead.”

“It takes more than a madman in a bullfighting suit to kill me.” The youngest one hugs his brother, looking into his eyes. “How are you?”

“Bad.” Answers the alpha honestly. “I killed a man, with my own hands. I'm bad, Damian, I can still hear the sound of his bones breaking.”

“I understand.” The boy answers, Dick would like it not to be true, but it's true, Damian has killed more times than he has. “I know this won't comfort you, but if it can help, at least I'll say it. That man deserved to die. He opened up, escaped from Arkham, and did twice the damage.”

“Damian.” Dick takes the boy's face in his hands, stroking his cheeks. “Can I kiss you?”

Dick stays calm, trying to contain his emotions. Bruce can do it, hide like a beta, Richard tries to do it too, waiting for an honest answer from his young lover. He has heard Djinn say that Damian loves him, she had even blessed their union. Without reflecting his feelings on Robin, he wants to know what his response really is.

“You don't have to ask, you idiot.” The young man closes the space between them, the big alpha hands caress the short hair slowly. Kissing his lover without rushing, melting into a warm embrace.

“I love you,” Richard whispers against the kid's lips, joining their mouths again. Avoiding emotion, no pheromones, no influence. Damian reloads his head on Batman's shoulder, his face is red with the words of his lover.

“I love you, too, Richard.” Answer Damian, the alpha's smiling. Maybe the kid was imprinted, but he'd managed to make Grayson's feelings his own.

…

Damian chews his annoying sandwich; Dick is sitting next to him drinking coffee while reading the newspaper. Robin's only wearing a white button-down shirt she took from Richard's closet and his underpants. It's weird that Grayson's not on top of him trying to put his tongue in his mouth.

“Grayson.” The boy calls him leaning over the older one, brushing his lips just a little.

“What's up, sweetheart? You want a kiss?” The new Robin nods in response. Dick closes the distance between them by kissing the young man, stroking the black hair between his fingers. “You taste like mustard.”

“My sandwich has mustard on it.” Damian circles his brother's neck, leaving the place in his chair, standing up.

“It's my least favorite condiment.” Grayson's complaining about pulling the young man to sit on his lap.

“Few people can appreciate the taste of mustard.” Wayne sighs, rubbing the tip of his nose against the tip of his beloved, Dick's arm encircles his waist while the other hand is held firmly at the back of his neck.

“Let me reconsider.” He says, tasting his beloved's lips again, Damian opens his mouth, wrapping his brother's neck Strolling his little fingers on the arm that closes over him. Letting Grayson lick the inside of his mouth, sobbing as he watches Dick's fingers massage his neck, where the omega gland swells.

The hand squeezes the back of his neck, goes down his chest, opening one by one the buttons of the shirt that belongs to Dick. The fingers return to his chest, going up against his little shoulders, coming back touching the kid's belly, going inside his underpants pulling them a little bit. Damian lifts his legs, pushes himself back, pressing against the table to rest his extremities on Grayson's chest.

He reloads his elbows on the wooden surface, watching Dick take his underwear up to his little feet on either side of the eldest’s face, throwing his underwear somewhere in the dining room. Richard kisses both ankles, holding the younger one apart. There is a plug in his butt, Richard hasn't put it in so Damian must have put it in himself, he pushes his chair forward, hearing the teenager complaining, he is supporting his weight in his arms.

“Mr. Grayson, there's a boy here named Tim Drake who wants to talk to you. Shall I let him in?” The boring voice of the doorman interrupts the lovers, Richard sighs as he closes the kid's legs on his side.

“Go take a shower, Damian.” Asks Dick sounding distinctly disappointed.

“No, it's obvious what Drake is coming to, he wants...”

“I know what he wants, now go take a bath.” Damian closes his shirt and picks up his underwear from the floor, heading into the room banging his little feet against the polished wooden floor.

“Don't open the door until I get back.” Order the boy to stop in front of the room he shares with Grayson.

“Wipe yourself off, Damian.” Dick opens the doors to the terrace, the kitchen window and the hallway enters the room and opens the balcony as well. “There are clean clothes on the bed.”

“Good.” Respond the annoying teenager, Dick hears the water running in the shower.

“Mr. Grayson?” The doorman insists. Richard returns to the entrance by pressing the button to answer.

“Yeah, let it go.” Damian's sandwich is still half-eaten at the table, he moves into the kitchen turning on the coffee maker to mask at least some of the smell. Tim picked a lousy day to go to formal confession, Dick hoped to let at least a week go by since the Flamingo incident. It was only Wednesday; he hadn't been in the mood to even touch Damian beyond kissing.

The new Batman sighs, scratching his neck. He still felt the warmth of Eduardo's neck in his hands and woke up at least a couple of times with nightmares at night. Finally, when he wanted to have more than just cuddles with Robin, Tim would show up in the middle of the most intimate approach he had had with Damian in days. He knew that even if he tried to run away from Drake's hints, the boy would come out and tell him flat out when he thought he was ready, rejecting him politely as he did Jason at the time, of course. The door is knocked twice.

Richard fixes his hair, shakes his clothes to open the door. Tim is standing on the other side, wearing black pants, a gray shirt with the name of a band Dick doesn't know, and brown boots with a discreet heel. He looks a little taller, the outfit highlights his slim silhouette, squeezing in the right places, he's a beautiful boy without a doubt. Like a cherry on the cake, his right eye has a white patch.

“I didn't expect you this early.” Says Grayson getting out of the way to let the young man in.

“It's almost 3:00 in the afternoon,” Tim replied by sitting in one of the stalls in the big chair. Dick passes by taking the single sofa overlooking the terrace.

“Our work schedule starts at 10, I thought you'd talk to me during the patrol.” Comments Richard trying to sound confused.

“It has nothing to do with the patrol.” Answers Tim, his little hands are resting together on his lap. “I turned 17 a few days ago.”

“I know, I sent you a gift. If you're here to complain about why you didn't have a party. May I remind you that you asked Batman to finance a new tower...”

“It's not about the celebration.” Tim continues with his eyes in his hands. “Four years ago, we met, I told you I liked you and your answer was.”

“Tell me again when you're 17.” Dick's got his face in his palm. “Tim was a joke; I really didn't think you'd take it seriously.”

“I knew it was a joke, plus no one would take seriously the confession of a 14-year-old brat who was clearly impressed by seeing a real hero.” Tim lifts his face, Dick can feel the discomfort settling like an itch on the back of his neck, he averts his eyes trying to avoid Red Robin's intense blue eyes. Or rather, his blue eye, the one not covered by the patch.

“Drake.” Damian comes out of the hallway into the living room, Richard's eyes open in amazement at the sight of the boy. He's wearing one of Dick's shirts, one from a hockey team that even its owner wears big, in the little teenager it looks like a dress. He advances to the dining room table retrieving his food. Those weren't the clothes he left on the bed.

“Little Gremlin. I see you're still here?” Tim barely looks at Robin out of the corner of his eye, Damian grabs his plate and glass and heads for the kitchen counter. Right behind red robin.

“I'll stay with Richard until my father gets back.” Explains the younger ones, but it sounds more like he's showing off, Dick watching him move around the house a little self-consciously. He opens the refrigerator door to get the juice box on top of him, causing his shirt to lift. Making the curvature of his ass. Damian is not wearing any underwear. He turns to fill his glass and returns to the table, this time sitting on the opposite side with his back to the window, facing Grayson.

“Which will be soon.” Drake answers bitingly, Damian lifts his glass to his lips. Without taking his eyes off the new Batman, he spreads his legs, showing Grayson that the plug is still inside him. Tim can't see it from where he's sitting, because of the patch he would have to turn his face almost ninety degrees to do it; which would give Robin enough time to close his legs.

“But that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop visiting Grayson.” The thin legs cross, one over the other. He moves his foot in discomfort, only to open it again, his little hand touches one of his thighs, going up to the joint and back to his knee.

“Damian, I need to talk to Dick about something very important.”

“Do it, I don't care what you have to say,” Damian repeats the process, crossing his legs, moving his feet, stroking himself without taking his eyes off Batman. “I'll ignore your voice from now.”

“Damian, please go play with your cat somewhere else, what I want to talk to Dick about is a grown-up thing.” Wayne bites his sandwich, rubbing his thighs. The little feet barely reach the ground, he moves his legs, rubbing his fingertips against the carpet. “Damian.”

“He's ignoring you, Tim, you won't get an answer.” Grayson insists. “You could continue.”

“Damian! Damian!” Drake, turning his face to the teenager. Robin has managed to close her legs and stop her game in time.

“Tim, don't insist, you know him.” Asks Dick to finally look at Drake, the young hero sighs.

“What I mean is, I waited until I was 17 to not be treated like a child by you anymore.” Tim starts talking, Damian comes back, spreading his legs, stroking his thighs. He sticks his finger in the little toy's ring and pulls it out. Dick can see the pink hole stretched out and lubricated. “I've given you some indirect over the years.”

“Indirect?” Ask Batman, Damian keeps the plug under his clothes. He lifts one of his legs by placing the sole of his foot on the seat of the chair so that his thigh touches his chest. Giving Grayson a better view of the inside of his body

“Yes, but I don't think you understood any of them.” Respond, Drake. Robin lifts his shirt a bit, just enough for his lover to see the little hard cock. “Or you were ignoring them, either way. I prefer direct confrontation today.”

“Well, I'm all ears.” Comments Grayson. Damian shuts his hand on his penis, touching the tip with his index finger. Bringing his little fingers to his hole.

“What I mean is that my feelings for you haven't changed.” Dick isn't even hearing what Tim is saying, he's trying to concentrate. On not looking at Damian directly, on not letting his smell out, and most importantly, on not getting hard. “So, I'm past the age of consent, I'm not in heat, and after thinking about it for the last few years, I've come to the conclusion that I'm still in love with you.”

“Tim.” Dick sighs, paying as much attention to Drake as possible. “I think I've always known deep down. It's not that you're not attractive, you are. It's not that you're young, nor do I think you were an impressed child. You're my little brother Tim, I couldn't see you as a lover. Maybe if we'd met under different circumstances, but not like this, I'm really sorry.”

“Jason said that would be your answer.” Tim looks down, sounds clearly hurt.

“I'm sorry, really. But don't let this hurt your self-esteem, you're attractive, smart, and interesting. I know there's someone much better than me out there.” Dick can see the thick drops falling from Red Robin's face, staining his pants. He brings his palms to his eyes by letting out a little sob. Damian stops, sitting properly in the chair. Grayson bites his tongue, Jason hadn't cried. “Tim.”

“I'm fine, I just need a moment.” Answer Drake, Damian leaves the table. Returning discreetly to the bedroom. Robin's never been good with people who cry.

“Tim you're my little brother, I love you.”

“But not as a lover.”

“If I could change my feelings I would.” Try to comfort him, Dick.

“Could we at least try?”

“Tim don't ask me that, we know it won't work. Then it'll be awkward to see us. Things have gotten better since Bruce married Selina and Jason came back to Gotham.”

“just a little Dick, please.”

“We are finally a family, after many years.”

“One month, let's try one month. If things don't work out, we'll pretend it didn't happen.”

“You know that won't be the case, if it doesn't work out the others will take part in the conflict. They'll say I was wrong, that it was you who failed.”

“They don't have to know, if it works, we'll tell them. If it doesn't...”

“Don't break up our family,” Grayson says, Drake looks at it again. “Everyone's happy now, Tim. Don't ruin that happiness.”

“You're right, I knew you'd reject me, but deep down I still had a little hope.” Tim fights with the patch on his eye trying to remove it, possibly wet from his crying, Dick sighs moving to Drake's side, lifts the boy's face. Noticing the dust sticking to his hand, he goes into makeup to hide the bruises and other wounds.

Richard takes the edge off; Tim's hand tightens his pants and his eyebrows furrow as the patch is pulled off. He opens his eye, still injected with blood, one of the glasses of the mask is stuck into it. Only small spills, but he wouldn't go blind. His palms land on Dick's chest, climbing up to wrap around the older boy's neck.

“Let me kiss you, at least once.” Asks Drake, looking at Grayson with those pleading blue orbs, crystalline tears, his beautiful face blushing to his ears.

“Tim please.”

“Just once, I'll never bother you again.” Dick sighs, placing his palms on his own legs, closes his eyes and purses his lips.

“Just once.” Accept the biggest hero, stand still, and keep his eyes and mouth shut. Red Robin's warm lips press against Dick's, in a touch that could be described as innocent. Tim gets up a little from the chair, closing his grip on the eldest’s neck, pressing his mouths harder. The new Batman stays in the same position without moving, without refusing, but the contact is not corresponding either. Drake surrenders, letting go of Grayson and moves away to the other end of the furniture.

“Thank you, Dick,” Tim responds, running his palm over his eyes, rinsing out some tears that keep coming.

"Stop rubbing your eyes, you're gonna hurt yourself.” Dick takes the thin wrist by removing Drake's hand from his face, the slightest sip from his nose by standing up.

“I have to go.” The youngest one excuses himself, leaving the armchair to go to the door. “See you on Sunday.”

“Don't you mean today on patrol?” Report Grayson, the boy takes the knob by opening the door.

“No, I'm flying to San Francisco today.” Answer Red Robin, coming out in the hall. “I have some unfinished business with my team. I'll be back when Bruce comes. I'll see you.”

It ends with Tim closing the door behind him. Dick gets up, he still has to reprimand Damian for his behavior, although it's true that his relationship with Drake is not the best to do something like that when the boy was talking about his feelings was not in good taste. He walks down the hall to the bedroom, grabs the doorknob and opens it quickly, unlike what he imagined Robin is not waiting for him in bed, it's nowhere to be seen. The door to the balcony is ajar, couldn't he have left?

“Damian?” Richard comes completely into the room by closing the door. He can barely turn around when he sees a slight movement out of the corner of his eye. The little boy's body stamps against him, taking him by surprise, falling face down on the bed. Robin climbs on top of Batman, sitting on his back, taking the older boy's wrists in his tiny hands and pushing them onto the mattress, using all his weight to try to immobilize his brother.

“You let him kiss you!” Recriminates boy upset. Dick can feel his heart pounding against his chest, Damian is a predator, trained to be the ultimate weapon of death. Grayson has been confident, kept his guard down around the teenager, was jealous he could see it clearly; even if he was bigger Wayne's knee was forcing his shoulders together hurting him.

“He was crying!” Dick tries to calm down, he was at a disadvantage and didn't want to start a fight. Damian is angry, he can feel it shaking on him.

“You said you didn't want any Omega! You said you wouldn't leave me even if some Omega showed up! You lied to me!” The boy moves by pressing all his weight on the major's shoulders.

“I reject him! He's gone, he's back to San Francisco! I didn't lie to you!” Damian redirects his weight by moving his legs on either side of the larger body, letting go of Dick's hands, getting up and letting the larger one turn around. Richard remembers what Robin said on the first day. _Two alphas are impossible, we will fight all the time for who would be on top_.

Damian did not yet present his race, but no doubt he was afraid of being subdued by the boy. Even without a smell he had an incredible presence, he was not quite sure how much he saw or heard of the conversation, but something like that had almost dislocated his arms. _This is pure instinct; the slightest whiff of omega will leave me and I will end up killing you._ Maybe he didn't consider all the possibilities.

“You're not lying?” Damian sits on his stomach, visibly relaxed.

“No, he's gone. I don't want any Omegas.” Richard puts his hands on his bare thighs, his shoulders still hurt when he moves. “I only want you, Omega, Alpha, Beta, or whatever you're going to be, it doesn't matter. I told you.”

“Do you promise?” Asked the young man, leaning over Dick's face. He hugs the elder's neck, brushing his lips, waiting for Grayson's answer.

“I promise, I love you, and that has nothing to do with your race.” Grayson raises his face to kiss the teenager. Damian opens his mouth first by running his tongue over the new Batman's lips.

“Where did he kiss you?” The young man insists, Dick doesn't like the direction the conversation is taking.

“It was very little, I barely touched his lips, plus I didn't reciprocate.” Damian puts his hands in Grayson's hair, pressing his lips together tightly, moving his little tongue in his opponent's mouth, trying to control the kiss. Dick's touch goes up against his thighs. “You're not wearing anything under your shirt? You're a very indecent brat.”

Richard stops when he feels the boy's teeth closing on his lip, biting him. He is about to complain when the teen kisses him again, the metallic taste of blood spreading in his mouth as Damian tries to kiss him more deeply.

“If you kiss someone other than me, I'll be very angry.” Grayson can feel the chill coming up his spine, of course, that guy would be an Alpha. An Omega would have cried as Tim did, Damian was asserting himself, marking what was his. Dick wasn't going to let him dominate, not completely.

“I won't kiss anyone else.! Batman comes up, grabs the teenager by the waist, pushes him down. “Make sure no one comes near me.”

“I will.” Answers the youngest, his hands pass over his lover's chest, taking the edge of his shirt to pull it out, Dick gets up a little, crawling to the back of the bed even with the boy on top of him.

“Since you're on top of me and you seemed quite willing a few moments ago.” Grayson struggles a little with his sweatpants pulling them down next to his underwear just enough to release his erection. Damian puts his little hands on his brother's broad shoulders, feeling the heat of the cock pressing against his ass. “Why don't you ride me today, honey?”

“You're a dirty pervert.” The minor answers, lifting his thin body, rubbing his lubricated hole against his teacher's cock, Dick takes him by the waist helping him to penetrate.

“Says the kid who sat across the room showing me his hole. What are you, a flasher? I'm beginning to think you are.” The boy sighs, noticing how his body takes on the full length of his brother, puts his hand under his huge shirt, and touches his belly. His insides are warm, Dick's penis is throbbing hard making him feel really good. Richard relaxes by letting his pheromones out which will help the young man enjoy the contact more. “Hold the backrest for more stability.”

Damian obeys him by closing his little hands on the wooden surface, opening his legs as much as possible. Richard holds him firmly, leaning on his heels and pushing the kid upwards. Robin has already prepared and lubricated himself, he sucks his lip silencing the sounds that come out of his mouth, he squeezes the back of his fingers noticing how his body receives the blows wonderfully, that position is very good, he is taking Dick so deep, feeling his cock hitting the bottom of his stomach. The boy screams, curving his body backward, there he can perceive how the skin of his belly stretches before the lump that forms.

The older man struggles to get the teen out of the garment, he also wants to see his penis move into the tiny body. Damian sobs, raising his arms, without the support offered by the bed, is lifted completely off the mattress, bouncing on his brother's lap. Maliciously whipped, nailing him so deeply, he searches again for the wood to receive the penetrations at a better angle.

Dick lowers his hands by taking the innocent cheeks, squeezing them between his fingers, using them to lift the boy. Richard gasps, he hasn't slept with Robin since the arrival of the Flamingo, Damian was also anxious, he practically invited him to take him right there on the dining room table and if it hadn't been for Tim's arrival; they would still be in the kitchen. He would have to knot it a couple of times to be satisfied, maybe 4 or 6 times.

The minor shakes, screaming, squeezing Grayson in his wet gut. Since nothing comes out of his penis yet, he knows he's having an orgasm when his voice is heard that way, a few tenths louder, he babbles calling out to him until he breaks. He falls meekly into the strong arms of his lover, gasping for breath as he continues to be penetrated. Hallucinating in his orgasmic delirium.

“Gaisom.” Pray with his childish voice drunk with pleasure, the older one turns around pressing the teenager against the pillows. Giving him a soft bed in which to be fucked harder, his little hips complaining at the onslaught, his legs trying to open wider than they should to take the great man who disgraces him with perverse malice.

It outrages the boy by pushing himself into that duct that should not be used like that, but Robin loves it, as soon as he recovers from his daze, he holds his legs below his knees. Opening up so that Dick can see all of him, his lips red from being sucked and bitten, the sweat pearling the beautiful, innocent, toasted skin, the tears of immense pleasure overflowing from his eyes, staining his blushing cheeks. It's beautiful in a maddening way.

Soiling him before he is even released into the world, Damian keeps his legs open, digging his nails into his own thighs. Richard stands with his palms open on the bed, watching in awe the beauty of the little boy, who with his immature body has accepted to be used as an omega only because of the love he has for his big brother. God should hear him, no matter who, no matter what.

Grayson thinks he'd even sell his soul to the devil to make that beautiful boy an omega, his omega. So that he could brand him, impregnate him and spend eternity with Damian in the hottest hell of all. Dick stops taking Robin by the ankles, bending his tiny body, hitting him with abusive stabs. The inside of the boy sucks, his little cock shakes. Richard stops by squeezing the thin legs on his fingers, that will leave a mark. Pouring his sperm into the bottom of his beloved, filling it to the brim.

The knot swells, allowing Damian to be impregnated for longer, with his innocent interior filled with warm liquid, filling his intestines. The teen rolls over in bed, opening his arms to attract his lover. Dick keeps circling his tiny body, kissing his neck, sucking his ear. Finally joining his lips with the accumulated passion of the previous days. They both lie down trying to calm down.

Damian caresses the hair of his beloved, immersed in the post-coital bliss, they remain embraced waiting for the knot to go down enough to continue. Richard kisses his cheeks; pheromones flood the room making both feel warm and relaxed. Robin still doesn't understand how important smell is to the mating ritual. Dick's phone lights up on the bed, soon after it starts ringing.

“It's an excellent time.” The older is commenting angrily. “Whoever goes to hell, if it's important he'll call back.”

The new Batman glues himself to his lover again, kissing him slowly, deeply. The device is turned off, to be turned on, with the same shrill ringing sound.

“He called again, reply,” Damian says, Dick looks at the name of the contact and picks up the device by picking up the call. Robin drops onto the bed, sighing, rubbing his swollen belly, the knot is starting to come down.

“Yeah?” Grayson's pressing his cell phone to his ear.

“If you're with Damian, go out where he can't hear you, this is very important. Classification secret A.” Order Bruce on the other side of the line.

“You could give me a moment.” Answer Dick.

**Days until Bruce returns 3.**


	5. Five

Dick Grayson's a dead man, the knot is still a little swollen inside the boy. He doesn't know what Bruce wants to talk about and Damian is underneath him, rubbing his belly, with Richard's cock stuck deep in his hole, his eyes closed concentrating on the sensation of sperm in his tummy. Richard tries to push himself back a bit, still not able to get out of the boy. Robin lets out a long moan as he feels the pull.

“Dick, what was that?” Questions Bruce, Dick squeezes his palm over Damian's mouth trying again to leave him inside.

“It must have been the cat.” He's trying to excuse himself. “Tom, I'm really in an awkward situation right now. Can I call you back in a couple of minutes?”

“Can't you get away from Damian?” Ask Wayne.

“No.” Dick pauses to look at the boy if only his father knew that Damian really had him trapped. “I'll call you back in a minute. Thanks for being so understanding.”

Grayson ends the call, taking his hand off the boy's mouth and kissing him again. Desperately, deeply, sucking on the little mouth, Robin's hands are placed on the older boy's back, digging in his nails, touching his chest. The younger boy's voice ascends, screaming against his brother's lips, Dick tries to push himself out again, coming out as calmly as possible.

“Stay in bed, I'll be back soon.” Ask Richard to pull up his pants and get his phone. He goes to the kitchen, fills his forgotten coffee cup again, needs to rinse, he can still feel the taste of blood, grapes, and mustard mixing in his mouth. He needs fresh air; his dick is still throbbing between his legs and the heat from Damian's body is lingering in his hands.

He goes out to the terrace taking a big breath of air, pulls out his cell phone by dialing Bruce's number back, the phone rings a couple of times. Then he hears the other man across the line.

“How was your vacation?” Dick sits in the shade of the little garden.

“All right, that's just what I needed,” Bruce answers the other end of the phone. “How's everything been in Gotham?”

“It's Gotham, terrible things happen all the time. We had an alien invasion, two-time travelers and five new super villains showed up.” Says the new Batman sounding very serious.

“Really?” Gullible question, Bruce.

“No.” Dick laughs trying not to show his nervousness. “We fought a couple of times with the Condiment King, Joker came looking for me, but when he noticed it wasn't you, he himself asked to be taken to Arkham. You should have seen Tim and Jason's faces. It was something to remember.”

“Didn't you tell him when I was coming back?”

“No, but rest assured, he'll be out of the nuthouse as soon as he knows you're back.” Richard laughs again, takes the steaming cup of coffee for a sip. The hot liquid has already begun to clear his mind. “We just had a slightly bigger mishap with a guy called the Flamingo, but we managed to sort it out. I'll tell you better when they get back.”

“That's what I wanted to talk about.”

“What is this about? I was very surprised when you told me: go out where Damian can't hear you, this is an A-rated secret.”

“Selina and I have been thinking a lot about Damian's birthday.” Dick looks through the door to make sure the kid isn't listening.

“Well, he can't hear me. What are they planning?”

“The initial plan was to come back on the 9th in the morning and have a little lunch with the whole family.” Bruce explains on the other end of the phone.

“That was what I had been told.” Comments Dick.

“But Selina thought that because turning 13 is a very important age and the first step to stop being a boy and become a man we should have a big party.” Dick turns his back on the house, his mouth open, he can't believe what Wayne is saying.

“Party?”

“Yes, a party.”

“I think it's wonderful, Bruce, but you have less than a week to plan it and you're across the sea.”

“Selina is already sending out the invitations, I'm contacting you to ask you to keep Damian as far away from the mansion as possible.” Please asks Bruce.

“Of course. He told you he was living with me, right?”

“Not exactly, but he dropped the hint that he wasn't at the mansion and then Alfred confirmed his whereabouts to me.”

“Luckily. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“We'll be back a day earlier to coordinate everything,” Wayne explains. “Just bring him in on Sunday and don't tell him the plan has changed.”

“Sunday at noon at the mansion.” Dick's already relaxed. “Just don't go surprising him too much, you might make him cry and he'll be angry if the guests see him cry.”

“We should be prepared in case that happens too.” Answers Wayne. “Thanks for taking care of Damian these days, I was worried he wouldn't obey Alfred and end up fighting with Duke or Cassie. You're a good big brother and I know you'll make a great father one day.”

“Bruce.” Richard can feel the guilt growing in the pit of his stomach, creeping up his throat and leaving him speechless. He takes a sip of coffee, hoping it will help him to keep talking. “What's all this sentimentality about? I think I'm going to cry.”

“I told you it would be strange,” Bruce claims someone else, Dick hears Selina laughing in the background.

“What your father means is that he's very proud.” Says Catwoman coming to the phone. “We'll be back in a couple of days, so try not to kill each other.”

“We'll try, enjoy your vacation. See you on Sunday.” Concludes Richard hanging up, putting his phone in his pants pocket, goes back inside the house. Damian is lying face down on the bed, Dick can see his little body moving to the rhythm of his breathing

“What was the reason for that call?” The boy asks as soon as he notices the presence of the alpha in the bedroom.

“My superior wanted to know if I'll come back to work next week.” Damian scowls.

“Are you coming back?” The boy asks.

“I have to go back or get another job. I used all my accumulated vacation time to spend this whole month with you, plus I like my job and don't want to quit.” Dick sits down next to the boy, putting his hand on his cheek to caress him. “You still have another week of vacation before school starts, you can come to help me. There are some kids who would be happy to learn to paint, play an instrument, or one of your other multiple skills.”

“I could teach them one of the 200 ways to kill that I know.” The boy is mocking.

“Let's not talk about killing, I'm still trying to get over it.” Pay Grayson.

“I'll try to avoid it, but I'm not promising anything.”

“Consider the proposal, my schedule starts at 11, ask Alfie to bring you in the morning.” Dick bows down, coming up to the boy's neck. “Then we could have breakfast together, I'll bring you back to the manor in the afternoon”.

“My father will be suspicious if I become the most altruistic person in Gotham overnight.” The boy answers by turning his face to look at his partner.

“You could act like a brat; I'll tell your father we need someone to teach the violin and he'll offer to come help.” Damian looks at Dick in some amazement.

“Sometimes I'm terrified of how much you know my father.” Grayson lifts his shoulders like he's making light of it.

…

Both boys are kept quiet inside the car, Pennyworth is in his transport box carefully placed on the back seat, secured by the seat belt. Dick yawns when they stop at a traffic light, the briefcase with the Batman suit is in the trunk and Damian, sitting in the passenger seat, hugs his backpack in his arms.

“I don't want to see Drake's stupid face today.” Says the teenager looking out the window, the urban landscape begins to change to small family houses with green courtyards.

“Just close your eyes when he's around.” Dick is mocking.

“I bet you'll be very happy to see me go back to the mansion.” The houses are beginning to become scarce, with a small grove in the distance.

“Tim is not your enemy; you don't have to worry about him.” Grayson tries to reason with him.

“All the Omegas are my enemies now.” Declares the least bit annoying, directing his gaze at Dick. The older one turns off the road and parks on a small dirt road underneath.

“All the omegas?” Richard opens his belt by approaching the boy to smell him. Just fabric softener and bath lotion. “That's not good. Even Selina?”

“No, not Selina. What are you doing?” Ask the young man, pushing his backpack into the glove compartment.

“Am I smelling you?” Answers the major, pressing his nose against his neck, down his chest, his stomach, and in the middle of his legs.

“Grayson, stop.” Damian takes the hair of the hero between his thighs.

“Damian, you don't smell me.” Says the older, pulling the boy's legs, pressing him against the door.

“You told me I shouldn't smell.” The teenager starts breathing heavily. Dick takes it by the joining of his knees by spreading his legs. Robin's backrests on the glass of the co-pilot's window. Dick moves away from his seat trying to fit between the young man's thighs.

“You've been living with me for a month, you should smell me at least a little.” Dick gets between Robin's legs, bringing his lips to her thin neck, starts kissing him. “What Flamingo said made me realize what a mistake it was to force you to **stay clean**.”

“I don't understand what the hell you're talking about.” Robin tilts his neck, feeling his lips go up, sucking on his ear.

“When you came home, you smelled a little bit of your father, Selina, and to a lesser extent Duke.” Explain the alpha, taking Damian's face between his palms to kiss him. The boy allows it, sighing through his nose, puts his hands in his brother's hair, pulling it to hold it together. “You must smell at least a little bit of me, otherwise it's suspicious.”

“You're an idiot, don't kiss me like this if you're not going to go all the way.” The annoying boy screams, Grayson smiles, pressing his hip against the boy. Damian sighs as he notices how hard his beloved is.

“I always want to go all the way with you, but it's almost noon and your father arrived in Gotham this morning.” Dick walks away and goes back to the pilot's seat. “He must want to see you, roll down the windows, you look so hot.”

Damian scowls, opening his window. Dick does the same thing, starting the car to get back on the road. Just seconds later the small white perimeter fence turns into large gray stone walls, the trees reveal the imposing Wayne mansion. Richard doesn't see anything out of the ordinary, there are no cars at the entrance, but they are arriving through the main gate which could mean they have arrived in some other way. The electric gate opens, letting the robotic voice of the virtual assistant be heard.

They go down the long corridor around the huge fountain, Dick stops the vehicle near the entrance door, he could go around the mansion and park in the back garage but the party must be in the back. Damian gets out of the car first, taking the box with his pet up the stairs, Richard must still open the trunk to get the Batman suit. Robin waits for him on the last step.

“No one's opened the door.” Says Damian.

“Alfred must be busy, I'll open it.” Dick offers to open one of the huge wooden doors, with no sign of life in the mansion. Damian brings his cat down by opening the little metal door to let him out.

“Where is everybody?” Damian's question.

“I don't know, maybe we should go look for them." Dick's trying to sound confused.

“Father?” Robin's heading for the lobby. “Kyle?”

“Did Damian hear that?” Grayson's asking, shaking his head on both sides. “It came from behind.”

“I didn't hear anything.”

“Shh. Come on, behind me.” Dick goes to the fireplace, grabs one of the pokers, walks slowly through the kitchen, through the second dining room, and out into the long hallway leading to the backyard. Richard slowly opens the door, just peeking out. “Oh, my God! Damian, don't look!”

The older boy yells and as if the prompt has been "Damian you have to see this" the teenager steps forward opening the door completely. He stands on the threshold staring wide-eyed at the scene, two rows of tables extend to either side of the pool, there are some huge blue tents and balloons, hundreds of them. In the background and what just caught the boy's attention, an elephant is walking around with some children.

“Happy birthday, Dami!” Richard says he's standing behind the boy, Robin looks at him in amazement, then back to the party, back to Dick. Still incredulous. “Your dad threw you a party, you don't turn 13 every day.”

“Dami!” Jon screams waving his hand from the table he shares with his parents and brother. At the top of the stairs in the biggest tent are Bruce and Selina, both standing to exchange a few words with Barbara, Tim, Duke and Cassie sharing a couch near the table intended for the Wayne family, Alfred the original is standing by the door with a tray full of pointy party hats with the logo of Batman and Robin.

“Happy birthday master Damian, your father's waiting for you.” This is the butler giving a Robin hat to Dick and a Batman hat to Damian. Still quite amazed he lets Richard put the party hat on him. They both come down the stairs to join the family.

“Happy birthday, son. I hope you enjoyed the surprise.” Says Bruce.

“Happy birthday Damian, we didn't know whether to hire clowns. So, we brought in the whole circus.” Selina's the one who breaks the distance by hugging the birthday boy, holding out her arm so that Bruce can join in, too. Robin drowns a sob by pressing his face against Selina's chest. Both parents look at each other, tightening their embrace.

It is not a small party, Dick looks around noticing all the members of the Justice League, Wally West greets him effusively from the table he shares with the Wests, there is his cousin Wallace, Kid flash from Robin's team, sitting next to his girlfriend Rachel, also a former member of the Teen Titans. Roy, Artemis, Kori and even Bizarro are there too. Diana exchanges a few words with Arthur and Mera. Barry Allen and the entire Allen dynasty need two tables to settle in.

That looks more like a superhero reunion before a showdown with Darkside than a children's party. Richard keeps moving his face seeing more and more familiar faces, Victor and his father, Lucius with their children are there too. Billy Batson and all his brothers line up to take turns getting on the horses. At a table sitting alone a couple of nuns, a little redheaded boy comes over bringing a flower to the woman. Dick recognizes him instantly, Damian's first little friend.

“Dami, look.” Grayson's asking the kid who's still trying to dry his eyes. “Your little friend Colin is here.”

“Colin?” Damian walks away from his father's hug, looking where Dick points. At the last tables, deep in the background almost as if they didn't want to be recognized, are two women. Even if they are wearing make-up and dressed as high society ladies, Richard knows who they are, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. At that moment they are not villains, they are Harleen Quinzel and Pamela Isley, friends of Selina Kyle-Wayne.

“What are you losers doing?” Jason stands behind Dick; his left arm is in a cast and held by a black sling. Todd looks at Dick, without a bump or bruise, then at Damian, likewise without any sign of a fight, takes the kid by the shoulder and turns him over, running his only good hand over Robin's face. “Why the fuck doesn’t you have any scratches?”

“Huh?” Damian's looking at it with doubt.

“Why aren't you hurt? I have to wear this stupid sling for two months and you and that idiot Dick don't have a single wound.” Jason shakes Damian's shoulder.

“A wizard did it,” Grayson answered.

“To be more specific, a genius.” Correct Damian, Jason looks at them with his mouth open.

“Why didn't you remember your favorite brother?” He claims Red Hood.

“I did. Grayson's good as new.” Respond, Robin.

“Your favorite brother is supposed to be me.” Todd's starting to get mad. “You don't know how hard it is to go to the bathroom with a broken arm, I can't even put on a suit by myself.”

There's a little chuckle behind Red Hood. Tim, Cassie, and Duke all look at Todd.

“What was that?” Ask Dick, Jason scratches the back of his neck with his useful hand.

“Well, me.” The second brother clears his throat. “I didn't get the memo that the little family reunion had become the Comicon, I brought someone I want you to meet.”

Jason steps aside, letting the person behind him show. A small woman with blond hair, short and slightly curly, with huge blue eyes, is wearing a white dress with a cut below her chest, which reaches above her knee. Damian, Tim, and Duke have seen her before, the rest of the family has yet to meet her.

“Family, she is Isabel Ardila.” Jason holds the girl's hand with his. “We met a little over a year ago, she's Flight attendant.”

Bruce looks at Selina, Selina looks at Dick.

“How are you Isabel? I hope you're okay.” Says Grayson, Kyle and Wayne are still confused.

“I am, but Jason got the worst of it.” She answers.

“Jason, is there anything we're missing?” Bruce asks.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Jason starts by pointing to Bruce. “This man is kind of like my father, Bruce Wayne you know from the news.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wayne. I really admire the work you've done in this town.” The blonde woman reaches out her hand to greet Bruce, he answers the greeting, still confused.

“You look very confused, Bruce.” Jason looks at his father. “Wait. Dick hasn't told you yet?”

“Tell me what? Dick.” Wayne insists.

“I just got here, too.” Grayson's defending himself. Jason sighs.

“Isabel knows who we are, on our first date we were abducted by an alien ship and she found out that I'm Red Hood.” Jason starts to explain. “He fought with me, Roy and Starfire, then Joker made an attempt on his life and far from escaping from me, he decided to stay.”

“Don't lie.” She replies. “After the Joker incident, you tried to push me away.”

“I did, but then you came back to me.” Jason runs his one good arm around the woman's waist. “This time, when I thought Flamingo had kidnapped you, I realized that I really wanted to have you by my side so I could take care of you always.”

“Jason, I never thought I'd hear you this romantic. Did someone record it?” Dick's making fun.

“I recorded it,” Duke responds by raising his thumb.

“Thank you, guys you're great.” Todd talks a little bit of a pissant. “So, I asked her to marry me, and she accepted.”

The whole family looks at each other with a clear expression of surprise. Isabel raises her left hand, showing the shining white gold ring. Jason struggles to raise his broken arm to show his ring as well.

“You can't see my ring, but it's under this cloth.” Todd tries to move his arm again.

“Don't fight it, you'll hurt yourself more." Scold Isabel.

“Wow, Jason.” Dick's trying to keep up. “You've left us speechless; I want to say congratulations. Isabel, welcome to the family.”

“I think I should finish by introducing them.” Continues Todd, move his hand to point at Dick. “Dick Grayson, the original Nightwing.”

“Hi!” Respond Richard. The woman giggles, covering her mouth with her hand. “What's going on? Did Jason say something about me?”

“No, no. It's not that.” She's still laughing. “Jason mentioned you a lot when he was trying to get into the Nightwing suit, even thought about going on a diet.”

“Yeah, yeah. Funny Jason's fat and couldn't fit into Dick's socks.” Red Hood looks at the next member of his family. “Tim Drake, Red Robin. You saw him in the hospital last time. Remember?”

“Yes, nice to meet you, Tim.” Answer the girl.

“The pleasure is mine, Isabel. I hope you're well.” Tim's looking at Jason with his one good eye closed.

“Next up is Duke Thomas, Signal. Cassandra Cain, she doesn't talk much, but that doesn't make her any less cool.”

Isabel responds with a greeting too.

“The youngest of my brothers and who you last saw wrapped up like a mummy.” Jason looks down at Robin who's near his father. “Damian, he's also the birthday boy today. We'll give you your present in a moment. Demon, wait.”

“How are you, Damian?” The stewardess leans over a little to look the boy in the eye.

“Nice to meet you.” Responds Wayne by looking at the girl from the bottom to the top “You didn't look so good last time.”

“Well, the last time a plane blew up in my face and a boy running very fast got me out of the place.” The girl shakes her head sideways. “Besides, I wasn't having a good hair day.”

“Yeah, I guess you didn't tell my fiancée that she looks good.” Jason looks at Damian with his eyes narrowed, turns to Alfred who's been behind him. “Let's move on to the next one, Alfred Pennyworth. He's our grandfather, but he prefers to be called a butler.”

“Mr. Pennyworth, I've heard wonders about you.” Isabel holds out her hand to the old man. “It's a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine, Miss Ardila.” The butler answers.

“Last but not least.” Jason looks at Catwoman. “Selina Kyle, Bruce's wife.”

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Selina” Isabel wiggles her fingers a little bit. “Jason her, well. The woman we visited last time, who you said was your mother. Her name wasn't Selina.”

“Huh? That's because Selina is Bruce's new wife.” Jason's clearing his throat. “Oh. The woman we met **before;** she wasn't Bruce's wife.

“You said she was Damian's mother, too.” She insists.

“Well, because Talia's Damian's mother.” All eyes are on Todd when he drops the name of Ra's daughter. “It’s a complicated situation. I'll explain it better at home.”

“I'm gone for a month and Damian turns 13, Tim turns 17, and Jason gets engaged.” Says Bruce, sounding surprised. “I should go away more often. I'm sure next time Dick will be married.”

“Don't get your hopes up, Bruce.” Respond to Grayson.

“Oh, yeah, I was forgetting about Demon's gift.” Jason pulls a badly folded sheet from his sling. “Since your mom or dad can buy you anything you want, Isabel and I thought a material gift wasn't an option.”

Jason extends the role to Damian.

“You drew me a picture.” The minor mocks, opening the paper. “It must have been difficult because you can only use one arm.”

“One of the penguins we have in Ice Logue laid an egg a few days ago. I thought it would be a good idea if you became the adoptive father of the baby penguin that's coming and gave it a name.”

Damian looks at the paper, "Certificate of Adoption of the Penguin: ________ given to young Damian Wayne Al Ghul." No date since the egg has not yet hatched.

“If you don't want it, that's fine.” Answer Todd, Robin's still looking at the paper.

“No, I do.” Wayne folds the paper back into his pocket. “Thank you.”

“Happy birthday, Damian.” Says the blonde. “Can I give you a hug? Jason said you didn't like hugs.”

“I like the hugs; I don't know why Jason would lie like that.” Damian moves forward, opening his arms to encircle the woman's waist, pressing his face against the girl's chest. “He's a liar. Don't believe everything he says.”

“He's very cute, Jason. I don't understand why you're calling him Demon.” The girl's laughing, hugging the boy, slowly stroking his hair.

“Don't trust him too much.” Warns Jason, watching the teenager cling to his girlfriend. “All right, Damian, that's enough out of Isabel.”

“I don't hear what you're saying.” Respond the minor by rubbing his cheek on the blonde's chest. Jason grabs him by the ear with a tug.

“Hands where I can see them, little man.” Damian drops the girl and walks away rubbing his ear.

“Jason, don't be mean to him. It's his birthday.” Isabel's messing up the kid's hair.

“Yes, Jason doesn't be mean to me, it's my birthday,” Damian replied, holding out his arms to the young woman trying to hug her again.

“Okay, come on, Isabel, I'll show you the rest of the gang.” Jason takes his girlfriend's hand leaving the Wayne tent. He sees a familiar face on the other side. Roy Harper, you dirty bastard.

The redhead turns, laughing at whoever called him.

“Dick, I think you have a lot to tell me.” Speaks Bruce looking at the couple.

“I think there's a lot I haven't heard either.” Answer Richard.

“Follow me, we'll talk in the cave.” Order Batman, Nightwing follows. Take the metal case he left at the back door. The heroes advance through the mansion, until they reach the passage leading to the cave. Once they arrive, Bruce takes a seat in the chair in front of the computer, Dick goes up to the table to look at his father from the front.

“Well, this begins on our first night as Batman and Robin. We answered Gordon's call.”

Dick begins to recount the events of the previous month's patrol. He talks about the little robberies they attended, telling little by little how they followed the clues and finally the arrival of El Flamingo.

“Then I said, _this ends here, Flamingo. You're going to Arkham._ It was the most Batman moment I've ever had.” Dick laughs, brings his hands to his face, and his voice turns to sob. “He killed himself, jumped off the ledge as we were about to capture him. My response time was very slow and I didn't manage to catch him.”

Dick keeps his face in his hands.

“You said the casualties were zero.” Grayson nods without lifting his face. “It's one of the risks we take in dealing with these types of criminals.”

“But if it had been faster.” Dick insists.

“Your priority was civilian lives, the city was not damaged, you did excellent teamwork.” Batman's still talking. “You did better than I would have, Gordon's right. I'm proud of you, Dick.”

“Bruce...” Grayson can feel his stomach tightening.

“How's Damian been this month?” Ask Wayne, Dick bites his tongue. He prepared for that conversation; he knew Bruce would ask. He could keep the smell off for half an hour, no more. So, the talk must have lasted less than that.

“He's been a good boy, he's obeyed me.” Start counting, Grayson. “And except for a few minor mishaps with Tim, everything's been fine. We went for a walk with the cat on a couple of occasions.”

“You haven't noticed anything strange about him?” Batman insists. Dick already knows where his mentor is going.

“Damian's not exactly normal, so I can't tell if he's being weird.”

“I mean, if he heat hasn't come yet,” Bruce asks, Richard needs to calm down, breathe easy. No smell.

“No, he's turning 13 today. Give him a couple of months.”

“I'm a little worried,” Wayne admits. “When I was young.”

“Long time ago.” Dick laughs, making those bad jokes to calm himself down. Surprisingly Wayne also lifts his lips in an almost imperceptible smile.

“My heat came before my thirteenth birthday.” The old man confesses. “Besides, Talia contacted me in the middle of last month asking the same thing.”

“About Damian's heat?”

“Yes, she said that if he didn't show up sooner, it could be a couple of months after his birthday.” Bruce puts his fingers in his lap. “I'm worried about Duke being an Omega, if Damian has his heat and tries to attack him. Well, I can't count on Selina's help and Alfred's not as young as he used to be.”

“Bruce, you're assuming that Damian will be an alpha.” Dick points out the man's clear concern. “What if he's an Omega?”

“You really think Damian's gonna be an Omega.” Bruce drops a single Ha-ha. “I thought he'd be a beta and look at me. I turned out to be an alpha even though my parents were two betas. Talia designed every aspect of Damian, from his hair color to his toenails. It's obvious she would design our son as an Alpha.”

“What if he doesn’t? Nature is capricious.” Grayson's biting the inside of his cheeks, for some reason he's feeling angry.

“Dick, I shouldn't be saying this, but I'd really prefer Damian to be an Omega. “Grayson hasn't really expected that. “If he's an alpha his mother will want to take him away when his heat comes; we'll have a lot of problems, if he can be uncontrollable as an alpha now even, I won't be able to make him obey. Talia said he was an alpha, I'd like to believe she's wrong, but deep down I know it's true. You just need to see him realize it, it's written all over his face.”

“Bruce, but it's not all genes. The breeding, the environment.”

“His mother raised him as one, lived with her for 10 years. Maybe when he got here his parenting changed and became less strict, but I don't use influence with him, with any of you, Jason is recently re-annexing himself to the family.” Bruce is thinking about it. “He doesn't live with Cassandra enough and you wouldn't use your pheromones on him either.”

Grayson notices how the saliva in his throat refuses to come down, being replaced by the bitter taste of bile. If Damian turned out to be an Omega, it would be better if Bruce never found out what they had been doing.

“What about his team? The Titans or the servants and masters he had when he was with Talia.” Grayson insists, Damian had said no, but he couldn't tell an Alpha from an Omega. His information couldn't be completely reliable.

“I asked her.” Of course, he was Batman the best detective in the world. He couldn't pass up an aspect that important. “She said all of Damian's teachers were Omegas, she didn't let him live with Ubo until he was 7. Neither she nor Ra's had a heat around Damian and the league assassins were meticulously trained to control his pheromones. Still, she only let him fight with betas.”

“Bruce, but he hasn't shown any interest in Tim or Duke,” Dick speaks. “In fact, he hates Tim, gets along relatively well with Duke, but.”

“Did you see the way he held on to Jason's fiancée?” Richard wishes he hadn't. “Dick really, I looked at all the possibilities, now we just have to wait and make the contingency plan for when his heat comes and I hope for your help.”

“Of course, Bruce.” Answers the acrobat.

“I want you to go back and live in the mansion.” Please ask the patriarch of the Wayne family. “I alone will not be able to contain Damian.”

“You're assuming again that Dami will be an Alpha.” Grayson insists. “I don't know. You're asking me to come back here, assuming on the off-chance that it turns out to be an Omega? Maybe I can't control myself and I end up attacking him. Wouldn't that be worse?”

“I trust you won't,” Wayne replied and Dick is sure he's never hated himself so much before. “Tim, Duke, and Stephanie have been in heat around you; you haven't attacked any of them.”

“That's not what I asked you.” Richard reiterates sounding angry. “Bruce tell me what would happen if Damian was an omega and I attacked him?”

“Since you put it that way.” Wayne sighs, scratching the back of his neck, running his hand through his hair, contemplating the possibilities. “I think that would be okay.”

“What?” Dick looks at his father in clear amazement.

“I said it would be okay, to think that he could be abused by some random guy on the street and maybe leave him traumatized.” Wayne scratches his head again. “He'd probably feel more comfortable if it was you, although if I'm honest I thought you and Tim Well.”

“I can't believe it.” The young man speaks mournfully; he shouldn't have asked that. Bruce trusted him, enough to even accept that he would take Damian if he was an Omega and he was doing all that with the boy behind his father's back. Of course, it was Damian, he was a special case. If the kid was like everyone else, with a 33% chance of everything, he wouldn't have had to go to that extreme. Now he was even justifying that degenerate and perverse act.

“Dick, I'm confident Damian will be an Alpha.” Reiterates Wayne. “and I trust that if he's an Omega you'll respect him as you have your other brothers, you're the most honest Alpha I know, **I couldn't possibly distrust you.”**

“You're right, Bruce. I would never do something like that to Damian. _He's my little brother_.” Answers Dick, he can feel the rope around his neck, Batman was going to kill him. He would definitely use his own words to sentence him. What could he do? Tell him. _If you want Damian to be an Omega, I've been trying an unorthodox method with him, the results are not guaranteed, but at least if he's an Alpha he'll hate me not you._ He should also make his contingency plan to flee Gotham with Robin in case his unusual method works. “I think we should go back upstairs; I saw a giraffe and a lion and I'd like to take a picture with them.”

“Selina suggested bringing in lots of different animals.” Wayne gets up, heading back to the mansion.

“Bruce, wait. I forgot something.” Dick put the suitcase on the table. “I'm bringing the suit back.”

“Keep it, Dick, it's your suit.” Wayne answers. “I can already hear Gordon saying you're a better Batman than I am.”

“Well, to tell you the truth, it's a little broken and some bloodstains.” Dick doesn't want to take the suit back home.

“Leave it on the table, I'll work on it tomorrow.” Says Wayne, Dick is behind him starting to climb the long stairs.

“I didn't ask you on the phone, but what destinations did they visit?” Grayson asks to divert the conversation to more friendly terrain; the clock passage opens letting them out into the corridor.

“You can't tell me that shit now, Tim.” Both alphas stop when they hear Jason scream. “You think because you've decided you love me now; I'm going to run into your arms.”

“Jason us.” Drake trying to argue.

“There never was an us. This has always been about you. I Tim am in love with Dick, poor me, Dick ignores my insinuations.” Jason's trying to imitate Red Robin's voice. “I loved you, I was hoping you'd notice Dick didn't care about you these last three fucking years.”

“You can give me a chance.”

“No, you don't want me. You're doing this because Dick has already rejected you for good.”

“How do you know that?”

“Damian told me. Tim, I respected you, I waited for you.”

“You didn't show me much respect when you took advantage of me in heat.” It's Red Robin who's screaming now. “I still have bruises and you almost dislocated my arm.”

“I must remind you that it was you who came crawling to me asking to have your uterus filled with sperm.” Todd's screaming, too. “And be thankful I had the sense to put on a condom, because if I hadn't. We'd be arguing about why you'd think you were pregnant.”

“Surely a lot of lucidity and self-control, the damn fight with the Flamingo left me less hurt than mating with you.”

“Tim, stop playing the victim. You're angry because you expected me to be your consolation prize if Dick rejected you. Which was obvious. I told you that.”

“You have to take responsibility.”

“Why? It was you who said, we have to keep this a secret.” Jason runs his hands through his hair and sighs. “Tim, you have no idea how I felt when I saw that even though I was with you, you were still clinging to that stupid Nightwing suit. If you had at least looked me in the eye once that night, I would have run to you myself when Damian told me that Dick had rejected you.”

Bruce looks at Dick with curiosity, the young man raises his shoulders in sign that he doesn't know what the fight is about

“But we still can.”

“No, we can't. I don't know what the hell you did after that, but I'll tell you what I did.” Jason puts his hand on Red Robin's shoulder. “I resigned myself, came home, took a bath, and I knew that that short period we're calling _us_ wasn't going to work.”

“If you knew Dick would reject me because you didn't wait for me anymore.” Recriminalize the young man.

“Because you don't want me when your heat calmed down a bit, I tried to do my best, I didn't want your first time to be this horrible. You pushed me away, even when you were conscious, you didn't look at me or let me kiss you.”

“You don't want that woman.” Says the youngest.

“What difference does it make if I love her or not, why am I bad if I want to be with her and you're not if you want to be with me? What makes us different?”

“I do love you.”

“Don't lie to me, please.” Red Hood looks into Tim's eye. “Do you know how much time I've spent thinking about you? Now that I've decided I'm not going to do it anymore; you come and tell me this. How do you expect me not to be affected?”

“I'm telling the truth.”

“You don't.”

“How can you be sure of that?” Drake's approaching, closing the gap between them. The door is closed so Dick and Bruce can only hear.

“Tim stops.” Ask Jason, the youngest boy, to wrap his arms around the alpha's neck, walking until Red Hood's legs touch the mattress, push Todd down and let him sit on the bed.

“She's left all his scent on you.” The thin hands look for the union of the sling to take it out, take the face of the alpha in his palms looking at it. “You already took my virginity, take also my first kiss.”

“You begged Grayson for your first kiss.” Answers Hood, moving his face to one side to avoid being kissed.

“Was its Damian, did Damian tell you that? That damn gossip brat.”

“Yes, Tim. Let's just forget it, if you don't want to see Isabel, we'll coordinate schedules so we don't have to meet.” Jason looks at him even from the bed. “Close my sling and get off me, you're hurting me.”

“Jason.” Tim rests his palms on the mattress on either side of the older boy's head. “I'm offering myself to you on a silver platter. You're really gonna turn me down?”

Jason raises his hand; his shoulder still hurts. He rubs his fingers on the cheek of the second-best detective in the world, traces the patch that covers that damaged eye, strokes the hair, and rubs the back of his neck.

“Yes.” He replies, dropping his arm against the mattress. “I know I'll regret this all my life, but I'd rather be unhappy than force you back into something you hate.”

Tim comes down, closes the sling, gets out of bed, and helps the crippled boy.

“Thank you, Jason.” The youngest one answers, Todd sighs before he gets to the exit. He's already noticed the presence of the other alphas, not by their smell. But because he can see their shadows under the door. He turns around and approaches Tim, the boy raises his face to look at him, Jason puts his hand on the back of the omega, closing the space between them. Kissing him, really. He pushes his tongue into Red Robin's cavity, pressing him against the dresser, earning himself a gasp.

“What Dick gave you wasn't a kiss." Whispers the older one just loud enough for Red Robin to hear. “You don't have to come to my wedding if you don't want to, I won't come to yours, even if you invite me.”

Ends Jason opening the door.

“Bruce, Dick.” Says hello to the men who have been listening. Tim runs towards Grayson as soon as he sees him clinging to his legs and arms, sinks his face into the alpha's neck, audibly sobbing. Jason arrives almost at the top of the stairs to meet Damian. “Demon, your mother sent you a gift. As soon as you have time to come get it, I'll be at the table with the guys.”

“Sure. Father, does the elephant have an owner? Can I keep it?” Speaks the boy with an annoyed grimace, climbs his foot to the first step facing the top, Tim has his legs wrapped around Dick, his arms around the alpha's neck and to top it all off, Grayson is holding him too.

“No, Damian. The elephant has an owner.” Bruce replies, tapping Tim on the head. “The circus man owns it.”

“But I want an elephant.” At that point, Damian doesn't care about the elephant anymore. He runs upstairs throwing himself at Dick, trying to get his leg between his brothers' breasts. Since he's small and thin he succeeds, he closes his arms over Tim's. Richard holds on to the handrail, it's about 88 lb. From Wayne and another 132 from Drake.

“Dick, are you okay?” Ask Bruce, Richard extends his arm for Wayne to take.

“I am, just help me get down the stairs.” Batman does it, helping him down.

“No need, I already called my father. He said he's on his way here.” Clark comes in following his older son.

“We just need to clean it up a bit, I'll get Alfred to lend me a rag.” Superman insists.

“No, the jacket's ruined and so is my shirt.” Conner reiterates annoyed. “Besides, I'm not going out with dirty clothes. I'll wait for my father here.”

“Conner just take off your jacket.” Clark grabs the edge of the garment trying to get it off, his son rushes into the living room to meet Bruce who is leaving Dick on the couch. Damian and Tim are still holding on to their big brother.

“No, it's not just a jacket. It's my style, without the jacket I'd be dull and boring as you and Jon.” Conner sits on the couch in front of Dick. “Mr. Batman, it's a great party.”

“Don't call him Mr. Batman, it's Mr. Wayne." Scold Superman while taking a seat on one of the couches as well. “Sorry to bother you, Bruce. Do you think Alfred can lend us a rag?”

“Yeah, I'll ask him. What happened?” Interview Wayne, Conner's looking at Grayson funny.

“Jon accidentally threw his ice cream on top of Conner.” Clark sighs, pointing at his older son, with a huge stain on the right side of his chest. “I'm insisting it can be cleaned, but Kon already called Lex and he says he's on his way here. I'm sorry to ruin your party, Damian.”

“I don't care.” Damian lifts his face a little to answer and puts his face back into Dick's shoulder. Tim raises his hand and pushes Robin's cheek... “Oh!”

Damian's complaining, hitting Drake's hand. Tim responds by slapping him a little harder. The younger boy tries to push Red Robin with his leg, the other one clings tighter. They start a fistfight.

“Hey, stop it, both of you!” Regret Bruce. “They're going to hurt Dick.”

“Get off, Drake! You're hurting Grayson!” Damian takes Tim's hair in a fist and pulls it so hard he makes the teenager's head back. Red Robin releases his hands from Dick's neck to try and stop Robin, a mistake that is taken advantage of by the younger boy to kick him in the chest and make the detective fall backward.

“Tim!” Conner responds faster and manages to catch red robin before he hits the table, Kent lifts him up to help him sit on the other side of the couch. Superboy looks at the Wayne boy in disbelief. “What happened to you? Are you crazy?"

“Shut up, Alien!” Damian grunts angrily, leaving his place in his brother's lap. Grab Dick's hand and drag him off the couch. “Grayson, we're leaving!”

“Damian, wait. Where to?”

“I want to see the lion and you have to take me.” Order the kid without giving time for replies or goodbyes, leaving the hall for the back of the mansion.

“Tim, are you okay?” Conner asks. “Let me see your head, I saw it pull some hair out.”

Drake turns his back on Kent by letting the other guy check him out.

“Tim, Dick mentioned that you had some mishaps with Damian,” Bruce asks. “They've been like this or worse.”

“Similar to this one." Drake's trying to touch his head.

“Wait, you have a wound, it's taken more hair than I thought.” Says Conner. Alfred shows up with a wet towel, looks at the scene. Without saying anything else, he leaves the towel in Clark's hands and turns around.

“Didn't he try to attack you in another way?” Bruce keeps asking. They hear the sound of the front doorbell.

“He's my father." Says Conner.

“It's Lex.” Clark's talking at the same time as his son. Bruce looks at them with some curiosity. “I know his heartbeat.”

“No, Bruce, God would never do that. He hates me, doesn't care if I'm the last omega on earth, he'd never try anything with me.” Tim responds, Alfred returns with the first aid kit and Luthor behind him. “The one I really care about is Dick.”

“Mr. Alexander Luthor is here to see his son.” Announcing the somewhat annoying butler, Lex demanded to be introduced that way. Tim rises from the three-seat chair to move to the singles. Allowing Pennyworth to assess his injuries.

“Lex, it's good to see you again,” Clark says hello, Conner gets up and goes to his father taking the bag he's offering. Luthor moves into the living room, taking a spot at the other end of the couch where Superman sits.

“I won't stay long; I came only because Alexander asked me to and I was in Gotham.” Superboy has already gone to another room to change, Alfred is putting on his gloves to start working on the boy's wounds.

“Why do you care about Dick?” Asks Wayne curiously.

“You saw it, he hit me because he didn't want me to hug Dick,” Tim complains when Pennyworth presses the cotton wool against his head. “Before I cut my shooter's rope and pushed me out of the moving car. He's trying to get rid of me, Dick worries that when Damian's heat comes up, I think he might try to bite him.”

“Dick to Damian?” Ask Bruce in disbelief.

“No. Damian wouldn't be an omega or born again. I mean, if Damian wanted to bite Dick.” Drake answers. “He's too possessive of Dick. Did he tell you he went to live with him this month? If I went to visit him, Damian would look at me like he wanted to bite my head off. I'm sure on a couple of occasions he even barked at me.”

“Tim is a fool, I won't deny that Damian can be something, well. Envious when it comes to Dick, but what would I gain by biting him? It's not like they can bond.” Bruce looks at red robin.

“I'd beat Dick, practically rub it in our faces that he bit Dick and not one of us.” He's trying to explain, Tim. “It's a power struggle, Barbara, Jason, and I have been fighting it for years.”

“Dick's no prize, Tim.” Bruce looks at his son with some discomfort.

“I know, I'm not saying he's a prize. What I'm saying is that Dick broke up with Barbara, rejected Jason at the time and me this week.” Alfred is retiring as soon as he's finished covering the wound. “We haven't talked about it directly as a _competition_ but over the last few years the four of us, when Damian joined the harem. We fought this silent battle. That boy is just waiting to have his heat to bite Dick, at best I'm assuming he'll ask for it and not force it.”

“I'm sorry to interrupt your beautiful family conversation.” Lex is imposing himself. “But this Dick they're talking about. Is he an Omega?”

“No, Dick's an Alpha.” Answers Tim by looking at the now-reformed villain. “and there's a hundred percent chance that Damian is an Alpha too.”

“That's why I insist when Damian's heat comes. He'll forget about it; it just has to be infatuated.” Wayne's trying to convince Tim.

“What the boy with the hole in his head is saying makes some sense, but not from the angle he's explaining it. For one alpha to bite another, while it's true that it doesn't serve as a bond, it does function as a form of subjugation. To at least get him in, it happened a lot in jail.” Lex crosses his legs, looks angrily at Kent, and starts talking again. “In prison, the alphas would choose the weakest, the one with the most influence would bite him, and so it was easier for him to be penetrated by the others.”

“I didn't know that.” Answer Tim.

“You've never been to jail.” Lex looks at Clark again. “In the almost three years I was in prison, I got to see **the ritual** on a couple of occasions. Eventually, the guards would separate the guy who had served as the sperm container and take him to the Omega ward.”

“How often?” Drake asks, Luthor thinks so. “Why weren't the guards doing anything?”

“In the three years I was there, it must have been maybe five or six different guys. The question of the guards, I also asked a caretaker at the time, he said that it was better that they only abused one than that they fought altogether for penetration.” Lex lifts his shoulders. “I imagine they would take them to the Omega area so they wouldn't have to smell another Alpha, being raped by so many guys every day must surely be a traumatic experience.”

“You didn't talk to any of them?” Tim keeps asking.

“No, I didn't talk to the prisoners when I was in jail.” Luthor's grimacing. “I'm sure it was the psychological damage, the guys wouldn't leave their cells and had to talk to the psychologist every day. A lot of them were terribly hurt. If it's hard for us Omegas to mate with an Alpha even when he's willing, imagine how an Alpha will feel being subdued by so many, at the same time, every day.”

“I'm good as new.” Conner comes back with new clothes and the damaged ones in a bag he gives to his father. “What did I miss?”

“Nothing important, Alexander. Thank you for welcoming me to your home, Batman.” Lex gets off the couch, walks to the door. He stops and turns around. “You know, Tim, I just remembered. I once heard some guys say that those guys were taken out of the alphabet area because they had _become_ an Omegas. It's silly, only an idiot would believe something like that.”

“Wait, Father. Can you turn an Alpha into an Omega? How?” Conner questions, Lex slowly pats his head.

“It seems you inherited the intellect of the Kent’s. I'm expecting you on Tuesday for dinner, son.” Lex is trying to turn around again. “In answer to your question. No, you can't. That's something alphas say to each other to intimidate each other. Imagine you're a new kid in jail for a small crime if an alpha comes to you and says, I _need you to do this. I don't know, anything. Or I'll rape you until you turn into an Omega._ It's something that would definitely scare the hell out of anybody.”

…

Damian grimaces at the sight of Jason calling him with his hand across the pool. He said Talia sent him a gift, the night was about to fall and he had stayed away from Todd so he wouldn't get the present from his mother. Now that only the members of the family are left and the Kent’s can no longer escape from Red Hood. He circles the big water tank until he arrives with his brother, who is digging in his pants.

“Talia sent you this.” Jason shows a small box of dark green velvet. “She also says: Happy birthday my son, now that you are a man it is your duty to wear the symbol that distinguishes you as the next leader of the demon's head. Or something like that, but in more far-fetched words.”

“What is it?” Damian takes the box, Jon who has been behind him also looks curiously at the object.

“I don't know, but she said to open it in front of me. So, do it.” Robin squeezes his lips and stares at the box. When she opens it, she sees a pair of gold earrings. “Wow, that must be worth a fortune.”

“They're one of a kind, they're invaluable.” Robin takes one of the jewels out of the box. They're the earrings her mother wore, her grandfather wore. The ones the next in line to Al Ghul should wear. Now that his mother was the leader, Damian was to wear them to distinguish himself as the sole heir.

“I've never seen jewelry like this before, they're very nice, Dami.” Jon takes the other earring from the box. “Why don't you wear them?”

“Yes, Dami.” Jason mocks the nickname. “Listen to your little friend and put them on.”

“I don't have my ears pierced.” Excuse the young man.

“Liar, Talia said you have.” Remember Jason. “If you don't know how to do it, come on, I'll put them on for you.”

“No, don't even think about touching me.” Damian put both earrings back in the box.

“Don't be a brat and let me put the stupid earrings on you!” Shout Jason.

“I'm not going to wear them,” Wayne replies.

“Come and let me put those things on you, your mother will be very angry if you don't.”

“No, don't go near it.”

“Damian.”

“No. Get away, don't touch me.”

“Come the fuck over here, you're not going to become an Omega just because an Alpha touch you.” Jason's sighing, running his hand through his hair. “If you don't want me to put them on, Isabel can. Are you happy if it's her?”

“If Isabel does it, I think it's okay.” Answers the minor a little more relaxed.

“Just don't want to get too trustworthy with her.” The girl comes overtaking the earrings, Damian hugs her by raising his face so he can touch her ear.

“Damian, Jason, Isabel!” Selina's screaming from the door with Bruce behind her. “Let's cut the cake, hurry up. Damian, go wash your face. We'll take a picture.”

“Oops.” Robin takes the earring from the stewardess's hand, to return it to the box and put it in his pocket. “I don't think my father would be very happy if I was in the family photo with the symbol of the devil in my ears. It'll be another day, Jason. Let's go, Jon.”

Damian turns around and runs back to the mansion.

“He wasn't going to let you put them on him,” Jason says to his girlfriend. “I was just seeing how much leverage I could get out of this situation.”

“Don't be suspicious, honey.”

“I’ll bet you $100 that as soon as you tried to press the metal in his ear he would have pretended to cry.”

“I don't think so.”

“We' _ll find out next time, but remember what I told you.”_

…

The birthday boy crosses his arms across his chest in discomfort, standing not far from there Dick Grayson sneaks back to his car. Richard looks everywhere for the keys in his pockets, when he finally finds them, he turns off the car alarm and tries to open it. Damian throws him a rock he's been holding, Nightwing manages to see it in time so he avoids being hit.

“Why are you running away like a thief?” Wayne looks at him with his eyes closed, Dick sighs, leaving the keys on the hood of the car, and then he raises his arms in surrender.

“Well, you got me.” Answers Grayson, taking his keys back.

“Why are you leaving now?” Damian's moving forward until he's in front of the big boy.

“It's after 11:00 and I have to work tomorrow, plus your father won't be out on patrol today.” Dick also crosses his arms looking at Robin from upstairs. “Someone has to look after the city.”

“That's the worst excuse I've ever heard. Are you avoiding me?”

“Maybe a little.” Dick sighs, dropping his arms beside his body. He sits in the pilot's place; from that height, he can look at Damian better.

“Why?” The teenager insists, turning around to try to get closer to Dick, the older one spreads his legs, opening his arms to invite the young man.

“Because I find it very difficult to keep my hands off you.” Wayne also wraps him in a hug, Dick presses his face against his thin chest and closes his arms at the narrow waist.

“Da-mi.” Jon stops just at one side of the mansion because he was floating along, unheard by the other heroes. He copied Conner's habit of floating instead of walking. He comes back a bit by hiding behind the wall, he doesn't need to be around to hear the conversation.

“I'm not saying you don't.” Damian takes Dick's face to get closer. His parents are in the backyard, a little drunk, talking nonsense. Jason and Isabel are already gone, Tim should be using Conner as a handkerchief for his tears. Cassandra and Stephanie have been gone since the party started going off. Jon should be playing with Duke on the new Xbox that Bruce gave Damian as a gift. “I'm here to finish what we started this morning.”

“I don't remember starting this morning.” Richard moves his hands behind the boy's back, stopping when one of them reaches the back of his head. He pushes him slowly to join his lips to the teenager. The hand on the waist tightens, bringing out the youngster's gasp. Dick walks away, still rubbing Damian's neck. The younger boy squints, looks to either side and pushes Grayson into his lap. “Wait, wait, wait.”

“What?” Damian stops with one of his legs on the seat.

“Someone might see us.”

“Let's go into the mansion.”

“That's a terrible idea.” Grayson checks the perimeter again. “Get in the car.”

“For what?”

“Maybe you didn't take the time, but I grew up in this mansion.” Damian rolls his eyes.

“I don't want to hear your thousand-year-old stories, what I want is for you to fuck.” Dick presses his hand over the boy's mouth.

“Yeah, I want it too. The point of my thousand-year-old story is that there's a nice place not far from here.” Grayson pulls his hand out of the boy's face. “I'll bring you back, if that's what you're worried about.”

“I'm not worried.” Answer Wayne. Passing over Dick, he manages to climb into the passenger seat. “Okay, let's go.”

Grayson smiles at him, slams the car door to start it. He's heading down a hillside near the main road. Dick fumbles for his domino mask in the glove box, Damian looks at him curiously.

“What are you doing?” Interview Robin.

“I can't turn on the car headlights, and it'll get darker as soon as we leave the grounds of the mansion.” Explanted the older boy, Jon is behind them, at a safe distance, flying as high as he can go undetected. There is something bad happening in front of his eyes, but he is not sure what it is.

“I can see perfectly, let me drive,” Damian replied.

“Nope, the road is known only to me.” Dick laughs again, Robin keeps looking out the window. He lifts his legs up on the seat and starts to open the laces of his boots. “What are you doing?”

“Saving us time.” The boy answers, taking off one of the shoes to continue with the other.

“I think someone's very anxious.”

“I think someone should shut up.”

“You're angry about what happened with Tim.”

“What do you think?” Damian looks at him, already without his boots he's pulling down his pants.

“That you're very angry.” Says Dick looking sideways at the teenager.

“The term, **very angry** to come up short.” Dick stops the car; Robin looks out the window. Richard was right, the woods were getting darker in that place. There were taller, more lush trees. “Why did you choose this dark place?”

“You really have little patience. Wait for a little, the reward is always better after you wait for it.” Dick opens his seatbelt. “Move to the back seat.”

A little reluctantly the kid obeys. Dick takes off his shirt and folds it in the middle of the front seats. He takes off his belt as well as his shoes, since he is not as small as Robin struggles a bit to leave the driver's seat. He still wears the mask, looking over a nearby tree he spots a familiar figure. He has not noticed that Superman's youngest son was following them. How much had he seen or heard? Did he even know that it was the act he was about to witness? Had his parents already told him about the flowers and the bees?

Richard takes off his mask, he's too close to Damian to not see him. The boy sighs as soon as his lover takes him by the waist. The big hands go up carrying the teen's shirt with them. Bruce thought he would never use his pheromones on Robin, it was a shame he was about to do it again. He pushes Damian against the back of the seat, kneeling between the teenager's legs, opens the button and zips off his own pants.

“Are you going to do something or are you just going to watch me?” Damian invites him, his breath sounds heavy.

“You can scream as much as you want.” Offers the eldest to come forward to kiss the skin on his neck, Robin sighs in relief. He'll let out as many pheromones as he wants in that small space. Damian will be able to feel them with too much intensity. “I love the sound of your voice when you are having an orgasm.”

“How far away are we?” The teen sighs when Dick's hand touches him over the underwear, pulling it out. In an action he has already perfectly mastered Wayne lifts his legs to rest them on the chest of his beloved.

“A couple of miles, no one will come here.” Dick separates them by sticking his hand inside the tender cheeks to see how ready the teen is. Surprisingly, he finds the plug inside him. “It's been inside you all day?”

“No, I put it in when I noticed it was getting late and you weren't leaving.” Damian senses the air feels warm and it's hard to breathe, he's starting to get dizzy. “I thought you were sleeping in the mansion.”

“Bad guess.” Dick takes the bottom of the toy out. He takes his kisses to the boy's face, pulls down his own underwear releasing his erection, rubs the tip of Damian's hole. He pushes himself to the bottom with one blow and stops, kisses the boy with passion, taking him by the back of his neck, moves his lips, sucks his tongue, caresses his teeth. “Tell me what you want, honey.”

“I want you to fuck me.” Grayson smiles, pheromones make Damian very talkative, he likes that.

“You just want me to fuck you?” Grayson insists. Pushing himself inside as a minor, Damian puts his hand on his stomach, giving a long moan until Dick is totally inside him.

“No.” Dick holds on to the back of the seat, completely opening up the teen. The thin legs are separated on either side of Richard's chest.

“What else do you want me to do? Do you want me to knot you? Do you want me to fill you with sperm?” Damian closes his ankles behind his lover keeping him trapped between his legs, the space in the car is small so they must be very close together. Dick inhales, noticing how much the air smells. The teenager's hole contracts with every breath he takes.

“Yes.” Dick recoils, whipping the youngster, coming out almost completely, gets back into the youngster, noticing how the warm bowels receive him with devotion, Damian screams, throwing back his head, opening his lips without silencing his voice.

“Yes, what?” Richard closes in on the boy looking him in the eye, his pupils huge with darkness and desire. The little hands go up to coin his lover's face. It's beautiful looking at him like that from below, with his wet lips open, letting out pitiful gasps, his beautiful orbs stained with perversion, with that childlike sensuality he shouldn't have.

“I want you to fuck me,” Damian admits, penetrating the teenager without fear. Watching the little body rise to every onslaught, his voice ascending to a scream, and even with broken sounds, he tries to keep talking. “Fill me up with your sperm.”

“More, tell me more.” The older boy asks diving into the innocent flesh, noticing how the lower part of the adolescent body sinks into the soft seats, his legs close tightly inviting him to go deeper.

“I want a baby.” Damian prays while looking at his beloved, Dick notices how the teen's hips begin to move in small circles. “I want you to get me pregnant, I want a baby.”

“Do you want a baby? Of course, I'll make you a baby.” Dick spreads his own legs for more stability, raises his face a little, distinguishing the denim from Jon's pants. That kid was still there. He squeezes the seat on his fingers in a rhythm of fast and hard penetrations. Damian squeezes his eyes, bites his lips, screaming with his mouth closed. “Let me hear your voice, tell me you want me to get you pregnant.”

“Breed me, please.” Damian puts his face to Dick's neck, closing his teeth right on the Adam's apple, sucking on it. “Grayson, tape me up, get me pregnant. I want a baby.”

Richard gasps, Damian keeps leaving marks on his skin. Possibly in revenge for letting Tim hug him, he hears him sobbing as he whips him harder. From the outside, the movement of the car must look unmistakably obscene. It is, it keeps the teen open by nailing him with malice, it has expanded his innocent interior so many times that the immature body has already accepted it.

His thin legs bounce to the rhythm of the onslaught, his youthful voice rises and falls with every accurate blow to his bowels that makes him hallucinate. His vision is blurred with millions of colored lights, even though they are in the darkness of the night, Damian can clearly see how Grayson's white skin sparkles deliciously so close to his lips, tasting the salty taste on his tongue in anticipation.

“Damian!” Dick screams as he feels the little teeth digging into his shoulder, Wayne bites him, it's not the right place but his mouth is tightly closed over his skin. From the burning he knows he managed to tear his flesh.

“Grayson, my hip.” Drops the minor, opening his mouth finally, receiving the strong penetrations. The teen puts one hand on the back of the rear seats and the other against the window.

“What's going on?”

“I can't.” He cries, the thick tears come down from his eyes, his lips tremble. “I can't feel my legs, I want to stop my hip, but my body won't obey me.”

Dick takes it under his shoulders, noticing how the teenager shakes. Leaving him lying on the back seats, Damian closes his legs, moves his head to the side and looks at his partner from below. Richard can feel the blood running down his arm.

“You don't have to move. Just concentrate on feeling good.” Order the older one to separate the tender cheeks by poking into the teenager's hole, getting into his belly, breaking the little boy. Damian groans against the leather seat, rubbing his dick against the surfaces. Feeling Dick hit him uniquely deep, his lower body still trembles.

“I feel great, it's hitting my stomach. It's amazing.” The teen squeezes his hands on the seat, the heat from his abdomen becomes unbearable. In that position he can feel perfectly how his swollen belly is pressed against the car. Appreciating with too much morbidity how deep Dick is reaching into his body, how his brother's penis moves in his entrails, using him without fear, without limitations, fucking him as he would an omega. Damian squeals drooling on the soft surface, it's so good that he forgets how to swallow.

“I feel good too, your ass is sucking me.” Says Grayson, the youngest one falls limp, holding it by the shoulder to turn it over. He's about to come over and needs a comfortable position to hold the knot, takes it by that wickedly narrow waist, digging into the bottom of the teenager. The jets of hot sperm fill his body, cramming his intestines, filling his up until he can't take any more.

“My ass is so full, Grayson. Grayson.” The little feet squeeze, lifting their legs, screaming as the base of the huge cock swells in its hole. With his intestines flooded with semen, overflowing with joy, he feels perfectly impregnated with the seed of the boy he should call a brother.

“How are you?" asks Richard, realizing that he is still discharging his sperm into the boy's innocent body, tying up the fluids.

“My insides are on fire.” The youngest one answers Dick lifts him up sitting on his lap. Guiding Damian's face to his neck so he can feel more of his pheromones.

“I love you so much, Damian.” He whispers into Robin's ear, stroking his back. “I want you to be my omega, I want to have many children with you.”

“I want to be your Omega, Richard.” Repeat Wayne. “I want us to have lots of babies.”

“But there's a good chance you're an Alpha.” Dick keeps whispering. “You don't want to be an Alpha?”

“No, I want to be an Omega.” Accept Damian.

“Really?”

“Yes, I want to be an Omega, your Omega. So, we can have lots of babies.” Damian sighs.

“Tell me more. Tell me you want to be mine.”

“I'm already yours, I don't want to be anyone else's.” Answer Robin.

“Are you sure about that?” The older asks.

“Yes, I just want to have your kids. I just want to be your omega.” Damian rubs his face against Dick's neck, the pheromones are making him feel so good. “Bite me, why haven't you bitten me yet? I want you to bite me.”

Grayson looks at him with his eyes wide open, presses the button on the window making it go down, stretches out his hand to do the same with the other one. The boy was already so dizzy, he'd had enough.

“Not yet, it's not time yet. But I will.” The air comes in through the windows, Richard looks at his watch.

“But I want you to bite me. My _dad_ already bit Selina. Maybe they'll have a baby, you said so yourself, I want a baby too.” Grayson put your arms around him.

“Yes, we're having babies. Try to get some clarity. There's something I want you to see.” Dick opens the car door. There's still a lot of pheromones inside. He hugs the teen, leaving kisses on his shoulder. He keeps pampering the boy until he feels he's stopped shaking.

“Richard, I love you.” Dick smiles, the knot's almost completely down.

“Damian.”

“Yes?”

“I love you more.” Richard can't see his face, but he sees how red his ears are. Damian only blushes when no pheromones are involved.

“How much?” Unlike before, his voice sounds embarrassed.

“A lot.”

“How much is a lot?”

“It's a lot, so much so that there's no measure in the multiverse that can compare.” Grayson notices how the ears are raised a little, Damian is smiling.

“I think you don't know much about the multiverse.”

“I don't quite understand it, but I know it's small compared to how much I love you.”

“You're an idiot.” The youngest one answers, closing his thin arms on his brother's back. “I want to come home to you.”

“I want us to go home together too, I want us to lie in bed and talk about anything until we fall asleep.” Dick kisses the hair of his beloved. “I'm gonna miss you so much, sweetheart.”

“Do I really have to go back to the mansion?” Damian insists.

“At the moment, yes.”

“How long is it for now?”

“I don't know.” Admits with some sadness the older. “If I tried to steal you from the mansion your father would be very angry.”

“What if I steal from you? Do you think my father will be angry in the same way?”

“Maybe.”

“What happens if I lock you in my dungeon?”

“Do you have a dungeon?”

“It's more like a holding facility for villains, don't tell Batman.”

“I would never tell them, but I think they would look for me if I disappeared for a long time.” Dick takes the teen's face and moves it to look into his eyes. In case it all goes wrong, “I have a plan too.”

“Shall we kill ourselves?”

“Since when are you suicidal?”

“Do we fake our death?”

“I hadn't thought of that, but it's a good option.”

“The knot's already down, I want to do it again.” Asks the youngest Wayne.

“No, it's almost midnight and you have to see something.” Dick leaves a soft kiss on the boy's lips. “I think I have some wipes in the trunk, put the plug in, I'll help you clean up.”

Damian nods take the toy that's been behind Dick. He takes it to his ass, lifting his legs as soon as Grayson's dick leaves his body and pushes the plug in. He gets off the major's lap, diving back into the seat. Richard looks for his pants and then puts on his shoes, getting out of the vehicle. The Kent boy is still there. He returns with a nearly new package of wet wipes.

“I hope they're eco-friendly” Damian accuses, Dick looks at the plastic package in the dark giving some pieces to the minor.

“I can't read very well, but apparently, yes.” Wayne wipes the sweat off his body, Richard's outside finishing dressing. Once the teenager finishes grooming himself, Dick hands him his clothes. The older one gets down on his knees, taking Damian's boots to tie them up, while Robin puts her shirt on. “Come on, it's this way.”

Dick takes the little hand, moving forward in the darkness of the forest.

“It's very dark, even I find it hard to see.” Damian's complaining.

I'm not watching, I know the way by heart. It hasn't changed since the last time I came.” Richard moves over the grass without hesitation, as if in daylight. “Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you.”

“What's the point? Closed or open I don't see anything.” Damian sounds angry.

“Just close them.” Grayson insists, Wayne sighs as he closes his eyes.

“Yes.”

“Don't cheat.”

“I don't, my eyes are closed.” Damian notices how even with his eyelids down the light changes. The air feels more intense.

“Lift your face, then open your eyes.” Order Dick. The teen obeys him, open his eyes slowly looking up. The full moon is at the top of the firmament in all its splendor surrounded by stars, they are far enough away from the city for the sky to be seen that way, it's an almost perfect circle of trees around that little meadow. “A few months ago, we were in the Khadim desert, I remembered this place and said, yes, I will show it to Damian next time...”

“Richard.” Grayson shuts up when he feels the kid hugging him.

“What's going on?” Dick puts his arm around him, stroking his hair.

“You're not going to leave me. Right?” Wayne's question. “Even if I'm an Alpha, even if another Omega shows up, will you stay with me? Will you choose me?”

“Of course, I do Damian, remember? You and I from the beginning, all the way to the end.” Dick lowers his face a little, Robin tiptoes his hands around Grayson's neck, raises his face to kiss him.

“I don't know exactly what's going on, but I know it's not right.” Shout Jon behind one of the trees. Damian walks away from Dick with his eyes wide open and then sighs when he notices who's talking.

“Jon?!” Wayne screams too. “What are you doing here? Why did you follow me?”

“Dami, this isn't right. What did he do to you? Are you hurt?” Jonathan walks out of the dark, and he looks at Grayson. “What's wrong with you? Why are you doing this to Damian? He's your brother. Brothers don't do this kind of thing.”

“Jon. The boy doesn't answer, he keeps scowling at Dick. “Jon, Jon.”

“What?”

“We're not brothers.” Damian's trying to reason with the other kid. “We're not blood relatives, we have no relationship other than professional. We call ourselves family, but we're not real brothers.”

“Still, you shouldn't do something like this. My mom said that heat meant you could have babies. Dami, if he's forcing you, you should tell Mr. Wayne.” Jon tries to hold Robin's hand, Damian backs away leaving the boy with his arm outstretched.

“I'm not being forced, Jon.” Explain Wayne.

“I don't understand. Why would you want to do something like that? He was hurting you? You were crying, is he threatening you? You run; I'll stop him. Tell your father.”

“Jon, he's not threatening me. I want this.” Damian's starting to get desperate.

“But why Dami? My dad said you'd be an Alpha. Alphas don't want these things.”

“I don't want to be an Alpha; how much did you hear?”

“Everything.” Kent drops his face, blushing to his ears. “But my dad said.”

“Kid.” Dick interrupts him, getting closer to Jon. “You like Damian, for real?”

“No, no, no.” The youngest of the three, he looks at Nightwing with his eyes wide open, denying with his clearly nervous hands.

“Of course, you do, don't try to deny it.” Dick stops in front of the boy and takes him by the shoulder. “Why did you open it so often in the first place?”

“Richard, stop it. You're scaring him.” Damian's asking.

“Listen to me, you little alien brat.” Grayson holds him by the shirt, the only alpha Jon has ever lived with is his brother Conner and he never feels like Nightwing. Dick is scary, Kent can't smell it, but he feels the taste of blood in his mouth, so he feels like an angry alpha? The kid wants to run away from there. “You're not gonna talk about what you saw or heard to anyone, because if you do, I'm gonna...”.

“I'm not going to be your friend anymore.” Damian interrupts. “If my father finds out about this, I'll stop being your friend, and we'll never see each other again.”

“Dami...2 Kent's lips are trembling; his blue eyes are turning crystal clear.

“Let's go back to the car, I'll take you home.” Richard drops Jon turning around.

“Dami this is not right.” Superman's son insists, Dick feels his eye twitching.

“Look, kid, don't stick your nose in where it doesn't belong.” Richard comes back looking at Kent. “Yeah, Damian's probably an Alpha, but you're half Alien and more likely a Beta. Do you really think you had a chance?”

“But my brother.”

“That your brother is still alpha is most likely because he's Lex Luthor's son.” Dick slams his finger into Jon's chest. “You can't imagine what a shock it was for the whole world to learn that Luthor was an Omega and even more so that he had a son who was, I think, five or six years old with Superman. Your brother's an Alpha because of his mother's lineage, your mother's a Beta. Do you think you'll be lucky enough to be an Omega? Don't make me laugh.”

“But.”

“And you think Talia Al Ghul was going to let her only, genetically perfect son be with a graceless little boy like you.” Dick puts his hand on the boy's head, getting as close to his face as he can. “You know Batman has a plan to neutralize your father in case he goes crazy. That means we have that bright green stone in the cave, and if you dare to open that mouth to tell about what you saw, terrible things could happen. You won't talk about this to anyone, will you, Jon?”

The Kent boy nods.

“Richard, it's been too long.” It interrupts Wayne to notice that Jon is crying.

“Both of you get in the car now.” Order Dick, the way back is quiet, except for a few sobs from Clark's youngest son. Richard stops the vehicle as soon as they reach the clearing where the mansion is visible. Kent opens the back door going down, stands near the trunk waiting for Damian to come out. “If that boy talks...”

“He won't.” Says Wayne trying to reassure his beloved. “Besides, I've already thought of something that can serve as a safety net in case he does.”

“Damian.” Dick sighs, puts his hand in the middle of the seats and pulls out a sweatshirt he knew was there. “Put this on, so you'll divert attention from the smell.”

“You should clean this car more often.” Respond Robin by taking the garment, open the zipper to dress it. They both look ahead to a lightning strike followed by thunder.

“Go back to the mansion, there'll be a storm tonight.” Damian gets down on his knees on the seat, reaching out to Dick for a hug.

“I want to come home to you.” Damian circles his brother's neck, bringing his lips closer again. Jon turns his face a little, looking at the scene, noticing a strange pressure on his chest that is accompanied by some mischievous tears that wet his cheeks. He passes the back of his hand over his face, rinsing out his tears.

“Surely, I really hope it's soon.” Grayson strokes the back of his beloved's neck; Damian squeezes his lips. “You don't have to cry, honey. We'll see each other on patrol every night.”

“You're not going back to Blüdheaven?”

“Not unless you come back with me.” Dick runs his hand across the Kid's cheeks. “You're beautiful when you cry, well you're beautiful all the time.”

“Thank you.” Answer Damian.

“Why?”

“For choosing me.” Nightwing looks at him with some sadness.

“Damian, it will always be you. Above everything and everyone. I'll tell you a secret.” Dick takes Robin's hand and approaches the kid again to whisper to him. “If you'd come into my life a few months later, I might very well have married Barbara.”

“Richard, you... Really? You're telling me this!” Shout the red-faced boy. “How do you expect me to go back to the mansion now? You're an idiot!”

“I hope you'll come back with the confidence that you're the best I have, you're my most precious treasure.” Grayson takes the boy's hand and leaves a kiss on the back. “Little prince, go back to your castle. The guard is waiting for you back there.”

Damian gets out of the vehicle, takes one last look at Dick.

“Richard, see you tomorrow.” Grayson smiles at him.

“See you tomorrow, honey. Get some rest.” Damian walks away leaving Dick to start the car and go. He walks back to the residence.

“Dami?” Jon insists. “Are you angry?”

-No, I'm not. Jon, if you're my friend, you have to keep this a secret. -Says Wayne as they both approach the house. - That's what friends do.

“Okay, but if something bad happens, tell me.” Accept the youngest boy. Damian opens the front door, Clark and Lois are sitting on the three-seat couch. Selina on the single couch and her father on the rug. Tim is asleep in Conner's arms.

“Damian, we're waiting for you. Open your presents.” Says Kyle excited. The boy looks at them a little listlessly.

“I'm tired, I'll open them tomorrow,” Wayne answers upstairs. “Thank you for coming in, Mr. Kent. See you next week, Jon.”

“Damian, are you okay?” Selina's asking again.

“I'm fine, have a good night.” Bruce is about to scold the boy, but his wife stops him. Let Damian go up to his room. It's been a little less than a year since Selina met Bruce's son, but she's beginning to understand how his head works.

Damian enters the room and immediately goes to the bathroom; he needs a shower. He washes his body without taking the plug out. He said he had a safety net and it was true, his net was Selina. If anyone could control her father now it was her, he comes out of the shower wearing his pajamas. Dick's sweatshirt is still on the bed where he left it.

He climbs up on the mattress and gets between the sheets. Fold Dick's garment into the pillow on his side. He sighs looking at the earrings on the bedside table, takes them between his fingers, and looks at them more closely. There are two knocks on the door.

“You can come.” He answers, he knows it's her. It's wrong for him to use her like that, it's not like he doesn't like her, in fact, he does. Selina opens the door, showing the face of a little baby kitten before hers.

“Luna had babies while we were out. You saw them?” It's her stepmother's excuse to come into the room. “They're very beautiful jewels. Were they a gift?”

“My mother sent them to me.” Says Wayne, raising his hands to take the little animal. Selina sits on the edge of the bed.

“Looks like something Talia would use.” Say, Kyle, Damian puts the earrings back in their box.

“I don't want them.” Release the teenager.

“Is there a reason you don't want them?” Questionably, Catwoman.

“Only an alpha can be the leader of the demon's head.” Damian strokes the kitten's neck. “I don't want to be an Alpha.”

“Damian, if you don't want to go with your mother, you don't have to.” Selina puts her hand on the boy's knee.

“That's not the reason.”

“May I ask what it is?”

“Because I want to be an Omega.” Kyle's eyebrows are raised at such words.

“You know, being Omega isn't that great.” Bruce's wife is starting to talk. “The heat is horrible, you feel like you're burning up, you're dizzy all the time, and the fluids are the worst.”

“But only Omegas can have babies.” Damian finally looks at her, he really likes Selina, he'd call her mother if he didn't because Talia would be very angry if she found out. It was Selina who would help him. “Selina, can I tell you **a secret**?”

The woman blinks quickly, Damian is finally opening up to her.

“Of course, Damian.” Answer Kyle.

“But you promise you _won't tell my father_.” Selina raises her little finger with a smile. “What's that?”

“It's a pinky promise, I saw it when we were in Japan.” Damian raises his finger too. “The origin, well it means that if I break our promise, I'll have to cut off my little finger. You can tell me, Damian I know I'll never be your mother, but I want to be your friend.”

“I want to be an Omega because there's an Alpha I love.” Says Wayne, lifting his legs to put them against his chest. He may have ulterior motives in opening up to Selina, but nothing he said was a lie.

“Any schoolmates?” Damian denies it.

“One of the titans? I mean, Red Arrow is very pretty.” Robin denies it again.

“It's... -Richard.” He confesses to looking at Selina with a flushed face. She wouldn't judge him, she would offer her unconditional support because she was desperate for the approval of Bruce's only biological son. Damian was giving her the opportunity, the confidence to be the mother Robin needed.

“Richard Grayson? Dick? Our Dick?” Kyle's nervousness, the little cat meows as if he senses the tension in the room too. Damian wants to answer her. **My Richard Grayson, not yours. Mine.** But he's holding back by biting his tongue.

“Yes.”


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual, updated tags and characters.  
> Try a new way of working this week. I hope you like it, I would like to read your opinions about this chapter.

Selina bites the inside of her cheeks; her hands are shaking. Damian's crystalline eyes look at her, waiting for her answer. She didn't expect that. She had gone in the hope that Robin would be sad to no longer be the baby of the family or something more superficial. Not that, not that Damian would tell her he was in love with Dick. What could she say?

"Damian." Selina holds one of her trembling hands over the young man's shoulder. She climbs up his neck, coining Wayne's face. "It's all right."

Damian blinks, gazing in confusion at his father's wife.

"You can love anyone you want." She continues to speak as she sees the doubt in Damian's eyes. "I was a little shocked at first, but it's okay. I can tell it's a subject that's been bothering you for a while, I know it's hard for you to talk about how you feel. I'm so grateful that you're making me tell this. Have you told Dick yet?"

The boy denies it. Selina takes another breath.

"You know why everyone's always talking about the smells." Selina strokes the hair of a teenager. "Because smells often remind us of things, for example, to me your father smells like burnt wood. Ask Jason or Dick what they smell next time you see them. I grew up in an orphanage, they were only letting us light the fireplace at Christmas. So, we'd go out to look for wood, there was a little pine forest nearby. I remember us all gathering around the fire, that's one of the reasons I love your father. His smell brings me back to the happiest time in my childhood."

"What does that mean?" questions Wayne.

"It means that alphas and omegas fall in love with smells. If you tell me that you love Dick even though you've never smelled them. I can only think that that love is purer than any other." Kyle smiles, looking at the child smoothly, that was the answer Damian was looking for. Contrary to his mother Selina was sensitive, she would see the good side of everything. "It's a decision you're making without influence from any stupid reproductive mechanism."

"If I'm an alpha, I still want to be with Dick." Says the younger one, Selina bites her tongue.

"You know that two alphas..."

"I know, but I still love him."

"Is that why you hit Tim?" Kyle asks, Damian averts his eyes. "Are you jealous of him?"

"Maybe a little, he can smell Dick." Damian clenches his fists on the sheet. "He always looks at him in that way, it's disgusting."

"The same way Isabel looks at Jason..."

"But that."

"As I look at your father." Wayne lowers his gaze. "I know you can't understand, I don't want to bore you with more talk either. You should tell Dick."

"What do I win if I do? Everyone thinks I'll be an alpha, even if my father doesn't say so, he expects that too."

"He doesn't." Selina takes the kid's chin to get them to look at each other again. "Your mother called him when we were in the middle of our honeymoon."

"She did?"

"Yes, she was asking about your heat. She said a lot of things about DNA mixing and who knows what else. She also told your father that after your first heat, she'd come for you. Your father is," Selina pauses to think what she will say. "He's not very good with words, he loves you and he had a nasty argument with Talia on the phone, he doesn't want you to be an Alpha. Because your mother will want you back."

"If I'm an Omega..."

"You should talk to Dick first." Selina interrupts him. "Your father told me that Tim and Jason were also interested and were rejected. Talk to him, tell him how you feel. Maybe he'll see what I perceive but do it now. If he reciprocates you, I don't think there'll be a problem."

"Do you really think so?"

"Sure, Dick's a good boy. Maybe, a bit of a free spirit sometimes, but I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Kyle hits the minor's head gently. "I don't think your father will object either. He trusts Dick more than anyone else. Who better to take care of you?"

"If Richard reciprocates and I'm an alpha. Do you think my father agrees?" Selina bites her lip; Damian puts her in difficult situations.

"That's hard to determine." The woman responds, noting the change in the boy's expression. "Damian, look at me if Dick's feeling the same way. Even if you're an alpha, omega, or beta I promise no matter what happens, I'll be there to calm your father down."

Selina approaches Damian with her arms around him, hoping she's made the right choice.

"Try to sleep without worrying today Damian." She gets out of bed. "Your father will want to go back to the patrol tomorrow, do you want me to leave Luna's baby here?"

"No, it's better if he goes with his mother. I'm sure he' be hungry in the middle of the night." Wayne settles down between the sheets. "Thanks, Selina, get a little rest."

"Thank you for confiding in me," Kyle answers from the door with the little cat in her hands. "See you in the morning."

…

Damian blinks, encountering the high ceilings of the old mansion. There is no sunshine entering from the balcony hitting his face. No sound of cars rushing past, no helicopters, no city noises. He hates it. Dick's warm body is not behind him, embracing him, kissing his neck, and whispering about how beautiful he is in the morning.

"Not only in the mornings, but you're also beautiful all the time." Robin frowns, without Richard there's no sense in staying in bed anymore. He comes out of the bedroom, it's too early for anyone to be awake after a party of that size. Even Alfred, because Bruce hired a cleaning service that would arrive at 9 o'clock. Damian goes down the stairs carefully. The plug is still inside, as soon as he crosses the hall, he notices the well-known fragrance of freshly cupped coffee.

Who is awake at 6 in the morning? Wayne opens the door to find Superman's first son sitting at the table. With a cup in hand, talking on the phone and reading the newspaper.

"Yeah, I don't have a problem with that." Kent looks at him, only to read the paper again. "I'd rather you send someone, no, I'm not going to request a car from Mr. Wayne. He doesn't know I can drive, only send the damn driver!"

"Can you really know how to read?" Wayne mocks, looking inside the fridge.

"Good morning." Kent answers. "You're a very rude boy. Is this how you treat your future brother?"

Wayne frowns, he's been to Jon's house before. Conner was never more eloquent, much less replying to an insult. Kent is there, in a pair of pajamas that are possibly Tim's. He's not wearing the earrings or other metal ornaments he uses or taking his eyes off the newspaper.

"I reminded you of a little bit of a jerk," Damian speaking, serving a bowl of cereal and milk.

"I didn't remember you; I ignore Jon when he starts counting how wonderful Robin is." Kent puts the paper down and finally looks at Damian. "I thought you'd be up early."

"What do you want?" Damian looks at him with his eyes half-closed, doesn't sound like the Conner he's seen at the Kent’s' house.

"I need you to do me a favor." Asks the Alpha.

"What makes you think I'll agree?" Kent sighs, rubbing his eyes.

"Gosh, you really are an asshole, you should be more obedient like Jon."

"I don't know who the hell you think you are..."

"The situation is simple; I think even you can understand it."

"Even I? Don't talk to me as if I'm stupid."

"I don't want to start a fight, Damian, listen to what I have to say, and assess whether it is convenient for you or not."

"OK, I hear you."

"You don't like Tim."

"That's right."

"Now that Nightwing's rejected him, I finally have a chance with him.

"I'm not going to stand in the way, that's disgusting."

"Stop interrupting me. The point is, I love Tim. When he agrees to let me bite him, I'll take him away from your family. Everybody wins."

"And how am I supposed to fit into your awesome plan?"

"Tim said something about winning a power struggle for Dick's love." Conner points to the boy. "I see you've already won it, but I need him to understand."

"Wait, you? How?"

"Get that thing out of your body next time. I guess it's his because; I can hear some things last night while I was pretending to sleep."

"I can't tell Drake.”

"I know you can't, but you can ask your boyfriend to break Tim's heart again.”

"I really thought you were an idiot, everyone does." Damian sits on the opposite edge from Kent.

"Will you say it's because I'm Lex Luthor's son?"

"No, my mother's a criminal too and I'm not like you." Kent raises his shoulders.

"I hide this way; people often say all alphas are bastards and they're right. It's easier if he acted like a fool. They drop their guard; they trust you too easily."

"Richard is not..."

"It is, it's hard to determine if he's equal to or more than me." Conner drinks from his cup. "I'm doing this because I love your brother, we're both young adults. Fully aware of our surroundings, we haven't known each other for many years. There's nothing wrong with what I do, I'm all Tim needs."

"You sound like Luthor right now." Exposes Damian, Conner responds with a sneer.

"At least I'm not sleeping with a small child." Replies the older one. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Tell your boyfriend he can' t talk to Tim if he doesn’t. I'll talk to your father."

"I don't have a problem getting Drake off my back and Richard doesn't either."

"Excellent, then it'll be the easy way out. "Conner gathers his fingers on the table. Opens the newspaper in the comic book section again and places it in front of them. "Hahahahaha, what did you say the word dictatorship meant?"

His tone of voice changes, he sounds like the Conner that Jon always brings to school. The one who talks on the phone when he goes to the Kent house. Damian hasn't exchanged many words with him before, but even the way he feels is different.

"Kon, are you here?" Tim peeks out the door, heard him coming. Of course, he did.

"Tim, good morning. Are you better? Did you sleep well last night?" The boy wakes up hugging the thinnest man.

"Drake." Damian greets the newcomer by taking the forgotten newspaper in his hands.

"Were you two talking?" The detective asks.

"Your little brother was explaining the political cartoons to me." Kent laughs, pointing at the paper. "But he didn't tell me it's a political cartoon."

"It's a drawing in the newspaper." Tim puts his hand in another boy's hair and strokes it. "It doesn't matter if you don't know what they are, they're only read by pretentious guys."

"I put the coffeepot in. Do you want a cup? Gee, I hope Mr. Batman doesn't get mad that I touched his Batkitchen." Asks Kent sounding genuinely concerned.

"Not Bruce, but Alfred might." Tim touches his pockets. "Wait, I left my phone upstairs, I'll go get it."

"Okay, but don't take too long. I'll miss you." Conner answers, Damian can hear Drake's footsteps moving away. Kent turns to look at Robin. "Get lost, this is my moment with Tim, don't ruin it."

"I'm leaving because I don't want to look at Drake's disgusting face," Damian gets up carrying his plate. "Not because you order it."

…

Bruce is standing on the edge of a ledge. Selina and Damian move a couple of trash cans looking for the sound of a crying kitten. The Bat Signal hasn't been lit, Jason may not appear that night, Tim went with Conner to Metropolis, and Richard said he'd meet him at the Patrol. Both hero and thief sigh as they find the little animal.

"Bat, we're bringing home a new little friend." The woman takes the kitten, they both climb back up on the roof.

"More animals?" Says Bruce staring at the kitten.

"It's only one." She's doing that voice. "Robin and I will take care of him."

"Only one, we've already got a lot of cats in the mansion, plus the two dogs, plus the turkey, and the cow." Batman tries to scold.

"I'll go back to the cave to clean and feed him." Selina looks to open the zipper on her suit.

"I can take him," Damian replies, it was a good excuse to look for Dick.

"No, I'm still very upset with you Robin, what you did to your brother was terrible." Bruce crosses his arms; Selina doesn't stop her husband. The fact that is truly strange. "You need to learn to be less selfish, yesterday Dick told me he was moved back to Gotham because he had run out of staff. Starting tomorrow, you'll be working as a teacher there. You'll go Monday through Saturday, three hours after school. Those young people aren't as privileged as you are, that's another way to help this town."

"Father, but..." The fucking Grayson was right, Bruce sent it without asking, direct to Dick. Selina raises her thumb behind Batman. Maybe Kyle was a significant part of that decision, too.

"No excuses, Robin, besides, you'll have to apologize to Tim next time." Dictate Batman.

"I'm not apologizing to Drake, he deserves it." Says Damian.

"What did Tim seek?" Dick speaks up behind Damian.

"Tim didn't seek anything, you must learn to be more understanding of others." Bruce sounds genuinely angry; the light of the Bat Signal can be seen in the Gotham sky. "You're coming with me; we're going to talk with Gordon."

…

Alfred gets out of the vehicle leaving Damian in front of the big building that looks like a gymnasium. They're in the bad part of Gotham, if Gotham had only a bad part it would be that one. Richard is waiting for them at the door with another dark-skinned man. Pennyworth gets Damian's case and a small backpack out of the trunk.

"Master Bruce sent this." The butler gives an envelope to Dick, the caretaker opens it to look at the contents.

"Do you want a note for this?" Grayson asks, looking at the paycheck.

"Yes, made out to a Wayne Corporation." Alfred answers by placing his hand on Damian's back to push him away. "Here's Master Damian, take care of him. If he gets angry or throws a tantrum, don't call me, only take him to the mansion."

Damian squints at Dick, comes over to look at the check. 4 million dollars. Grayson removes the paper from the boy's sight by passing it to his superior. The man receives it with equal appreciation.

"Tell Mr. Wayne we're very grateful. With this money, we can build the boys' dormitories." Says the man.

"Oh yes, Master Damian is coming to teach the youngsters to play the violin. Master Bruce has promised to donate a violin for every kid who wants to learn." Pennyworth explains.

"Thank you, Alfie," Dick pats his butler's shoulder, takes Damian's hand, and turns around. "Come on inside, Dami, you've got to meet some people. I'll take him to the manor in the afternoon."

"It would be very kind of you Master Richard, it would save me a lot of time." Ends Alfred returning to the car.

"Hello Damian, I'm Tom." The man introduces himself. "We are very happy that you honor us with your knowledge. Since when do you play the violin?"

"I learned when I was two years old." Answer Wayne. Dick is laughing with nerves.

"Two years?" Tom asks.

"He said he learned two years ago. I'll show him around, you talk to the others so they can tell the kids." Says Grayson, Tom nods to a door that lets you see some cubicles. The two brothers continue in a straight line. "Look up ahead we have a small yard, the land in the back was recently donated..."

"Well, your plan worked." Damian interrupts him. "I'll be here after school for three stupid hours. How am I supposed to...”?

"You're only here for an hour, my turn ends at 6." Answer Grayson. "We'll go back to my apartment and then to the mansion. I told Bruce there were three groups at different times, plus minors aren't allowed to work here. You're like an intern, your father told you it was unpaid, right?"

"He did, I have to apologize to Drake next time I see him, too."

"Bruce sent money, I didn't expect that. I'll thank him later."

"How did you get him to agree?"

"We were talking, I told him I was moving to Gotham because they had no social workers here. I said we needed someone to teach the little kids how to read and someone to give a class in recreation. For the first thing he suggested Duke, he came this morning and for the second thing he said he would talk to you."

"Well, they didn't ask my opinion," Damian responds by stopping when Dick does. The older one opens the door to a small dining room with some tables, they're all full.

"I see you brought your instrument."

"My father insisted."

"Well, these kids are your future students." Dick points to the people at the tables. "Convince them that the violin is the instrument they want to learn to play."

"You're not actually doing this to me?" Damian puts his closed fist in his waist.

"It's one song, it's almost six o'clock." Dick tries to convince him. "Tom's fixing the schedule, the other workers will tell the kids who aren't here now. But it's better if some of them listen to you, that way they'll promote themselves."

"Only one song." Unwillingly accept the minor.

"One and we'll go home, that's all I request." Damian opens his case by taking out his instrument. "It's a very nice violin, but it's not the one you have at the mansion."

"This one is new, my mother sent it to me for Christmas." The young man answers by playing the strings with his fingers and checking the sound. "It's an original Stradivarius, I have no idea how she got it."

"It's what?" Dick asks, looking at the instrument in confusion. "Wait. She didn't steal it? How much does it cost?"

"I don't believe she stole it; he had his certificate of authenticity. It costs maybe, like, 16 or 17."

"Seventeen thousand dollars!"

"No, $17,000 is too little." Wayne looks deeply at his violin. "It's in perfect condition and retains its original varnish, so it's worth at least $20 million."

"Why do you bring such an expensive instrument with you?" Dick yells in a low voice.

"Because the other one is for children, it's too small for me and I won't buy a cheaper one." Answer Wayne, Dick sometimes forgets that he comes from completely different worlds. He had an old guitar he learned to play when he was in middle school and Damian had a $20 million violin. Richard rubs his head. "What do you want me to play?"

"I don't know, you're the connoisseur. Surprise me." Robin sighs as he places the violin on his shoulder.

"I guess some of Elgar's is okay." He says as he begins to rub the bow against the strings, Richard has heard him play before. The room is big and has a few tables causing the sound to echo and be heard loudly. The kids turn to look at Damian, whether it was an excuse to get into bed with the teenager. He was truly grateful that he could share his knowledge.

"This is Damian." Dick introduces him once he finishes his song.” He came to teach you how to play the violin. His father Bruce Wayne will donate an instrument for everyone who wants to learn. You can fill out a form at the address where classes will begin next Monday. If you have any doubts Damian will be here the rest of the week. You can ask him your questions."

"Grayson, this is not..."

"I'm going to go talk to Tom, I'll be back in a few minutes so we can go." Says Dick. "You can handle this, I trust you."

"How do you make that sound?" An even smaller boy than Damian comes up to him.

"The strings are vibrating in the box, that's what causes the sound," Wayne responds by noticing how the other kids start to come closer. When he turns to look for Dick he's already gone.

"Do you just rub the strings or do you have to move your fingers too?" Questions one of the other kids.

"Both."

"Isn't that too hard?"

"No, it sounds harder than it is." They're all young, younger than Damian. They’re not dirty, they're wearing worn-out clothes, broken shoes. They look thin, but they're not healthy. Understand what their father meant by empathy, they're not orphans. They are children with neglected parents, who live close by, can't afford school, don't have a home, or if they do, it's in such bad condition that the street is better. They go to that "shelter" to eat, bathe and receive what the rich people give them.

Seeing adults in street conditions is very common in Gotham, so common that Damian never really cared. Seeing homeless children in something else, some holding hands with their younger siblings, others had huge bruises on their faces or body. Children of drug-dependent parents, without a job, without a home. Without a place to return to, without anyone to wait for them.

"Dami we're back home," Dick walks back into the dining room. "The registration forms are already in the direction; you can pick them up."

Announces Grayson, the kids push each other out of the room, Damian returns his instrument to the case. Speeding out the door, not stopping to get to the car, Dick follows in quite a dismay.

"Why doesn't the government do something?" says Wayne angrily, throwing his backpack and violin into the back seat.

"What are we talking about?" Grayson asks, turning on the car.

"About those kids. They're beaten, malnourished."

"We're the government's help. The orphanages only take children up to a certain age." Dick replies, "People want to adopt babies, not children from dysfunctional families. I won't tell you we can get them out of here, but at least we keep them from falling into a life of crime."

"How the fuck is teaching them to play a stupid instrument going to help them? They need to learn how to defend themselves, how to survive on the street."

"No, they need to stay off the streets, keep their minds occupied." Richard stops at one of the traffic lights, the sun gives its last rays on the horizon. "They need to forget about the problems they have at home and do something they enjoy. One of them could be a professional violinist in the future, you'll be the one who planted the seed himself. As your father said, it's another way to save the world."

"You cleaned the car." Damian looks around changing the subject, Grayson's getting into dangerous territory. He doesn't want a teaching job when they get back to the department.

"You said I should clean it; besides you'll be riding in it a lot and I don't want it to be uncomfortable because it's dirty." Answer Dick, Damian recognizes the landscape.

"I told Selina that, I love you." Let go, Damian. Dick stops the car in one go. At least they're not on a busy road.

"Don't tell me something like that when I'm behind the wheel, I could have killed us." Grayson turns to look at the young man.

"I told you I had a plan."

"Your plan was to tell Selina? What did she say?"

"I didn't tell her, I told her I hadn't told you yet. She suggested I do, she also said if it was about you it was okay. There's a good chance my father will accept it."

"Bruce told me something similar." Confess, Grayson. "He asked me to come back to the mansion."

"Do it."

"I can't, it would be too much of a risk. That your father said, if you're an Omega, it's okay for me to fuck you. Doesn't mean he' s okay with what's happening between us. What else did Selina say?"

"That, if you reciprocated, she would calm my father into accepting it. She also said that our love was the purest because even without being able to smell each other, we love each other." Dick grinds his teeth, that's a positive way of looking at it. Of course, Richard loved the teenager. It had started out as a family feeling, the one moment as Damian grew up it turned into a mindless desire to possess the boy. He tried to convince himself that this was not true, but reality hit him like a brick on the head when Wally made the observation that the last of his lovers looked a lot like his little brother.

Then those two stupid guys talking about Alphas turning into Omegas. Why did he have to ask? If he had ignored them if he had continued with his quiet life wishing for the young boy in silence.

_"Yes, my cousin told me that when he was in prison, he saw it." One of the thieves ’ answers. "As he also participated, he can confirm that it's true."_

_"That's impossible." Spits Grayson angry._

_"No, no, it's true. But it's not something you say very often." The man speaks by moving his hands. "As inhumane as it is, even among criminals it's only used to intimidate. To do something like that to another person is detestable. It is an extreme measure, and it is not done with that intention, it is a mechanism for coping with the imprisonment. No one would be so cold-blooded as to do it..."_

_"What about someone who's not yet in heat?" The two bandits look at each other._

_"Well, in theory, it should be easier, but that would be worse than being sick." The same thief keeps talking. "I mean, if it's a terrifying experience for guys in prison, I can't imagine why you would do it to someone without a race..."_

_"What if the other person is willing?" Interrogate Nightwing._

_"Boy, I don't know what you're thinking, but stop right there."_

_"Answer what I ask you."_

_"I've never heard of..." The first thief is interrupted by his partner._

_"I do know. But if I tell you, you must let us go."_

_"I don't negotiate with criminals." Answer Dick. "So, talk and I promise I won't hit you so much."_

_"Yes, I worked with a guy who was smuggling people in the Middle East." Says the man. "There were a lot of buyers looking for these kinds of kids, 12 to 14 years old, even without race. There was a lot more material to choose from than simply taking some random omega. He didn't guarantee you results, but many customers would come back for the same product."_

_"Is that a yes or a no?"_

_"It's an I don't know, sick. I'm only here for the money. But given what this guy said and what I saw. It's a maybe, using logic it could also be a yes. Now take us to fucking jail. I don't want to talk to you anymore."_

Even if Damian was somehow willing. Sleeping with the boy even when he was not fully grown was something yet criminals abhorred. Dick knew he wasn't well those last few days after talking to Bruce he was consumed slowly with guilt. At that point, trying to back out was not a smart move.

What difference did it make if he fucked Damian for a month or a year? Bruce would be just as pissed off, if Robin was an alpha the chance that he would never want to see Dick again was high. Even worse, how would the rest of the family take it? The decision to tell Selina was a double-edged sword. It would help them see each other, certainly. But now the woman would pay much more attention to the teenager.

She would notice the smell, if he had any bruises or marks. She would also have her eyes on Dick, his behavior would change depending on Damian's response. If he said that Richard corresponded to her, well they would try to get him to come back to the mansion. Waiting patiently for Wayne's heat. Just watching the boy from afar, drowning in his own desire.

If he said Dick had rejected him, the situation would be a lot worse. Kyle would prevent him from seeing him, on the grounds that his presence would hurt Damian. His effort would be wasted, the most plausible option was to leave him in that "I don't ask him yet" limbo. To keep things quiet for a while, Selina would help Wayne see Grayson and not talk to Richard to keep the alleged secret.

It was a safety net, but it wasn't properly tied. If Damian went down, she would definitely save him, but if they both went down, it would be a trap to sentence them both. For Dick at the very best situation, for Arkham and for Wayne possibly on his return to his mother. In the worst-case scenario, Bruce would kill him. On a literal way, no resurrections and Robin, that was uncertain. Maybe a few months of therapy would keep him from leaving the mansion. If Batman was already paranoid, that would make him much more so.

In the most optimistic end, Bruce would never find out what happened. He would match Damian's feelings, with Selina as a protective mantle. Batman might even give them his blessing and agree to let his son live with Dick. He would wait until the boy's body was finally mature to get him pregnant and when he was 18, they could get married. Tim would be very angry at first, Jason would be a little upset, and Barbara would no doubt be bald from the news. But that wasn't really important, he would take Robin to Blüdheaven. He would stop being Batman's sidekick and could even start his own family of heroes there.

"You will never talk to Drake again," Wayne says when they go up in the elevator.

"What? Why?" Dick looks at the kid again. What's he planning?

"Because as soon as you turned him down, he ran to Jason, as he couldn't get anything out of him. He was with Jon's older brother."

"Tim is free to do whatever he wants; I can't stop talking to him about something like that."

"This isn't about whether or not you want to stop doing something. Damian has a deep frown, that always makes him look older than he is. "You're going to stop doing it because **I'm demanding** that you do. "

There it is again, that chill that runs through his whole body. It bristles his skin and alerts his senses, ready to start a fight. It's just like when he was young and Bruce tried to force him to work his way. Batman never used his influence, but his mere presence was already intimidating. Damian demanding and putting limitations, saying what to do and what not to do. Looking at him with those green eyes overflowing with authority. He shouldn't even have that look.

"I don't have a problem with that." Answer Grayson. "I'll avoid it as much as possible and if we see each other I'll ignore it. Are you happy with that?"

"I am."

"Now it's my turn to make requests." Order Dick out of the elevator. "The Kent boy is not in your class. You will only talk to him when Superman or Batman are around and no more playing trips to Metropolis."

"You can't."

"This is give and take. If you ask me for something, I'll agree." Grayson opens the door to the house; the sun has almost completely set. "But I hope the deal is mutual, if you don't accept, I won't either."

Damian grunts in anger.

"Good." Access Wayne by dropping his instrument on the floor. He jumps to be greeted in his brother's arms. Dick turns around and falls on the carpet with the boy.

"Your clothes."

"What about my clothes?"

"Take them off, my smell will stick to them and it will be very suspicious if you wear different ones." Damian sighs, it's the start of a new routine. Leaving the shelter, a short drive, getting naked as soon as you get to the department, going back to the mansion. Soon to be added, going to school.

…

Jason adjusts his tie for the eighth time that day, the egg hatched last month when they were in Khadim. His wounds were now fully healed, Damian is in the penguin pond with the caretakers. There are some media gathered around the habitat waiting for Todd's words.

It' s the first penguin to be born in captivity in Gotham. and since it' s all bad news in the city such a fact looked like a little light in the darkness. Alfred who brought Damian has already left. Jason promised he would return him to the mansion as soon as the event was over. October is coming to an end. He must announce his engagement and wedding early. If he expects any magazine to buy the exclusive.

"Damian!" Jason calls the boy; the reporters start taking their places in their chairs. Wayne comes out of the pond with the caretakers behind him. "Why aren't you wearing your earrings?"

Todd questions the lack of jewelry. Talia would definitely see that event. She would be very upset to discover her beloved son denying his family heritage.

"I lost them." Answers Wayne.

"How could you lose them?" Jason tries not to get angry in front of all the press. "You need to find them; your mother will probably come to my wedding and want to see you with your earrings on."

"Who says I'm coming to your wedding?" Damian doesn't mind being seen angry.

"Your dad said you'd be my pageboy because you had a wedding thaub of when..."

"When he married Kyle, I'm not going to wear the earrings."

"We'll talk about that later, now smile for the camera." Todd stands behind Wayne with both hands on the boy's shoulders. Both smiling with the penguin habitat in the background. Isabel stays close to Jason.

"Is this the beginning of some program where people can name the penguins?" A woman raises her hand as soon as the press conference starts.

"No, it was a special gift for my little brother." Jason grabs the microphone without letting go of Damian. "You don't turn 13 every day."

"What name will you choose?" Another reporter asks, Damian didn't used to be at such big events. Bruce had tried to keep it as anonymous as possible. At least until Robin chose whether he wanted to be little known as Dick or be a public figure like Jason or Tim.

"Since this is a female penguin, I chose Ariadne's name because it means..." Jason interrupts him by removing the microphone.

"It's a beautiful name brother. Now one of the caretakers will bring Ariadne so they can take pictures of Damian with her. Also, you'll need to sign your adoption certificate." It takes a while between the paperwork, bring the penguin in to take the pictures. Ariadne is returned to her pond. Todd and Wayne stand in front of the small makeshift stand. "Taking advantage of their being here, and as an exclusive to those who covered this story. I have an announcement to make."

The journalists start to whisper to each other. Isabel closes the distance between her and Todd.

"I got engaged with this beautiful woman a few months ago." Keep talking Jason, Damian rolls his eyes. He doesn't want to be part of that theater. "My family has known about this almost since it happened, and after thinking about it. We decided to announce it and set a date for our wedding. It will be next February, Saturday, February 6th. On the grounds of Wayne Manor."

Damian is about to protest. Jason said he invited Talia. How did he expect Bruce to receive her at the mansion? That was impossible. A reporter signals Wayne to approach the couple. Todd notices him pulling on Robin's shirt, placing him between them.

"Does this mean that Miss...?"

"Isabel Ardila." She replies, still keeping Damian in the middle, posing the three of them together as if Robin were her son.

"That Miss Ardila is joining the Wayne clan?"

"Yes, she spent Damian's birthday with us a few months ago. Also, we'll be together on Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's." Answer Todd.

"What does young Damian think about his engagement? Isn't he a little jealous of his brother's marriage?" Wayne bites his tongue, to return to public life in Gotham. Todd told a story about faking his death and living with Damian's mother in the East. How, they both arrived at the same time, added to Bruce's way of explaining the arrival of his son. Everyone believed that Jason was in Damian's care until they could return home.

"I'm so happy he's marrying a woman like Isabel," Wayne answers, the blonde woman puts her arms around him.

"How is your relationship with Jason's family?" The question is addressed to the flight attendant.

"It's very good, they treated me wonderfully when we met, we even met Mr. and Mrs. Wayne for a family breakfast on Sundays." The woman answers, it's true they did sometimes. Some weekends without Jason, others without Tim.

"Will Mrs. Talia be coming to your wedding?" Jason and Bruce agreed on Talia's version as the daughter of a very powerful Arab sheikh. She was the head of the family business, so when she could get her kids out of Arabia. She sent them to America to be with their father. The public information only spoke of a woman named Talia, with no last name, no photos or videos of her. Wayne didn't bring it up again and Jason referred to the woman always as his mother.

"I sent my mother an invitation." Damian gets tense. "She neither confirms nor denies her attendance. She's a very busy woman."

"Busy enough to miss her son's wedding?" The reporter insists.

"She didn't miss it, she sent us some beautiful wedding rings. Still, her presence would be the best gift she could give us." Jason continues to talk to the press. Most of the issues are for the bride and groom, others to a lesser extent for Damian.

"You're insane." Shouts Wayne when they arrive at the mansion. Isabel is talking to Alfred and Damiana goes upstairs with Jason behind him.

"No, I'm here to get those stupid earrings." Repeats Todd, Robin had almost forgotten.

"I didn't lose them, they're in the safe," Damian responds by going into his bedroom and trying to leave Jason out. Todd pushes the door in any way.

"Let me see them."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because Talia's been insisting ad nauseam that you should wear them." Damian pulls the box out of one of the cabinets on his nightstand.

"She can't know if I wear them or not."

"Right, but you were supposed to bring them in today." Jason pulls the jewelry out of its case. "She'll see the press conference and get very angry, and I'll be the one who pays for your whims."

"I don't care about..."

"I've already been very lenient with you; it was almost four months. I gave you to wear them of your own free will."

"I'm not going to wear them, no matter what you do, I'm not going to use them."

"Listen to me Damian, I don't give a damn about your family traditions." Jason's got one of the penitents in his hand. "Just put them on once, I'll take a picture of you and send it to your mother and we'll all be happy. Take them to my wedding. If she shows up, wear them. If she doesn't show up, no use them. "

"I don't have my ears pierced." Confess Wayne.

"Boy, I know your ears are pierced, I saw you wearing earrings when we were on that island. Besides, your mother said to you have."

"I haven't worn anything in my ears in over three years." Damian touches his earlobe in search of the hole. The piercing's already closed.

"Why do bad things always happen to me?" Jason runs both hands through his hair. "Wait here. "

Says the older boy to leave the room, Damian looks at him in confusion. He wasn't going to wait; he comes out behind Jason. Red Hood is on the stairs back and he's carrying a glass with a couple of ice cubes.

"Let's go upstairs." Order the Alpha. "I don't want to put this off any longer."

Todd pushes the kid and closes the door behind him.

"Okay, sit on the bed." Jason puts down the glass and takes the earrings and goes to the bathroom.

"Wait. What the fuck are you thinking?" Damian follows him to the bathroom. The older one cleans the earrings with soap and water.

"I'm gonna pierce your ears again." He answers by putting the clean jewelry on a towel. "It won't hurt, don't worry I brought some ice."

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen, you let me pierce your ears now, nice and easy, love and ice. Or your mother will do it when she comes to get you and you won't like it the way it is." Todd puts the towel down on the bed and sits there looking at the kid. "Damian, you meet Talia. I didn't have her blood and she made me wear ceremonial earrings anyway. She pierced my ears with a fucking burning metal. I don't want her to do that to you, I'm not blackmailing you. When she asks again. "Why aren't you wearing the symbol...

"I know." Interrupt Wayne.

"You know. What?"

"I know it'll be worse than her if she does it and she's angry." Damian sits on the other side of the bed. "Can't I run away from this anymore?"

"Damian doesn't look at me like that." Jason sighs. "I don't want to hurt you either, you should have gone to a professional who put you under anesthesia."

"Just get it over with, it's only two punctures I can stand." Todd leaves the bed looking for the glass.

"Press the ice on your ear until you stop feeling it." Says Red Hood. Wayne clenches his jaw by putting the ice cube in his skin. "Do you have any alcohol?"

"In the second cabinet." Robin answers by pointing to a piece of furniture, Jason washes his hands again. He wipes the earring with alcohol and moves shakily towards the boy. Talia warned him not to use his influence on Damian under any circumstances. but the teenager was tense and didn't want him to have such a bad time. Todd snaps his tongue, it's too late to call his future wife. If it was the pheromones of omega that interacted with the boy there would be no problem. "I can't feel my ear anymore."

"Okay, relax. I promise it won't hurt." Jason swallows thick, getting in front of Damian lets his smell out and calms the kid down, and by the way, himself too. Wayne's shoulders lose tension, he turns his neck away by pressing the bucket into his other ear.

Jason looks for the scar from the puncture with his eyes, it is small and almost imperceptible. Indeed, it is closed. Darkseid's Omega healing, he wouldn't have to clean a clogged duct only. He'd have to break the skin and muscle again. Put the metal tip over the lobe, quick and clean. Concentrating for his hand to stop shaking, he pushes the earring into the hole again. There is a little blood coming down from the teenage ear.

"You can open the other one." He points to Wayne leaving the ice back in the cup. Todd repeats the process, the first ear has stopped bleeding.

"I'll go get something to clean you up." Says Jason.

"I'm fine, take the fucking picture and leave." Damian takes his hands to his ears, maybe the puncture didn't hurt. But, he did afterward. Red Hood is looking for his phone in his bags. He opens the camera and takes a couple of pictures of Robin sitting on the bed, his face red for anger.

"Jason, Alfred said that we stay for dinner... My God, what you did to the boy." Robin stands up hearing the concern in the girl's voice, Isabel practically runs to hug him. "Damian, are you okay? Does it hurt?"

Wayne denies it, letting himself be hugged. Isabel is warm, she feels a bit like Dick, a bit like Talia when she's happy.

"Give me a tissue or something, his ears are bleeding." Scold the girl.

"He said it was okay." Jason answers.

"He's obviously not fine, he's shaking too much." Isabel lifts her face and smells the room. "Not Jason. How could you?"

"Someone had to do it, you weren't here and it could have hurt him more if I didn't get him to relax." Ardila's anguish is overshadowing Jason's smell.

"But not like this. You should have called me, that's why he' s shaking like this. Damian, do you feel dizzy? Do you have a headache?" She asks again. Wayne doesn't answer. "Come on, let's go to bed, it's all right now."

"Isabel, but." The blonde looks at him very angry.

"Go get the first aid kit and pray your father doesn't find out you used pheromones on his son. It's all right, Damian, it's all right." Ardila sits on the bed with the boy in her lap, stroking his hair. "You must have been very afraid." Damian nods. "Jason won't do it again."

She knows how awful the influence of an alpha feels, it's even worse when they use it to force you to do something and then you wake up to be aware of what happened. Isabel had heard her fiancé argue with Talia on the phone about Damian. The assassin simply couldn't believe that Robin's heat would still not come, after a long talk. Todd managed to convince her that she didn't have to come to Gotham, that everything was under control. But the woman demanded to see the boy in those earrings.

"I want to throw up." Says the younger boy, Isabel opens her arms and lets the teenager go to the bathroom. He opens the door only to collapse in front of the toilet emptying his stomach.

"Where's Damian?" Jason asks when he returns. Ardila looks at him with her arms crossed over his chest.

"In the bathroom, he said he wanted to vomit." The stewardess answers.

"Isabel wasn't that long, not even 5 minutes, and I didn't use that many pheromones. He's just overreacting." The big boy tries to excuse himself.

"You shouldn't have done that in the first place." She starts nagging. "He's in a delicate period and you do this to him, you upset him. Not even my pheromones can calm him down completely. Your smell is too dense. When did you think this was a good idea?"

"He shouldn't be so upset." Todd sounds worried, too. “What you smelled was all I used, not more.”

"His heat is already long overdue and if his mother finds out what this is."

"Don't remind me, I didn't want to do it in the first place."

"You should have called me; my pheromones wouldn't have made it so." Isabel opens the toilet door by sitting next to the boy. "Are you feeling better now?"

"I still have a headache." Damian answers.

"Come on, I'll fix your ears." Damian comes over, letting the Omega touch him. The smell of Jason is very much in the boy. "You should take a bath and change your clothes after this."

Todd shrinks in bed at the scolding.

"I'll take your earrings off; I've got smaller ones that won't be as much trouble." She says Damian covers his ears. "Don't you want me to take them off?"

"No." Wayne shakes his head. Ardila looks with a remarkable expression of anger at her future husband.

"The earrings are in my bag." She answers. "Jason, go get them."

Todd gets up, he didn't think a few of his pheromones would affect Damian so much. Isabel was right, the boy was in a critical period, Alphas don't take more than 4 months to have their first heat. Wayne was dangerously close to his fourth month without heat. Which could mean that in spring he could present himself as an Omega or live the rest of his life as a Beta. Jason walks down the stairs feeling bad about himself, goes to the car in search of his fiancée's bag.

"Take a shower while Jason's back." He asks Isabel to help the boy up. "I'll get your clothes and stay with you until you feel good. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes." Damian feels dizzy, but not in the pleasant way that Dick does. It's similar to what happened with The Flamingo, the bitter taste of vomit is still in his mouth. The pain in his ears is little compared to the throbbing in his head. His legs are shaking and it is almost impossible for him to stand. He undresses sitting on the toilet and crawls into the bathtub.

"I'll leave your clothes in the sink," Isabel says on the other side of the curtain. "If you need help, call me, I'll be right outside the door."

The cold-water washes away the discomfort in his body. The pain in his head decreases as he spends more time under the spout. The dizziness is gone but the disgust is still in his stomach, threatening to make him vomit again. The feeling of grinding terror is replaced by anger, as soon as he becomes aware of what has happened. He slams his clenched fist into one of the bathroom tiles, regulating his breathing. Todd would pay dearly to have tricked him into getting his ears pierced.

Again, the hot liquid goes up his throat. He opens the curtain barely having time to reach the bathroom. He returns to the shower brushing his teeth trying to remove the bitter taste on his palate. Damian tastes it again, a sugary mixture. The strong taste is Jason, the one that makes him give back his food, it's sour, it tastes bad. Underneath that there's something, it's nicer, it's cloying, but it's warm and friendly.

He comes out of the shower putting on the pajamas that were left on the sink, Isabel is sitting on the bed. The windows are open, when he inhales through his mouth, he only perceives the pleasant taste. The blonde pats the mattress inviting him to come up. It feels good, Damian climbs under the sheets.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take your earrings off?" Ardila tries to convince him.

"No, I'm fine." Answer Wayne.

"I'll leave these little earrings on the table." The woman explains. "They'll be more comfortable than wearing those, change them when your ears don't hurt so much."

"I will. Where's Jason?"

"Outside, he's grounded." Isabel gets up. "We have to go; I'll see you tomorrow. I don't know if you're going out on patrol today, but rest anyway."

"You're very kind."

"Everyone should always be kind." The girl answers by stroking Damian's hair. "You have every right to be angry with your brother, I won't try to defend him."

"I'm already angry with him."

"That's good, hit him tomorrow." She says goodbye, closing the door. Damian lies in bed for a long time staring at the ceiling. Night had already fallen. His father and Selina were dining out. Red Robin and Superboy volunteered to cover Batman's day off. No one would notice if he went for a little walk outside.

With his nerves calm, he looked for Robin's costume in his drawers. He wanted to visit Dick. Because of Jason's stupid event he had to leave the shelter early and lost his quality time with Grayson. He puts on the costume at full speed, sends a message to Selina saying he's going out with the Titans on a mission. That will justify his disappearance. He goes out of the balcony, leaving the windows open. The earrings are heavy, cumbersome. He's wearing the little ones Isabel gave him on his belt.

After almost 30 minutes of balancing and a few knocked-out thieves he arrives at his destination. He knocks on the terrace door; Dick is nowhere to be seen. He moves to touch the window; Richard looks at him in confusion from inside his closet. He rushes to open, letting Wayne in.

"What are you doing here?" Dick asks.

"My dad's out on a date with Kyle, there's only Duke at the mansion and I don't want to patrol with Drake." Damian sits on the bed taking off his boots.

"Does your father know you're here?"

"I told Selina I was out with the Teen Titans." Wayne drops his shoes all the way up to the mattress. Usually, he starts undressing by taking off his cape. He still has the hood up, takes off the domino mask and leaves it on the table. "They won't look for me at least tonight, besides I have something I want to show you."

Richard closes the blinds, goes around the bed and turns on the light. The boy looks smaller lying on the mattress, wearing black socks that cover his tiny feet. His hands search his belt, leaving it on the table. He throws away his belt and vest. He sits on the yellow fabric inside his cape, contrasting it with the black of his other clothes.

Damian holds out his hand, showing that he still has his gloves on. Dick sits down in front of the boy, stroking his thin arms, pulling the fingers one by one to remove the garment.

"What do you want to show me?" Dick looks at him sitting on the edge of the mattress. Damian gets down on his knees, trying to keep up with his lover. Wayne takes the edge of his hat and pulls it down. "You don't have pierced ears."

Grayson says incredulously, he's gone over the whole boy's body. He sucked and bit those earlobes so many times, it would be impossible not to notice a puncture. They're long earrings formed of four rhombuses trying to emulate a sun. Dick brings his hand close to the jewel, woven with gold threads. They have small pearls between the unions. In the center, an enormous emerald carved to look like the face of a demon. They are the exact color to Damian's eyes, like Talia's and Ra's. That deep green that means the stone is much more valuable.

"It's a long story." The little man answers. "I came because I want you to take them away from me. Only an Alpha can be the leader of the League of Shadows..."

Dick understands what Damian is looking for, he brings his hands to the kid's neck. Opening the cape to throw it off the little body.

"I won't be an Alpha; I don't want this title." He continues with his monologue the teenager. Talia should be writhing in the teeth of her son's refusal to fulfill his destiny. "I will not lead any league and I will not become Batman."

Damian seeks to climb into his brother's lap. Richard brings his face closer to the boy's neck noticing that his ears are still irritated by the recent piercing. Wayne should explain what happened later, kisses the little skin that is visible on the suit. Robin sighs as he feels his beloved's sagging lips on his cheek. Licking the edge of his ear, he stops at the earlobe blowing to check how sensitive the teenager is.

A long groan escapes from Wayne's lips, Dick reaches for the crochet with his teeth. Trying to hurt his lover as little as possible. He takes the metal piece in his mouth and pulls it gently until it comes out completely. He spits the earring into his hand, leaving it on the bedside table. He returns, rubbing the tip of his tongue in the recent piercing. Damian's voice stirs, it must hurt, but he asks him to stop. He sucks the lobe on his lips as he normally does, the young boy's hands squeezing over his pajamas.

He pulls on his ear a little, wetting it with his tongue. Damian chokes on his own voice, pulling Richard's hair closer to his neck. The older boy presses him against the bed. Desperately looking for the edge of those tight socks forcing the teenager out of them. Robin greets him with his thin legs spread out trying to fit his lover between them.

The boy takes his underwear by slipping it over his body, his little penis is pridefully upright. Richard sticks his hands under his shirt and lifts it over his chest without removing it. It is too skinny and could hurt him if he doesn't remove the earring first. Dick kisses the abdomen, rising to stand on one of the nipples. Damian screams as his brother's mouth sucks on his sensitive buttons.

"Grayson the other." Wayne pulls Dick's hair so he can look him in the eye. "Take out the other earring, it's uncomfortable."

The watchman looks for the lotion bottle on the table. Damian had grown accustomed to rough use, but he didn't lubricate himself. It's new, it came from Amazon that morning. Dick breaks the seal by dropping a long squirt on his hand, rubbing two fingers over the tender hole. Robin takes his legs under his thighs, opening up wonderfully. Exposing his hole so it can be more easily lubricated.

Dick pulls out his shirt and comes out of his pants with a speed that Wally West would envy. Spraying more liquid directly onto his brother's ass. Damian complains about the change in temperature. Looking at his beloved with those big, dark eyes of desire. Soaked in a dark longing that at his age he shouldn't know. He rolls over on the bed, the sight of that half-dressed teenager is so erotic it hurts.

He pulls down his underpants releasing his erection, pressing the tip into the boy's innocent hole. Damian shudders at the searing hotness in the middle of his legs, sighs, digging his nails into his flesh. Grayson pushes himself into the teenager, hearing the cracking of the skin as it opens. Forcing himself to let it into his narrow cavity. Dick stops completely inside Wayne. Watching his little belly bulge with his cock stuck deep inside.

The teenager moves his face. He's showing the other earring shining under the artificial light of the room. Richard clings to him, Robin sobs as his legs are forced further apart. Holding the large body of his beloved between them. Grayson kisses the skin behind his ear, tastes the metal in his mouth. He pulls the earring down, receiving a groan from his lover. He stands still inside the kid, sensing how his hole is against the stimulation in his ears. His cock is sucked by the hungry hole that tries to take him impossibly deep.

He bites the last jewel again, pulling it gently out of the newly pierced ear. Damian cries. The tears come down from his beautiful eyes. In ecstatic about the mixture of the pleasure of being penetrated by his brother's cock and the pain of his ears. Grayson throbs warmly in his bowels, shaking as he listens to the pitiful sobs coming from Robin's mouth. The teenager stutters, crying out to his lover to move.

Dick leaves the earring on the table, returning to the battered ear. He traces the edges with his tongue, holding Robin by his ankles to lift his limbs. He backs away, lashing out at the boy's innocent flesh, rubbing his teeth into the irritated skin. Listening to Damian whimper, squealing before the onslaught. The teenager shuts one hand on the pillows, keeping a firm grip on his brother's hair with the other.

His shirt is still rolled up over his chest, using his thin ankles to support the minor. Damian's hip moves in an attempt to reach his mentor. His voice breaks when his teacher's teeth use more force than necessary against his ear. Wayne bites his lips. Perceiving how the pain of his lobe complements in a diabolical way the pleasure of being spoiled by that bigger hero.

"Back." Dick succeeds in distinguishing one of Damian's litanies from his long moans of pleasure. "I want to turn around."

The burning in his thighs has become unbearable, he is still not big enough to take that man between his legs. Even if Dick wanted to continue fucking from the front. And be able to look at all the expressions on his beautiful face. Doing it that way longer would hurt the boy. He leaves the warm walls that embraced him with love, letting Wayne turned around. The little hands holding onto the sticks of the bed. He looks at Richard from his place in the middle of the pillows. His pretty expression red from the effort, wet with saliva and tears, with the innocence he no longer has.

He spreads his legs, lifting his blushing ass with the blows. Showing how open his tender hole is, moving his hips inviting his lover to invade him again. Let him claim it as his own again and again, like the day before, the same way he will tomorrow. The delicious walls open up swallowing Richard, sucking him in. Damian holding the bed tightly. In a silent sign that he is ready to be fucked by his brother without pity or delicacy.

Dick doesn't take him by the waist, even if he wants to close his hands over the tender skin so badly. Leaving his finger marks on Damian's fragile figure, he cannot bite or mark him. He runs his tongue along the long scar on his spine, a residue of his first encounter with the Flamingo. Now, a sign that Grayson's mistakes have been forgiven. He sucks on the back of the teenager's neck, waiting to feel that place swelling. Hoping to appreciate Robin begging and sobbing to be bitten by his brother.

He rests his open palms beside the young man's head, sinking into the childish flesh. Hearing the wet splash of their bodies as they collide, their butts grow redder with each attack. No matter how much time has passed. He is always impressive to appreciate that immature body shaking in pleasure, drowning in bliss. His voice has that tone. Sounding weepy, cutting his moans in half, hiccupping and breaking into his deep gasps.

The bed whips the wall hard; Damian rocks his little hips in circles. Looking for Grayson to hit him there, he needs no more stimulation than that. Dick puts his hand on his back, forcing the boy to curve. The desperate sounds emanating from the kid's mouth turn into screams that rip his throat out. Robin senses the familiar stifling sensation in his body, his lungs run out of air, he is dizzy, but he feels fine. The thrusts in his stomach carry him higher and higher. Richard sticks it in without a break; dividing him into a virginal body. Piercing his ass, as if he wanted to break it, break him in two.

Damian screams loudly trying to beg his lover to stop. His little cock shakes as he is released, the boy pulls the sheets, with thick tears running down his face. The pleasure of his orgasm is accompanied by a new feeling. A strange sensation of warmth in his penis, pressure in his belly similar to the need to urinate. He wants to warn his brother to avoid creating a mess. Grayson doesn't allow it. He invades the minor's innermost places, getting inside the narrow walls. Digging in as if his life depended on it, whipping the tiny boy with his big cock.

Robin stops fighting by pouring the thick, translucent liquid over the bed. His release feeling much better than any other. The body falls powerlessly on top of his fluids. Noticing how his tummy gets wet, the pounding sound becomes louder. He perceives too vividly the cock moving in his belly. Rubbing his intestines, reaching so deep that it almost hurts him. Damian cries as he continues to empty himself onto the sheets. The sensation is so incredible, he keeps screaming as Dick takes him by the hair.

Pulling the dark strands, he stops inside Damian impregnating him. Filling the small body with sperm. Robin cries the sensation of semen hitting his intestines is also maddening. He noticing how his inside fills up too quickly. The knot widens at its entrance preventing fluids from escaping from the innocent bowels. Keeping it overflowing, keeping the seed in the teenager's bulging belly.

"Grayson, Grayson," Damian calls the older one, his vision goes dark. He blinks fast trying to focus on his beloved while Dick takes him to rest, waiting for the knot to come down. Robin holds on tightly to the shaking sheets; his head turns as if he had been hit on the forehead. The darkness blurs his eyes completely making him fall unconscious. Over his own sticky liquid staining his belly and legs.

"Damian..." Richard looks at the boy's body. "You really?"

...

Jason brought a small pocket projector to the mansion. Strangely coincidentally, he agreed with Tim at the Sunday breakfast. Selina's on her husband's left, Duke's on his right, followed by Drake and Conner. Isabel is near Kyle facing Red Robin.

"If you invest $3 million, I promise to redeem 20 percent a month." Jason spends the other slide showing a chart and some balances trying to convince Bruce to finance his new project." From the 4th month of operation, it's an excellent opportunity."

"He's right, Bruce, his projections seem correct." Drake says. Conner is biting his tongue; Tim is not taking into consideration the market downturn. If he doesn't do a study first, his estimates have no foundation.

"I'm presenting you with this project first so you can buy stock from me before anyone else." Jason keeps talking.

"Good morning Master Richard, I see Master Damian is with you." The butler says hello by leaving another couple of dishes on the table. Grayson doesn't respond to the greeting in the usual spirited way.

"Dick, don't you want to invest all your savings in a project that could make you a millionaire?" Todd turns to look at the boy through the door. Richard doesn't warn or admonish. He throws a punch at his brother, knocking him into a small cabinet nearby.

"You're a jerk!" Grayson swears in anger. Jason wipes the blood from his mouth.

"Good morning, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today." says the younger boy getting up.

"Don't try to be funny." Dick throws the earrings on the table where the family is eating. "How could you even think of piercing Damian's ears? With these things that are older than Ra's Ghul. You're insane, he could have been infected."

"First, no. He didn't get infected because he cleaned the earrings perfectly." Jason throws himself at Grayson by falling on a small table across the room. "Second, if you hit me, don't expect me to stand idly by."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Richard takes Jason's hands with his trying to push him. Selina gets up from the table running to check on the kid. "Damian came to my apartment last night with his ears bleeding."

"His ears weren't bleeding." Todd pushes Richard down, he's heavier than Nightwing, so he has that advantage.

"Damian, are you okay?" Selina takes off Dick's sweatshirt and checks the boy's ears. Now he's wearing smaller, more discreet earrings.

"If it doesn't hurt anymore." The teenager replies. Bruce gets up and hits the table with his hands. Selina smells it first, wraps her arms around Damian with her back to her husband. Preventing Robin from feeling her father's pheromones.

"Stop, both of you!" Orders Batman, Conner hugs Tim. Duke lowers his head noticing the tears falling down his cheeks. Isabel trembles in her chair. Even if the reprimand wasn't meant for them, they are invaded by the terror imposed by Bruce. Wayne doesn't use his pheromones often, but this situation deserves it. "You two have a lot of explaining to do. Into the studio, now."

Selina shakes holding Damian. Bruce gets up and grabs Jason by the collar of his shirt and pulls him to his feet. Todd takes Dick with him as he still holds his hand. Kyle brings Duke into his embrace as well. Rubbing the teenager's cheek trying to calm him down.

"It's okay, Tim, that wasn't for you. You're a good boy." Conner has Drake against his chest, stroking the other hero's back over his clothes. Red Robin's face rests on his partner's neck. "Mr. Batman would never scold you, he's very proud of you."

"How are you, Isabel?" Selina asks the woman nods, taking a long sip from her teacup. "I'll open the windows, eat your breakfast, Damian."

Kyle lets the younger Wayne sit, walks around the room to air out the dining room. Jason sits on the couch in front of Bruce's desk. Dick leans back on the armrest, both of them with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Why did you pierce Damian's ears?" Bruce questions. Jason sighs.

"Did he tell you that his mother sent him a gift?" Bruce scowls. "I imagined it, Damian already had his ears pierced, the Omega cure closed the holes..."

"What does one have to do with the other?" Dick spoke.

"Shut up, Dick!" Jason defends himself. "What Talia sent him was some earrings, the ones Grayson threw on the table. She said they were a family heirloom and some kind of succession or inheritance."

"They were the symbol that the next heir to the demon's head should wear." Richard corrects it.

"That's right, I gave them to him on his birthday." Todd keeps talking. "He hasn't worn them once; you know how Talia is about those family traditions."

"That doesn't justify piercing his ears." Keep nagging, Dick.

"I invited her to my wedding."

"To who?" Interrogate Grayson.

"Who else? Talia." Jason looks at his father. " She didn't say whether she'd come or not. She sent a silent ninja with a couple of wedding rings and a note. I tried to question the guy, but as you know, he didn't have a tongue."

"Did you submit Damian to that just to get in nice with that woman?" Dick tapped Jason's shoulder with his finger.

"I understand." Says Bruce. Richard looks at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean you understand?" Grayson raises his voice.

"Did she say anything else to you?" Batman keeps asking, ignoring Dick.

"She's very concerned about the boy's heat." Jason runs his hands over his face, dropping onto the couch. "She's threatened to come and take the boy away. She has no idea how angry she is. It's been a long time, Bruce. Talia won't tolerate Damian being an Omega, maybe a Beta wouldn't make her so hysterical."

"She can't dispose." Bruce is cut off by Jason.

"You know she can, I invited her to my engagement so she can see Damian with you guys around." Red Hood replies. "She won't try to take him if there are too many heroes around."

"Will she come to see Damian wear the earrings?" Questions Bruce.

"No, she just wanted a picture, he doesn't have to wear them all the time." Jason looks at his father with regret. "Bruce, I did it because I didn't want her to make him. I put ice in his ears and let him hold on to Isabel to calm him down. He wasn't bleeding or disturbed."

"You hurt him." Dick insists.

" I didn't hurt him, Isabel stayed with him until he calmed down." Jason points to his brother. "Why did he go looking for you? He could have told Alfred or waited for his father. You're telling me that if he was bleeding and in so much pain. He'd rather walk who knows how many miles to your apartment than just down the damn stairs.

"He was afraid, you threatened him."

"I didn't threaten him, I explained our situation, and he understood."

"Damian doesn't want to wear those things."

"I'm not saying he'll fucking wear them."

"You forced him by using that woman."

"I didn't force him, he was willing. Besides, he didn't seem too upset about sitting on Isabel's lap."

"You let that woman touch him."

"What's the problem? Are you jealous? Damian won't be your baby forever; he's growing up if he'd rather be held by a curvy Omega woman. Let him. He'll be an Alpha, eventually he'll stop running to you like I did when my heat came up." Todd says without knowing how much those words hurt his brother.

"Jason's right." Confirms Bruce. "He seems very interested in Isabel, also. I don't think it's good for him to spend the night with you, his heat might come, and he might want to attack you. Anything else about Talia I should know?"

"Bruce, his heat has not yet reach, obviously not an omega." Speak Red Hood. "Maybe a beta, or he could show up as an alpha next summer, she's not going to wait for him patiently. She said that if by spring there's no sign of her heat she'll come and take him away. I know I shouldn't be asking you this, but has something happened with Damian? Doesn't he eat very hormonal food? You do not use the pheromones in him."

"None of that, Jason." Bruce interrupts the young man. "He doesn't eat meat. Ever since I partnered with Selina, I've been controlling my heat with hers. Cassandra is living here but as you can see, she only comes here at night. I've talked to him. None of his schoolmates have had a zeal yet and his suit covers him almost completely with pheromones."

"Did Dick tell you what happened with the Flamingo?"

"That couldn't have been enough to retard him that much." Wayne sighs. "There's something I'm ignoring; I don't have a problem with Damian being an Omega."

"Talia does, besides he won't be an Omega." Jason replies, Dick grinds his teeth. "If his heat is retarded it just means."

"It'll be worse next year." Answer Grayson.

"None of us wants to see that angry kid in heat, the bigger the holdup, the worse the problem." Red Hood shakes his shirt. "I don't even want to imagine it. I'll apologize to him again. I really didn't mean to hurt him."

"I know that wasn't your intention, Jason." Bruce puts his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I'll go talk to him." Todd concludes by leaving the room.

…

Tim gets out of the car to meet a bunch of paparazzi at the entrance to the Manor. The head of Wayne's corporate public relations department is standing in front of the door. Conner comes up behind him, waving to the media. They both enter the house amidst the sounds of camera shutters and flashlights. The journalists don't try to ask questions or talk to them. They only photograph them and whisper to each other.

In the main room, the whole family congregates, Jason and Isabel with Damian in their midst. Selina arranging the clothes of Cassandra and Duke standing at the bottom of the stairs. Alfred should be cooking because of the smell coming from the kitchen. Bruce is nowhere to be seen and Dick is probably not here yet. Everyone seems uncomfortable and nervous.

"Thank God you're here." Says Selina looking at who’s behind the couple.

"Why are there so many cameras outside?" Richard stands behind Conner.

"Apparently some newspapers were insisting on doing a report on the Wayne Family Thanksgiving dinner." Selina shakes Cassandra's dress one last time and hugs Tim. "They've become more insistent after the announcement of Jason's marriage and the rumors that Tim was on a date with Alexander Luthor Jr."

"Where's Bruce? "Asks Dick.

"In the cave, please go talk to him. You are his favorite." Implore Selina.

"I thought I was his favorite." Jason, Tim, and Damian are talking almost at the same time.

"There are no favorites in this family." Selina laughs. "Get him out of the cave, the media will be in 15 minutes, and he has to seal the clockwork."

Dick sighs, his eyes turn to look at Damian. The boy talks excitedly to Jason's fiancée. Tim and Conner take a seat next to Cassandra. Selina stands there hugging herself. Richard opens the passage to the cave to find Bruce sitting in front of the computer watching the security cameras.

"There's a party upstairs. Why are you here?" Grayson asks. "Bruce, you've handled worse than dinner on camera."

"It's Vicki Vale."

"What about Vicki Vale?"

" I accepted with the condition that they send only one reporter and one cameraman." Explain Wayne. "I expected Lois to win this exclusive, but it was Vicki Vale."

"Are you worried about what you think she'll be all over Selina?"

"Tim is dating Lex Luthor's son, who coincidentally is also Superboy."

"They already have that covered. Regarding Cassandra, we'll use the history of the conservatory in Austria." Dick is trying to reassure his father. "We have 10 minutes to get organized, Bruce, we're wasting valuable time."

"What about you?"

"I'm just a simple social worker who lives far from glamour. I'm the least interesting in this family." Grayson answers, watching Wayne get up. "Let's go back upstairs."

"I need to know. How did Tim Drake and Alexander Luthor meet?" Bruce asks as soon as he steps into the room. "Don't even think about calling me Mr. Batman."

"Of course, not Dad, father-in-law." Conner sits directly on the couch.

"Neither does Dad, father-in-law."

"Father-in-law?"

"Mr. Wayne is fine." Bruce sighs, why didn't Tim choose someone less dumb? "Cassandra..."

"He only comes for Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year's. Because he's studying ballet in a conservatory in Austria." Jason answers.

"Conner and I met at the last gala where he came with his father. Sorry, Alexander." Tim explains. "I know it's Superboy, but it's not something that affects our relationship."

"Otherwise, Selina and I met when..."

" I know that question father-in-law." Interrupt Conner. "When you stopped by her store because Damian's cat needed a bath. Right?"

"Yes, Alexander, but I told you not to call me father-in-law." Bruce presses his nose. "Regarding Damian, Jason, Duke, and Dick most of their information is public. That's not a problem anymore."

"I'll let Miss Vale in." The publicist opens the door, announcing the arrival of the reporter. Bruce responds with a nod. The redheaded woman enters followed by a cameraman.

"Finally, the whole Wayne family reunited." Says she's holding the microphone in her right hand. "It was a shame to miss the announcement of your engagement Jason."

"It was a surprise that you weren't covering that note." Answer Todd. "I really thought I'd see you in the front row. Still, meet my future wife."

"Isabel Ardila, nice to meet you, Mrs. Vale." The blonde stands up, holding out her hand to the reporter.

"Miss Vale." Victoria corrects it. Jason took the time to bring his fiancée up to speed on all the family issues.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Jason forgot to tell me you're not married." Vale squeezes the jaw. Selina has a little laugh, adjusting Duke's tie.

"The new Mrs. Wayne." Vale walks to Selina with the cameraman behind him. "Selina Kyle hit the jackpot."

"The greatest in the world." Catwoman answers, Damian stands beside her. Duke crosses his arms, scowling at the reporter.

"Dinner is served." Alfred announces coming out of the dining room.

"After you, Miss Vale." Dick makes a hand signal inviting the redhead to come in first. Vicki grabs his arm as the two of them walk in together.

"Dick Grayson, who would say Jason would be the first to marry." She wasn't there in peace. She was shooting to kill. "Will you wait until you're forty as your mentor?"

"No, actually, I'm seeing someone now." Richard laughs, Jason rolls his eyes behind him. "But that person prefers to remain anonymous."

Bruce takes the main position at the table; Dick pulls out one of the chairs in the middle offering it to Victoria. With the clear intention of sitting next to reporter Damian. He pushes Grayson to the spot near Batman.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Vale." Damian talks to the woman. Allowing the rest of her family to sit down without the reporter's gossiping eyes. Isabel gets on the right side of Vicki. Next to his fiancée Jason and on the opposite side from Bruce sits Selina.

"Damian, I saw you with Jason and the penguin. Have you visited him?" Vale hands his microphone to the boy.

"I go to see her at least three times a week. The only problem is I have to meet Jason all the time." Wayne answers, Isabel laughs. To Selina's right are Tim and Conner, followed by the cameraman. Immediately after that, Duke and Cassandra.

"There's one thing that really catches my eye." Vicki looks at Tim, she' s already late. "Alexander Luthor Jr. aka Superboy and Timothy Drake. It is something I wouldn't have imagined in a million years."

"Fate is capricious, Miss Blake." Conner answers. "Hey, cameraman, I'm talking, focus on me."

"It's Vale, not Blake." Victoria corrects, the man turns the camera on the hero.

"It's not significant, I'll only see you tonight. Learning your name is not necessary." Conner squeezes Tim's knee under the table, Selina drowns out a laugh. Jason doesn't, he let out a laugh. "My father always says that. Listen to it, girls. Superboy is no longer available. My heart has taken over, I'm only Tim Drake-Wayne's."

"Oh, my God," Tim covers his face. "You promised you wouldn't say that, it's so embarrassing."

"The whole world must know how much I love you, Tim." Alexander Luthor for the media, Conner Alexander Luthor Kent legally. Conner Kent for his school friends and acquaintances of his father Clark.

"Your father has stayed out of the public eye." Vale insists. "Are he planning a new hit?"

"No." Lex warned him not to go, that they might ask for him. Conner didn't obey. "I'd say he's planning a possible reconciliation and maybe another son too."

Lois was going to get green hair when she heard that.

"Again, with Superman?" Vicki hands the microphone to Luthor.

"Is there anyone else? Now that, my father is a member of the Justice League, he spends a lot of time with my dad. I'm sure love will blossom again between them." Lex should be very proud of his son at that moment.

"How does Mr. Bruce Wayne feel about this relationship?" Bruce tries to hide his discomfort.

"I think it's excellent. I've wanted to do business with Lexcorp for years. Since Lex's heir is my son's partner, I thought we might even merge some branches of our companies." Wayne answers with that diplomatic tone he usually uses.

"Bruce Wayne as always thinking about business." Vale returns to Isabel." I heard the auction for your wedding exclusive was won by the Daily Planet."

"Channel 52 News came close, too." Isabel answers.

"It was a silent bid. I can tell you how much the Daily Planet will pay for this story." Victoria is ready to know everything. The turkey is put in front of the reporter and the butler starts serving the dishes.

"We're not allowed to say. We signed a contract." Jason mumbles." I'm so sorry, Miss Vale."

"It doesn't look like it." The redhead turns to the girl with the black hair. "Cassandra, right? We don't see you here much."

Dick's about to answer, but Cain's talking.

"I only visit my family on Thanksgiving. I spend winter vacation with them too. I live in Austria, where I take ballet and music lessons."

"It seems that all the sons of..."

"Bruce Wayne!" A female voice shouts, the barriers of the mansion were lowered so as not to look suspicious. There are some policemen guarding the area. Batgirl, Batwoman and Spoiler are also hiding in the forest. "How could you marry this woman? I was so much a better option?"

Dick recognizes the voice instantly; he doesn't need to see her to know who she is. Vicki's skin bristles at the woman, Vale remembers too. Dressed entirely in leather, it's been almost three years since her last sighting. She waited with enormous patience for the moment to take revenge against the man who cheated her and broke her heart. Her hair is now long, covering the hole in her forehead. Bruce stands up in disbelief.

"Una Nemo. How is it possible? The police said you died."

The woman who tried to get Dick and Damian to drill into each other's skulls. She escaped from Batman and Robin by being a minor criminal and found out again that Bruce Wayne had married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick's a good guy, but he's not a good guy. Is Talia going to Jason's wedding? Leave your comments.  
> My Twitter: @CassidyAkira https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's me... again. I didn't die, I was just a little busy. The university and I took the initiative to do the Noncontober (which, by the way, I highly recommend that you get one read.) I had two mini crises, but I'm better now. It's a pleasure to write this again after so many months. Anyway, thank you very much for waiting.

Conner looks at the villain from head to toe. The leather suit leaves nothing to the imagination, the huge gun barrel is pressed against Selina's head. Tim looks at his boyfriend with a scowl. No family member can make a move, as they are on a live broadcast.

“What was your name again?” Superboy asks the villain. The woman with the black hair looks at him with her jaw unclenched. Damian looks at Dick, the older man denies. Everyone stands still as they are tied to the chairs.

“If you try anything stupid, Kyle will die, and you will be left with a very bad family.” Conner slowly kicks Tim under the table.

“Why were you looking at her?” The angry Omega asks, grabbing his partner by the sack.

“It's not what you think, baby, I was seeing if she had another gun.” It was easy for Tim to tell when Conner was seeing a woman because he was interested and when he was using his X-ray vision. Making a scene of an angry boyfriend would make Kent talk and alert him to the gadgets the villain had. The henchman walks away as soon as the young men start to peel.

“So, what is Alexander?” Tim shakes him by pressing the communicator on Superboy's clothes. “We're being held hostage by a super villain, who's pointing a God knows what super gun at Selina and you're looking at how hot she is. Maybe this super thing is your bread and butter, but we are afraid. Look at my little brother, he's crying.”

“Dick we are going to die here.” The boy is sobbing, wiping his face on his shoulders. Vicki looks at him with pity.

“Of course not, Dami, some hero will come to save us.”

“Who? Batman? I'll be waiting for him; I have some business to settle with him yet.” Nemo slams the gun into Kyle's hair. She is trying not to grab her wrist and break his arm.

“Selina everything will be fine, Batman will come to save us.” Bruce says trying to get his wife to control herself. Conner hits Tim's foot again, Batwoman and Batgirl are out.

“Tim's okay, she just has that gun. The henchmen's weapons are replicas.” The communicator is still on, Spoiler is in the cave, pulling out Batman's suit.

“What the hell are you saying?” Nemo looks at the incredulous boy. Who are you?

“I am...”

“Save the jokes Superboy and let the adults work.” The redheaded woman pulls out two guns and shoots the henchmen, knocking them out instantly.

“Oh my God, it's Batwoman.” Duke screams excitedly. That reaction is part of the protocol. “Batwoman in our house, Batgirl is with her too. How do I look?”

Superboy rushes to free Selina from Nemo's grip, lifting her into his arms.

“Superboy takes Mr. and Mrs. Wayne out of here.” Batgirl commands, Conner picks up Bruce too.

“Where do I take them?” asks the hero who is followed by the camera.

“To the police station, they will be safe there.” Nemo takes the closest hostage, in this case Jason.

“Stop, now that the super kid is gone you have to listen to me.” The woman demands, hitting the young man's temple. “I was Bruce's best option. I had a company, I had a life ahead of me, together. Now he must pay for it; if he doesn't do it with his own life, you will.”

“Jason...” Isabel takes her fiancé's arm. “I don't want to die, please, ma'am.”

“Surrender now Una, if you kill someone you will go to jail.” Spoiler tries to negotiate. Conner goes through the window again, stopping to hear Batwoman's orders.

“Superboy, take Miss Vale and her cameraman. We'll take care of the hostages.”

“No. Wait.” Vicki hits the hero's arm trying to get him off.

“Mrs. understand, if you want to die there are easier ways to do it.” The minor answers, taking the reporter by the waist to carry her over his shoulder and to the camera. The rest of the boys look at each other, as soon as the woman leaves the house. Jason raises his hand to grab Nemo's doll, pushing the woman against the table. Spoiler opens the door, letting the rest of the family out.

“Let go of me.” She demands, banging her free hand on the table. The three heroines approach the villain. Preventing her from seeing the course taken by the remaining members of the family. Grayson hurries to the library where Stephanie left her bat suit. “Where is Batman? Does he think I'm not dangerous enough? That's why he sent them to you.”

“We don't work for Batman, he's not our boss, he's a colleague.” Kate answers as she circles the table to handcuff the girl.

“Do you want me to take her to jail?” asks Superboy as soon as he returns.

“No, she'll go to Arkham.” Answers Grayson, now wearing the Batman's mantle again. Damian fits the domino mask behind his mentor. You waited a long time in Shadow Una, but I think your plan didn't work out as you expected.

“I wanted to see you again, Batman, and I knew the best way to get you to show up would be to go after your boss' head.” She responds. Dick presses his lips in a thin straight line.

“Robin, get the car and we'll take her to Arkham.” The older man asks, approaching the villain to take her by the forearm. “Walk, I don't know what kind of deal you want to offer, but it doesn't matter.”

“We'll discuss it in the car, I can wait. I am a patient woman.” Una says as she is dragged into the batmobile. “Wait with her Robin, I need to talk with Batwoman.”

Damian nods, leaning back on the hood of the car, the media has dispersed with the shots. Dick walks back into the mansion while the villain sits inside the Batmobile waiting. Duke, Cassandra, and Tim are on their way to the police station to finish the interview with Bruce. They better hurry to get there with Jason and Isabel.

“Hey, I'm taking the girl.” Conner stands in front of Robin with his arms crossed.

“No, didn't you hear Batman? In Gotham, villains don't go to jail, they go to Arkham.”

“Didn’t you hear what I said? I'm taking her away.”

“I don't want to have a fight now.” The child threatened.

“I have a deal with this woman and she's not going to jail or Arkham. Let me take her now and you can tell your boyfriend that you didn't see her escape.”

“He's not going to believe it.”

“I can give you a couple of strokes to make it look more convincing.”

“Did you put our family at risk just to make nice with Tim?”

“I'm doing you a favor, now take off that stupid suit and go with your dad. The Martian detective and Miss Martian are waiting to take their places.” Conner opens the door by taking Una's hand. “Besides, they were never at risk, the gun wasn't loaded, and the others were fake. I'm not an idiot.”

“Get out.” The boy says quietly. Watching Superboy leave as he stands by the car. Richard returns a few seconds later.

“Up, we go.” He asks the older one, looking into the car. Where is Una?

“What do you mean, where is she? Inside.”

“She is not here Damian.”

“She couldn't have disappeared.”

“Then she escaped.”

“I didn't go anywhere; she couldn't have escaped.”

“The perimeter has to be checked; she couldn't have gone far.”

“Forget it, let the girls do it. We'd better go to my father now. It will be very suspicious if Batman and Robin show up and we're not there.”

…

The shouting outside the mansion cannot be silenced even if he closes the windows and has music inside his bedroom. He can see the maids running around the courtyards carrying tablecloths and decorations. The cameramen mount their equipment at strategic points so as not to miss any moment of the event. Damian looks at himself in the mirror, shaking his shoulders, taking the golden earrings in his hands.

“You're not ready yet?” Jason peeks out the door, just asks that question and closes it again. It's the tenth time he's done that, he doesn't say anything else and doesn't stay to talk. He just walks in, asks the same question to his pageboy and leaves. No doubt he must be nervous, Bruce and Selina are with him and his father has recommended that he walk to channel his nerves.

Damian can hear his steps going up and down the stairs. He goes down the hall, hits the wall with his fingers and returns to one of the rooms. Selina tries to calm him down and Grayson has already had a long conversation with him. Wayne surrenders too, what's the point of all that being public? It could have been a small, unobtrusive ceremony like his father's wedding, but no. There are drones from other TV networks trying to get onto the property and reporters crowding in at the entrances.

“This is madness. Jason is on the verge of a panic attack; they've checked about 40 times that Joker is still in Arkham and asked if Isabel didn't run away.”

“She should escape now that she can.” Wayne doesn't turn around but looks for his lover's gaze in the reflection of the mirror.

“It seems to me that he must love Jason very much.”

“I think she's crazy.”

“She will be like Lois Lane.”

“Jason doesn't have superpowers.”

“I want to get on his bad side now.” Grayson steps up to the bed. “Do you want me to put the earrings on?”

“I don't know yet, if my mother will come.”

“Jason puts on his earrings.” Nightwing says, causing Damian to turn around and look at him straight ahead. “What's wrong?”

“She's coming, that bastard. He told me it wasn't safe...”

“Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy.” Richard grabs Robin's wrist before he gets to the door. “You forget that there will be a lot of cameras and reporters, even if she arrives or not, she will only need an internet search to see how the wedding went. Come and I'll help you put them on.”

“I don't like it.” The boy answers, placing the earrings in Grayson's outstretched hand. Damian tilts his head, not looking at the older boy as he touches his ear. Removing the small earrings, he runs his fingers over the lobe in search of the hole in the piercing. He slips the solid gold crochet through his ear.

“They are precious jewelry; your mother wore them when Bruce and I met her.” Comments the older one. Opening the other small earring, placing them on the night table. Caressing the ear of the youngest one, placing the earring. Richard circles Damian's waist, drawing him to the middle of his legs, dropping his head on his brother's shoulder. “But that was many years ago, I was in school. What's going on?”

“If my mother comes, she'll want to talk to me.”

“Naturally, it's your mother Damian, you've been away from her for almost 4 years. The strange thing would be if she didn't want to see you.”

“She sent me here to learn from my father, from his mistakes, so that I would be better than her, better than everyone.” Damian passes his arms over the eldest's back. “Selina said she wants me to go back to the league. She told my father.”

“He won't try to take you today.”

“I know she won't, not today, but she'll tell me she's coming back for me and it's imminent.”

“Damian, you don't have...”

“What? What to obey my mother? What to stay with my father? Whatever my decision will be, it will be bad. If I go with her just like that, my father will be disappointed. If I resist, she will be the one whose heart breaks.”

“Ask her for more time, tell her that Batman has a new secret technique that you must learn.”

“I'm supposed to learn, not copy. I should already be able to predict my father's movements and all of you to repel them. And what am I doing?”

“Damian, it didn't take your father a year or two to be Batman. Neither do I, or any of us.”

“But I'm not like the rest of you.” The youngest boy responds by placing his hands-on Dick's shoulders to push him away. Richard squeezes his grip on the boy's waist, raising his hand behind his back to try to comfort him.

“Whatever your decision, I will be with you. As I promised you, if you decide to leave, I will go with you and if you stay, well. In that case I think we'll have to deal with the Legion of Shadows more often.” The older one smiles slightly, trying to reassure him. He takes the boy's face in his hand, bringing him closer to kiss his cheek. Damian climbs onto his older brother's legs, letting him hug him. “Did they adjust your suit?”

“Yes, why?”

“Because you've grown a bit since last year and I thought you'd outgrow it.” Damian sinks his face into Grayson's neck clinging to his coat. He slapped Jason to calm him down a few moments ago, but he wouldn't hit Robin unless Robin asked him to.

He strokes his back up to the nape of his neck, stopping to stir his hair a little. Damian turns his face to look at the elder, rubbing his nose against his cheek. Dick closes the distance between them, joining his lips. The boy's hands cling to his brother's hair, taking the dark strands on his fingers.

“You taste of alcohol.” Says the boy against his lover's mouth.

“Your father gave Jason a drink and I drank with him too. It wasn't much.” Justifies Richard. He wrapped his arm around the boy's waist. “You're wearing jeans under this dressing gown.”

“It's not a dressing gown, it's a thaub.”

“Take them off.” Ask for the biggest one by opening the distance between them.

“You are joking.”

“No one will notice.”

“I will do it when the ceremony in the church is over. I have to change it for the suit.” Dick covers his mouth with a laugh. “What's so funny?”

“I saw you in your dinner suit yesterday at the rehearsal dinner. I'm sorry. You looked so cute.”

“It's not funny.” Damian complains. His overly acute senses let him hear Selina's heels approaching. It takes him a couple of seconds to jump from Grayson's lap to the front of the dressing table. The doorknob turns, allowing the woman to cross the threshold. Dick bites his tongue; the windows are closed, and his scent is all over the room. But she does not react, with only that smell she could discover what has been happening.

“Damian, Jason and your father are about to go out to the church.” The woman says, did she smell it and are you pretending? Did she find out that it was all a lie? “Richard, Jason wants you to give him the rings in case Talia doesn't arrive.”

“She still hasn't confirmed his presence?” asks the young man, leaving his place in the bed.

“No, but you've already rehearsed it. Just do it like in rehearsals.” She says, bending over Damian to accommodate his hair. “I'll be there later; I still have things to check.”

The youngest boy walks through the door, down the stairs to find his father and brother standing at the door. Jason pulls on his bow tie, shakes his sleeves, his trousers and looks at his watch. He sighs when he sees the child arrive. Bruce hits Red Hood's back, while signaling with his head for to follow him. It is not Alfred who is driving them, another driver is waiting next to the limousine.

Dick walks behind Selina, she does not talk about the smell, she does not ask what happened between them. Cassandra looks at herself with a scowl in front of the mirror, watching how the stylist fixes her hair. The boy laughs a little when his eyes meet those of the alpha and doesn't bother to hide his clear interest in the girl.

“Are you an Omega?” Grayson asks. Duke is sitting on the couch at the back, that's not his smell. The stylist raises his hands from Cain's hair looking at Dick with a flushed face. “I think your smell is bothering my sister. You can't work without smelling.”

“Just finish quickly we have to be at the church soon.” Says the alpha. Causing an even deeper blush in the young man.

“Selina, didn't you smell it?” Ask Dick. The woman covers her mouth without hiding her surprise.

“Well, I... No. Can I talk to you in the hall?” She asks. Richard blinks in amazement, opens the door and lets her out first.

“What's going on?” Ask Grayson.

"I'm pregnant." The woman answers.

“Huh? Have you told Bruce yet? Since when?” The young man asks.

“Yes, he already knows. I was hoping to give you the news on your father's birthday, I'm five months pregnant.” That explains why she chose a baggy dress and not as tight as the ones she used to wear and why she lost her sense of smell. “Can you keep the secret for a couple of weeks?”

“Sure, no problem. I think it's good that you wait. With Jason's engagement we are all worried and well... I don't want to be a pessimist, but Talia You know it doesn't matter. Do you know what it's gonna be?”

“We're going to the doctor next week for an ultrasound. So, we don't know yet.” Selina plays a little nervously with her fingers.

“Congratulations, it's good to know that the family keeps getting bigger.”

“About that... Has Damian not spoken to you?” Selina asks.

“Damian talks to me a lot. He wants to give a violin recital to raise funds, we are coordinating the logistics of that.”

“I mean, hasn't he told you anything about whether he likes anyone?” Maybe he was getting hormonal about the pregnancy or had gotten fed up waiting for Damian to make a move.

"I don't see Damian as someone interested in girls or boys."

"I thought, I could swear that he gets along very well with Isabel, and Jason doesn't like that." The young man replies.

"Yes, I think older girls are more Damian's type too."

"If you put it that way it sounds a little..."

"Edipal."

"Yes." Dick looks away as soon as he sees the door open. "Ready? We're off."

There's a security fence a block away, but that doesn't stop some reporters from going up to the rooftops and trying to photograph them. Bruce is sitting in the front row, leaving the space for Selina to settle in. Another for Dick and immediately afterward two empty seats for Ra's and Talia. Lois settles her hair as she exchanges a few words with Jason. Jon waves to Damian from one of the last rows of seats.

"Before they leave, I want to take a couple of pictures of them at the altar. Just the two of you for the front page of tomorrow's newspaper." Lane begins to explain to Jason as he points out the places, he wants you to be. Damian looks ahead to meet Richard.

In the second row are Cassandra and Duke, the empty space that belongs to Damian. Tim crosses the door of Conner's arm, taking his place next to Cassie. Jason passes him, looks at his watch. There are still 10 minutes left before the bride arrives and his nerves don't calm down.

"Calm down." Lois puts her hand on the young man's shoulder. He loses count of how many times he heard the word calm that day. If there's one thing Damian's mother is good at, it's getting attention. It is Jason who holds Lois by the shoulders this time to prevent her from going backward. Damian's eyes open keeping his gaze on the woman who enters.

"Mother." Jason and Damian say almost in unison.

"Talia." The astonishment is palpable in Bruce's voice. She comes from her father's arm; they go immediately to Jason.

"I told you that I would do my best to be with you on your special day." She takes the young man's hands as Ra's lays his palm on his shoulder. Lois clears her throat, drawing the woman's attention.

"Lois Lane, Daily Planet. Mrs. Talia, you know that there is very little information about you. I don't want to intrude, but I can't call you in my note only Talia."

"I understand what you mean." The woman answers. "That matter is already resolved, my name will be Talia Ahmad, my father is Ra's."

"Isabel will be very happy to see you," Jason says. This confirms the suspicions that Talia and Todd have been meeting. "Your place is next to Dick; take a seat this will start soon."

"Richard." The woman says hello, crossing her legs. Dick looks in his coat pocket for the small velvet box where he keeps the rings. Leaving it on the leader's hand. Ra's takes his place while Damian looks at Jason with an annoyed look. The older one leans over his brother and gives him a short tug on his ear. Surprisingly, Al Ghul doesn't react.

Jason looks for the thousandth time, he doesn't even read the time anymore, he does it out of mere inertia. The doors of the church are closed while the reporters crowd in the entrance and near the altar. The guests stand up, waiting for the bride to enter. The door opens, allowing the three ladies to make their way in first.

Between applauses, the girl enters on her father's arm, who leads her to the altar. White is a color that suits her beautifully, Jason wipes his eyes with the back of his hand leaving Isabel to her left. The guests return to their places, quietly plunging the room, allowing the priest to begin speaking.

Tim bows down to touch Richard's shoulder, the older one turning just enough to give Red Robin a sign of silence. Damian plays with the chest that contains the arras. Trying to look somewhere else other than his mother or Dick and forget that they are sitting next to each other.

"I always thought that you would be the first one to get married." Says Talia, without taking her eyes off Bruce who is on the lectern reading.

"I still can't find a person who is crazy enough to accept my lifestyle."

"If by the lifestyle you mean that suicide you call being a hero." Al Ghul opens the box and touches her fingers to the rings. "Only Jason could have that kind of luck, both for the good and the bad things."

"I had thought about going on a date with someone in the middle." Grayson answers. Damian looks at his guests.

"That idea seems more reasonable, good luck with that. You could end up like your father."

"A millionaire philanthropist?"

"Married to a cheap little thief." The woman answers loud enough for Selina to hear. The wife turns her face to snarl at Talia.

"Do you agree with this union? You know, you also spent many years taking care of Jason. He now comes and marries the first omega in front of him."

"Isabel has already proved her worth many times." Says Al Ghul. Dick has been thinking about that for a while now. How close is Jason's relationship with Talia still?

"Did you make her fight with a sword, and she stabbed you like Selina?" Kyle laughs underneath covering his mouth.

"It's not always about strength or physical ability. Loyalty is the most important thing for Leviathan." Finally, Talia turns her face to look at Richard. "The Omega who is willing to love my children must also kill and die for them."

"Isabel..." The bride and groom are looking at each other waiting for the vows. The atmosphere is so dense that it makes some people sob. "You still have time to repent. You can think it over."

"I've already lost count of how many people have said that to me today." She laughs, covering her face with her gloved hands. "I ran away once, but I came back. That's the important thing."

"You were the light of hope I always needed on my path." Todd starts talking, while Richard and Damian's eyes meet. The rest of the guests are too absorbed in the bride and groom to pay attention to two guests. "You came to teach me how to live, to believe and to show me that there is nothing I cannot overcome. I love you and even if death comes, I know that I will continue to love you beyond this one."

"Jason..." Isabela takes the hands of her beloved among her own. "By your side I knew a totally different universe, full of the brightest stars. Even if you like to think that you are the cause of all the evils of the universe. I know that this is not true and that no matter what happens you will be there to take care of me even in the darkest night. I just hope we can get out of the casino business and start a dry cleaner."

Jason blushes as Talia gets up from her seat and walks down the aisle to offer the rings. She takes Damian by the shoulders to come up with the arras. Todd takes the jewels from the box and slips them down the thin finger of his beloved. He takes a second to observe the glow of the ring on his hand. Isabel picks up the jewel as well.

"If no one opposes this union..." Says the priest. Conner circles Tim's waist, placing his hand on the boy's knee. He brings his face closer to his beloved, looking him directly in the eyes. Nailing his green gaze to the other hero's blue in a silent plea. "What God brings together, the men will not be able to separate. In the name of the father, the son, the Holy Spirit. Amen."

"Amen." Those present responds. Damian comes down from the altar, only to be caught by his mother.

"Not so fast, you have to pose in the pictures with your brother." The leader says as she wraps her arm around the shoulders of the boy. "Besides, I need to talk to you."

"You can now kiss the bride." The priest finishes, amidst the applause of the guests. Jason circles around the waist of his now wife to kiss her. Threatened by the shots of the cameras. Lois approaches the Waynes to coordinate the photos.

"Talia on the right side of the groom, Bruce you, behind Jason and Damian." Lois grabs the boy's cheek by squeezing it. "You look so cute in that suit; I want you in front so everyone can see you. To Mr. and Mrs. Ardila..."

"Dick." The boy walks behind Grayson with Conner visibly upset also behind him.

"Now is not a good time Tim, whatever it is can wait." The older one answers, heading for the back doors. "Go and line up for the photos, I'll be right there. I must see some things."

"Mr. Pennyworth, don't run away, come on, come on." Lois calls the old butler. Tim scowls and turns around.

"Are you upset?" Ask Conner.

"No."

"Yes, you're upset." Kent insists on holding Drake's hand.

"Conner brings Jon, we have to get to the party first." Clark grabs his son's shoulder and approaches him.

"Huh?" The boy asks as he watches Tim stand a little further forward. "I didn't come with you, Lex brought me. I'm here as a guest."

"So, take him with you and Lex."

"Nothing will happen to him. He can take care of himself."

"That's not the problem."

"Dad, you're embarrassing me in front of Tim." Claim the boy.

"Go get your brother, Tim will understand." Finish the conversation, Clark, and turn around.

"Tim, come on. Where's Grayson?" Lois signals the boy and Conner hurries over to take Drake's hand and approach the family.

"Can I take pictures with you too, dad-in-law?" Asks Kent as Clark hits his forehead with his hand.

"Of course, Alexander," Bruce replies.

"When Tim and I get married we will have a bigger wedding. You don't have to pay for it, my father will." Says the boy, as he holds Drake by his side. Richard comes back bending over Lois to talk to her and immediately afterward approaches his family. Talia keeps her hands-on Damian's shoulders.

"A car is waiting for them in the back, there are reporters on the roofs we don't want them to see." Says Grayson.

"Come on Damian, we'll be right back with Jason," Bruce asks.

"Damian will go in the limo with me." Demands Talia. Those present look at each other, in a deeply uncomfortable silence.

"If you have something to say to him, do it here."

"Can't I have quality time with my son?"

"He is only your son when it benefits you."

"Of course not, I've been watching him all the time and I want to talk to my son without any of you influencing it."

"Not on my wedding day, please. " Ask Jason to come between the elders.

"I can't trust that you didn't try to kidnap our son." Bruce accuses

"I wouldn't kidnap our son."

"Damian doesn't want to go with you."

"I'll go with my mother, trust her a little." Accept Damian.

"I'll go with you." Says Grayson.

"You didn't hear what I said, without any of you." The woman comments angrily.

"I don't trust you." Says Dick standing in the way of Al Ghul.

"That doesn't matter. Come with Mommy to the Limousine, Damian." Talia grabs her son's shoulder, leading him to the rear exit. Jason shuts his hand on Richard's arm before he follows the woman.

"I don't want any scenes today mommy hen, if you want to fight with Talia do it in the street." The boy asks, as he puts the older boy's shoulder. A man in a suit opens the car door, letting the woman and her son enter. Ra's waits for the next vehicle to let her daughter have time with her firstborn.

"Is there anything you need to tell me?" Asks Talia, staring at the boy sitting in front of his mother.

"Nothing special, if you expect me to reveal some secret about my father..."

"Not about Bruce, about you." The boy denies, looking out of the window. "Next month spring begins."

"I know, I don't need you to tell me."

"You haven't had your first zeal yet."

"Maybe I'll be an Omega."

"Don't even dare to think that." Talia hits the seat with her palm, making Damian turn around to look at it. "You, you're an Alpha. I'd rather kill you with my own hands before my son becomes an Omega. Something is holding you back and I want to know what it is."

"If I knew, you don't think I would avoid it." The boy answers.

"I think, you are telling me lies." Talia presses her finger on the kid's chest. "Jason insists that "everything is fine" but it's not. Honey, the best geneticists in the world designed you. You are the pinnacle of years and years of human evolution. If your father put the idea in your head that because you are an Omega, I won't take you back with me, forget it."

"My father didn't."

"Don't lie to me! I know he told you that. You won't be an Omega, Damian. Never, do you understand? Start acting like an Alpha and don't forget your mission here."

"What if you're wrong? What if I'm an Omega?"

"You sound very confident." Says the woman.

"The odds are the same for everyone."

"No, they're not. Not for you. I supervised your creation myself. The rest of the models were defective, but not you. You were perfect, in all the simulations, with different scenarios. You are alpha and not even being born again will change that fact."

"Tell me the truth," Damian asks. "Would you really kill me if I was an Omega?"

"Yes, I already killed you once and I can do it again.” She doesn't hesitate.

"Of course, I don't know what I was thinking." The boy sighs, clutching his clothes in his little hands. "I know I won't be an Omega; I was just a little paranoid because my zeal hasn't come. I'm as worried as you are, mother."

"Jason will take a couple of weeks off for his honeymoon, but I'll be in Gotham until he gets back." Talia adjusts her dress, as she crosses her legs again. "I know you're going to school; you can visit me after your classes."

"I have another activity after school."

"More important than visiting your mother?"

"I am teaching some children to play an instrument." The boy's voice sounds muffled. "We are giving a performance in a few days; you can buy a ticket and go."

"Is your father forcing you?"

"No, I'm doing it because Grayson needed help."

"Richard?"

"Yes."

"We've had this conversation before Damian. Haven't you learned enough from him? Jason says you're ignoring Drake. That boy is dangerous, your attention should be focused on that. What about your father's wife? You should stick with her, know her weaknesses. What's so interesting about that circus boy?"

"I know enough about them."

"Excellent, if you have all the information you need. I don't see why you should still be here"

"I don't want to leave; my father still has secrets."

"These people are not your family, none of them. Your father chose that thief over you. The only one you should trust is Jason, he's been watching over your safety since you got here."

"Jason? How? By shooting me in the face. By making a villain cripple me?"

"I had to know if you were ready for this."

"You sent him to watch me? You don't trust me?"

"How can I trust you when you're thinking about staying with these people? They don't understand us. None of them if even that circus boy, may be your father's replacement, but he will never fill Batman's shoes."

"He'll be better than Batman."

"What will you be then?" Asks Talia, leaving the boy speechless. "When your heat comes looking for Jason, both of you will return with the legion."

"Jason won't return with the legion, he has a place here. In the family with his new wife."

"Jason's place is in the legion, as the next leader of Leviathan, of course with Isabel." The car stops at the entrance of the mansion. "You can get off; I won't take you by force."

"You won't go in to celebrate?"

"No, I've had enough of all those idiots." The woman replies as the door opens. "Come and see me as soon as you have some free time. This conversation is not over and don't say anything about this to your father. You will compromise Jason's safety."

"You don't have to worry, Mother." Damian answers from the car. Making way for another limousine to park. The boy enters the front door to find a worried Grayson sitting on the edge of the stairs. The older one looks everywhere, looking for someone he knows. He signals with his head to the young man to follow him.

Damian walks behind Grayson at a safe distance towards one of the front towers, as far away from the bustle as possible. As they start to climb the corridors become darker and less clean. They are not exactly dirty, but there is dust accumulating on the portraits. Dick opens the door that leads to the staircase to go up to the viewpoint.

"I think Selina begins to suspect that we are cheating her." Says Grayson, closing the door from the inside.

"Jason is a double agent." The minor confesses.

"Did your mother tell you?"

"She said she sent him to keep an eye on me."

"He didn't do very well." Dick is trying to lessen the seriousness of the atmosphere.

"He's going to kill you, no, he's going to kill us. When my heat comes up, he's going to take me to the legion and take command of Leviathan."

"Wait... I think I missed something. Say it all again."

"Jason's overseen my mother all this time. He came before me to soften my father up and prepare the ground. Now it all makes sense, the Flamingo, trying to become Batman, my mother was testing me."

"You can't trust a woman who staged a coup to kill you, Damian can be a lie. You must talk to Jason."

"It's true, he talks to my mother, he was in contact with her. He was in contact with her. He introduced Isabel before us, you. Todd didn't even bother to hide it, does my father know this?"

"He must know, he's Batman... and I think that argument no longer works for me." Dick drops into one of the dusty armchairs.

"We have to go."

"Where? Hiding from Batman is one thing, but... hiding from the world's largest criminal organization is something very different. They could ally themselves. We wouldn't even be out of the country, and we'd already have 100 ninjas equipped with Batsuits on top of us."

"What's your big plan then?"

"Stay here when your heat comes up come with me. We'll blend in and I'll bring you back to the mansion. Your father said it was okay, he must not know the background to this. He will accept it, if Jason or whoever attacks you, it won't just be the two of us, we can deal with them." Damian approaches Richard, opening his arms, looking for a place in the older man's lap.

"I don't want to leave." Says the young man. Dick brings his ear to the boy's chest, rubbing his hands against Damian's back. The boy's legs wrap around the waist of his older brother, sinking his nose into Richard's hair.

"I'm not going to let you go, our place is here, with the people who love us."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, I love you more than anything in this world. More than my own life and if your mother wants to take you, she will do it over my dead body." Dick moves his face, placing his chin on the boy's chest to look into his eyes. "I want to kiss you."

"There are many people outside, not just the guests, the servants, everyone."

"It doesn't matter, it will only be a kiss." Richard insists, taking his hands around the minor's neck to remove the earrings.

"Only one and we go back downstairs." The teenager accepts. Separating his lips to let Richard kiss him, rubbing the back of his neck with his fingers. Opening the trousers that Damian wears under his thaub. "Wait, it's just a kiss."

"Push me if you want, I won't insist."

"Someone may come."

"We'll hear it coming."

"And what will you do? Jump out the window?"

"If necessary, yes." Respond Richard, sliding his trousers down Damian's legs. Allowing the younger one to sit on his lap, pressing his hard cock against the younger one's bottom. A small room and the windows are closed. Dick has been thinking all day about taking his lover with the thaub on. Just lift it a bit and tucking it between his legs like a dress.

The older man's hands reach the edge of Damian's pants, sneaking into the garment. Without ceasing to kiss the boy, he gropes for his hole, pushing a finger inside; marveling at the ease with which he is received at its centre. Wayne groans against his lips, leaning over Richard's chest to let him reach deeper into his body.

"Stop doing that." Conner hits Jonathan's temple with his finger. Looking at the boy's deep frown. He hasn't touched his food. Both are alone at Lex's table as Luthor is talking to the bride and groom and Tim is talking to Bruce.

"Doing what?" Says the minor without moving his gaze from the mansion. Kon leans over to speak softly.

"Stop spying on what your little friend is doing. I listen to him too and seeing people without their consent is impolite."

"Do you know that too? We must tell Mr. Wayne."

"No."

"No? Why not? Damian said I couldn't tell him, but you can."

"Because that's what friends do, plus they don't seem to be forcing him. Just ignore him and eat your food."

"He doesn't talk to me anymore." The minor confesses.

"It's normal, he must be ashamed." Conner tries to comfort him. Jonathan passes his fist through his eyes rinsing away the tears. "Maybe if you were less intense."

"He doesn't answer my messages."

"Maybe if you sent him fewer messages, put yourself in his place and imagine how he feels." Conner looks both ways, he doesn't want Clark to see Jon crying. He puts his hand on Jon's shoulder, patting him gently. "Eat your food, look it's very good, I'll go get you some juice."

Jonathan nods, taking a full spoon to his mouth. Conner gets up, going in search of a waiter while Lane struggles to hold back the crying. Drake appears a little later, dropping into the chair with his arms crossed against his chest. He frowned so much that his eyebrows almost met. He looks at Jon with concern.

"I look everywhere for Dick and I can't find him, it's as if he had vanished." The older boy comments, Jon looks up to make sure that the lovers are still in bed.

"Have you looked for him in...?" Connor lifts his dark glasses, running to cover Jon's mouth.

"Conner?" Tim looks at the other boy with dismay.

"Tim." The older boy sobs, without taking his hand out of Jon's mouth. "I lost my glasses; I think I left them at the church and that was my favorite pair."

"Silly." Drake says while he lets out a little laugh. He raises his hand to hit the glasses, making them fall on his boyfriend's nose. "That we're in your head the whole time. What were you saying Jon?"

"Yes, Jon, what were you saying?" Conner lifts his hand from the child's mouth, to allow him to speak

"What if you already looked for its in..."

"On the appetizer table, they have some shrimp that are to die for." The older Kent interrupts, taking Tim's hand to get him up. Go on, run.

Conner turns around making a sign with his finger so that the younger one is silent, putting a small plate in his partner's hand and starting to fill it. Without removing his arm from Drake's waist. He watches Lex and Mercy finally come to the table after waving and talking to a lot of people. Luthor watches Jon with concern and then looks at Kon with disapproval.

"I'll bring a soda for Jon and some wine glasses for us," Kent says, receiving a slightly annoyed look from his beloved. "It's your brother's wedding, the happiest moment of his life, we should celebrate with him."

"You're not old enough to drink alcohol yet." Tim rebukes him.

"But we Kryptonians don't get drunk and if you are there to take care of me nothing bad can happen, right?" Conner lifts his glasses, looking at Drake with puppy dog eyes. "Come on, besides my parents are here, don't be so hard. It's just a drink to toast that the love of the bride and groom is eternal."

"I'll just have one drink, I'm not really attracted to alcohol," Tim answers. Even though his lover's words sound so innocent he doesn't bother to hide his intention. He rubs Drake's face in the fact that now that Jason is signing the civil wedding papers and after that ceremony hopes with him are dead.

It would have been easy to let Jon send Tim to find the lovers, but he still had other plans in mind that had nothing to do with his fiancé. For which he needed the younger Wayne and all the resources he could get. Both return to their places, Kon passes the glass to Jon and fills his plate again in a passive order to keep him quiet.

"Mr. Luthor, how have you been?" Ask Tim, while Lex calls a waiter.

"Good son, there have been no problems later." Answers Luthor, letting the worker fill his glasses. Tim drinks from his glass and returns it to the table, focusing his attention on the bald man on the other side. "Alexander sits upright."

"Father," Conner complains, dropping his head on the tablecloth.

"Mr. Luthor." Lex clears his throat as the huge, bottle-bottomed reporter approaches. "Wait, could you turn the camera off? Mr. Luthor is still eating. We'll come back later."

The cameraman nods, turning around to continue filming the other guests.

"I thought Lois Lane or Jimmy Olsen was coming to interview me." Says the businessman as he looks at Clark. Conner lifts his face to look at his father as well.

"Hi, Pa, I brought Jon and I'm taking care of him. You don't have to worry." Conner says.

"Yes, that's why I came to do the interview. Jon, go play with the kids when you finish your meal. You can't be in the Luthor family interview." Clark leans over his son.

"We can say we have another one." Lex is mocking. "Look at him, he's identical to Alexander, no doubt you have very dominant genes, Clark. I will say that I also raised this one in secret and now they will be Superboy and Superkid. But I don't like Jonathan's name, we could call him Lionel, not that bad. Julian, do you like Julian?"

"Lex." The journalist scolds his former partner.

"I'm just joking. The kid doesn't have to go, I'll move and if you record from another angle he won't be in the shot." The businessman proposes, surrounding the table to take the empty place on the left side of Tim and letting his secretary sit next to him. "See? Problem solved, call the cameraman."

Clark sighs, but obeys by calling the cameraman causing him to approach. The reporter clears his throat and moves the microphone to record Luthor's responses. The lights that adorn the courtyard come on as night is beginning to fall. Lex crosses his legs and reloads his jaw on the back of his hand.

"I understand you are in a society with Mr. Todd." Clark begins to speak as Conner leans over Tim to speak to him. Lex is looking at the camera as Mercy pays little attention to what his son is doing. Kon smiles, while looking into Drake's eyes. Drinking from his glass, exchanging whispers.

Clark fixes his gaze on Conner, the youngest takes the bottle from the table and refills Tim's glass as soon as he returns it to the table after a drink. Drake does not notice this himself, as the speed with which he takes the bottle and serves it up is barely visible to the older Kent. Jon hits the table with his palm, attracting the attention of those present, wipes his lips and stands up.

"Jon?" Conner asks.

"I've finished eating, I'll go and see Damian." The boy says quickly, Kon looks for the other boy, noticing his return. Dick Grayson is nowhere to be found. Clark clears his throat again and turns his attention to the interviewee.

"You were saying?" Clark insists on continuing the conversation, watching Jonathan run off to the centre of the party. The older Kent continues to watch Conner discreetly, filling his boyfriend's glass. Making the contents of his glass go down, but much slower. Touching the younger man's hand, following the conversation until Lex calls him.

"Isn't that right?" Kon blinks slowly, directing his gaze at Clark. The cameraman has already left, and Kent has taken off his glasses drinking with Lex and Mercy.

"I wasn't listening, I was looking at how beautiful Tim is in the night light." The boy answers, Drake covers his face laughing aloud. Letting himself fall on his lover's chest.

"I was saying that you are thinking of going to university." Answers Lex.

"Yes, Tim and I have been thinking about moving in together, but you should talk to Mr. Batman first."

"That's what I'm talking to your father about." Lex looks at his son, Conner hugs Tim, letting the youngest one hide in his chest. Clark debates whether to hold Kon's actions against him.

"Excuse me, I want to go to the bathroom." The hero gets up from his chair a little shaky.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Conner asks.

"No, I'm fine. I'll be back soon." Drake answers, heading for the mansion.

"You should go with him." Clark says.

"But he only had one drink." Lex watches Tim walk slowly to the back door. Get him, he might fall or throw up.

"Lex..." Clark calls the businessman, waiting for Conner to get far enough away. Did you see what he was doing?

"What?" Lex scowls at the businessman with a very scowl face.

"Don't try to lie to me Lex, I know when you're lying." Claims Clark.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Luthor crosses his arms in visible anger, now Superman knows that Lex isn't lying- Tell me, you clearly know something, say it.

"I think Conner is cheating on us."

"I think you're overestimating our son." Lex replies. "He was biting at the wax fruits thinking it was real."

"I don't like the obsession he's creating for that boy."

"I think it's okay, he wants to go to college."

"To follow Tim."

"Well, that's a second term."

"Lex..."

"Clark, listen to me, I know it's not normal how much our son appreciates that boy. But he's forcing him to get better, he admits that we both thought Conner would be a bum for the rest of his life."

"But he's not this way." Says Kent as he puts his hands to his head. Conner follows at a reasonable distance from Drake. The boy stops, assessing his location and climbs the stairs, waiting for him to fall to help him get up. Surprisingly, he does not reach the end with just a couple of stumbles. Tim opens the bathroom door, looks across the hall.

"Hey." The teenager is screaming for the attention of someone other than Conner. Superboy stares at the wall trying to discover who the other individual is. "I've been looking for you all night."

Kent recognizes an opportunity when he sees it, he turns around to go back out into the yard. In search of his little ally, finding him sitting on stage with Jon at his side, watching the bride and groom dance on the dance floor. Conner leans over the children as if trying to talk to his brother.

"You have to go inside." Says the teenager.

"Me?" Jonathan asks.

"No, not you. Damian."

"Why?"

"Because someone is trying to eat your steak.

"And somehow, I imagine that whoever "wants to eat my steak" is your steak." Damian scowls, leaving his place on stage.

"Imagine well, you go ahead. I'll follow you."

"You have to tell me where genius."

"On the first floor, on the first staircase." The older one answers.

"Damian, where are you going? Don't you have to get that steak, you don't eat meat?" Ask Jon.

"Jon, why don't you go to your mother's?" says Conner in the nicest possible way, stirring up the boy's hair. Damian walks back to the house, almost running. Banging his little feet on the floor. Tim clings to Richard's sack, pressing the older one against the wall.

"Are you drunk?" Richard takes him by the shoulders trying to push him away. "Did you drink?"

"Only one drink," Drake replies with a shuffle. "Jason, he told me that you would never love me."

"Tim..."

"Now you don't even talk to me, I shouldn't have told you my feelings." The little one sips through his nose, rubbing his face against Grayson's chest. Damian stops at the end of the corridor, crossing his thin arms over his chest. Conner is standing on the penultimate step of the staircase so that neither Richard nor Tim can see him. Wayne slams his fist through the door and turns around, saying nothing more.

"Damian," Richard calls to him, watching the boy leave, looking at Tim against his chest. His head swings between following his lover and staying to look after the drunk teenager. Kent peers over the edge of the wall, showing a visibly worried face, even a little saddened. He leaves his place cautiously.

"You made Tim cry." Recriminates the teenager. Richard pushes Red Robin into Conner's arms, rushing down the stairs, barely making out Damian leaving the house. He has this way of walking, his way that says don't stand in front of me because" I'll break something." The boy Kent reaches him and as he imagines he takes it off with a slap. Dick practically runs after him, watching him go into the woods.

"Richard." Selina approaches the young man, walking alongside him.

"It's not a good time."

"It's important."

"Nothing is more important than what I have to do, I'll be back in a while. I'll be back in a while." Says Grayson, this time running for real, he barely loses track of Damian in the shade of the trees. Kyle drops her arms in surrender, watching Dick disappear.

"Tim." Conner rubs the boy's back, fumbling for the knob of one of the many doors.

"Dick?"

"Nope, it's Conner. Your brother left, Damian came to ask him for something and left."

"No."

"Yep. Damian came to ask him for something and left."

"He wouldn't do that."

"Try to smell him, he's gone."

"No."

"Yep, look, it's just us." Even if Kent's tone is childish and innocent, he knows what he is doing. "Dick's gone, he's gone with Damian. I think the boy wanted one of the balloons and it wasn't enough."

"No."

"It's true, I've never lied to you, nor would I." Drake's watery gaze is directed at him. "Don't you believe me?"

"I want to go to sleep." He asks Tim. The alpha smiles and opens the door for both to enter. Leading the hero to the bed, he opens his lover's tie and pulls his coat to start undressing him. "When did you learn to open a tie?"

"Mercy taught me how to tie and how to untie it, I wanted to surprise you. Tell me, did I get it right?" Drake's answer is a nod, while he closes his eyes. "Tim, do you just want to sleep?"

"Tim, do you just want to sleep?"

"Don't you need more?" Conner asks. He sits between the boy's legs while he opens the buttons on his white shirt. He leans over the detective, kissing his cheek, letting his pheromones wrap around his lover. "Is there anywhere that hurts?"

"Yes, here." Drake presses his finger against his chest.

"Trust me, I'll make the pain go away."

Richard curses for not carrying his mask with him, under the flaky trees it's dark. He knows the place, that's true, but Damian walks and makes hardly any noise, he could be on top of a tree waiting to jump over it. The boy has no smell, a situation that also makes his search difficult.

"Damian! Don't throw a tantrum. That's not how it works." Dick yells, he knows he's far enough away from the house. "We've talked about this, if something bothers you, you tell me, and we'll find a way to solve it."

As if trying to play catch, Damian comes a little closer to a small clearing in the forest. Just bright enough for Grayson to spot it. Wayne keeps walking, going deeper into the thicket of trees. He, too, has been exploring those places since the last time they were there.

"We have to get back to the party, it's getting cold, plus I heard on the news that it might snow today."

"You call this cold." is the young man's answer, letting his lover hear his voice, so he knows where to go.

"I know you're upset."

"Because you're a bright guy."

"I didn't even touch it; I didn't know it was there. You can't be angry with me."

"I didn't say I was mad at you." Dick hits his face with both palms, stopping. "I'm not even angry, just sick of all the screaming. I was looking for a place to get away, I went to the house, but it was already invaded."

"I'm an idiot, aren't I?" Comments Grayson.

"I can't deny it," Damian answers, turning around. Dick can see the bigger clearing behind the smaller one. "I didn't want you to follow me, I'm not upset. Not with you, if anyone is to blame for this it's Jason for choosing to have his party here."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Do you want to leave?"

"Selina wanted to tell me something very important, I'd better get back." Damian doesn't answer, no comment. Richard sighs as he walks to the young man. "I think it can wait."

…

There is something uncomfortable about having Talia in Gotham. No matter how much she stays away from the life of crime. Just knowing that she is in the same city is already worrying. Damian showers twice before leaving Richard's flat keeps a spare school uniform in a resealable bag. The three days that Dick took it with his mother.

Taking all the necessary measures so that Talia can't smell Dick on him. Nothing seems out of place, no strange behavior and these are the worst dinners he has ever had. His mother asks, thinks, says, Damian must be careful with his words. It's a relief like no other to see Jason come back. Tanned from spending two weeks at the beach and with an aura that screams. "No matter how much of an asshole you are, you won't make me angry."

His return to the mansion is not announced to Bruce until the family breakfast Sunday a week later. Drake also shows up, even if the presence of Todd and his wife was informed to him by Duke as soon as they arrived. Tim shows up in the afternoon when the small family reunion in commemoration of Bruce's birth begins.

Damian waits in a chair at a considerable distance from the hustle and bustle. Dick finally manages to sell his flat in Blüdheaved. But first, he must make sure that no secret entrance or compartment is left in place. He is taking longer than Damian would like. He could send him 20 text messages asking where he is. But he has already promised that he will come, and Dick will not break a promise.

Duke helps Alfred to put up some small decorations in the main dining room. While Jason and Selina bring the plates of food. Cassandra sits at the table watching curiously as the delicacies begin to accumulate. While Conner sits down to talk with Bruce and Tim at his side.

"Why don't you join the party?" Asks Isabel, sitting next to Damian.

"Why don't you join in?" The boy replies with some discomfort.

"Because the party hasn't started yet. I'll go help Selina, why don't you go help with the decorations." The girl asks, putting her hand on the boy's shoulder. Damian reluctantly obeys, sitting there counting the minutes will only make him despair. With the table set and Bruce sitting at the head of the family, the family begins to take their places. The boy looks at his watch and then at his phone.

"My father can't start the party without you here". Damian writes a message. He's right Bruce has been talking for a long time waiting for Grayson to come through the door.

"I'll be late, the contractor did a lousy job," Dick responds almost instantly. Damian must be hiding his disappointment, keeping a neutral tone when he addresses his father.

"Grayson will be late, we should start without him," Damian confesses, leaving his phone on the table.

"It's strange that Dick should miss a party." Tim comments.

"He says he's finally seeing someone." Jason gets up to grab one of the little sausages. "Maybe we will meet this someone tonight, Alfred please bring the chain we don't want Damian to scare her."

"I think a muzzle would be necessary too." Drake follows him.

"I'll put a muzzle on you if you don't shut your stupid mouth." Answer the minor in anger.

"Relax." Jason puts his hand on the kid's arm. Damian moves his limb away as if his brother's touch would burn him.

"Don't touch me." The boy commands a clear expression of disgust. Jason puts his hands on his stomach while laughing.

"That puppy, defend your territory." Jason slams his palm against the boy's head, pulling his hair. "Damian is now a big boy."

"I said don't touch me." The boy screams, grabbing the older boy's wrist as he bends his arm. Jason stands up too, pushing his grimace into Damian's chest.

"You're squeezing too hard, are you going to break my hand?" The older boy provokes it. Isabel gets up too. "Do it, I broke a guy's nose for less than that."

"Enough, both of you!" The blonde gets in the way by holding the younger one's hand, getting him to loosen his grip. "Damian is a boy, but you are an adult. Behave like one. We are here to celebrate your father, don't ruin the celebration with a silly fight."

"We were just playing, right? Like when we were on the island with your mother." Jason raises his hands, dropping back into the chair without taking his eyes off the boy. "Bruce, I told you that my stocks are already worth millions in the market, I will start another small company. Are you interested in investing?2

"I let the first opportunity pass, it's a mistake I won't make twice. But tell me, how did you sell it to Lex?" Wayne asks, while the guests start serving their dishes.

"I told him father-in-law, Tim said it was a good investment, and he is one of the smartest people I know." Conner puts a spoonful of soup in his mouth. "Well, there's also you and my father."

"The pet food market is booming, instead of investing millions in advertising. I would like to take some pictures of Selina with her cats and Damian with his pets. Taking advantage of the fact that he still has some childish tenderness." Jason cuts the meat on his plate, looking at his father. "And with all the united family advertising we have achieved with my wedding photos maybe a commercial here in the mansion. As if we lived all together it would be a blast."

"It could be a good idea, but I don't want cameras all over the house."

"No, no. It won't be many cameras, we'll record it with an old camera, one of those VHS cameras so it looks more homely." Jason raises his hands, moving them. "Imagine it, recorded in the first person, as if a guest were coming home. Selina sitting in the main room grooming her cats. Tim studying with a cat on his desk, Damian running the dogs around the yard. Dick helping Alfred cook and sneaking food to the turkey. On all national TVs, during family time and online of course."

"It's a good idea. How much do you need?" Bruce takes the glass to his mouth.

"10 million." The young man answers. Wayne coughs, pounding his chest.

"Are you insane? You don't need that much money."

"I can't start with a small factory; we'll open 20 in the bigger cities."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"TV schedules are not a problem; I know a guy and about the internet ads I won't pay for them. The capital is gross to build factories, 0 emissions, of course."

"How much are you going to invest?"

"Other 10."

"20 million is too much, look I'll give you 40 and finance a film. It's more profitable."

"Film of what?"

"I don't know, of your love story, putting up a pet food company. Cats, dogs, turkeys, cows? What's the point? The competition is very big, and people don't have pet turkeys. Think of something else."

"Well... What do you think about doing a clothing line?" Wayne looks at Jason with an expressionless face and almost dead eyes. "We'll sell fitness courses, Batman method."

"Are you making up these crazy ideas at the moment?" Duke asks.

"No, I have them written down on my phone." Jason answers. "Well, I have another one."

"Make the plan and mail it to me." Bruce raises his hand in sign of stopping. "There is something more important I have to say."

"We have." Selina puts her hand on the Wayne family patriarch's hand, causing the boys to look at each other.

"We're having a baby." They say both in unison.

"Congratulations!" Conner is the first to respond. While the rest of the family is left in general uncertainty. They look at each other, with their eyes wide open. Damian feels betrayed, Selina told him they would not have any more children.

"Congratulations..." Jason is interrupted by the sound of Damian's chair crawling across the floor.

"You said there would be no more children." The boy regains his composure, pointing his finger at Selina.

"Damian, listen." Bruce calls him.

"No, you listen, you lied to me." Damian answers, throws his napkin on the table and turns around. Selina comes out immediately behind him and is stopped by her husband.

"We knew this was going to happen." Says Bruce. "If we follow him, he'll just get angrier, let him vent, we'll talk to him tomorrow."

It's my father, I must answer." Conner leans over Tim to whisper to him. Receiving a nod from his lover, the boy rushes out of the house to find the angry Damian walking towards the gate. "Where are you going?"

"Get lost."

"Come on, we're friends. It takes me two minutes to take you and return to Blüdheaven." Superboy floats behind him, the same way Jonathan does.

"I'm not going to Blüdheaven."

2Better, it takes me 1 minute to take you anywhere in Gotham." There is no answer from Damian. "I don't want anything in return, well not now, but we are business partners. I'll help you if you help me."

Damian sighs, raising his arms to be carried by Kent. The difference of travelling with Conner is that unlike Jonathan this one handles his powers well. Kon leaves him in one of the nearby streets and says no more. He leaves as quickly as he left the boy. Damian enters the building. He knows the security password and more importantly, knows the guard.

"Mr. Grayson is not here." The doorman says. "Do you want me to call him or will you wait inside?"

"I'll wait for him inside." Damian answers. Calling the lift to the older man's flat. Conner combs his hair and adjusts his clothes on the way back to the mansion. Watching the guys swirl around Selina, touching her belly and asking questions.

"It's a boy." Says the woman, as Cassandra brings her ear to her belly to hear the newborn's heartbeat.

Damian undresses completely, looks in Richard's wardrobe for a shirt, and turns on the television. He's not even watching the programme or turning on the lights, he just sits in the half-light, curled up on the couch. With the noise of the city in the background. The cars on the street, the police cars, and the news helicopters in the distance. A tumult that pleases him more than he should.

The sun falls completely, extinguishing the tiny rays that barely slip through the blinds. Plunging the room into a half-light that swallows the light from the television. Quick steps hit the floor of the corridor, slamming the door. Richard's clothes are covered in dust, his hair almost white with dirt. Dick turns on the light and encounters the boy, crouched on the armchair, covered with a sheet. His green eyes red with tears, Grayson drops his backpack on the floor, rushing to the armchair. He sinks his face between the boy's legs, surrounding his narrow waist with his arms.

"Why didn't you let me know you were here?" Nightwing asks.

"Because if I told you; you'd tell my father."

"Did you fight with him?"

"No.

"Why did you run away?"

"They'll have a son."

"Selina and your father?"

"Yes." Dick strokes the minor's back. Letting Damian lean over him.

"Just because they have another baby doesn't mean they'll forget about you." The older one tries to comfort him.

"It's not about that," Damian answers, letting his voice go out, sounding embarrassed.

"What's troubling you?" Grayson asks.

"Both of them lied to me." Dick lifts his face, taking Damian's cheeks in his hands.

"I don't want to say I told you so, but it's normal for newly united couples to want to have children." Grayson tries to sound as gentle as possible, rubbing his thumb on Damian's cheeks. The youngest takes his little hands to his lover's hair, and the hair is full of dust.

"Go, have a bath." The teenager says pulling Richard's hair.

"I'll need your help; I've got plaster under my nails." Damian looks at his beloved's hand to see that a statement is true. Robin wraps his legs around Richard's chest, pulling the hair.

"Do I take this as a yes?" Asks the older man, standing slowly. Letting Damian sink his face into Grayson's shoulder. Allowing himself to be reassured by Richard's pheromones. Wayne clings to Dick like never before, squeezing him between his extremities. The older man walks down the corridor to the bathroom, fills the bath, and closes the blinds with Robin glued to him.

He leans over the tub, placing Damian on the edge. The younger one looks at him with the emerald jewels he has for eyes, opaque with some kind of sadness that Grayson does not recognize. That can't be just because his father is having another child. There's something else, something he's not telling Richard. Dick takes off his shoes while Robin abandons his clothes and goes into the water, sinking completely into the bubbles.

Dick lies down on the pottery, kneeling on the tiles, looking straight at his young lover. Damian blinks, rinsing his face. He is not in his usual annoying way, but he does not seem entirely sad. To say that he looks resigned would not be true either, a new emotion added to the range of feelings of the teenager. Maybe.

"There is something else that is bothering you." Dick moves his hand over the water. Damian keeps a neutral expression, his lips shaking slightly. He's not screaming. He's shrugging his legs against his chest and looking away as if trying to decipher some ancient writing on the bathroom tiles. Richard sighs, dropping his shoulders and sliding into the tub, causing the water level to rise. Robin finally looks at him, after a long moment of contemplating the wall.

"I begin to lose hope." The young man confesses.

"About what?" Dick stretches out his hand, taking Damian's hand under the water.

"About this, about us." Robin squeezes his lover's hand. "Jason, my father, my mother, everyone. Even I'm starting to believe that there's no way I can be an Omega."

"Do you feel like an Alpha?"

"I don't even know what it feels like to be either."

"Well, you've already proven to be possessive as an alpha, but your personality has nothing to do with your race. Selina is a good example."

"I don't want to talk about Selina."

"Why?"

"I have this feeling, it's like a weight in my head..." Damian rambles, looking everywhere but Dick. "Something that compresses my throat, but it's not totally angry...it's different, like impotence."

"It's called envy." Richard takes the boy's face to make him look at it. "The first time you know there's something you can't do, it's the feeling of inferiority. Why are you envious of Selina?"

"I don't know, you're the expert on emotions." The boy now sounds angry, his typical petulant tone.

"But I'm not a fortune-teller, maybe I'm not asking the right question. What does Selina have that you want, but you know you can't have?"

"I don't know."

"Damian."

"How the hell would I know if I knew, don't you think...?"

"Damian."

"A child, Selina can have children. Because she's an Omega. Are you happy now?" The boy screams standing up and leaving the bath. "I feel like all the damn Omegas in the world are throwing it in my face that he already has a race. Like they're bragging about how happy they are to be stupid Omegas."

"That's not..." Damian wraps himself in the towel and stops at the door.

"Don't even think about getting out of that tub without bathing yourself." The little one is threatening. "I'll wait in bed."

Grayson sighs, sinking into the water. Watching the boy come out and closing the door behind him. He takes his time to clean himself up, giving the teenager space to calm down as well. A few minutes later he leaves the bathroom. Finding Damian wrapped in a towel, looking through the balcony door. Wayne turns his face, looking.

"You don't need to be an Omega; your mother could have made you. Two-alpha." Richard takes the boy's hand, guiding him to the bed. "When summer comes and you're an Alpha, I'll let you bite me. We'll tell everyone, no matter what they say or do, they'll have to accept it."

"This is not what we wanted."

"I just want to be with you, no matter what." Richard kisses the back of the small hands of a teenager, sitting on the bed to embrace his lover. Allowing the boy to climb on his legs, taking the strips from the gown to start opening it.

"I want to continue mating with you." The younger boy says, leaning his forehead over Grayson's, staring at the older boy's.

"Do you wish it?"

"Yes."

"The way an Omega would wish it." The hero questions, placing his hands-on Damian's shoulders to slide the dressing gown down his arms.

"Perhaps." Wayne lifts his arms, pushing the older one against the bed. He sits astride Grayson. Posing his little hands on either side of Richard's head. Dick caresses the minor's back, taking Damian's neck. Joining his lips in a kiss while touching Robin's hair with his fingertips. Sucking the youngster's tongue, feeling him shiver at every touch.

Damian sighs as his lover's mouth descends, raging at the back of his ears. Snatching short breaths from the teenager, Grayson's hands grab his hips, separating his buttocks. Wayne groans as he notices his lover's finger making its way inside him, stopping at his centre.

The teenager squeezes the sheets between his fingers. Curving his back to make it easier for Grayson to explore his insides. Damian opens the towel around the older man's waist, trapping the throbbing flesh of his beloved in his hands. Wayne can hear Richard's phone ringing in the doorway, but he won't tell him he's being called.

Dick rolls over, leaving the boy on the bed. Damian spreads his legs, planting his tiny feet against the bed. Allowing Grayson to put a second finger inside. Searching with his hands for the bottle of lubricant waiting for them under the pillows. Rolling it to the hero.

Nightwing uncorks the bottle with a technique in which he is already a master, pouring a long jet into his palm. Leaning his hand to moisten Damian's edges. Wayne watches him from the bed, his cheeks red with desire, because of the heat caused by the pheromones in his body. Richard touches with his fingers the walls of Robin. Looking for some new opening or some sign of change in his morphology.

He remains intact, like a beta. Damian's knees tremble when Grayson pushes a third finger and bites his lips, frowning. Dick moves his hand, putting more lubricant inside. With his mother in Gotham he lost many opportunities to take his beloved. Wayne sobs, lifting his legs, placing his feet on Richard's shoulders.

"Enough." Article Robin, the dense saliva in his mouth, is visible when he separates his lips to moan.

"Order it as you always do." Grayson moves his fingers away from the boy's entrails, placing his palm on Damian's belly.

"Embrace me." Ask Damian, taking the elder's forearms with his hands.

"Didn't you say you couldn't have children?"

"Yes, but no, I didn't want to try." Grayson's gaze narrows, taking the base of his limb and pressing the tip over the boy's hole. He holds Damian's little hands between his own, slowly pushing himself into its warm opening. Listening to the deep sighing of his lover as he digs into his tiny body.

The lump that forms in the boy's belly shrinks as Grayson steps back, completely abandoning Damian's body. He takes a couple of seconds to contemplate how dilated he is. It penetrates the adolescent again, bending over, without crushing him, but enough to make his presence subjugate the boy.

"Do you want to push me away from you?" Asks the older one, squeezing his small hands between his. Swaying with slow and deep penetrations. Damian's hot breath hits his face, watching closely Robin's watery eyes, tears of pleasure wetting his cheeks.

"No, I don't want to. I want you to be closer." He has that tone in his voice, a few thousandths higher, desperate, crying. "I wish you could get under my skin."

Wayne digs his nails into the back of Grayson's hand, crossing his ankles behind his lover's neck. Dick adjusts his knees, rocking harder, causing the pounding of his hip hitting the boy's bottom to increase. Joining Damian's sobs, his youthful voice rising. His little body bathed in lust.

Richard releases the kid's hands, taking the boy's thighs between his fingers. Squeezing the soft flesh between his extremities. Bringing his mouth close to Damian's ankle to suck a huge mark on his skin. Still moving, he strikes at his beloved's entrails, staring at the dim light streaming through the window. His precious dermis is soaked in a light layer of sweat, making him look even more delicious.

His eyes fogged with desire, his thin lips parted and moist. Damian lifts his hips, finding his lover on the way. Accelerating the union of their bodies, pulling the sheets. Noticing how deep Grayson goes, hitting the bottom of his stomach and causing him to shiver at every penetration.

The familiar feeling of pressure in his belly begins to become overwhelming. His centre throbbing from the force with which his body is whipped. He screams with his beautiful open lips. Letting the tears run down her face, squeezing her eyes as she runs over her belly. Compressing his lover into his cozy bowels. Grayson gasps, watching the boy spill that strange transparent liquid into his stomach.

He closes his hands on the small waist, digging so deeply into the boy's centre. Watching Damian shake off the remnants of his orgasm as he swells into his hole, expanding it to the edge. Crowding his insides with burning sperm.

Wayne sobs, placing his hands on his belly. Touching the lump that forms on his body, tasting the moist warmth spreading to his bottom. He gasps, sinking his fingers into the hair of his beloved, luring him back into a kiss. Richard passes his arms under Damian, bringing him closer, rolling over the bed to allow Robin to rest on his chest.

"You don't have to go home tonight," Grayson whispers. "I'll call your father in the morning and tell him you're staying here; I can take you to school if you like."

"I don't want to go to school."

"Not that you don't need much anyway." Richard puts his hand on Damian's back, tilting his head to smell his hair.

"Are you giving me permission to skip school?" Damian questions in amazement. "Who are you and what did you do to Richard Grayson?"

“I'm being condescending.” Dick touches his finger to the nose of the kid who stands up a bit to look him in the eye.

“Are you indulgent enough to take me to the restaurant on the other street?” Damian asks.

“To take you to eat Chinese food in China if you ask me.”

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I want to say is, for my dear readers I want to give you a gift. On my Twitter I will make a draw for two stories, I will be making a giveaway of two gift stories for Christmas. One in Spanish and one in English. I'll write about what you (in case you're the winner) ask me, no buts. So, if for example you want a story...JayTim, gore with zoophilia. Well, I'll write it. The full specs will be on my Twitter: @CassidyAkira. Thank you very much for reading on and don't miss the opportunity to make me your bitch.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot has happened since the last time we saw each other. I know you must have a lot of questions. Akira, should I wait another 4 months for the next chapter? No, on average it takes me 15 days to write a chapter. I've taken longer because I've started another story. I would highly recommend that you read it, I don't like to brag, but it's very good. 
> 
> It would normally take me a week to write a chapter, but I've just started college and my teachers this semester seem to be very eager to teach. I'm in the middle of my degree and I don't want to waste the time I've already invested, plus work is also consuming me.
> 
> Anyway, the next update is Live while we're young. In the next 15 days, you can follow me on Twitter (@CassidyAkira) to see the accumulation of situations that happen to me day by day. And of course, tell me to stop wasting time and start writing when I'm procrastinating.
> 
> As a last point to touch, I and my beloved Sophie are organizing the DickDami Week 2021, the proposals are already public in the Twitter account: @DickDamiWeek in case you want to participate. If you have questions or suggestions you can send a message to the official account or to me. Thank you very much, I appreciate your comments and kudos.

Unlike living in the mansion, waking up in Grayson's apartment meant being surrounded by city noises. Cars, construction sites, sounds of police sirens and people screaming in the streets. Bruce has called Dick every day as he does at that moment. Damian yawns, clenches the cuffs of his shirt as he grabs his blue coat and sits down at the table.

“He's a little under the weather.” Dick excuses himself on the phone. “I haven't asked him that, and if I do, he might think I'm kicking him out, no Bruce it's not your fault, it's not Damian's either. Just give him some time, he's hurt. Yeah, we're both fine. No, he's not a burden, you don't have to worry.”

Damian fills his bowl of cereal looking with a bored expression at his beloved. Grayson leans in for a short kiss without hanging up the phone. Wayne eats his cereal while yawning, it's the middle of March. He's almost been away from the mansion for a month, maybe it was a good excuse to flee into Dick's arms. Because he's not really upset with his father or Selina anymore.

“You should talk to your father.” Richard asks when he hangs up the phone. “He sounds more worried every day, plus I don't think the stress is good for Selina.”

“If I talk to him, he'll ask me to come back and I don't want to yet.” Dick sighs and pushes the chair away from the table to sit down.

“Mr. Grayson.” The doorman speaks into the communicator. His voice still sounds sleepy. “Mr. Todd and his wife are here. Shall I let them up?”

“Jason?" Richard frowns and goes to the door, "That's three times this week. What's wrong with him?”

“My mother, she must insist on keeping an eye on me or maybe he already suspects something.”

“If Jason suspected anything, he would have broken my nose by now," Richard presses the button to answer. “Yeah, let them in. Don't ask, as long as it's them and he's home they can come in.”

“He's planning something....”

“You distrust Jason too much.”

“You trust him too much.” Damian replies. Richard opens the door and returns to the dining room.

“I'll put some more coffee on.” Dick closes the newspaper to go into the kitchen. Jason pushes open the door, lets the woman who accompanies him in first, and then closes it behind him.

“Don't make any more coffee.” Todd walks into the dining room as if it were his house. “Your coffee always tastes like dirty sock water; we've already had breakfast.”

“Don't insult my hospitality.” Grayson pauses with the lid of the coffee pot up.

“We're just passing through, Starfire wanted me to insist you go on the trip they're organizing for your birthday.” Jason pulls the chair over for Isabel to sit down and he settles into the booth next to her.

“Hello, Damian, good morning.” Isabel greets the youngest.

“Good morning, Isabel. What trip are you talking about, Grayson?”

“Did Starfire send you?” Dick bites his tongue and turns around to look at Jason.

“He said the Titans tried to contact you, but you're a hard man to track down.” Jason drinks from the glass he brought with him, still looking at Richard.

“I got his messages, I responded to Wally telling him I'd be a little busy.”

“Come on, Grayson. Busy? You?” Jason laughs. “The guys want to spend time with you, "just like old times". It's going to be a week; they rented some cabins and want to play hide and seek and all that.”

“Did they invite you?” Richard asks.

“No, I'm not part of the Titans. Starfire asked me as a favor because we're friends. Besides...”

“Besides.” It's Isabel speaking this time. “We were worried about who Damian will stay with if you go with your teammates, we know he doesn't want to go back to his father. What do you say Damian, do you want to go with us to the Ice Lounge? This week we got permission to have polar bears.”

Damian looks at Richard, then Jason. He blinks slowly, puts his spoon down on his plate.

“I'm not going." Dick responds quickly.

“You have to go.” Jason insists.

“Jason is right.” Damian finally speaks up. “They're your friends. If they're throwing a party or whatever, you can't refuse.”

Richard remains silent, standing in the kitchen.

“Then, I'll ask them to prepare a room for you, Damian.” Jason slaps his palms on the table and then gets up. “We'll come and get you on Sunday.”

“We go to Metropolis.” Isabel adjusts her dress and puts her hand on Damian's shoulder. “Do you want us to take you?”

“No, I don't have a teacher for my first classes, so I'll leave later.” The youngest excuses himself as Jason stands up.

“If you need anything you can call me. Do you have my number?”

“I have your number.”

“You do? Why don't you check again? Just to make sure.” Damian lets out a sigh and pulls his cell phone out of his pocket. Swiping through the contact list, he lifts the device so Todd can see his name and number. “Okay, see you Sunday.”

Jason pulls his wife's chair back, giving her room to get up. Isabel ruffles Damian's hair and waves goodbye to Dick. Both apartment dwellers are silent until the front door closes behind Todd.

“I know what you're going to say..." Dick walks around the table to get closer to Damian.

“What?”

“You're going to ask me, why didn't I tell you before?”

“You're right, why didn't you tell me before?”

“Because I wasn't going to go. Since January, the titans have been talking about it, I excused myself politely. I told them I wasn't going. I don't know why Starfire contacted Jason....”

“Because you hadn't told anyone else, now if you don't go it will be a problem. So, you'll go, it'll be a couple of days, plus I like the Ice Lounge.”

“Are you sure it's just the Ice Lounge?”

“Well, so are the animals.”

“It has nothing to do with him, do you like Jason's wife?”

“No.”

“You know that Jason...”

“Just because I like her doesn't mean I have a crush on her. Besides, she's Jason's "wife", I don't have the right to even look at her.”

“I didn't say that.”

“Can we drop this subject. You'll go to camp with your friends and I'll spend some time at the Ice Lounge. Then everything will go back to normal. Okay?”

“Do you want me to take you to school?”

“Didn't you hear I have the first few hours dead; I'll make it to third period.”

…

Sunday arrives faster than they both thought it would. Jason parks in front of the building, Isabel is still inside the car waiting for her new guest to get out. Dick stands in the driveway, as his friends will pick him up a couple of hours later. Damian puts his suitcase in the car and climbs into the back of the car. It's only a couple of days. Richard will be back next Saturday, and everything will be back to normal.

“We hired a chef who prepares special vegan food.” Isabel turns in her seat to look at the teenager. “I saw him in a magazine, if you don't like him, we can find another one.”

Damian thinks about it for a couple of seconds, living with Dick he had to prepare his own food. Chasing his lover around the supermarket to check that what he buys is free of animal ingredients. Jason sighs and starts the car. Through the window he can see Richard, still standing in the driveway. He raises his hand in farewell.

“I told you it wasn't a good idea. He's a very ungrateful kid.” Jason looks at Isabel.

“That's not true, he seems like a good kid to me. Do you prepare your own food Damian?”

“Yes, but if someone else does it's fine. I don't know all the recipes in the world. A professional will be better prepared.”

“You know," Isabel settles down so she can look at both brothers, "I've been wanting to convert to vegetarianism for a while now, you're already a vegan. What advice could you give me?”

The room Jason asked to be prepared for him overlooks the open sea, a few small boats can be seen in the distance. The calm waters and the distant sound of birds are somehow comforting. His bedroom is across the long hallway, in the wing opposite the main bedroom. Where Isabel and Jason sleep. He just unpacks a couple of things, then goes out to wander the casino a bit.

Once night falls one of the security guys calls him, asks him to return the money he won counting cards and to come up to the house.

“I was just letting you win so you wouldn't get bored and leave.” Jason taps his finger on the fishbowl and grabs his bag from the couch. “I would have kicked any other customer out for cheating.”

“I feel very safe knowing that big brother is watching me.” Damian opens the door so they can both step out into the hallway.

“Let's go upstairs, it's late and you have school tomorrow.”

“You seem like a very responsible father.”

“If you were my son, I wouldn't let you near the casino.” Jason says, walking into the apartment above the casino. “Isabel?”

“It's still early.” Isabel leaves the bowl of popcorn in the middle of the table. “I was going through the Netflix catalog, saw Karate Kid and thought Damian might like it.”

“Which Karate Kid?" Jason leaves his jacket on the hanger and opens his tie.

“Jackie Chan's.” Isabel replies.

“What the fuck is Karate Kid?" Damian questions.

“I like the '84 one better.” Jason throws himself on the couch. “I'll see if I can get the DVD on the internet, we'll watch this one today. Come on Damian, sit down. You'll soak in the best of pop culture.”

“No, I don't want to.”

“They practice karate.” Isabel says. “There's a lot of fighting and jumping.”

“It's not karate, it's Kung-fu.” Jason corrects. “So, you sit down and shut up.”

Damian settles into the single chair, it's different. Because Grayson always lets him choose the movie they'll watch. He gives him a couple of minutes to Google it and decide if he likes or dislikes it. Jason doesn't, well it's Isabel who chose it. She meant well. She didn't know him like Dick did, but she chose that movie with him in mind.

"That could be you and me," Jason says, "Me the teacher who has lost motivation and you the young student who wants to learn."

"I could kill you with just what I have in my pocket."

"Don't challenge me, kid." Jason laughs, "Can you catch a fly with a pair of chopsticks?"

"I can't, but my grandfather can. Wait, why doesn't Dre fight back?"

"Because he doesn't learn Kung-fu yet. But the master will teach him. He'll take down the bully and get the girl."

"The lesson of this movie is...?"

"Kill the bully and keep the girl. Be quiet here comes the part where it says. "Kung-fu is not fighting, it's making peace with your enemies." Jason looks with a smile at Damian.

"But what nonsense, it's fighting. All martial arts..."

"No, that's the teaching. Now we'll watch the movie in silence."

"I can do that."

"What? Be quiet? Because I'd appreciate it."

"No, you idiot. That style of fighting. Also, capoeira and jiujitsu."

"Honey." Isabel gets up from the couch and looks at Jason, waving her hands excitedly. "You can take the money your father offered you and make a new version of Karate Kid. They wouldn't need special effects, how good an actor are you, Damian?"

"I'm good, I took acting classes for a while."

"Yes, Damian is good. But your husband is bad at acting, although it's a good idea."

Jason knocks on Damian's bedroom door with an open palm. He doesn't tell him to get up or enter the room, he just knocks and leaves. Waking up there is different from the mansion, from Grayson's house. There is no message or call from his lover. Damian assumes there is no cell signal wherever he is or that his friends took it from him. He showers and dresses before heading out into the hallway. There is already a small bustle in the kitchen when he arrives.

"Good morning Damian, how was your night," Isabel shakes her cup as Jason yawns.

"Doesn't your tummy hurt from eating so much popcorn?" asks Todd.

"I slept well; the sound of the ocean is soothing."

"That's good, choose what you're going to have for breakfast. A driver will take you to school." The trip is not by road or air. A boat takes you to the harbor, from there it's an extremely short walk. Dick would drop him off at the school entrance and stay to make sure he got in. Jason's driver parked the boat, gave him his number, and left.

Damian may or may not get into the school.

It's strange to find other classmates walking as well. Some in small groups talking to other friends. It's a parade of blue sacks and backpacks, of whispers and giggles. It is the first time he walks to school, that he will have to pass through the filter of prefects and....

"Mr. Wayne. You have very long hair; I'll make you a note. You'll have to bring your hair short by tomorrow, or I won't let you in. It must be signed by your guardian." The old woman hands over a piece of paper and puts her hand on Damian's back, pushing him inside.

"You're an asshole." Robin throws his backpack at Jason's chest.

"Yeah, hi, Jason. Did you have a good day at work? I had a bad day at school. A kid stole my juice." Todd takes the backpack and throws it on the other couch.

"Don't be funny, because of you the prefect saw me and wants me to get a haircut. Besides, she gave me a report and my tutor have to sign it."

"Relax." Jason takes the sheet from Damian's hand and takes out the pen he keeps in his pocket. "I learned how to forge Bruce's signature when I was 13, over my hair. How did your father get them to let you in with earrings in your ears?"

"He said it was a cultural heritage."

"Well, I'll go with you tomorrow. Long hair is also a cultural heritage from your mother's side. If they force you to cut it, they are racists, and we are going to sue them. All settled? Now why don't you put on your suit. I need a favor."

…

Damian averts his gaze to one of the basement walls. Like he's trying to pick a weapon off the wall. Jason is at the other end of the room exchanging a few words with his wife. A moment later they both walk across the space to the teenager.

"Good Damian." Jason leans over to look at the younger man. "I've been teaching Isabel how to defend herself; she knows how to handle pistols. But you're good with the Katana, I want you to be her teacher."

"I'm not a good teacher."

"I don't want her to become Miyamoto Musashi, I just want her to know how to defend herself. Just teach him how to disarm someone."

"He who escapes has a chance to keep fighting." Isabel takes a Katana and passes another one to Jason. "I think I read that in a fortune cookie."

"It sounds like a Chinese proverb." Jason puts his hand on Robin's shoulder. "I know where you're looking, her face is higher up."

"I'm not looking..."

"I know you do, don't even think about trying anything else because I'm staying right here. You're an alpha and I haven't marked Isabel." There it is again. Jason insisting, he would be an alpha, not even questioning it. He affirms it, gives a fake smile, and passes the sword to Damian.

"Never try to take the blade in your hand unless you have gloves." Says the teenager, Isabel's fighting suit is bare-chested. It clings tightly to her body, not the first time he has seen a female body. But it is the first omega he can examine from up close. Unlike the alpha woman, her body looks smooth, full of curves and roundness. Her muscles are not coarse, but rather delicate.

"Any kind of gloves?" Isabel questions. Maybe it's because he hasn't had the chance to talk to her much, but her voice is gentle. Because she's an omega, Drake's or Thomas's voice doesn't sound like that. Neither does Selina's, it's like being touched by silk cloth.

"Preferably don't try, but they are special gloves. The best is to take your own sword with both hands. And try to strike as close to your opponent's hands as possible."

"Wouldn't it be easier to cut off his hands," the girl asks.

"It would be much easier to thrust the sword into his forehead, but...."

"It doesn't have to be easier..." Jason laughs. "Your father used to say that."

"By hitting the center grip you get your opponent to drop his sword. Which gives you the option of running or grabbing the other's weapon." Damian slowly taps Isabel's sword, just to show her how it's done. That's why you always hold your sword with both hands.

"Wait Katana Kid, don't go so fast. Katana Kid?" Jason stands up with a laugh, "We'll continue this later. Damian goes upstairs and puts on your civilian clothes and takes the wooden sword. I have an idea."

"What? Katana Kid? Are you on drugs?"

"Go upstairs and change and go outside. Isabel brings your phone; you're going to record us." The omega looks with the same consternation at her husband as Damian does. But they both obey. It doesn't take Damian more than 10 minutes to be in the pool area. Jason has changed into an athletic suit and is stretching. Isabel changed her clothes too for something less revealing.

"What's the idea?" Damian questions

"Attack me," Jason says. Wayne lets out a laugh.

"You're kidding."

"No, just do it. Honey, are you recording?"

"Yeah, just Damian. Get a little closer to Jason. You don't fit in the shot." Isabel moves her hand in front of the camera and Robin moves closer. She unsheathes the wooden sword and puts it in front of his face.

"Remember little Samurai, one of the 7 virtues in Bushido is respect," Jason says, raising his sword as well. Damian looks at him doubtfully, but advances to Todd, clashing the wooden weapons.

"Yes, but another one is also courage." The younger one replies.

"They both make it wonderful." Isabel comments.

"Benevolence is another one, Takeshi." Jason pushes Damian a little, with no intention of hurting him. Wayne understands the situation, while Todd smiles.

"But you master Suzuki taught me, that honor is the most important." Damian continues. Jason drops the sword, pretending it has slipped from his hands, receiving Robin's blow directly in the ribs.

"Takeshi! You managed to defeat your master. Now..." Jason stays on the ground while Isabel approaches. "Now, you will stop being Katana Kid and become a true samurai."

"Thank you, master," Damian replies, putting away his sword and bowing.

"Well, cut, cut! Man down! Call an ambulance, I think you broke my ribs!" Jason laughs, rolling over on himself.

"Are you okay, honey?"

"No, stop filming and call a doctor. Come on Damian help your brother up."

…

Tuesday morning as they get out of the car the stares of the other students are on them. Damian thinks it's because they would know his brother, because Isabel is pretty or because he didn't get a haircut. A couple of boys laugh in the hallway as the 3 of them walk to the principal's office. Robin can't hear everything they say, but he's sure he made out one word.

Katana.

"Is your brother okay?" A couple of boys approach him as soon as he enters the room.

"My brother?" Damian questions back.

"Yes, we saw the video. How do you do that with the sword? Are you an apprentice swordsman?"

"It's called Kenjutsu."

"Jutsus. Like Naruto? Are you a ninja?"

"No! Just the sword, my brother taught me. Where did you see the video?"

"I saw it on Facebook." Says one of them.

"Me on YouTube."

"I was sent it. Do you know a lot about swords? Can you teach us sword fighting?"

That was what Bruce was referring to, whether he was going to choose a public life like Jason and Tim or a more low-key one like Dick and Duke. Those boys hadn't spoken to him before, but now seeing him in a facet other than the angry, smart-alecky kid. They had the courage to exchange words with him.

"Do you want to have lunch with us, Damian? You seem like a fun guy." One of the young men offers, "Do you have a breed yet? Klaus doesn't yet, but David and I do. We are both alphas, are you too?"

"Of course. I am an alpha." Damian answers with some bitterness.

…

Dick Grayson agreed with his friends to leave the phones in the cabin. No answering messages or any other distractions. But that was on TV, all over the news channels. "The Wayne's show why they're a better family than the Kardashian's." Jason and Damian playing with some wooden swords, in a poorly written parody of Karate Kid. Even Wayne Inc. stock went up in the market and worse. Jason had launched Damian into the public eye.

It wasn't even 3 days after he left, and Jason was already doing his thing. Pictures in the dining room with his wife and "his dear little brother". Movie night with family, and even that beautiful photo of Damian with his back to the polar bear habitat with Isabel. Dick wishes he had his phone to call Jason and yell at him. That night he turns on the TV again to find a new picture.

…

Tuesday when he comes home from school, he doesn't find Jason hogging the couch, there's only Isabel. On one of the large pieces of furniture, her face is covered in black material and a couple of girls are with her. One takes her hand and the other is bent over the floor as she wipes the young woman's feet. Damian drops his backpack on the chair and takes off his coat.

"Welcome." Says the new Mrs. Todd. "Jason is with some customers downstairs, he'll be up later."

"What's that on your face?" Damian asks.

"A black clay mask, come on." Isabel makes a sign with her hand. "Sit here, do you want to put one on? It cleanses the skin and leaves it soft. Come on, try it."

"How are you going to put it on? You're not going to throw the clay in my face?"

"No, they do it with a brush. Sit down and standstill." Isabel stands up straight and stays still to show Damian what to do. "How's school?"

"The kids think I'm a ninja. They call me Sasuke now." Isabel purses her lips, stifling a laugh.

"That means you made a lot of friends. That's good, I had a lot of friends when I was your age." The young girl looks at her nails carefully. "I want a discreet color, a light pink or white."

"Can I ask you something?" Damian questions, the brush with wet clay leaves her face and one of the stylists offers her a mirror. "Oh, I look like Black Mask."

"I knew I looked like one of your villains. Come on, let's take a picture to send to Jason." Isabel takes her phone. "Say cheese. Now, you can ask anything you want."

Do you like being an omega?" The teenager rests his small hands on his lap, looking at them. Isabel hisses a little and then sighs.

"Well, it's complicated. I think deep down, deep down. We all hold out the hope of being alphas. They are the pinnacle of everything, an omega can't be a pilot."

"You wanted to be a pilot?"

"Yes, but as an omega, you can only aspire to be a stewardess. Although, as omegas, we have certain advantages as well. In jobs like medicine or nursing, or any social service, alphas are not usually accepted." Isabel takes the glass and sips through the straw. After a couple of minutes of silence, she looks at the teenager. "I like being an omega, my father was an omega and so was my father's mother. Alphas can be as perfect and strong as they want, but... We can dominate them too. Besides, as corny as it may sound if I wasn't an omega. I wouldn't have married your brother."

"I don't think Jason is that important?"

"You're still too young to understand what love is. It's not just what singers talk about or what writers fill pages and pages of lyrics about." Damian lowers his gaze, avoiding Isabel's blue eyes. "You know, grown-ups talk about love all the time, but they never tell you what it feels like. It's a warm feeling in your stomach, like chewing on a marshmallow, like drinking hot tea in the winter. Jason is interesting, he's different. Well, he put my life at risk more times than I can remember. But he was always there to save me."

"Don't you think they could be together if they were both alphas?"

"We probably wouldn't even have met. Two alphas can't be together, not just because it's naturally strange. But because love comes from smells. Two alphas could never love each other." Isabel stops and looks at the teenagers. "Are you thinking about whether to tell me about Tim?"

"Do you know?" Damian answers incredulously.

"Jason told me before we got married."

"I wasn't going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I thought if you knew, it might hurt you."

"Sometimes the truth hurts but lies hurt more."

"I'm sorry."

"You have to, your intentions are good. Besides, that wasn't your responsibility." Isabel looks at her nails again. "I like being an omega because I can have children. Maybe in the future when you're an uncle you'll be able to see a couple of kids running around these halls and teach them how to fight with a sword. Sasuke.

"I'm an hour late, and you're flirting with my wife." Jason puts his fists on his hips and laughs. He walks over to the couch, ruffles Damian's hair, and leans down to kiss Isabel on the lips.

…

Wednesday's dinner is on the terrace, the smell of fish and brine is overshadowed by the vegetable barbecue that the chef is making. Jason watches his phone light up showing a call and hangs up. But the person on the other end of the line is insistent, dialing a couple more times until Todd finally answers.

"What?!" The man answers. At the casualness and aggressiveness of the response, Isabel looks at him.

"I've been calling you all day," Bruce says with the same annoyance.

"Yes, and I've been ignoring you all day. If it's not about the pet food line let me have dinner."

"It's about Damian." Jason sighs, scratches the back of his neck, and looks at the boy.

"Well, he's here right now. Do you want me to ask him something"?

"When is he coming home?" Bruce sounds worried.

"Damian," Jason speaks to the young man. "Your dad wants to know when you're coming home."

"I don't know yet." Damian answers.

"He says to go to hell," Jason answers Bruce.

"Damian didn't say that." The father objects.

"No, he said he doesn't know when. Are you happy now? He'll leave when he wants to. He's not a baby, he can take care of himself. Besides, he's with me. Don't you trust me? Is it because I'm not Grayson? I have to remind you; I had a hamster that lived for five years." Jason's different, Grayson. Because Dick would have excused himself by saying Damian's indisposed. Made up a story, so he wouldn't tell Bruce the truth. Todd was throwing everything that was wrong in his father's face. "But since you're talking to me, is the offer to do a movie still on the table? He hung up on me."

"Jason..." Isabel scolds him.

"Yes, I know what you're going to say. More importantly, Batman lifted our punishment. We're going out on patrol tonight."

"We were grounded?" Damian questions.

"I was grounded, but I guess Dick the prodigal son never gets grounded. Honey, put on your suit." Jason puts his phone down on the table and looks at Isabel. The woman sighs and takes the plate of food the chef offers.

…

The beginning of the night on the docks is quiet. Jason stands at the edge of the ledge. Fires the launcher at one of the nearest buildings and pulls the rope to check the resistance. Damian can see it from the other side. He puts Isabel's hand on the launcher and takes the time to explain how it works. Checks a second time that it is securely attached. To allow the young woman to swing to the other property.

"You did very well." Jason holds up his thumb and points to another building that is also nearby. As he sits down next to Robin. "Try that one, check the rope before you jump. Boring night, isn't it?"

Damian lifts his shoulders in response.

"It seems even criminals have to rest." Jason continues talking.

"Don't you have any clues or signs of anything?" Damian insists.

"Just that you're an asshole." Jason bursts out laughing. "I'm sorry, it was a joke I couldn't let pass."

"How mature."

"Crime has been quiet, your mother came by, and even if she didn't tell you she was doing some business. Batman is investigating that, which encompasses other lesser villains. Basically, we're down to the thieves and pickpockets, but apparently, they didn't work today."

"The condiment king?"

"He works in the casino kitchen, makes amazing sausages. The customers love them."

"Joker?"

"In Arkham, but that's your dad's turf and we'd better stay away."

"And…"

"Don't just drop random villain names, it's a cool, crime-free night. And... Perfect for teaching Isabel how to swing."

"Why?"

"Why, what? Don't be cryptic with me, I'm not Dick, I can't read your mind."

"Why do you want to show her this world? Aren't you supposed to want to protect her? Ideally, you'd leave and so would she. That you stop being Red Hood."

"I thought of that too. But what's ideal isn't always the most effective. You know this secret identity thing is temporary and not very secret." Jason salutes the woman who fires her launcher back. "You're doing very well, you're a fast learner. The best I can do is teach her to run away, not to defend herself. Only to escape, if someone wants to kidnap her or tries to kill her, when I can't do anything to save her. She wouldn't forgive me, she trusts me, that's why she agrees to marry me."

"What about Leviathan," Damian looks up, staring at Jason with the glowing white eyes of the mask. The older man sighs drops his hands into his lap, and then brings them to his head to remove his hood.

"So, your mother already told you."

"She did, now I understand everything more clearly."

"Then do you understand why I accepted her proposal?"

"No, that's my question. Why not stop being Red Hood? But why join my mother?"

"Have the heroes ever invaded an enemy base without provocation?"

"No."

"Did you ever hear of any hero kidnapping a villain's mom just to blackmail him later?"

"No."

"That's why being on the side of the good guys. Isabel is in danger, but if I stay with the bad guys and keep a low profile everything will be fine. It's the damn leviathan; only your father is crazy enough to try to take them on. It may take me years to come up with some plan of attack, the little villains practically submit to us. There will be no more Joker or Flamingo or any other idiots in ridiculous costumes."

"I don't get it. You're safe here, with the family..."

"Damian, you of all people should understand, life is not all black and white. Everything is gray, a lighter gray like your father or a darker one like your mother. The good ones are not perfect, and the bad ones are not Satan. Not even your grandfather who calls himself the devil is so vile."

"My mother sent you from before, the excuse that you did it for the woman you love doesn't work."

"No, at first it was because of the debt I owed her. I spent more time with Talia than with Bruce. She brought me back to life, took care of me, and gave me a new purpose for living. She is also my mother, not a biological one like you. If she asked me to do something I wouldn't hesitate. Many things happened since then and now when she offered me the command of Leviathan, I hesitated. I thought it was a horrible idea, but as I thought about it more it didn't seem so far-fetched."

"Of course, and now you tell me you'll leave."

"We will go. You, Isabel, and me. When your heat comes, nothing will stop us here."

"Answer me something first."

"That depends."

"Why is it so important to be an Alpha? What's the damn problem with being an Omega or a Beta?"

"Because no one would respect the devil if he was an Omega. The respect your grandfather and mother command comes from their status. Besides an Omega doesn't have the character to be a leader, you know that."

"But Isabel said that Omegas can do other things."

"But not lead the largest criminal organization in the world. Why do you ask this question? You've shown no interest in the Alphas or the Omegas before. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, now it turns out I can't ask you. Aren't you supposed to be my guardian? Didn't my mother send you to answer my questions?"

"I see what's wrong." Jason squints his eyes as if he's just discovered the holy grail. "Who is it?"

"Who's who?" the younger boy questions with some trepidation.

"Come on, don't play dumb, who is the Omega you're interested in?" Jason puts his hand on Damian's shoulder, giving a little pat. 2Is it Kid Flash? Someone from your school? I'll give you some tickets to the animal area, and you invite him for the weekend."

Damian sighs as he notices that his bluff has not yet been discovered. He swings his legs over the edge of the ledge but doesn't respond to the questioning.

"If it were Kid Flash, things would be easier, right? He knows who your mother is. But if it's a civilian, things get complicated. Is that why you're so worried? Is that why?"

"Maybe." Damian sounds sad.

"I know being an Alpha isn't always the best thing in the world..." Jason looks at him, ruffles Damian's hair, and waves to his wife in the distance. "Some say it's the eighth wonder of the modern world. A god among men, and while that may seem true, it also has its downsides. The Omegas and betas don't trust us, they despise us. We are known to be manipulative, liars, and selfish. For being worse than beasts. It is obvious that when you are young and..."

"And?!

"And you don't know what you want. It's normal to think about everything, to question it. Why is nature like this? Why doesn't anyone change the system? Why can't we all be equal? Why can't two Alphas or two Omegas love each other?" Damian looks up at the question that interests him. "Is it an Alpha you like?"

"Maybe." Now it's a cautious answer.

"Red Arrow? She seems like a strong girl and a good-looking one at that."

"Who its is doesn't matter."

"Nature is fickle," Jason says. Damian has heard that expression before. "When I was younger, maybe 10 or 11 years old, and I started being Robin. I had a crush on Dick."

Jason pauses, puts his hand to his forehead, and laughs. At the beginning of that story doesn't like Damian because Dick didn't tell him that. They had talked about Barbara; the subject of Tim was unavoidable. But Grayson never mentioned Jason.

"Now I know it wasn't love, of course. Maybe it was a mixture of admiration and a little attention he gave me. But when my heat came, and I was an Alpha those feelings went away." Red Hood, waving his hands as if it were the end of a magic trick. " Those vanished once I discovered the world of scent and delved into it. I noticed how amazing it was, I realized that love came from there. From the smell, when your heat comes, you'll be able to notice it."

If Jason was right.

Damian stares out at the dock, the moon reflected on the almost lifeless surface of the calm water. If Jason was right if what he said was true. When his heat would come his love would fade like ice under the sun. Was the smell of an Omega that good? Good enough to make you forget someone. Powerful enough to break that love he had sworn to Dick Grayson.

"I think Red Hood might have a new sidekick." Jason catches the young woman. His now black armor allows him to blend in, less revealing than the white battle suit seems more useful on the battlefield. "But I'd like a cute name. Red Swan or..."

"Scarlett," Damian replies. Jason turns around, scowling at his youngest.

"Red Bird was available," Todd replies.

"I like them both," Isabel says.

"We'll think about it at home. Let's take a walk and come back, the baby has school tomorrow." Red Hood scoffs slowly taps Robin's head and fires his launcher. It's a slow return, Jason stops at every building he passes in hopes that Isabel will catch up with him.

Inside the Ice Lounge, it is dark and quiet, the employees have been gone to sleep for a long time. The only sound is the crashing of the waves against the base of the building. Jason lifts the young woman on his arm and they both laugh as they walk down the hallway leading to the dormitories. Damian follows behind them but stays at the first entrance.

The bright, dim light of the phone breaks the blackness of the bedroom. Damian runs his fingers across the screen, pauses over the contact with Grayson's name on it. Not a message or any calls, he hadn't tried to reach him. Wayne sits on the edge of the bed, sets the device down on the nightstand, and throws himself backward onto the cushioned surface.

Some rays of light stream through the balcony window reflected on the ceiling he can see the movement of the ocean waves. Abstract patterns form on the white surface of the roof. Damian looks at it with concentration, as if it were a language, and he is trying to decipher it. He would stop loving Dick when his warmth came. That was what Jason said, Jason who accepted having loved Richard. Who now felt nothing more for him than friendship and maybe less?

That translated into him would be like Jason, that he would find someone else. That nothing would tie him to that place and those people. Maybe that's why Talia gave him a deadline until his heat would come until he was a full Alpha. "We are known for liars, manipulators, and selfish." Jason, Cassandra, Talia, Bruce, Dick, Conner. Was that him, the common denominator of all Alphas?

Liars, manipulators, and selfish.

Damian rolls onto the sheets, rubs his face to remove the domino mask, and sighs. Were the Omegas better then? "An Omega can't lead the largest criminal organization in the world." "I wanted to be a pilot but being an Omega I could only be a stewardess." There's his next problem. Not an Omega. The Omega. Jason's wife.

Duke, Tim, Wally. He'd never found them interesting; they hadn't caught his attention before. But this Omega was different. Because his hands sweated when she was around because he got nervous when he wanted to ask something. It was different from the way he felt with Selina or the nannies in the legion. Why was she nice? Why was she normal?

"Because she's Jason's new toy." It was the definition Drake used on occasion. "He takes her everywhere, showing off his ring and talking about how happy he's married. He's a phony."

Liar, manipulative, and... Selfish.

"It has nothing to do with it, you like Jason's wife?" Maybe that was a factor too. She had a name. Isabel. She wasn't just Jason's wife. Not only that, but she was kind, she was smart, she was caring, she was understanding. It was selfish to think that Omega was Jason's new toy.

Damian rises abruptly from the bed, walks briskly to the balcony, and opens the door. The cold, salty air hits his face almost instantly. He takes a deep breath and pauses. Holding back the oxygen in his lungs. They are there, now. They are two adults, married, in a room. Robin knows what's happening, as the question keeps drilling into his head.

How will her skin feel to the touch?

Damian goes back to bed, grabs the domino mask, and jumps out the window. He still has enough energy, he can go out on patrol, a couple more hours at least. Enough to come back tired. To sleep peacefully, as he did in his lover's arms. To stop thinking about something he shouldn't and avoid that line of thinking. To prove Jason, his mother, and everyone wrong. That two real Alphas can truly love each other.

…

Thursday Damian doesn't answer the first knock on his door. Jason insists and is met by a disheveled young man. Robin's hair is disheveled, annoyed at having succumbed to sleep he shuffles out of the bedroom. He would be fresher if he had avoided sleeping, now it would take him a couple of hours to shake off the drowsy feeling. He lets out a yawn as soon as he sets foot in the dining room and scratches the back of his neck.

"Shall we have cinnamon rolls for breakfast?" Damian asks as he sits back in his chair. Both adults look at each other in bewilderment, there is no food on the stove, let alone in the oven. Isabel takes a lock of her hair and brings it to her nose to sniff and then immediately looks at Jason with dread.

"What?" Todd lowers the newspaper, slamming it shut, and sets it down on the glass table. Damian lifts his face and inhales again.

"They're baking cinnamon rolls, smells like Pennyworth's recipe." Robin insists.

"Jason..." Isabel calls out to her husband. "We have a problem."

"Damian." Jason snaps his fingers. "Close your eyes and concentrate. Is that what you smell? You're not kidding?"

"Kidding? Over fucking loaves of bread?" Wayne closes his eyes and takes a breath again, pausing for a moment to analyze the smell. "It's cinnamon, flour, and sugar. Cinnamon bread."

"Oh." Isabel puts her hand to her mouth. "Then it really is me."

Damian opens his eyes instantly, the drowsiness of a few moments ago has dissipated with astonishing speed. He gazes at the woman, who covers her reddened face in embarrassment. Jason looks at him with a serious, unchanging expression. His mouth is a thin straight line and his eyebrows slightly furrowed. Todd grits his teeth looks at his wife and then at Robin.

"Did you buy a new perfume?" Damian questions.

"No, it's my scent. I don't wear perfume." Isabel reaches her hand across the table. When the slender limb approaches Damian can corroborate it. Her skin gives off that pleasant smell, like a freshly baked cake. He can even feel the warmth in his nose and it's as if he can see the cloud of steam coming out of her pores. The teenager reaches out his own hand, intending to touch the wrist in front of his eyes.

"Go put on your uniform." Jason interrupts him, grabs his arm before his fingertips can touch Isabel's hand. Damian can feel his stomach-churning, it's like a full-force kick to the gut. As if his intestines are being compressed and bile forced up his throat. A new emotion added to his fan.

Helplessness.

He wants to pull his arm and rip it from Jason's hand. Scream at him to stop touching it, that it's disgusting. To grab the delicate limb that Omega offers, the one that gives off such a wonderful scent. It's a different kind of anger, anger boiling in the pit of his stomach, and he's not sure why. It's similar to something he's felt before, like when Drake begged Grayson for a kiss.

But now he can't do anything.

He can't berate Jason for keeping him from touching his wife. Nor can he fight a war that's already lost. Worse, he shouldn't even think about fighting. Jason looks at him, eyes narrowed. Waiting for him to desist and lower his hand. For him to forget the thought of wanting to touch the whitish skin of the Omega in front of his eyes.

"Go put on your uniform, I'll drive you to school." Todd pushes his arm and stands up. "We'll buy breakfast on the way."

The smell, why Isabel and not Jason? When Damian comes out into the foyer Todd is standing near the door. There is no sign of the servants or Mrs. Todd anywhere. Red Hood opens the door without saying anything. Robin goes to his side, with the backpack on one of his shoulders they walk down to the parking lot.

Jason keeps quiet. Impossibly quiet. They both get into the car in the same silence. If Todd doesn't plan to talk Damian won't either. Robin turns his attention to his phone. He solves that new crossword puzzle game he downloaded to pass the time. Jason just stares at the road, not even trying to look sideways at what the teenager is doing. Jason stops the car in front of the school, a few students still lingering outside. But being close to bell time there are few passersby around.

"Can you smell me?" Jason finally speaks. Damian looks at him, frowns, then denies. "Nothing?"

"Nothing." The teen confirms. Jason rubs his face, runs his hand through his hair and lets out a sigh.

"Listen to me carefully." The adult says. "If you feel bad or the new smells overtake you to call me, I'll send someone for you. Today I need you away from home, we'll clean up and Isabel will take her suppressants. Everything will be normal in the afternoon."

"Is this the heat?" Wayne asks.

"No, it's the precedent. We'll be back with your mother on Saturday, I need to organize a couple of things first. Say goodbye to your friends." Robin bites his tongue and nods. It's best not to give him any hints that he's against that idea, because if he does, he'll be forcibly taken away. He needs to think of something. Damian opens the door and gets out of the car.

"I'll say I'm moving to China to study martial arts."

"That's a good excuse, plus it makes you sound interesting." Jason replies before the teenager closes the vehicle door.

The walk through the halls is a whole new experience, as if he could smell the lunch the boys carry in their backpacks. But it wasn't as amazing as Jason or Selina described it. It's not like you're going to fall in love with the Omega who has a locker next to yours just because she smells like turmeric and pepper. Or that you're going to propose to the guy who sits across from you because when he scratches his hair he smells like the sea. But not everyone has smells, because when he meets his new group of friends for lunch none of them smell. The same way Jason doesn't either.

Grayson is gone, he has no one to ask why can't I smell them? It would tear down the lie he told about being an Alpha. Maybe a more casual question, what was their first heat like? No, that would lead to them asking about his too. That was the precedent, it was likely that after his heat his senses would finish developing. Like an Alpha, like an Omega?

At the end of the day Damian walks slightly wobbly to the exit, with his new group of henchmen behind. Jason's driver isn't out yet, but there's a familiar face by the door. The boy’s fist-bump Wayne goodbye, as Robin stands in the doorway as well.

"What are you doing here?" Damian questions.

"You got new little friends; it'll break Jon's heart when he finds out." Conner doesn't even look up from the phone. His fingers tap the screen as he speaks.

"Are you here to pick up Jon?"

"Yeah, his mom left yesterday for Afghanistan, and apparently they won't let them leave unless a family member comes for them."

"Hey..." Damian stops and thinks about it. "You're not as dumb as you look."

"Is that a compliment?

"I've got a problem." Conner lifts his gaze to look at the teenager.

"Does it have to do about Tim?"

"No."

"Then I don't care."

"I just want to ask you something. You're an alpha, and you're older, you've been through this."

"What is 'this'? Specifically."

"Today..."

"Today? Come on kid, I don't have your time."

"Today I woke up smelling like omegas." Kent raises an eyebrow and pockets his cell phone.

"Just omegas?"

"Yeah, can't even smell Jason or the boys. Does that mean I'm going to be an alpha?"

"Not exactly. It means your heat comes and your senses awaken. Usually, omegas smell more than alphas. It's also pretty sure that the ones you smelled are because you have a more active sex life, so they go around giving off unregulated pheromones."

"Jason's wife was the first."

"Oh." Conner's mouth forms a perfect O. "That's understandable, she sleeps with your brother. I would recommend you be somewhere quiet, exposing yourself to more omegas isn't going to speed up the process, it's just annoying. It's like walking into an organic supermarket."

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"It'll make you really thirsty." Conner looks up remembering. "Headache and sweating, where's your lover? Strange he's not with you now, he seemed to not want to take his eyes off you."

"On a trip."

"Go home to sleep, you don't look well. Take an aspirin and stay away from smelly omegas. In a couple of days, you'll get used to it or your heat will come." Says the older guy to pick up his phone again. The shiny black car pulls up in front of the school and honks its horn. Kent concentrates on his cell phone again ignoring Damian.

"To Wayne Manor." The young man orders. The chauffeur hesitates for a moment, but at Damian's steady gaze on him decides to obey. Robin picks up his phone in search of a message from his beloved. There are still a couple of days before his lover's return and as they planned it is best to stay at a neutral point. His father's house. Where neither Jason nor his mother would dare to break in. Where Grayson could visit him as soon as he returned.

"I'm on my way back to my father's. Look me up when you're back." A concise, clear message. Phone communication systems could be monitored. He puts his hand to his forehead, opens the window to get some of the road air. For the headache went from a small buzzing to a constant pounding in his forehead. Like having the flu, his hands sweat and his throat itches as if he had screamed.

The electric gate of the entrance opens, allowing the vehicle to pass, Robin gets out of the car and crosses the hall before the astonished gaze of the inhabitants of the house. Just the day before he said he wasn't sure when he would be back, he hadn't exchanged any words with his father or Selina in the last few weeks.

"You can bring me up some aspirin and water, Pennyworth." The young heir orders. His father opens his mouth, ready to bombard him with questions. Selina raises her hand in front of Bruce's face. As a signal for him to shut up.

"Immediately master." Alfred tries to disguise his surprise too as he watches Damian walk up the stairs.

"Damian's back?" Duke asks.

"Apparently so." Bruce replies. He sighs and gets up from the couch. "I'll bring him what he's asking for, I want to talk to him."

The butler nods and after a few minutes’ returns with a small tray. Bruce walks up the stairs with Selina behind him. He knocks on Damian's bedroom door and after a couple of seconds he enters. The woman stands by the doorway. Somewhat distraught as she still feels the weight of guilt at the escape of her husband's son.

"Leave it on the table." Damian replies from the bathroom. Bruce can hear the sound of the shower running.

"It's me." Batman replies, sets the tray down on the desk and sits in the chair across from it. "I want to talk to you."

No response from the teenager, a couple of seconds later he emerges from the bathroom. Fully dressed and with a towel around his neck. Damian's bored look only makes his father more worried. The young man takes the box of medicine without taking his eyes off his father.

"Do you intend to say anything or are you just going to sit there?" Damian takes the aspirin and brings the glass to his mouth.

"I'm glad you decided to come back." Bruce replies.

"A matter of force majeure compelled me." The teenager walks to the window to open it.

"Did you have a fight with Jason?"

"No." Robin stares out at the courtyard for a couple of seconds, takes a deep breath, and turns around. "I can smell the omegas; my heat may be coming on soon."

Bruce blinks slowly. He scratches his nose and sighs.

"I see." The man replies. "I'll move Duke to the other wing of the mansion and ask Tim not to come. Do you want to be alone?"

"My mother told me a thing or two." Damian sits on the edge of the window. "Selina confirmed it later..."

"She wants you to come back with her. I know."

"But I don't want to leave. I like to here..." The teenager stops, directs his gaze to the door and sighs. "I'm sorry I acted like such a brat Selina."

"It's not your fault." The woman pokes her head out the door. "You don't have to leave Damian. Your place is here, we're your family, can I come in?"

"Sure." The youngest responds. Selina walks through the door. She wears a black gown that leaves her belly free. "Will you be giving birth soon?"

"In a couple of months." Kyle approaches Bruce rests her slender hand on the top of his belly. "It's going to be a boy. We'll name him Aion and you'll be his big brother."

"This is your family, son." Bruce comments. "We take care of each other and protect each other. If you don't want to go with Talia no one can make you."

"You better stay and rest." Kyle says. " The heat is a delicate period, and we have an omega at home."

"I don't want to hurt Duke." Robin replies.

"I know you never would." Bruce looks at him, a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Alphas in heat are unpredictable, Alfred is old now and Selina is pregnant. Cassandra and I will be with you."

"Father..." Damian lowers his face, clenches his fists, then opens them. Resignation is gaping emptiness in his chest. "There's something I want to tell you."

Damian sits at the edge of the window, revealing the reason he was sent to Gotham in the first place. Unveiling his mother's plan and Jason's involvement in it. Details that Red Hood never gave about his time with the Legion of Shadows but omits something. The most important part, that Todd is still under his mother's command and that in the long run he plans to take command of Leviathan.

Bruce puts his hand to his mouth, that habit he has when trying to deduce something. It's strange to see him do that without the bat suit on. Selina grabs his shoulder, in a silent sign of support as he tries to think. Batman pins his gaze to the wall, as if trying to see through it. Finally, he sighs, rises from his chair, and speaks.

"I'll find a way to solve this." Batman says. "Your mother came to Gotham to get materials to build something. I'm not sure what, but I'm on to her. She won't make a move without me knowing about it, don't worry. She won't come after you."

"Stay here and get some sleep." Selina asks. "Alfred will bring your supper up."

"I think it's the best thing to do." Damian replies. He leaves the spot he's taken at the window and walks over to the bed. "Thank you."

"Thanks for coming back." Bruce says.

"And for trusting us again." Selina finishes. Closing the door to leave Robin alone. Damian looks at the number of missed calls from Jason on his phone. He turns the device off and leaves it on the nightstand. Two days until Dick returns. He will turn his phone on Saturday morning.

Damian falls asleep with looking at the old ceilings of the mansion. Different from the white ceiling that reflected the sea water in the Ice Lounge, different from the yellow ceiling that was filled with neon lights in Grayson's Apartment. It's the first night he sleeps without dreaming, there's a bowl of cold soup when he wakes up in the morning. The headache is gone, but he's thirsty. The colors look brighter like a Van Gogh painting.

The air coming through the window carries a smell of flowers and grass. It's as if he's never seen that courtyard before. From the third floor he can smell the water from the fountain, the dirt damp from the previous night's dew. The varnish on the wood of the old window frame. The pine trees in the grove at the end of the property.

He knows its breakfast as soon as he opens the door, there's fried bacon, garlic bread and rye. He distinguishes the herbs Alfred uses to season the eggs and Cassandra. At the foot of the stairs the young woman pulls her hair into a high ponytail, swaying from side to side. It's like the fruits of the forest, blackberries, blueberries. Cain turns at the sight of him coming down, blinks a couple of times and continues on his way to the kitchen.

Duke.

He rubs his eyes, yawns, and eats his breakfast. There is no orange juice on the table, but the citrus smell fills Damian's nose. Oranges and grapefruit, like freshly counted and squeezed fruit. He doesn't notice the presence of his father or Selina until Selina speaks. Because neither of them smell, maybe it's a more discreet scent, maybe Robin's senses are fine enough.

"You'd better stay home today." Bruce says. "It won't be comfortable going to school in your condition."

Damian sits back in the chair and nods, he's not in the mood to go down the house either.

…

Dick can pick up his phone on the way back. He has a couple of missed calls from Bruce and Jason, but only one message from Damian. He abandons his bags at home and takes his car to Wayne Manor. When he tries to call Robin, the calls go straight to voicemail, a sign that the device is turned off. Richard takes a breath, calms down and arranges his clothes before knocking on the door.

"Master Dick." Alfred opens after a couple of knocks, steps aside and lets the young man in. "What brings you here?"

"I had a couple of calls from Bruce and wanted to know what he needed." Grayson replies.

"Master Bruce is in his study, I was able to go see him." The butler says. Dick nods and walks across the hall to the other room. He knocks on the door and after a couple of seconds enters.

"You wanted to see me?" Dick asks. After talking to him, he'll ask about Damian. Bruce may even ask him to stay.

"Not right now." Batman replies. "Jason told me you were with your friends and I preferred to finish the operation on my own."

"What kind of operation?"

"A few small raids. Talia is building a new headquarters and she probably doesn't mean well. But the work is already stopped, and the job finished." Bruce is still staring at the documents; he hasn't offered Dick a chair. The young man closes the door behind himself, advanced to the desk. "How did you do with the titans?"

"It went well." Richard replies, picks up a pen lying on the wooden surface and doesn't look at Wayne either. "We camped, we went fishing, we had fun. How's everything around here? How's Selina? How's Damian?"

"Selina visited the doctor yesterday. It was for her prenatal vitamins; the pregnancy is going well and apparently in May we'll be welcoming a new member of the family." Bruce stops working and looks at Dick. "Damian came back a couple of days ago. He must be asleep or in the library by now."

"Can I talk to him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bruce reloads his jaw into his hand. "His heat looks like it's coming soon and the last thing we need is for something to disturb it. Duke is on the other side of the building and Cassandra is too. Now I'll just let Alfred or Selina get close to him."

"You say his heat is close? How can you know that?" Richard pinches his leg to lessen his agitation a bit.

"His sense of smell is starting to wake up. He's walking around the house looking and smelling everything like it's the first time." Bruce pauses and laughs. "He reminds me a little of me when I was his age."

"Oh." Dick clenches his fists under the desk. "Tell him to text me, he left his PSP at home and I brought him a souvenir. I could bring it to him tomorrow."

"I'll tell him Dick. Thanks for coming."

"Okay." Grayson gets up. "I'd better go now. Maybe I'll come to breakfast tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's breakfast is suspended." Bruce insists.

"Did you tell Tim?"

"Yes, and Jason."

"Well, then... It'll be later." Says the young man. Damian is nowhere to be seen in the kitchen or the foyer. Nothing stops him from going upstairs and meeting the teen, though.

"Dick?" Richard curses with his hand on the banister. He turns only to find an even rounder Selina Kyle-Wayne.

"Selina, look at you." Richard says excitedly. "Bruce says everything is going great."

"It is." She replies. Dick walks over to the woman, both standing in front of the front door. "You're leaving already?"

"Yes, I have to go home and get ready to go back to work tomorrow." Grayson replies. "You could have Damian call me, drop some stuff off at home."

Kyle mulls it over. He could call the kid, but she's seen him, it's not good for Dick to approach him in that state. Selina bites the inside of her cheeks and nods.

"I'll tell him to call you. Get home safe." Selina says goodbye, opening the door to let the young man out. Dick returns home calmly, sits on the couch in front of the TV. Without turning it on, just staring at the dark screen of the set. How was Damian? What were his symptoms really? More importantly, would he smell. What was his smell? Things were not going according to plan.

Bruce had sent Duke to the other side of the mansion. Why, was Damian already an alpha? Had he lied to him and the boy was already in heat? Grayson showers, gets his clothes ready. He makes a couple of phone calls and grabs his dinner. He tosses and turns on the cold, wide bed, the hours on the clock passing too quickly and by the time he realizes it the sun is beginning to peek out. Yellowish rays pour through the window he hasn't bothered to close.

At the mansion Bruce takes Damian's belongings and doesn't invite him in. Tim calls him, they have a short conversation about his trip. Wally is waiting for him at his apartment when he returns. They drink a couple of beers and the night comes again. Damian's phone is still off when he tries to call him for the thousandth time that day. Dick goes to bed. Afraid that another day will go by without an answer from Robin.

The phone rings in the wee hours of the morning. Dick jumps up, reaches for the device among the pillows. He pulls back the sheets and throws it on the floor. He searches blindly for the sound on the carpet. The blinds are closed, preventing the neon lights of the city from illuminating the room. Richard picks up without looking at the contact, the cell phone arrives at his ear.

"I'm outside." Dick could recognize his voice even if he were deaf. He sounds agitated, as if he had run. Grayson looks at the clock on the nightstand, 5:45 a.m. The doorman hasn't started his shift yet and the front doors are locked. Why hasn't he come in through the window like he always does?

"Damian?"


End file.
